Harry Potter and The Twisted School Year 5
by Kime
Summary: Dragon and Mat return to Hogwarts, but with O.W.L.s looming, and a wedding to plan, what happens when something goes horribly wrong? Harry and Draco also have a huge problem on their hands what is it, and how does it involve Dragon? Slash, MPREG HD, DrM.
1. When Adults Are Away

Harry Potter and The Twisted School Year 5

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. Belong to J.K. Rowling, Scholastic, and Bloomsbury..Oh and Warner Brothers. I DO NOT make money off of this! Sue if you want, but all I can give you is a water bottle.

KimeKimeKime

Chapter 1: When the Adults are Away the Children will Play

Draco and Harry's wedding had happened a week ago, they were due back on Friday. "Elizabeth Bella Potter-Malfoy! You put him down carefully right now!" Dragon yelled, walking into the room to see Rupert floating a foot in the air.

"Aww, Dragon I was just havin' fun." Elizabeth said, placing Rupert on the floor.

"Elizabeth you could have seriously hurt him. Now, go to your room and think about what you did. How would you feel if he got hurt or worse died because you couldn't maintain your magic. We've told you time and again that you are not to use magic unless it is an emergency, now march little girl...Go." Dragon said, pointing towards Michael and Elizabeth's room, before picking Rupert up and placing him in the playpen.

"MICHEAL!" He heard Mat yell from the kitchen. Dragon quickly ran to the kitchen to see what Michael was getting up to. "That's hot! If you put your hand on that you're going to-"

"OW!" Michael said before bursting into tears.

"-Hurt yourself. Come on, let's sit you on the counter and fix this." Mat picked Michael up and placed him on the counter, looking at his hand.

"What happened?" Dragon asked, walking into the kitchen.

"He placed his hand on the stove top while it was on." Mat said, running cool water over it. Dragon quickly went into the closest bathroom and picked up burn salve, before placing it on Michael's hand and wrapping it up.

"Next time, we're going to listen to Uncle Mat when he tells us not to do something aren't we?" Dragon asked, hugging his brother before setting him on the ground.

"Yes." Michael said, wiping his eyes on the back of his good hand.

"Good. Now why don't you go and watch T.V." Dragon said, rubbing Michael's back before Michael left the room. "How do my parents do this?"

"They're just testing the limits. Seeing how far they can get away with things while you're in charge. You're doing a great job." Mat said, holding Dragon close to him.

"I just feel like I'm in over my head. Lizzy was floating Rupert a foot in the air, she's currently in her room thinking things through."

"Okay, should I send her there if I see her out?" Mat asked, resting his head on Draogn's chest.

"I'll let her out in two hours, but if you see her out before then send her back and add ten minutes to the two hours. I'll be back that would be Liam wanting lunch." Dragon sighed, hearing his other brother starting to cry.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"This is wonderful, no children, no teaching." Harry said, curling into Draco's side. They had just finished having uninterrupted sex for the third time that day.

"I swear you're going to kill me...Death by sex, I wonder if that's even possible." Draco said, trying to fall asleep.

"At least you'd know that you died happy, in all sense of the word."

"Shhhh...Sleep, food, and sleeeep." Draco whined, covering Harry's mouth with his hand. Harry moved his head up at the last moment hand sucked on one of Draco's fingers. "Please, Harry, I need to recharge. That means sleeping."

"Okay, okay you sleep and I'll order the food." Harry said, getting up and looking over the hotel's menu.

"Just remember to put boxer's on this time. I don't think the room service clerk enjoyed seeing you in all your glory." Draco smiled, rolling onto his side and closing his eyes.

"Ha ha, it's not like I meant to open the doors naked. I just forgot I didn't have boxers on." Draco quickly fell asleep while Harry called room service.

"Will that be all sir?" The guy asked Harry, glad that Harry had remembered to put on a pair of boxers.

"Yep, thank you." Harry tipped the guy, before picking up a bowl of grapes. "Open up." Harry held a grape to Draco's lips. Draco opened his mouth accepting the much needed good. Harry kept this up offering different types of food before letting Draco sleep. Harry quickly went over ot the fireplace, which they had set up to the Floo network, throwing a handful of Floo Powder in it. "Dragon, Mat are you there?" Harry called.

"Yeah dad right here." Dragon said, walking infront of the fire place. "Sitting with Sara making wedding planes while we can."

"That's great! How is everyone?"

"Aren't you suppose to be on your honeymoon, not worrying about us kids?"

"Dragon, your avoiding the question, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Mr. Potter, seriously. Dragon's been doing a great job." Mat said smiling.

"I insist you call me dad also Mat, you will be my son-in-law within a year."

"I'll try my best to remember." Mat smiled. "Now go on, get. Enjoy your honeymoon." Mat said smiling, waiting until Harry's head wasn't visbale.

"You lied!" Dragon said shocked.

"Your dad didn't know about Elizabeth's magic use, and Michael's burnt hand. You took care of it."

"Elizabeth did what!" Harry's voice called from the grate.

"Nothing I didn't do when I was little." Dragon explained hoping to make it better.

"Which would include?"

"That time with Melissa."

"Elizabeth used Dark Magic!" Harry yelled shocked.

"No not _that_ time. The floating time." Dragon rolled his eyes.

"That's it, when your father wakes up, we're coming home."

"Dad, with all due respect, you have less than one wekk left of your honeymoon. One that is suppose to make up for the one you never had. Dragon and I are handling it. Dragon sent Lizzy to her room for two hours, before binding her magic so she can't use it until she can honestly answer why using magic is wrong when you aren't at Hogwarts. Also, Severus and Remus have stopped by at least three times each, every day, to check up on us, and Alo's had Aurors stop by every now and then to check up on the wards and security. We are absolutely safe and fine." Mat said, trying to calm Harry.

"Really Har, don't you trust them?" Chastity asked, walking through the doors. "They are doing a remarkable job. Now, go back to Draco and don't worry so much."

"Okay, okay sorry." Harry's head disappeared from the fire once more. Chastity kept her hand up to stop Dragon and Mat from talking for a second. After a few seconds, a pop was heard and Chastity led them over to the table.

"Your dad wasn't completely gone, and I didn't want to inform you that Alyssa was climbing up a bookshelf in front of him. Lukcily, your parents have them attached to teh wall. I also brought groceries if you'll help me put them away for Dobby."

"I have a new respect for my parents." Dragon said, before he and Mat followed Chastity to the kitchen.

"Dragon, I sorry. Magic when young is bad. Can I use mine now?" Elizabeth asked, walking into the room.

"No Elizabeth Bella, you only know it's bad because we keep telling you it is."

"That's right Lizzy, daddy and dad could go to Azzyban! They go way for long while. If yous older and do magic you no go to Hoggywarts! Then if you use magic even at daddy's ageg yous go to Azzyban! You not wanna go to Azzyban do you Izzy?" Micahel asked, walking in to get a cookie.

"No! No Azzyban! No Azzyban!" Elizabeth screamed petrified, before starting to cry. "I sorry Dragun, please don't send me to Azzyban! No!" Elizabeth yelled as one ofthe Aurors walked into the room. Dragon went to pick her up but Chastity stopped him, placing her hand on his arm.

"Let this play out." Chastity whispered. "She'll never learn if you don't let her."

"Please Mr. Roarer, please no take me to Azzyban. I be good! I be good!" She said, throwing herself at the startled Aurors feet. Chastity silently told him to play along.

"I'm sorry Miss Malfoy, but you'll have to come with me." The Auror, though completely lost, played along hoping he didn't give away that he had no clue what was happening.

"Please, I no do magic anymore! I no do magic." The Auror bent down to Lizzy's height, looking her in the eye.

"Miss Malfoy, I'm going to pretend I didn't hear this, this time. If I hear abotu it again I'll ahve to take your parents away, then I'll come for you. Unless the Minister of Magic, and my boss, tell me otherwise. Consider this a warning okay, but don't tell anyone because both of us will get in huge trouble if you do, okay?"

"Okay, thank you sir." Elizabeth said, sniffiling, before running to the other room to play with Michael. Dragon had returned her magic during the whole thing.

"Thank you Mr. Bingley." Chastity said, before putting groceries away.

"You're welcome Dragon. All's secure, a few photographers, but other then that nothing serious."

"Thank you, that will be all." Dragon said, before going back to putting groceries away.

KimeKimeKime

A/N: I'm sure when you first read this, there wasn't an authors note. Stupid me, I forgot to put one! Now, I know you aren't suppose to have authors notes, but I have yet to get in trouble over having one, and I try to incorporate it with the story by having Dragon do them. Anyways, this story has been extremely hard to write, because all the good stuff I have planned for when they return to Hogwarts. I'm on Chapter 3, and it's still the summer, so Chapter 3 will sort of just cover the rest of the summer and get to the good stuff. I hope you enjoy.

D/N: I hope you all remember that the deal between Kime, Adrianna, and Orlin is in effect starting now! 200 reviews for this or the last parts of this series, will result in Kime considering to do a sequel. Getting the last 3 stories up to 200 or above will definitely result in a sequel. If it's 199, then it doesn't count. 200 or nothing. Anyways, on with those wonderful reviews. By the way, Adrianna has a message for you all. "Everybody better review or they willl never read a story like this again so REVIEW!"

Sarahamanda: Glad you enjoyed the last story. Hope Indy is doing well.

Inuyasha: Hopefully you're not grounded anymore. Glad you enjoyed the last story. Hope your ankle is doing better. How's it going with the boyfriend? Glad that he's nice.

Adrianna: **Harry and Draco: **Thank you :). Glad you enjoyed reading about the wedding. **Dragon: **It's okay. **Tiger: **(Stops crying immediately and holds out hands for the toy). Daa!

Heather: (Hugs you back) **Sev and Luc: **We aren't crying anymore, we have a job again. Glad you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this one. Truthfully there are Orlin, Bitcake, Adrianna, Three people review under Inu's name, sarahamanda, Kelli, and you. Triospade reads it but doesn't review for it :(. So 10, but people skip chapters, don't review at all, so it'll be impossible to get to 200 reviews, that's why I made the deal. To see if everyone could prove me wrong. Twisted 1 had like 160 reviews or something along those lines, and each story the reviews decline rapidly. I'd seriouslybe surprised if the last story got 100 reviews.


	2. Need Us Desperately

Chapter 2: Need Us Desperately.

"Dragon, can we..I mean I wanted to...talk, about the wedding." Mat walked out onto the patio with a tray of sandwhiches for lunch.

"Sure, you know you can talk to me with out being embarrased." Dragon said, pulling Mat into his lap.

"It's just, I saw how big your parents wedding was, and how chaotic it had been. Your parents had people they didn't even know there just because they were well known in society. I really don't want a wedding like that, I'll go through with it if you want it, but I don't think I can get up infront of all those people. I'd feel bad for not knowing most of the people's names. I mean, obviously it's going to be a huge wedding just because of all the people we know. The list is already 200 guests and growing of family, friends, and their guests. I just, I'm scared."

"Aww Matty, we don't have to have a big wedding. You should know that, if you're not comfortable with having a huge wedding, we won't have a huge wedding. We'll only invite our closest friends and our family, it's your wedding day also, you should feel as comfortable and relaxed as you can." Dragon picked up a sandwich and started eating.

"Thank you so much. I decided also that I want to, that I want you to take-have-be, this seemed so much easier infront of the mirror." Mat said, before blushing.

"You rehearsed talking to me infront of a mirror? That's so cute." Dragon smiled, wrapping one arm around Mat while eating his food with the other.

"Well yeah, I do that for a lot of things. As I was saying though, when we make love," Mat whispered the last part. "I want you to...be on top." Mat whispered again. Dragon thought it was the cutest thing he had ever seen.

"Okay." Dragon whispered, placing a sandwich in Mat's mouth.

"Tas eht?" Mat asked around the mouth full of food.

"If your positive that's what you want, then that's it. See, it wasn't so bad, the only wish I have for you is that you overcome this shyness. Matty watty, you should know you can talk to me about anything, you really don't have to be shy about it around me. Come on, I want to experiment." Dragon said, getting up and carrying Mat bridal style into the house. "Tiger, I hope that you will be fine for a while, I really need to help your daddy overcome something." Dragon said, while he passed Tiger and the other kids in the living room.

"Dragon! We did not need to know that!" Elizabeth called out, covering her ears. "It's bad enough we SEE it!" The twins speech had improved over the summer, as they would soon be four and had a personal tutor.

"Sorry Izzy." Dragon called from the hallway before opening the door. Dragon laid Mat on the bed before starting to kiss him.

"What are you planning?" Mat asked, 'helping' Dragon out of his shirt.

"You'll see, and trust me you'll like it and afterwards I'll explain." Dragon unbottoned Mat's shirt, running his tongue over one of Mat's nipples, running his hands up Mat's thighs before undoing his pants. Mat was trying to get to Dragon's pants, but his pants were just out of reach, so Mat some how shimmied his way down until he could reach the top of Dragon's pants to unbotton them. This got Dragon to chuckle againsthispulse point.

"I told you I hated being short." Mat panted out, pulling his own boxers down to his before wiggling out of them. Dragon reached over into one of the drawers and pulling out a vial of lubrication, dipping a few of his fingers into it. He inserted one finger into Mat, which made Mat shiver, they hadn't done that since vacation. Dragon went back to attacking Mat's neck, kissing, sucking, and biting trying to leave a nice sized hickey before inserting another finger into Mat and scissoring his opening.

"Merlin Dragon." Mat brought Dragon's lips to his, kissing him passionately before running his tongue along Dragon's lips. Dragon granted Mat access before inserting a third finger. "Please, I need...I want." Mat panted out.

"Need what?" Dragon asked, smiling,whileghosting his hand over Mat's erection.

"You...feel you." Mat panted, lifting his hips off the bed.

"You know I can't do that. We promised, but I can do this." Dragon thrusted his hips up, brushing his erection against Mat's.

"Merlin! Oh fuck Dragon!" Mat yelled, bucking his hips up to meet Dragons. He was no longer thinking, just letting the feelings take over, and all he knew was he needed the friction it caused. Dragon increased his speed, his fingers still going inside Mat. "Dragon, I'm going to-." Was all Mat got out before both Dragon and him came, calling each other's name. Dragon laid ontop of Mat spent, trying to catch his breath.

"I love you." Dragon said, kissing Mat.

"I love you too. That..That was...mind blowing." Mat started running his fingers through Dragon's damp hair.

"That's how toprepare someone, and the second part, that's what sex is like except instead of rubbing against each other I'll be inside of you. Replace my fingers with my penis and you'll get what I mean, so see you enjoyed that, nothing to be afraid of." Dragon got off of Mat, who curled into his side.

"Why the hell did I let you make that promise." Mat joked, falling asleep. Dragon following right behind him.

KimeKimeKime

"Daddy!" Michael yelled, running over to hug Harry.

"Michael!" Harry yelled softly, bending down to Michael's height. "How's everything been?"

"Great! I had so much fun! Dragon and Mat are soooooo cool, and Aunt Chastity is funny, and so is Auror Ryan Ackman! Oh Merlin, it's been so fun but I missed you SO much!" Michael kissed Harry's check before leaning over and reaching out for Draco. "DAD! I missed you SO much too!"

"I missed you too. All of you, by the way where is your older brother?"

"Oh what's it call? Having a- Oh I'll get it." Elizabeth said, jumping up and down besides Draco, who picked her up so she would stop.

"What time is it?" Micheal asked Harry.

"One."

"He's having a one?"

"No it ends in r Mikey wikey. Maybe one-er?"

"Are you guys trying to figure out nooner? Are you saying your brother is having a nooner?"

"No, duh, it's not noon daddy. It's one, therefore he's having a oner." Elizabeth said, shaking her head. It reminded Harry a lot like the character Bridget from Eight Simple Rules for Dating My Teenage Daughter. Harry hoped she wouldn't turn out like Bridget, but she did have that stubborn Malfoy gene in her.

"I think that hiring those tutors are paying off Har, but I really do think that we need to find a new teacher maybe a smart one." Draco said, trying to use some sort of code so that the twins wouldn't catch on.

"Father!" Elizabeth sounded scandalized. "No, my tutor is like smart, duh. She wouldn't be a tutor if she wasn't."

"Elizabeth, they mean that the whole..no forget it." Michael said, rolling his eyes. "It's called a nooner because it's one in the AFTERNOON, also known as NOON. Noon-ER." Michael explained, turning the T.V. onto SpongeBob SquarePants.

"Oh. Well, you could call it that, but really it's not because they made that promise at Christmas. So, it's well, Dragon said he was helping Mat over come his fear. See, he has a fear of-"

"Elizabeth Bella! If you so much as finish that Nascar sentence, I'll ground you." Draco said, placing the girl down and covering his ears. "When did you learn to talk to fast?"

"Oh that's easy, you left us with Dragon, Mat, Aunt Chast, and Uncle Sev. With all of them talking to each other, you sort of learn to jump in and talk as fast as you can or you'll either get cut off or won't be able to get a word in."

"Okay, you learn to speak slower, and you stop making fun of her behind her back." Harry said, before turning to Draco. "And you, follow me." Harry walked out the door. "How is it that are almost four year old children know what the hell a nooner is? And why is our almost 16 year old son even HAVING a nooner!" Harry said frantic.

"Harry beary calm down. I'm sure that Dragon and Mat are sticking to the _wizarding_ promises they made each other. Plus, you know as well as I, and everyone in the wizarding world, that Dragon is not a virgin anymore. The twins probably picked up the term from anyone of the students at the school. Now, we have birthday's to plan." Draco called a house elf to take their stuff up to their rooms while they went to their study.

KimeKimeKime

"Dragon, get up. Come on, you were just called to do a benefit concert. I have to be there, and therefore I agreed that you would be there." Mat said, putting on a suit.

"Why? I'm sleeping. I don't wanna wear a suit." Dragon said, getting up and being shoved into the shower.

"You don't need to wear a suit, I do. You could wear ripped up pants and flip flops if you wanted to, however I represent the WHOLE of the wizarding world, therefore I do." Mat left to get Tiger ready, he wasn't going to leave Tiger all alone! Dragon walked out of the shower with a towel tied around his waist before walking over to the closet. He pulled out a black wife beater, and blue jeans that had a rip right above his left knee. They were really beat up, but were extremely comfortable, he then slipped on a pair of YVNE sandals, before walking back into the bedroom. He finished the look off with a choker necklace that was black string with seashells every 3 inches, and placing sunglasses on. "Ready to go?" He asked, taking Tiger out of Mat's arms. Tiger was wearing blue pants and a a white shirt that read 'My daddy's can kick your daddy's arse!' and the back read. 'I'm a Malfoy, nough said.' "Is my big man ready?"

"Are you sure you want to hold him and sing at the same time?"

"Of course! Unless you want to wreck your suit by holding him." Tiger rested his head on Dragon's shoulder, drooling on it. "See."

"Okay, you can hold him, but come on, we have an hour to get you set up." Mat held out the portkey Remus sent him.

KimeKimeKime

"Mr. Mcguire, Mr. Malfoy, it's a pleasure to meet you. This must be Tiger, he's quite cute. I'm Carrie, the founder of Universal Life Inc. I don't know if anyone told you what we're about, but we help set up homes and shelters for the orphans of the first two wars. I know that Harry is strongly involved in our Coroporation, as is Minister Lupin."

"Thank you. I've heard my dad and Remus talk about it, but I never really knew much. It sounds like it's a great cause." Dragon said, shifting Tiger to the other hip.

"It is, we help around 2-3 million orphans a year, all over the world. We get them off the street, give them food and clothes, and help pay for their schooling. It's concerts like these that really help us, they raise a lot of money. Your dad usually comes and talks, but with Liam being born and being on his honeymoon yesterday, we didn't want to burden him. Well, actually we weren't really positive when he would get back."

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure my dad would have been here in a heart beat had you asked him. Now, if you'll excuse us, I have to set up and Mat needs to prepare his speech." Dragon said, taking Mat's hand and walking over to the stage. He took his sunglasses off placing them on Tiger's face along with a charm so they wouldn't fall off Tiger.

"Hey Drags, nice look there Tig." The lead singer of the Weird Sisters said, walking across the stage. "You didn't tell me one of you was pregnant!"

"Well Anton, neither one of us was, he's a Black, Mel's son." Dragon walked around the stage seeing how much room he had, while Mat sat down and started writing his speech out. When it got down to the last ten minutes, all the guests went back stage until it was their time to come out.

"I want to thank everyone for coming today. It means a lot to this organization, to me, and especially the children that depend on the money raised here today. I'd like everyone to welcome Mr. Mathew McGuire." Carrie said, clapping along with the crowd. They had already sat through a few speeches, and Mat's was the last, as he was speaking on behalf of the Minister.

"I want to thank you all personally for coming out today and supporting this great cause. It was once said by a very intelligent and wonderful muggle named Eleanor Roosevelt that it is not fair to ask of others what you are unwilling to do yourself. So, before I begin, on behalf of the Malfoy, Potter, and McGuire family, we would like to donate three million Galleons to Universal Life Inc." Mat said, handing a check signed by Draco over to Carrie.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy are sorry that they could not make it this year, and asked me to bring this on their behalf. Now, as I was saying, it is common sense to take a method and try it. If it fails, admit it frankly and try another. But above all, try something (1). Today we are all gathered here for a great cause, to help those that were orphaned during the first and second wars, along with those that are orphaned everyday. Every year, Univeral Life Inc. helps two to three million orphans, they give them a place to stay, something to eat, and help pay for their schooling. They help them get their life on track, when others have turned their backs on them. The organization itself is free, it's workers aren't paid for their services. Even the littlest contribution made here today will help immensley. I was once told by an aquaintance that they would love to donate to charities, but they did not want to donate to the wrong ones." Mat said using air quotes for the last two words. "That struck me as odd, because there are no wrong ones. My advice to them was to do whatyou feel inyour heart to be right - for you'll be criticized anyway. You'll be damned if you do, and damned if you don't. (2) I've found this to be sound advice, everything in your life is a decision only you can make, no matter how you look at it someone will always critize you. What you ate for breakfast this morning might have been considered good to you, but horrible to someone else. Charities seem good to one person, but bad to another, however you should do what your heart feels is right, not what other's tell you to do. You all came here for a reason, whether it be to listen to some great music, a few people talk, to hang out with friends, or to get out of the house. However, you must ask yourself, why did you chose this place to come to? Why didn't you go to a park, a beach, a mall, why here, why today? Something inside you made you come here, something drove you to come to a charity event, so while your here why not donate money? A Sickle if that's all you can give. You all live somewhere, you all have clothes on your back and food in your stomachs. One person of integrity can make a difference, a difference of life and death. As long as one dissident is in prison, our freedom will not be true. As long as one child is hungry, our life will be filled with anguish and shame. What all these victims need above all is to know that they are not alone; that we are not forgetting them, that when their voices are stifled we shall lend them ours, that while their freedom depends on ours, the quality of our freedom depends on theirs. (3)" Mat took the microphone off of the stands and started to go down the stairs and into the crowd.

"Many people here know Harry Potter, you've seen him, read about him, talked to him, went to school with him, or chances are your children are currently being taught by him. He was an orphan, as most of you know, of the first war and sent to live with his aunt and uncle. They were terrible people, they had him believing he was a freak, made him work worse then a house elf. He hoped and prayed that he could live at Hogwarts, because that was better then the cupboard underneath the stairs. He was malnurished, beat up, and over worked, and yet he saved all of us, he's still saving these children. Every year since this organization started he's come here, talked to all of you, visited these children, and sends them presents on Christmas from Santa Claus. He goes out of his way to provide for these children, but he is just one man, one voice among many. He'll never admit it, but in this fight he needs help, he can't win this war alone, it's too big, too universal, and too close to his heart. One man can not save the lives of not one but two worlds. This organization helps orphans in the muggle and wizarding worlds, so on his behalf and without his knowledge, I'm asking you all to help him, help him raise awareness, raise funds, get out there and do something. If you see a child on the street, direct him to the local shelter, givethem some money, because you never know, you may be saving an angel, or turning away the next Dark Lord. Tom Riddle was an orphan, he had no friends, he had a hard life, a sick fasination, and look what he became, look what he did. These are two different examples, two different cases, and yes Tom stayed in an orphange, but it was nothing compared to this place. No one was raising awareness and helping. We know that every moment is a moment of grace, every hour an offering; not to share them would mean to betray them. Our lives no longer belong to us alone; they belong to all those who need us desperately (3)."

"In the late 1930's and into the 1940's the muggle world launched itself into what is now known as the Holocaust. Germany was led by one man, one man whom believed his race to be superior to all others, especially Jews. Over fifty years later, we were foolish enough to do that to ourselves! Millions of people died during the Holocaust, millions of people died during our war. Their Hilter was our Voldemort, they were not one in the same person, but they believed in the same exact thing. Purification, getting rid of dirty blood, all for a greater good. The muggle world faced what happened, they could keep silent no longer and fought back, as did we. They helped those that were orphaned as best they could, but do you want to know something, we can do a whole hell of a lot better. They say that if you forget about history, then history is doomed to repeat itself. I'm sorry, but I refuse, no I will NEVER allow what happened to my parents, my grandparents, and my neighbors, to happen to my son, to me, and to others. If I have to stand alone and fight, then that's what I'm going to do. So, as you all sit, stand, dance, walk around, and listen to these bands, think it over, do you really want to be responsible for another Holocaust in the wizarding world because an orphan couldn't get the help they needed? Do you want to be responsible for the death of a child that wasn't able to get enough food because they did not have the money, because they did not know where they could turn? Remember there are collection boxes at every stand, up front here at the stage, and even these performers while they are walking around will take donatations. Thank you. Now, without further ado, I'd love to introduce to you one of the hottest and most certainly drool worthy singers out there,Dragon Malfoy." Mat said, practically running back over to the stage, to hand the mic off to Dragon before going off to tell Carrie the message Harry had given him.

(A/n: Quotes before you and I forget. 1. Eleanor Roosevelt. 2. Franklin D. Roosevelt. 3. The book Night by Elie Wiesel. That's all.)

"Hey everyone! Thank you for all coming out today and supporting a great cause! This here is my son Tiger, he's going to help me." Dragon said, taking the microphone. "Don't worry, he had a spell on him that makes it sound like everything isten miles away from him. That way his hearing isn't damaged. I'm not a bad parent, I swear." Dragon said smiling, kissing Tiger's cheek. "Ready Tiger?"

"Da!" Tiger said clapping his hands, which got most of the girls awwing.

"Sit tight, I'm gonna need you to keep time. Come on just snap, snap, snap your fingers for me. Good, good now we're making some progress. Come on just tap, tap, tap your toes to the beat. And I believe..This may call for a proper introduction, and well don't you see, I'm the narrator, and this is just the prologue? Swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen. Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention. I aim to be, your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives..." Dragon held out the last note, while the band switched songs. "Let's mix it up huh? Oh, well imagine; as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor, and I can't help but to hear, no I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words: "What a beautiful wedding!", "What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter. "And yes, but what a shame, what a shame, the poor groom's bride is a whore." Dragon started jumping up and down slightly, holding Tiger tightly to him. "Come on, jump!" Dragon called, walking down the stairs and into the crowd. His and Mat's body guard following him and Tiger.

"I'd chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door!" No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality. I'd chime in "haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door!" No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of... Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved, well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne. Oh! Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved. Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne, pour the champagne."

"I'd chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door!" No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality. I'd chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door!" No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality. Again..."

"I'd chime in "haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door!" No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality. I'd chime in "haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door! No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality. Again..." Dragon ran back up to the stage to place the mic on the stand, before waving to everyone and getting off the stage.

"Dragon, I wanna have your baby!" Some of the girls screamed out when Dragon and Mat walked out from behind the stage to look at the stands and hang out with some of the people.

"Thanks, but I already have someone more then willing." Dragon called back, taking Mat's hand in his.

"Aww, come on."

"Sorry ladies. I think my son likes his daddy and wouldn't want to trade him." Dragon started chuckling a bit, before Mat pulled him towards the stands. "Aww, are you jealous?"

"No, why would I be? I have you, they don't, nope I'm not jealous at all." Mat said, picking out a braclet that one of the children had made, it was a few pieces of Slytherin colored string braided together. Mat turned and tied it to Tiger's arm. "Now he's a Slytherin, he sure does act like one." Mat said kissing Dragon.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Sevvie, Sevvie wevvy." Chastity said, peaking her head into Severus' study.

"Chastity, why do you insist on calling me that?" Severus asked, looking up from a book.

"Sev, what's wrong?" Chastity asked, walking in and sitting down in Severus' lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Nothing." Severus snapped, picking his book up again.

"Okay fine. However, people with nothing wrong with them usually don't have tears in their eyes. Since I'm not wanted though, I'll go." Chastity stood up just as Lucius opened the door. "Thank you." She said walking out.

"What's wrong Chast?" Lucius asked, pulling her back by the arm.

"Good luck with him. Snaps your head off for asking a damn question." With that Chastity stormed off.

"You..Talk..Now!" Lucius demanded, hating the look on Chastity's face.

"There's nothing to talk about Lucius."

"Yeah, like I'm suppose to believe that. Give me a break, I've known you our whole lives, there is something wrong, spill."

"My, it's, nothing!"

"It's about Cassie isn't it?" Lucius asked, pulling out two glasses and a bottle of scotch from the cupboard. He poured them both a drink before sitting down next to Severus.

"No, why would it be about Cassie?"

"Severus, I know that you and Cassie had a _thing_ once. I'm sure that seeing her again had to be hard. She is my daughter, I know-oh Merlin- you're the one that-" Lucius said, downing his glass.

"Lucius can we drop it? He's dead anyways. He died when she did."

"What do you mean?"

"He was dieing at birth, so she, she had V-V-"

"Voldemort?" Lucius helped Severus along.

"Yeah." Severus downed his third glass before filling it up again. "Cast a life charm on both of them. As long as she survived, he would also, until his 18th birthday. After his 18th he'd be able to live on his own, he was 10 Luc. 10!"

"How come we didn't know Sev?"

"His mother took him away from me, told me that she didn't want a _spy_," Severus said the word like it was poison. "raising her son. Her son! He was mine also!" Severus said, breaking down in tears.

"Severus, you can't blame yourself for something you had no control over. No one knew about the spell, no one knew about the son you had. All we knew was that Capucius and Exton are your sons, that you love them unconditionally, and that you wouldn't let anything happen to them. I won't tell anyone, this is something that you either confide in someone, or hide from the world, but you have to remember you might have lost one son, but you still have two. Two that love you, depend on you, and need you." Lucius placed his hand on Severus' knee comfortingly, before getting up and heading towards the door.

"Hey Luc." Severus called, staring at his glass.

"Yeah?" Lucius asked, turning around at the door.

"Thanks."

"Anytime." Lucius said, before leaving the room. Chastity came back a few hours later with dinner.

"Just in case you started getting hungry." Chastity set the tray of food on the table infront of Severus taking notice of the half empty scotch bottle.

"Aries." Severus whispered, as Chastity went to the door.

"Sev?"

"Aries Snape, my son. I had a son Chastity. That lady yo-that passed, she was his mother, he died." Chastity went back to Severus, holding him close. Severus went into the story about what happened, eventually crying.

"Hun, it's okay. It'll be okay." Chastity ran her fingers through Snape's hair, resting his head on her chest.

KimeKimeKime

D/N: Dun Dun DUUUUUNN. And the twists start! Mwahahahhahahahahahaha! We would have updated this earlier, however for some reason NONE of the reviews were emailed to us! (Gasp!) We had 1 review sent to us through bot Fanfiction . net, but that was it! So we had to go to the story and got Heathers, and then today found the other ones! So, we are soooo sorry that we didn't update earlier!

**James: **Before I forget, I want to apologize to everyone for going to a strip club! It was irresponsible of me, though I didn't get laid, the stripper and I talked, and then Kime came along and went oh come on led them on pretend you did, all the cool kids are doing it! However, I'm sorry, (Points at Lucius) it's all his fault anyways! Blame HIM! BLAME HIM:), happy Orlin? I apologized do you forgive me?

**Remus: **Hi all. Just one last reminder, The song Dragon sang is actually two seperate songs by the same band, the band is called Panic! At the Disco. The first song is called TheOnly Difference Between Martydom And Suicide Is Press Coverage, and the second is called I Write Sins Not Tragedies.

Heather: Glad you enjoyed the first chapter. So far we're writing the fourth chapter and it's extremely long and involves both James and Lucius.

ADAMANTiUMTEARS: Thank you for taking the time and reading this story on your Spring Break, and for taking the time to review. (Hands you a cupcake and chocolate). **Dragon: **I know how important Mat will become to me, because I can see how important Dad is to Father and vise versa. **James and Lucius: **Obviously Luc shows up in this chapter, and I believe that I show up in chapter 3, if not then I know for a fact that I am definitely in Chapter 4. James shut up! We can't give that chapter away, it's too full of the good stuff. **Mat: **How do I show him just how much I love him, and I think he knows (starts to whisper) make our very own Tiger one day. Thank you for the Fudge. We'll try to keep you sane too.

SarahAmanda: Glad Indy is doing well. Of course I'll keep writing this story, I'm glad you enjoy it so much.

Orlin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed the start. **Lizzy: **I wasn't trying to make his life hard duh! Of course I feel bad but like he use to be mean to us all the time, I mean really think about it! He got us killed I only think it's fair that I get a little bit of revenge, I mean seriously he should have known it was a distraction, and he should have listened to our parents but does he no and then bam I'm dead! **Michael**:(Places hand over the huge gaping hole in Izzy's face). Yes my hand is fine. **Harry: **I can I enjoy a honeymoon when my children are running amok! It's easy to forget boxers when you haven't worn them for four days straight. **Draco: **See, Orli agrees with me, she knew how important food is!

Adrianna: Glad you enjoyed the first chapter. **Mat: **Yes I know I'm so ashamed, but it was for a good cause! You're telling US to watch the twins like a hawk, we know, trust us! **Harry: **I'll tell you the same thing I did Orli, how can I enjoy a honeymoon when my children are running amok. **Lizzy: **There's worse then already dieing!


	3. Reminders of the Past

Chapter 3: Reminders of the Past.

A month into the vacation, Mat had taken the liberty of planning a little outting for him and Dragon. "Are you ready to go out?" Mat asked, smiling at Dragon.

"Where are we going?" Dragon asked, kissing Mat.

"You'll see." Mat handed Dragon a portkey. They ended up in the V.I.P. section of the Mark, "Happy three year anniversary babe." Mat said, kissing Dragon. "I figure that we always go to Calfa that we could go to where we first met."

"That's a brilliant idea, come on I want to dance." Dragon said, pulling Mat onto the floor. He pulled Mat close, loving the feel of how well Mat's body fit his. "Hey I'll have an Instant Death and he'll have a Firewhiskey."

"Right away Mr. Malfoy." The waitress said, heading towards the bar.

"Remember how we met?" Mat asked, wrapping Dragon's arms around him from behind.

"You came up to dance with me drunk off your arse, Will and I invited you to join us at Spyder Club. Oh Merlin, I remember saying this is Mat-I'm engaged. Who knew we'd really end up engaged." Dragon said, kissing Mat's neck.

"I was so afraid that the next morning you would just get rid of me. That you would go back to Melissa, there was just so much that went on that night, it was crazy. I swear, you and Will downed like 19 Instant Deaths before moving onto the 'lighter' stuff."

"You never should have worried about that. I heard Will telling you that I would pick you, you just had to wait." Dragon thanked the waitress as she brought their drinks back.

"I know, but still. How was I suppose to be positive that he was right? I had to completely trust someone I didn't know, it's hard to do."

"This is for all those couples out there. We'd like to congratulate Dragon and Mat on their three year anniversary." The DJ said, putting a slow song on.

"Put your drink down and dance with me?" Mat asked, walking over to the table to put his own drink down.

"Of course."

KimeKimeKimeKime

" Come on Capucius, put down the wand and back away." Chastity said, backing away from Cap.

"No!"

"I know that word is new to you, but please listen to mummy and put the wand down."

"NO!" Capucius said, chuckling.

"Do not make me call your father down here Capucius Eros."

"He he he."

"I told your father I didn't like that laugh when you first started. SEVERUS!" Chastity called, ducking behind a chair as Capucius waved the wand around.

"What is i-going on in here!" Severus asked, seeing his wife huddled behind a couch.

"You left your wand out! In the reach of a certain son of ours." Chastity pointed behind the couch.

"CAPUCIUS EROS SNAPE! You put that wand down this instant." Severus used his best icyness tone of voice, usually reserved for select first years.

"NO!" Capucius said, laughing madly.

"Where's your wand?" Severus asked Chastity. "Why don't you use it."

"Oh yeah, like getting out of this room fast enough is going to help. He'd get me before I even got out of the room."

"Where is your wand?" Severus whispered, edging slowly out of the room. Chastity made a box with her hands, before pretending to sleep. Severus quickly went to their bedroom and looked at the bed side table, seeing that it wasn't there he then looked in the drawer. He found Chastity's wand inside, picking it up he quickly ran back to the room. "Capucius, do you really want to duel me?"

"He he he."

"Severus you are not dueling our two year old son." Chastity snapped.

"I'm not planning to, I'm just trying to scare him." Severus whispered. "Okay Cap, you leave me no choice. _Expelleramus." _His wand flew back into his hand, Capucius started screaming. Chastity went over to Capucius picking him up.

"Cap, you left your father no choice. Next time you know to listen to him don't you? I think it's time for someone's nap."

"NO, no no no no no."

"Yes, if you had been a good boy I would have let you stay up a little longer." Chastity took Capuicus to the nursery to put him down for a nap. "If you wake up Exton, you'll be in bigger trouble. Be a good boy like Exton." Chastity placed Capucius in his crib before going back to Sev. "My wand please."

"What, no thank you?" Severus asked, handing Chastity her wand. Chastity just made her way to the patio. "Come on Chast, I wasn't going to duel him."

"It's not about dueling him or not! Severus you knew exactly what Expelleramus does if it's too strong, you could have blasted him to the other side of the room! Seriously, you could have killed him. There would have been better ways to retrieve a wand."

"You're right, I wasn't thinking." Severus said, trying to avoid a fight until he figured out just what was wrong with Chastity.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Elizabeth Bella get your little butt in here!"Harry yelled, standing in the doorway to the living room. The place looked like a hurricane went through it, there were toys thrown all around, movies pulled out, games littered the floor.

"What is it dad?" Elizabeth asked, tugging Harry's hand.

"What is this mess?"

"It wasn't me! I dont' want you to go to Azzyban! I don't wanna go to Azzyban!"

"Lizzy, no one is going to Azkaban. Where did you even come up with that?"Harry kneeled next to his daughter, placing his hands on her arms.

"That's not want the Auror said. He-"

"He what Lizzy?"

"Nothing. There was no Auror."

"Lizzy, he what?"

"She can't tell, the Auror said they'd both get in trouble." Michael said, walking casually into the room, moving a few toys and sitting down.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Lizzy did wandless magic, and an Auror showed up, and let her off with a warning. Don't worry, it was just Chastity and Dragon teaching her a lesson about doing wandless magic."

"Okay, then who made this mess?" Harry asked, looking around the room. Waving his hand to fix everything, "Dobby, did you see who did this?" Harry yelled out. Dobby popped into the room a few seconds later.

"Alyssa, Great Harry Potter sir."

"Really?" Harry asked shocked.

"Yes sir, I positive."

"Thank you Dobby. Can you please get Draco for me, why don't you two go and play in the kids room?" Harry asked Elizabeth and Michael.

"Okay daddy. I love you." Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Harry's leg hugging him.

"I love you too baby. Now go on, go play." Harry patted her on the head, sending her on the way. He fell back into the couch, resting his head back, closing his eyes. Draco walked into the room taking in the stressed out Harry, he walked behind the couch before placing his pointer fingers on Harry's temple and rubbing gently in circles.

"What's wrong Har?" Draco bent down to kiss Harry.

"Alyssa's learning wandless magic now. I'm positive that it's not as bad as Elizabeth and Michael as she's not a seer and won't pick up spells as quickly, but Dray you should have seen this room a minute ago. There were toys and things everywhere, it was like hurricane Alyssa unleashed and left no survivors among the toys." Harry placed his hands on Draco's, which were on Harry's shoulders.

"We can handle it, I think that Lizzy and Mike have got down that magic outside of Hogwarts is bad. We shouldn't have a problem with Alyssa, especially if she's, as you put it, not as bad as the twins. Now come on, let's go play with the kids."

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Where are we?" Mat asked the next morning. Waking up in a strange room, with Dragon's arm wrapped around his waist.

"Hotel in muggle London, we went back to Spyder club after The Mark. Both too drunk to portkey, Floo, or Apparate safetly. Shh now, headache." Dragon said, turning in his sleep.

"Here, take this." Mat said, reaching for his jacket which was thrown on the floor. He pulled out two bottles of hangover draught, handing one to Dragon before downing one himself.

"Thanks. Come on, let's get ready to go home." Dragon said, getting up and heading towards the bathroom.

KimeKimeKimeKime

D/N: Sorry it wasn't updated sooner but FF had problems over the last two days. This chapter was sort of a filler chapter, to show what obviously Alyssa's wandless magic, but also Mat and mine's three year anni. Anyways, the next chapter is a bit longer then this and has more stuff going on with it. By the way, we figured that Kime would have to write 50 chapters to get 200 reviews at the rate we're going, if you've noticed the closest story Kime has wrote with 50 chapters was Twisted 1 with 42, she can't write 50 chapters, it's impossible.

Sarahamanda: Glad you enjoyed the chapter.

Orlin: Thank you. That's okay my sister and cousin went to a Fall Out Boy concert on Thursday! It was one of the guitarist birthday so they brought cake out on the stage, and pieces of the cake ended up being thrown into the audience. Well, my cousin and sister had floor seats so they were drenched in cake! I was so jealous! I hate school and finals! How was your Panic! Concert? **James: **Thank you. **Lucius: **You can't be mad at me for it.**Lizzy: **Thank you, ha ha I got off easier then Grandpa.** Draco: **(Accepts food) Thank you.

ADAMANTiUMTEARS: Thanks for the Kool-Aid. **Dragon: **I'm fine:). Tiger and I are cute aren't we ha ha I have a son :). **Mat: **I'll try. **Harry:** (breaths) Okay, Check I'm breathing. **Draco: **I'll keep him so busy he won't be able to think or become insane.


	4. Birthdays

Chapter 4: Birthdays.

Summer had gone by quickly, this was the last week of summer before school started. Harry and Draco had already planned the annual Malfoy barbaque for Friday, and the huge birthday bashes were planned for the whole day. "Come on Dad, where are we going?" Dragon asked, eating breakfast.

"Your father and godfather made me swear to secrecy. All I'm allowed to say is make sure you and everyone you invite dress like muggles." Harry smiled innocently, before taking a sip of coffee.

"Father and Severus suck." Dragon grumbled, getting up to Floo everyone he invited, before waking up Mat and getting ready.

"I wouldn't be so quick to comment." Harry called, chuckling. Draco apparated back into the manor with an envelope in his hands. "I see you had no trouble getting the tickets."

"Of course not. Now, go get ready we leave in an hour."

KimeKimeKime

"Where are your parents taking us?" Thomas asked, standing on Dragon's patio.

"I don't know, they won't tell me! It's a _birthday surprise_." Dragon said, mocking Draco.

"And it didn't occur to you to ask the twins?" Daniel asked, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Hey Lizzy! Mike!" Dragon called over to the twins. "Do you two know where we're going?"

"Yep." Elizabeth said, nodding her head while playing with her purple tank top.

"Well?"

"Dragon I can't tell you silly head."

"Why not?" Dragon asked, getting frustrated.

"Daddy and dad made Mikey and me promise."

"Argh, why are they always one step ahead of me?"

"Maybe you're just one step behind them, ever think of that?" Chastity asked, walking up behind them.

"Will you stop with the scaring people thing!" Dragon said, clutching his heart.

"But Dragon it's so fun." Chastity pouted before turning to her friend. "Dragon, Elizabeth, Michael I'd like you to meet my friend Jersey Golleher. Jersey, this is Dragon, Elizabeth, and Michael."

"It's nice to meet y'all." Jersey said, smiling.

"It's nice to meet you also. Where are you from?" Dragon asked, shaking Jersey's hand.

"I'm from Florida, it's in America. I thought I'd come and visit Chast here, we were both in beauty pageants until we turned into trainers. When I got into Harvard, she came here, I missed her so much that I got a transfer to Oxford."

"So you're a muggle?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course not sweetie. However, your auntie Chast asked me to meet a friend of hers, she's trying to hook me up."

"Oh with who?" Dragon asked intrigued.

"Grandpa Jamesy." Michael whispered.

"So you two are the seers huh? Chastity has told me so much about all of you, Dragon is engaged to Mat and has a son named Tiger. That must be them over there, and then you have Rupert, Alyssa, Audrey, Madison, Haley, Shane, and Liam."

"That's very impressive. Well Chastity, Grandpa's over there." Dragon said, pointing over to the pool, James was sitting besides Lucius on a few lounge chairs.

"Thanks, come on Jers." Chastity took her friend by the hand and started pulling her away.

"Happy Birthday you three." Jersey called back.

"Lucius, James, I'd like to introduce you to my friend Jersey Golleher." Chastity said, pushing Jersey a bit towards James. Jersey had medium length brown hair, honey brown eyes, and was very skinny. She was an inch taller than Chastity at 5'6. Currently, she was wearing shorts and a green tank top, with sunglasses holding her hair back.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Jersey, I'm Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father." Lucius said, extending his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you also Mr. Malfoy." Jersey shook his hand, before Chastity pulled him away to talk to Severus leaving Jersey and James alone.

"Hey, I'm James Potter." James said, holding his hand out.

"Hi, you're Harry's dad right? Sorry, I've lived in America so we didn't hear much about the war." Jersey said, shaking James hand before sitting down on the lounge chair next to James.

"Yeah, what part of America?"

"Florida, I'm going to be your tour guide through the park today. We better go, Draco's flagging everyone over." Jersey got up and held her hand out to help James.

"Thanks." James smiled, getting up before walking with Jersey over to Draco.

"You're playing match maker aren't you." Lucius whispered into Chastity's ear.

"He needs someone Luc."

"Okay everyone, gather around. I made three portkeys for everyone, they all lead to the same place. They should activate in a minute so everyone make sure you're touching one." Draco said, handing a portkey to Harry and Severus. Everyone touched one of the three portkey's before they felt a tugging sensation behind their navels.

"Where are we?" Mat asked, looking around.

"Welcome to Florida everyone! Well to be exact Universal's Islands of Adventure." Jersey said, gaining everyone's attention. "That's right you are in the muggle world, which means no magic is allowed to be done. Draco and Severus thought you'd all enjoy seeing how the muggles entertained themselves. And I must say, it's very interesting and fun. Well come on, let's start walking." Jersey said, jumping a bit. She loved Islands of Adventure, she always had fun.

"So what do you think of James?" Chastity whispered, walking up to Jersey.

"You mentioned he was hot, but Merlin Chast! Hot doesn't describe him, he's like a God or something." Jersey said, giggling.

"Thank you, but I'm taken." Severus said, walking up to Chastity. Both girls screamed, before hitting Severus.

"That's not nice Sev. You scared the shit out of us." Jersey said, walking backwards.

"Aww, did I scare the wittle kiddies?" Severus asked laughing.

"Oh my gosh, you made him laugh!" Lucius pointed out, walking up.

"You need to laugh more Sev." Jersey said smiling.

"Hurry up slow pokes." Dragon called back, "The only ones with an excuse is dad and Remi because they're pushing strollers." The strollers were enlarged to fitseven children each. With the twins being able to walk, there was one extra seat open. They walked up to the ticket takers and Draco handed the tickets out.

"What do you all wanna go on?" Jersey asked, looking at the group.

"What is there?" Thomas asked, looking around.

"Well there are roller coasters, and 3D similators, a few shows, a few water rides, little kids rides like Cat in the Hat."

"Let's wait to do the water rides until this afternoon when it's hotter. We can do a few roller coasters and then a few little kids rides so they don't feel left out." Chastity said, having been to the park before.

"Great idea. We should let them go on dueling Dragon's first shouldn't we, that way they're use to them before the hulk right?" Jersey asked, looking at the map.

"Sure, we can do that then work our way around to the Dr. Seuss, then over to Marvel Comic island, and be by the water rides by this afternoon." Chastitysaid, pointing at the map with her finger, and making a weird sort of circle.

"What exactly is dueling dragons?" Remus asked, looking at the two girls.

"It's two rollercoasters, the red fire dragon and the blue ice dragon. They're inverted roller coasters that are 125 feet in the air and go 55 miles per hour, and there are three times during the ride where both roller coaster opponents come within 18 inches of each other. Though it's said that fire goes a lot faster then ice." Jersey said, walking towards the Lost Conteint part of Islands of Adventure.

"Alright!" The boys cheered, trying to hurry the adults up.

"James you okay?" Jersey asked, seeing James' pale face.

"Huh uh." James said, looking at all the rides.

"Seriously, are you afraid of roller coasters?" Jersey asked, rubbing James on the back.

"No of course not. I've never been on one before."

"Well, to be completely honest with you, I'm petrified of roller coasters. I have my reasons, but I am, however for some reason I'll go on this and theHulk. Do you want me to sit by you so you aren't afraid? If you chicken out, we can blame it on me. Chastity knows I'm petrified of them, the first time we came here, it took her and a few of our other friends two and a half hours to get me into the line, and then I almost had an anxiety attack waiting in line. It took me a total of three hours just to get on the seat, they strapped me in, and the whole time I kept my eyes closed. When I got off, I ran into a wall because I was so dizzy."

"Thanks." James smiled, looking at Jersey out of the corner of his eye.

"Jersey, mind if I talk to James for a minute?" Chastity asked, waiting for them to catch up. "You will be fine on the roller coaster right?"

"We'll see, I hope I am." Jersey smiled, before running to catch up to Severus.

"So what do you think?"

"About what?" James asked, watching Severus start tickling Jersey.

"The girl your staring at." Chastity said smiling.

"Jersey? She's nice, has some very weird fear, but nice."

"She's pretty isn't she? She beat me in a few pagents."

"You two are equally as pretty." James said, not wanting to get into a fight with Chastity.

"That's very nice James, but really what do you think? I won't be offended."

"She's out of my league Chastity, I'm not going to pretend she isn't." James said, looking down at the sidewalk.

"She's not out of your league, it's time to get over Lily, James. That girl up there, she thinks you look like a God, she likes you, she told me herself." Chastity said, placing her fingers on James' chin and making him look at her. "She's been subtly flirting with you since we got here."

"You're just pulling my leg."

"James, I really am not pulling your leg. The girl likes you, and you obviously feel something towards her, so go with it. Now, I'm going back to Sev since it looks like we're at the roller coaster." Chastity said, walking up to Severus and Jersey.

"Merlin, this is the roller coaster? Muggles designed this?" Were murmered among the group.

"Yes, they created this, without magic. Now, that you all see it, anyone want to back down from going on it?" Jersey asked, Harry and Remus looked at each other, knowing the children couldn't go on the roller coasters. "Don't worry, this is Mister Beaumont, he's been appointed the babysitter. He works for the park, and due to Lucius' high status has been asked to babysit." Jersey said smiling. They all started up towards the roller coaster after talking Harry into letting Beaumont watch the children, it was Harry's birthday also after all.

"You all ready?" Jersey asked, playing with her hands.

"I don't think I can do this." James whispered, looking at Jersey's nervous habits.

"Are you sure?" Jersey asked, hoping this was her way out, James nodded his head.

"Chastity, I'm sorry. I tried, but I really don't think I can get on this." Jersey spoke up, starting to get out of the line.

"Okay Jers, we'll see you after okay?"

"I'll go with her, that way we can watch the kids for Beaumont." James said, getting out of line also.

"Okay." Chastity said, the others looking on in confusion. "She has Roller Coaster phobia, but I'm not the one to explain. Come on, we're next."

KimeKimeKime

James and Jersey made their way back to Beaumont. "Hey Lizzy, Michael, Alyssa wanna go on a roller coaster? It's called the Flying Unicorn, it's nothing like this." Jersey said, taking Michael and Elizabeth's hands. "Come on James."

"I thought you had a fear of roller coasters." James said, picking up Alyssa.

"I do, but the ones that are higher than 50 feet off the ground. This ones made for little kids, it's nothing compared to those." Jersey walked about five feet to the other roller coaster. They were allowed straight on, Elizabeth and Michael were big enough to sit by themselves, so Jersey and James sat on either side of Alyssa.

"So how come you're afraid of roller coasters?" James asked, making sure that Elizabeth and Michael would stay seated while the ride moved.

"When I was 12, my mom's friends, Pat and Terry, my mom and my sister all went on a wooden roller coaster in Wildwood, New Jersey. They were all having fun, but something about the roller coaster sounded off to me, and the whole time I was petrified it was going to collapse. Once we got off, I was still very weary about it, but my mom told me that nothing would happen because they check the roller coasters thoroughly everyday. So after vacation we returned to Florida, this is where I live after all, and a few days later my uncle called us. The roller coaster we had rode collapsed killing a lot of people. My cousin was one of the first officers on the scene and had to pull the bodies from the wreckage, ever since then I have never gone on a wooden roller coaster, and I'm petrified of the metal ones, because they go a lot faster and do a lot more dangerous things, I couldn't imagine it falling while the cart was upside down. Don't worry though, it has never happened before, I mean sometimes they get caught upside down, but they're too secure to fall."

"Holy- this is a children's ride?" James asked, as he was whipped backwards a bit.

"It's not as fast as the one the others are on." Jersey said smiling, putting her hands in the air as they went down a small slope. Alyssa follwed her example, giggling. "Are you having fun?"

"Yes." Alyssa said, looking at James.

"Yes Alyssa, I'm having fun too." He said, patting her head. Once the ride was over, they got out and waited for the other roller coaster to get done. The first glimpse Elizabeth got of Harry and Draco she went to run over to them, and noticed the only person who could walk a straight line was Chastity.

"Daddy, are you okay?" Elizabeth asked concerned.

"Yeah, just a bit dizzy. No one told me you go upside down like four times, and then feel zero gravity!"

"Daddy I went on a uni corn roller coaster. It was fun!" Elizabeth said, pointing over to the little kids roller coaster.

"I figured since they couldn't go on this one, I'd let them go on one that I could handle and they were allowed on." Jersey said, shrugging.

"Are you really afraid of roller coasters?" Daniel asked shocked.

"Yeah, sometimes if I've never been on the roller coaster before or if I watch a demonstration of one on the Television, you know where they mount a camera to the front of the roller coaster, I start bursting out in tears. If people try to get me to go on one I start crying and shaking, before feeling really queasy. If the line is long, then I literally start hyperventilating, but after I've gotten on the roller coaster and see that it's not so bad I'm fine. However, it takes me a while to get enough courage to go on one, like it took me two and a half years to get onto that one." Jersey said, waiting for them all to gain their balance.

"We can watch that The Eighth Voyage of Sinbad show. It's a stunt show, where there's a hero and his side kick, who has to save a princess from an evil witch." Jersey said, trying to get them all intrigued. "They do gynmastics and blow stuff up, and they have this guy who sets his self on fire and then falls like 20 feet into a thing of water. If your not interested though, we can always move onto Dr. Seuss Landing."

"No!" They all said in unison, most wanting to see the insane muggle that set himself on fire.

"Okay then, it should be right over here. Hey you three, why don't you go check out that fountain over there." Jersey said, pointing over to a fountain located by the front of the theater the show took place in.

"What's it say Dragon?" Michael asked, pointing to the plaque infront of the fountain.

"I'm a magical fountain, ask me a question and I'll tell you the answer." Dragon read, holding Mat's hand.

"Can you see us?" Micheal asked.

"Yes I can, just as you can see me."

"Your not a real talking fountain." Elizabeth said, looking at the fountain suspiciously.

"I'm a fountain am I not, and I'm talking to you." The fountain responded.

"No your not, if so what's your name?"

"My name is Maggie the Magical Fountain."

"So your a girl?" Elizabeth asked, resting a hand on her hip.

"That is neither here nor there."

"Yes it is, Maggie is a girl's name, your real name is Stephen and your right there with a microphone." Elizabeth said turning around, and pointing to the corner of one of the buildings.

"I'm offended, I don't think I'm going to answer any more of your questions." Maggie said.

"You're 40 and still live at home with your parents Mitchell and Janice." Elizabeth said sighing.

"I am so sorry Maggie, come on Elizbeath, Michael, no more magic fountain for you two." Dragon said, leading them away before something went completely wrong. "Lizzy, it's his job to pretend he's magical. If Maggie is the name of the fountain then he has to pretend he is Maggie. It makes little kids believe in something bigger, like magic, and they are amazed by it. You shouldn't have played seer on the poor man." Dragon scolded, before explaining to Draco and Harry about what happened and going over with the rest of the kids and Alyssa to see the fountain. About twenty minutes later, the adults called them back over to get seats for the show.

"Daddy, Daddy it knew what I was wearing." Alyssa said amazed.

"That's incredible Alyssa, was it fun?" Harry asked, picking his daughter up.

"Yeah!" She said, the look of amazement was enough to make Harry extremely happy.

"Tiger couldn't keep his eyes off it." Mat said, holding Dragon's hand.

"It was cute, but I wish Elizabeth and Michael would have behaved. Stephen was acting a little too mad to the rest of the kids, it wasn't their fault. Elizabeth just doesn't know any better." Dragon sat down besides Mat and Draco, who sat down next to Harry. Daniel and Thomas sat next to Mat, Alohov sat next to Remus whom sat next to Harry who was sitting besides Draco. They were all sitting in the front row, since the strollers couldn't be in the aisles. In the row behind them sat Lucius, Jersey, Severus, Chastity and James.

"Jers, do you mind switching me seats? I can't see very well." Chastity said, trying to get Jersey and James to sit next to each other.

"Then she can't see Chast." Severus pointed out.

"No, she'll be able to see fine, I'm just an inch too short." Chastity got up and switched seats with Jersey. "Thanks."

"No problem." Jersey smiled leaning back in her chair.

'Come on James. Make some sort of move, because Jersey is way to shy to do something big herself.' Chastity thought, watching them out of the corner of her eyes. Jersey kept her eyes on the stage, watching the guys make the final preperations before the show began while everyone got their seats. James turned to Jersey looking like he was going to say something before turning back towards the stage, Jersey looked at Chastity for help.

"So James, since we'll be waiting another ten minutes for everyone to get in, I was wondering how you've been? We haven't talked much since Christmas, are you coming to the Malfoy barbaque?"

"I'm doing great, been helping Lucius get some of Dragon's finances taken care of before he comes into his inheritance. Other then that, I'm definitely going to make it to the barbaque."

"That's great, maybe you should bring a date." Chastity slide in, smiling.

"James, bring a date? Come on Chast, don't make me laugh." Lucius said, trying to help the situation. You didn't need to be a brain surgeon to see that Chastity was trying to help James hook up with Jersey. Okay, well maybe one did because Chastity was doing a great job at being subtle, but Lucius had known the child since she was, well a child, and knew when she was planning something.

"Hey that's not nice. I might just have to prove you wrong, you'll just have to wait and see. Now shh, the show's starting." James said, going back to watching the stage. The theater was outside, but the lights dimmed a little, and the show began with a huge sword fight between Sinbad and his side kick and the evil pirates. James brushed his hand lightly against Jersey's, testing the waters to see if what Chastity said was true. When Jersey started intwining and untwining their fingers together, James took a hold of her hand. James smiled to himself, enjoying the rest of the show. Chastity was also smiling, seeing the intwined hands 'finally, James you move like a sloth.' Chastity thought, sighing to herself.

KimeKimeKime

Once the show ended, everyone was talking about it in amazement. They were definitely impressed with what had happened, and the guy who set himself on fire was cool. "Dad, can I give you some advice?" Harry asked, pulling James aside.

"Sure." James said, looking at Harry.

"If you like her, hang back from the group, wrap your arm around her waist and kiss her. Then ask her to the barbaque. Hell, she's going to Oxford her money is probably tight as it is, ask if she would like to stay in a spare room at the house, offer to help her get a job if she'd like, but do something. It's been killing Draco and I, you both look at each other within seconds of the other looking away, she obviously has the hots for you and you her. Hell if I was straight, I'd date her." Harry said, as Draco walked over.

"Did you tell him?" Draco asked, wrapping his arm around Harry.

"Yes."

"Good. Now dad, do as we say go on." Draco said, turning around to push the stroller for Harry as Alohov was doing for Remus towards Dr. Seuss Landing. James walked up to Jersey, who was walking with Severus, Chastity, and Lucius he just didn't know how to get Jersey on her own.

"So what's this Dr.'s place like?" James asked, pretending to look worried.

"It's based off of the Dr. Seuss series, for little kids. There's a Caroseussel, it's this thing that you sit on fake characters out of the book and go around in a circle. Then there's this other ride that's called one fish two fish, red fish blue fish all it does is go up and down in a circle, but the little kids can control it, and then the Cat in the Hat ride, where you sit on this thing that's suppose to look like a couch and it takes you around all these twists and bends telling you the story of the Cat in the Hat."

"Are there roller coasters?" James whispered, this got Jersey attention and she started walking slower so everyone could go ahead of them.

"Of course not James, this is the only part of the part that doesn't have a roller coaster type thi-" Jersey was cut off as James wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her towards him, and kissing her. Jersey started kissing back before James pulled away.

"Sorry, I-I shouldn't have done that. Idiot, why did you listen to them." James said, shaking his head and walking a bit faster to catch up with the others.

Jersey turned James around and kissed him again. "You are not an idiot. I'm actually relieved you made the first move, I'm not the type to move first. I was starting to fear you didn't like me." Jersey laughed a bit out of relief.

"Are you serious? I thought you were way out of my league. Chastity set this up didn't she?" James asked, taking Jersey's hand and hurrying up to the group who was far ahead of them.

"Just a bit, you aren't upset are you?" Jersey asked worried.

"Of course not, hey where are you staying while you're going to Oxford?" James asked, finally catching up to the group.

"I'm living on campus, in the dorms they're small but they'll due." Jersey wrapped her arm around James' waist, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Why don't you stay with me in Potter villa? It's close to Oxford and it will save you money, and if you'd like I'll help you find a job. I know that finding one is hard right now." James said, taking Lucius' advice.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother or seem needy." Jersey asked, not getting her hopes up.

"Positive." James said smiling, feeling very proud of himself.

"Thank you so much, it means alot." Jersey herself couldn't keep the smile off her face. Chastity took a glance back trying to hold in her squeal of excitement. The group did all the kiddie rides, which the little ones enjoyed tremendously, though even the adults liked the Cat in the Hat ride.

"I will not eat green eggs and ham, I do not like them Sam I am!" The twins yelled out loud to each other. They had picked up the book in the gift shop and started reading, Harry and Draco ended up buying a few of them for the twins.

"I would not eat them in a box, I would not eat them with a fox."

"Okay you two, we've had enough Green eggs and Ham." Draco said, shaking his head. The twins had been quoting the book for the last twenty minutes.

"Okay you two, ready to go on one of the best roller coaster. I swear, I'll really try to get on this one."

"Are you two a couple now?" Dragon asked, looking between James and Jersey.

"Yes, yes they are." Chastity intervened before either one could object.

"Go Grandpa, hitting on the ladies."

"Will you stop that, that makes me sound like an old pervert." James said, blushing. The group of kids laughed, as the adults tried to contain their laughter.

"It's not as bad as Severus and Chastity. At least you look hotter." Draco said, smiling innocently. "Now, tell us about this roller coaster."

"It's called the Incredible Hulk, right after you sit down and are strapped in you are launched from zero tosixty miles an hour in just two seconds flat, and the first thing you go into is a barrel roll that the military does so you experience zero gravity. Then the rest of the time you're doing loops." Jersey explained smiling at the looks on the adults faces. "It's not as bad as dueling dragons, you aren't going to be dizzy." They left the kids again with Beaumont and started to get onto the Hulk, this time because of the line they were ushered to the front and put right on.

"Jers, I'm starting to believe you don't have a phobia of roller coasters." Remus called back.

"Oh she does, trust me, just wait." Chastity called up, she was three rows behind Jersey.

"You wouldn't!" Jersey yelled as the roller coaster shot off into the barrel roll. Once they got off, Jersey ran after Chastity. "You wouldn't dare!" James and Severus took off after them, James scooped Jersey up into his arms as Severus grabbed Chastity around the waist and picked her up off her feet. "Ahh!" Both girls screamed.

"Is everything okay?" Alohov asked, coming back with one of the strollers, Harry was getting the other one.

"Yes, come on Spiderman 3D and Dragon, Mat, Thomas, and Daniel can go on Dr. Dooms free fall. The free fall is this round thing that rockets you up 150 feet and then drops you. Well not you but the round disk that everyone sits on, and it's perfectly safe because by the end it starts slowing down so it's not as bad. Spiderman 3D is a 3D simulator ride where you sit down and it looks like stuff is flying at you when it really isn't."

"Can we dad? Can we go on the free fall ride please?" Dragon asked, looking to the two tall towers that stuck out of the building.

"Sure, it is your birthday also." Harry said smiling, before sending them on their way. "But wait for us right outside your ride."

"We will."

"Don't worry Mr. Malfoy, I will not let them out of my site." Mr. Beaumont said, following the group of teenagers. The group of adults went towards the Spiderman ride.

"So it's a man whose a spider." Draco asked, waiting in line.

"No, it's a man with spider like qualities who wears spandex and loves Mary Jane, and when he's around her he acts all girly." Jersey explained, she really hated the Spider man movie.

"Right, so he's a spider but not really."

"Right, like he can make spider webs, but doesn't have all those legs."

"Sure. Where do people come up with this stuff?"

"Imaginations are amazing things."

KimeKimeKime

Once the group of kids and adults were done in the Marvel Comic section they moved to Toon Lagoon. "Okay everyone, we're getting into the water rides. Which is sort of the fun part." Jersey said, looking straight ahead, having lost some of her perkiness. The only ones to notice this were Chastity and James.

"What's that?" Dragon asked, looking at a very high and colorful drop that log looking boat things were going down.

"That is Dudley Do-Rights Rip Saw Falls. It's a log floom ride, something about saving someone."

"Gasp, shock, die of a heart attack. You don't know about this ride?" Dragon asked shocked, holding his hand over his heart.

"Snidely Whiplash has made off with Nell Fenwick, and you have to help Dudley Do-Right save Nell." Chastity helped, noticing the worrying look on Jersey's face.

"Cool, let's go on it." Thomas and Dragon said, as the group walked towards it. Chastity kept an eye on Jersey, noticing her breathing was becoming erratic, and she was starting to mouth 'I'm going to be fine.'

"Why don't you guys go on it, I'll stay here." Chastity said, trying not to draw attention to Jersey.

"Aww come on Chast. You love these rides, and you've been talking about this one since we thought of the trip." Severus said, turning towards Chastity.

"Y-yeah C-chast, go on." Jersey said, her knees starting to shake. The closer they got, the worse Jersey got, her heart was beating rapidly, her breathing was out of control, and her shaking had gotten worse. She had given up trying to walk with James, not wanting to show him how bad she was, and pretended to be holding a conversation with Draco. By the time they were up to the enterance of the ride, Jersey fell on her knees, doubled over, and crying.

"Jersey!" James yelled, going over to her.

"Guys back off, give her some room to breath." Chastity said, kneeling down next to her. "Jersey, breath, you are not going on this ride. I am not letting you on this ride, not at all. Come on, let's get you seated away from this ride before everyone else goes on it. I should have stopped you from coming closer when I saw you shaking and murmuring to yourself."

"No go on, I'll stay with her." James said, taking Jersey around the waist and helping her stand up.

"Take her to the closest restuarant that way, we'll catch up with you when we're done and we'll all have lunch before we keep going." Chastity said, pointing towards the Popeye and Bluto's Bilge-Rat Barges ride.

"Is she going to be okay?" Mat asked, looking worried.

"She'll be fine, she's never liked this ride. It falls in the roller coaster category, but the drop there she's afraid of it, it's like going straight down with nothing to hold you into the log cart thing."

"She really does have Roller Coaster Phobia doesn't she." Harry said, everyone knowing it was a rhetorical question.

James wrapped his arms around Jersey holding her on his lap. "It's okay, calm down, it's okay." James said, trying to get Jersey to start breathing correctly.

"Sir, can I help you?" Mr. Beaumont asked, having followed James and Jersey with the stroller of kids.

"Can you go in and get me a bottle of water for her?" James asked, handing him money. Mr. Beaumont hurried into the restuarant getting the bottle of water and a bag of ice before coming back out.

"They said to place this on her forehead, it'll get rid of the headache from crying." Mr. Beaumont handed James the bag of ice before opening the bottle of water for him. James wrapped the bag of ice in a napkin before placing it on Jersey's forehead, still muttering calming words to her. Once Jersey's breathing got under control, he leaned her back a bit. "Here for me, drink some water." James held the bottle of water to Jersey's lips. Jersey took a few sips before resting her head back on James' shoulder, closing her eyes for a few minutes.

"How's she doing?" Chastity asked, walking up to James, Mr. Beaumont, and a resting Jersey.

"Better, it took her a while to calm down but she should be fine. I just wish I had asprin or something to help with her headache." James was rubbing circles into Jersey's back.

"Here give her this, it's Tylenol it's exactly like asprin." Chastity said, opening the bottle and placing two of the tylenol in James' hand.

"Jers, wakey wakey, their back." James whispered, kissing Jersey's cheek. Once she opened her eyes and sat up, James placed the pills in Jersey's hand, before undoing the water bottle for her and handing it to her.

"Thanks, I'm sorry about that. I think I owe you all an explination." Jersey then launched into the story she told James.

"That's horrible Jers, but I'm sure that's a once in a million type thingthat it happened." Severus said, kissing the girl who had became a sister to him on the head.

"I know it's just, I was little when it happened so it scared me more. It's a stupid fear, but it's hard to get over."

"It's not stupid." Dragon said, trying to make her feel better. "Now come on, let's go on popeye."

"By the way, how was your bath?" James asked, looking at the group of soaken people.

"Let's just say, I'm glad Chastity made me change. Wearing all that black would have caused problems."

"Oh yeah like what?"

"The fabrics were new, my skin would have been dyed black and then fade to an offish grey color. Not pretty." Severus said, taking Chastity's hand.

"Yeah, plus think of what the kids would stay to having a grey headmaster. It would be hard to take you seriously." James smiled before ducking behind Lucius.

"Oh no Potter, I am not being your shield." James then ran for it towards the ride.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Remus asked Jersey, as she was walking slower then the rest of the group.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Come on, even the little kids can go on this ride. Just I warn you now, don't sit by me." Jersey smiled, walking a bit faster. They were all amazed at how much the girl had ate for lunch since she was extremely skinny. Then again the girl did do a lot of sports, or sport like activities, she coached little league soccer, was in charge of a running club at the local school, worked out, taught dance lessons, and on top of that worked for one of the amusement parks in California. They all sat down in seats in the round floating thing, James sat next to Jersey with Severus on her other side. Around the first turn there were water pistols that went off, squirting Jersey, James, and Severus over and over again.

"I have the worst time with these water rides." Severus complained. Jersey and Chastity tried to hold in their laughter, going around the second bend there was a huge waterfall that the group was going right under. Of course, the trio got the worst of the waterfall, as the rubber tub got stuck under it for a good minute or two before moving on. By the end of the ride, Jersey, James, and Severus had been hit or soaked by every water fall, squirt gun, or water that had gone over the side of the tube.

"Now I see why you told me not to sit by you." Remus said, laughing at the soaked James and Severus.

"What is he talking about?" Severus growled out.

"Now Sev, don't get mad but I'm sort of a bad luck item on water rides, it's like I attract water."

"You tell me this now!" Severus yelled.

"Hey! Chastity knew too, and if I remember correctly she placed you next to me." Jersey threw her hands up in a surrender type motion.

"You are so going to get it." Severus turned his gaze on Chastity. The group went on the last ride, which was based off the movie Jurassic Park. It was part thrill ride and part water ride, Severus refused point blank to sit besides Jersey, not wanting to get more wet then he already was. Once they had done all of the rides, they took a ferry across the small lake that was in the center of the park to get back to the gates.

"Everyone hold on." Draco said, handing out the three portkeys. Once they were all back at Malfoy manor, everyone who wasn't staying at Malfoy manor gathered their things and their children and departed for home.

"Jers, I just wanted to, well what I meant to say is- you can move in at any time."

"Well, you know I could come over tonight and get use to the place, and tomorrow you can help me get my stuff." Jersey proposed, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"That's a great idea. Come on." James held onto her as they both apparated to Potter Villa. "It's not as big as Malfoy or Potter Manor, but it'll due. Your room's right down the hall and to the left, mine's on the right if you need anything. Can I get you anything?"

"Tea would be great, and maybe something to sleep in." Jersey asked, looking around. The place was done in light natural colors, browns, white, a bit of light green placed here and there.

"Here, you can borrow this to sleep in and I'll go start the tea." James said, walking out of his room with one of his t-shirts for her to borrow. He had burnt most of Lily's stuff after he learned about Kelly.

"Thanks, for everything." Jersey wrapped her arms around James' neck kissing him. "I think I'm going to enjoy living here." She said, before going into the bedroom to change.

KimeKimeKime

"Dad that was the best birthday party ever!" Dragon said, sitting down in the family room and opening the presents everyone had got him.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, how about the rest of you?" Draco asked, sitting back on the couch.

"It was fun! I liked the Cat in the Hat ride!" Elizabeth said, looking up from one of her Dr. Seuss books.

"I liked Uncle Sev on the Popeye ride, he kept making really funny faces." Michael impersonated Severus under the water fall.

"I loved it, I think that guy who set himself on fire was insane! Why would you do that?" Mat asked, opening some of his presents, his parents had joined up with everyone in the middle of the day but had to go home early to prepare the flower shop.

"I'm glad everyone loved it." Harry said smiling, looking at everyone's smiling and excited faces.

"What about you Har? Did you enjoy yourself?" Draco asked, kissing Harry.

"I'll enjoy what happens tonight a lot more." Harry whispered, before winking at Draco and leaving the room.

"Dragon, make sure that Dobby puts the kids to bed. I'm really beat and I still have the lesson plan to do before bed."

"Don't worry I'll do it. Come on you three, time for bed." Dragon said, ushering the three kids out of the room before placing the remaining kids in a stroller. Mat came to help him holding Tiger, before they also turned in for bed.

KimeKimeKime

"Come on Sev admit it, you had fun." Chastity climbed into bed, curling into Severus' side.

"Ok, I had fun. Muggles know what they're doing when it comes to rides." Severus smiled wickedly. "Though I have a ride you'll enjoy a lot more." He then started kissing Chastity, who wrapped her legs around Severus.

KimeKimeKime

"James are you awake?" Jersey asked, cracking James' door open a bit.

"Mmhm." James mumbled, turning on a light.

"I didn't mean to wake you." She said embarrased, looking at James' naked chest.

"You didn't, I was up thinking about today." James smiled, pulling the covers back for Jersey to get in.

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep, it's weird. You know when you sleep in a new place, and there's noises you aren't familiar with, your mind plays games on you."

"I understand. I promise though, no one can hurt you here, it's heavily warded."

"So what were you thinking about?" Jersey turned on her side to face James.

"You, us, how lucky I am, how stupid I was, stuff like that."

"You weren't stupid, you were nervous which is understandable. You're not the only one lucky, I mean you're extremely hot, and gorgeous-"

"And old."

"You aren't old. You died at 25, when you came back to life you might have aged in years, but you still look exactly the same as when you died. You look 25, which I'm sure Severus, Remus, and your friends are all jealous of. I mean you might be 52, but you look 25. Plus, for a 52 year old, you sure do act like you're 12." James smiled at that before tickling Jersey. "AH! See! Stop! Uncle!"

"Uncle?" James asked stopping.

"It's what muggles say for I give."

"Oh, that makes sense. You wanna sleep here tonight?"

"Sure, it would make me feel safer." James laid on his back looking at the wall, as Jersey lay facing him. She kept scooting closer until she was next to James, wrapping an arm around his waist she fell asleep. While she was sleeping, James slipped his arm under her neck, holding her close before falling asleep himself.

KimeKimeKime

J/N: You can't say that you all miss me anymore! I was in this whole thing, and I'll be in the next chapter too! By the way, for the next chapter I apologize early to Orlin (points to Severus) But he makes me do it! What you'll just have to fid out when it's posted. Kime finished her lastfinal today, and got a job at the movie theater, so she has the rest of the summer to write. Anyways, on to those wonderful reviews. (Does Happy dance) I have agirlfirend.

A/N: Before we get to those wondergul reviews, I just wanted to say that Roller Coaster Phobia is an ACTUAL phobia. How do I know this? I have it! Everything Jersey went through having to do with roller coasters really DID happen to me. Pat, Terry (RIP), andMarie are all real people. Marie is my mom, and Pat and Terry are/was my mom's best friends. The roller coaster crashing really did happen, my cousin Tommyreally was one of the first on the scene. I cry when roller coaster examples are on TV or when someone is trying to get me to go on them.Oh and I really do get that bad everytime I'm around that ride. Okay, review time.

Sarahamanda: Glad you enjoyed the last chapter. I hope Indy is doing well.

Heather: I understand about readers needing a break from action every once in a while. I'll keep that in mind for this story :). I'm glad that you liked the last few chapters. FF . net was having problems for a few days, that's probably why you couldn't review. Your right though, it did help boost up the review numbers :). If everyone reviewed, in seperate reviews then you all wouldn't have any problems getting to 200 reviews. Unfortunately, not everyone is doing that.

Kelly: It's okay, don't worry about it. **Mat and Dragon: **Thank you. You do know the deal we have going with everyone right? How was your vacation?

Orlin: You got your review in just on time. Yes my sister and cousin had a great time. I'm glad you had a great time at the Panic! Concert. **James: **You're welcome. **Luc: **You know you love me. **Lizzy: **Okay I'll stop bragging, but grandpa James knows I'm sorry, so there's no reason to apologize. Glad you enjoyed the chapter.

Inuyasha531: You guys got your review in just in time also. Glad your back! At least you're still friends, and I hope everything goes well with the guy who likes you now. Glad that you enjoy the story so far, and Lizzy only stopped doing magic for now. That's all I'm saying because it involves a big huge plot point.**Dragon: **Hey! I'm glad you enjoyed the song.Steph: Remind me though about it being her day and I'll say something or do something for her. I can't say anything against playing on a computer untilsix in the morning, because I've done that more thenonce, along with having like MarathonComputer times, where I'm on for a few says straight.Richie: Happy Early Birthday.


	5. Malfoy BBQ

Chapter 5: Malfoy BBQ

"James, don't forget we have to go to Harry and Draco's tonight." Jersey said, running out of her bedroom with her books in hand and into the kitchen. She quickly grabbed Pop Tarts before picking up her purse and taking out her keys.

"You over slept again didn't you?" James asked, pouring coffee into a thermos for her.

"Yes! I didn't think I was up that late studying, I forgot to set the alarm clock, shit!" Jersey said, looking at her watch. "Thanks, see you after." Jersey kissed James quickly before rushing out the door.

"Fast little bugger isn't she?" Severus asked, coming through the Floo.

"Only sometimes. So, what can I do for you?" James asked, sitting down on the bar stool.

"I had to get away from Chast, she's been driving me crazy! I ended up handing her all the school stuff and told her to do it. So, what's Jersey going to school for?"

"Oh please, like you don't know? She's Chastity's best friend."

"So medical profession?"

"Of course, brain surgeon actually. Can you believe that! Brain surgeon, that's up there with like Rocket scientist."

"I think Brain surgeon and Rocket Scientist are completely different." Severus said shaking his head.

"Not huh!" James complained picking up one of Jersey's school books, and handing it to Sev.

"What the hell! This isn't in English!"Severus said, trying to read the page.

"That's what I said, but she swears it's English andthat it makes sense! Get this though, she's already a heart surgeon, that's the first degree she got from Harvard before she transferred. I feel like an idiot compared to her."

"I know how you feel, I mean Chastity's changed the medical world! I learned an easy way to take the edge off of it though."Severus said smiling.

"How?" James asked, looking up at him.

"Scotch." Severuswalked over to the liquor cabinet and pulled out the scotch and two bottles.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Mat, your O.W.L scores are here!" Draco called up the stairs.They had already gone to Diagon Alley to get their things, but the because of the make up potions test, Mat's O.W.L scores were delayed. Mat came running down the stairs with Dragon right behind him into the sitting room. His parents were there, along with Harry and Draco and some of the kids that didn't have to take a nap.

"Well go on sweetie open it up." Eliza handed Mat the envelope.

Mat's hands were shaking as Draco handed him the envelope, "I don't think I can open it, I'm too nervous. What if I failed?"

"You didn't fail." They called out, making him jump.

"Baby...Baby, sorry look you didn't fail. Just open the results and stop leaving us in anticipation." Dragon said, wanting to rip the letter open himself.

"You open it. I can't, please just open it!" Mat said, passing the letter to Dragon who greedily took it and quickly opened it.

POTIONS: O

CHARMS:O

HISTORY OF MAGIC: E

CARE OF MAGICAL CREATURES: O

ASTRONOMY: O

TRANSFIGURATION: O

HERBOLOGY: O

CURRENT HISTORY: O

DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS: O

"Remember how you were worried about not knowing what to do with your life?" Dragon asked, putting on a worried look.

"Yes! Yes! Oh gosh I'm a Troll aren't I?"

"No, but you can do anything you want to, you've got eight Outstandings and an Exceeds Exceptions in History of Magic."

"Congrats Mat." Harry said, hugging him.

"Oh my little Mat is all grown up!" Liza practically threw herself on him.

"Are you serious? I passed?" Mat asked shocked.

"Yeah, take a look for yourself." Dragon handed him the scores. Mat looked down at the paper and started jumping up and down screaming "Yes!" He quickly ran over and picked Tiger up.

"Your daddy isn't an idiot! Isn't that wonderful Tig?" Mat kissed Tiger on the cheek, hugging him close.

"He never thought you were." Dragon whispered in Mat's ear, wrapping his arms around Mat's waist from behind.

"I know it's just, studying for O.W.L.s with everything that went on last year was hard, and Tiger got the brunt of everything. Poor little guy had to put up with a very upset daddy most days."

"Yea well I have to take them this year, so unfortunately he has to go through that again."

"Oh please Draogn, you're a walking text book, you don't need to study. Hell, you could have taken could have taken them in your second year and passed."

"I could not." Dragon said offended.

"You are too, and on any subject. Plus, if you don't know a subject you read every book on it, and become a newer version of a walking textbook. It's not a bad thing, I wish I was that way. I'd never have to sudy. It's also what makes you a kick arse doctor." Mat placed Tiger in the play pen before turning back to the group of adults.

"We should get ready, our guests should be arriving in a few hours, and it takes that long to get all these little ones ready." Harry said, gathering the little ones to get them cleaned up.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Are you two drunk?" Jersey asked shocked, walking in that evening from school.

"Just a bit." Severus said, looking between the small space of his thumb and fore finger.

"How much did you two drink?"

"That, and that, oh and that one also." James pointed to the two and a half empty bottles of scotch.

"We all have to be at Harry and Draco's in two hours, and you two are durnk as all bloody hell! Here take these." Jersey walked out of the kitchen with two vials of hang over draught. "I'm going to Floo one of my professors and see if I can get two IV bags. I'd ask Chastity but Sev would get in trouble, and if I ask St. Mungos it'd get back to her anyway." Jersey went over to the closest fireplace, throwing Floo powder into it. "St. Hope Hospital, California." She called, before sticking her head in.

"So did you bang her yet?" Severus asked, looking at James, still drunk.

"No! I'm taking it slow."

"You _so_ need to get laid man! Plus, she's hot!" Severus was starting to act like he was in college again.

"I know okay. I'm not blind, I'm not stupid, I'm just drunk. Which I might add is entirely _your fault._"

"Not huh, I didn't force you to drink. You drank yourself."

"Yeah, because you said it would take the edge off of me feeling stupid compared to Jersey."

"And how do you feel?"

"I feel a lot more stupid compared to her!" James yelled, not noticing that Jersey had pulled her head back out of the fire with the two IV's. She conjured stands and made her way towards the boys.

"You will wear these for an hour and a half, that will leave you with half an hour to get ready, and before we leave I'm giving you both an alcohol test. If you fail, you stay here and Sev, trust me, you better hope you pass."

"What does this do?" James slurred.

"It connects to your blood stream and helps make the alcohol move faster. Being wizarding it works quicker then if it was muggle."

"So it'll be painless." Severus asked looking at the bags.

"Well mostly, hang over effects and all." Jersey took the bag of James' IV and hooked it up to the needle before sticking James in the arm.

"Hey that didn't hurt at all." James looked down at the needle.

"Of course not git. She is the best." Severus said, holding his arm out. "Ouch! Ouch! Jers, what are you doing digging for a vein? Tattooing my bone?"

"Teaching you a lesson about getting my boyfriend drunk, especially over something so stupid. You should have told him to come talk to me about it!" Jersey then picked up her books and before going to her room to study, she turned back around. "You're both irresponsible little children that still need a baby sitter, how either of your children turned or will turn out normal is beyond me." Before she slammed the bedroom door.

"Thanks, now I'm in trouble." James said before pouting.

"Give her ten minutes to cool off before you try getting back into her good graces."

"Why should I listen to you? You got me in this problem."

"Yes the nice bone surgery I just had is still reminding me. However, didn't you ever fight with Lily?"

"Yeah a lot."

"And when she was mad didn't you wait to talk to her?" Severus asked, like James was slow.

"Yeah."

"Then what's the difference?" Severus yelled.

"Fine, I'll give her time." James looked at the IV bag, noticing it dripping into the plastic holder, then down thetube intohis arm. He could already feel some of the alcohol leaving his blood stream. After twenty minutes he got up to talk to Jersey. He pulled his stand along with him to Jersey's door, knocking.

"Come in." Jersey called, sitting at her desk bent over a book. "Is everything okay? Neither one of you needs another hang over potion do you?" Jersey asked, looking up from her book momentarily.

"I'm sorry." James sat down on Jersey's bed.

"You have nothing to be sorry for James."

"Yes I do. I'm sorry for not coming to talk to you, for getting drunk. It's just your uber smart, a heart surgeon, a brain surgeon intern, Havard Graduate, Oxford student, you can do anything. I mean I've tried reading your school books, and to me it's all a bunch of gibberish."

"That's because they're advanced medical books James. I wouldn't know what they're saying either if I hadn't taken the basic courses for three years."

"Three years?"

"Yes, three years of basic and intermediate classes, I'm 26 that means I've been in college for seven years. That means, I have another three years of school for being a neurosurgeon." Jersey got up and straddled James' lap. "I also heard Severus' luid comments, and I appreciate that you're taking this slow, but we can speed things up a bit." Jersey said, kissing James deeply. James laid her back on the bed kissing her back until air became an issue.

"Hey you two, we're suppose to be at Harry and Draco's in half an hour."

"You hope you'll be at Draco and Harry's in half an hour. You still need an BAC test." Jersey called through the door, resting her forehead on Jame's shoulder. James got up and helped Jersey off of the bed.

"What is a BAC test, will you speak ENGLISH!"

"It is English! BAC stands for Blood Alcohol Content you idgit! Now, go back and sit down." Jersey walked out into the sitting room before having both guys breath into a tube.

"Well?"

"You're clear, now come on before we're late." Jersey handed them the Floo powder container.

KimeKimeKime

"Whose the babe?" Prince Harry asked, looking over at the last arrivals to the barbaque from the pool.

"Don't even think about it." Daniel said shaking his head.

"Why not? She's hot, I'm hot."

"Okay, let's she she's a heart surgeon." Dragon said, trying to point out little things to see how desperate Harry really was.

"I'm a prince, I can help her open her own practice."

"She's in Oxford to become a neurosurgeon." Mat added.

"I can help pay for her college funds."

"She's dating James Potter." Thomas pointed over to James, just as James and Jersey kissed.

"Damn! How did he meet her?" Harry asked, looking over at the adults.

"Through Chastity, they're best friends."

"So any bets on when they're going to become pregnant?" Will asked, coming back with the drinks for everyone.

"Let's see, I'd say with in a month." Daniel said, sizing the couple up.

"Three tops." Dragon put on.

"Two." Mat looked as James slip his hand on Jersey's arse. "And a half."

"I'm with Daniel, one." Thomas said, accepting his drink from Will.

"Enough with their love lives you two. Burgers and hot dogs are ready." Chastity said, walking up to the group of guys. "Four, four months tops before they sleep together, seven months before she's preggers and a ten months before they're married."

"Damn." The boys said in unison before getting up to get food. Dragon walked over to Tiger and picked him up, walking back over to the table. He opened one of the baby food jars before starting to feed Tiger.

"See, you're getting the hang of it." Mat whispered before kissing Dragon's cheek. Dragon smiled, going back to feeding their son before burping him.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to put this one down for his nap." Tiger was the last one of the little kids to be put down for a nap, as the rest had put their children down earlier. Dragon walked into his and Mat's room and placed Tiger in his crib, singing him a lullaby and kissing his forehead. He just couldn't tear his eyes away from Tiger. 'He looks like an angel.'

"He's a cutie." Jersey said, walking into the room. "Sorry I followed you, it's just I didn't get a chance to wish you a Happy Birthday nor your son. I brought him a present also." She said, holding out a package. "You can open it for him if you'd like, it's a teddy bear with his name on the sweater."

"Thank you, I'll wait until he's up though. He enjoys the colorful wrapping paper." Dragon placed the present on the bedside table.

"You're welcome, and this one's for you." Jersey held out the present. Dragon opened the wrapped present and noticed a silver braclet. "It's to protect you, if someone tries to hurt you it will put up a shield. It will also alert you if something dangerous is going to happen to Tiger."

"Thank you so much. It really does mean a lot to me." Dragon placed the braclet on and felt it size to his wrist.

"You're welcome. You mean a lot to James, Severus, and Chastity, which means that you mean a lot to me too." Jersey picked up the wrapping paper for Dragon, squishing it into a ball and throwing it out.

"You're good for him. I mean, before you came around he was really down, since you've been in his life I can definitely tell a difference." Dragon hugged her, she smiled into the hug.

"Thanks. I'm glad you approve, I hope your dad does too."

"He does. If he didn't he wouldn't have given him advice to kiss you." Dragon smiled, making sure Tiger was going to be fine. "Come on, people are probably wondering where you disappeared to."

"You have a very cute great grandson." Jersey said, kissing James.

"Thanks, I think so too."

"Jersey, did you find a job?" Harry asked, handing her a hamburger.

"Thanks. Yeah, St. Mungos hired me as an attending. It's not bad, 150 thousand Galleons a year. I can pay James rent, pay for school, whatever else might come up."

"150 thousand Galleons?" Blaise asked shocked.

"Yeah, though being an intern also gives me a little pocket money also. However, my hours are crazier then the actual staff, remember your hours Chast? Double that."

"How the hell did you get your first 48 hours done?"

"It wasn't 48 hours, it was 96 hours."

"FOUR DAYS!" Chastity yelled, making everyone at the table jump.

"What's so bad about that?" Thomas asked, drenching his fries in ketchup.

"Imagine having your heart or brain operated on by a surgeon who had barely, if any, sleep for four days. I mean some of the interns start feeling the effects with in 24 hours, by the end of 48 they're falling asleep."

"She came home and passed out for a week." James said, before chugging his beer.

"James!" Jersey said embarrased.

"Yeah, I definintely wouldn't want a surgeon like that." Thomas said, shaking his head frantically.

"No one would." Draco made Jersey sit down, handing her extra food.

"I'm not starving to death, I'm just working a lot."

"We're discussing this when you get home." Severus said, looking the girl over.

"Severus got drunk!" Jersey blurted out, taking James' second drink from him and downing it herself.

"That's low! I didn't do anything."

"You were going to yell at me when I got home."

"SEVERUS SNAPE! You know exactly how I feel about having the children around drunken people. It doesn't set a good example, it's irresponsible, and-"

"I know. I'm sorry." Severus said, glaring at Jersey.

"Oh don't glare at me! I'll keep talking if you want." Jersey threatened.

"Hey Dragon, this is a very interesting Barbaque this year." Will whispered, watching the argument like a tennis game.

"Oh there's more?" Chastity placed her hand on her hip.

"Oh yeah, they got drunk because that's what they do to feel smarter then us! They think it takes the edge off of feeling like a failure."

"That is the stupidest excuse I have ever heard in my life."

"I KNOW!" Jersey agreed handing Chastity a drink.

"Oh he's in the dog house." Remus whispered to the group of teenagers. "Any bets on whose going to win?"

"Chastity, hands down." Dragon and Daniel agreed.

"I don't know Severus seems pretty tough." Will put in.

"Oh OH James was drunk for the exact same reason!" Severus yelled back.

"At least I don't bring up other people's sex life!" James yelled back.

"Ten Galleons on Chastity and Jersey." Harry said, Mat agreed to take the bet. Bets were starting to be made all around.

"You mean lack thereof." Severus bit back.

"Oh you can't talk, you can't talk!" James yelled back, pointing his finger at Severus.

"What do you mean by that Potter?"

"Severus Snape how dare you try to get James to do something that Jersey nor himself are ready for!" Chastity yelled back.

"Not ready for, hell he hasn't been properly laid in over 20 years! All he had was some quickie with a prostitue."

"WHAT?" Jersey yelled, looking hurt.

"I did not! We talked that was it, I made it look like we had sex to get you off my back!" James pushed Severus. "At least I don't have a problem performing, I don't have to take potions."

"WHAT!" Both girls yelled.

"ENOUGH!" Harry voice cut above the four bickering adults. "As much as I love all of you, I really don't need to hear about your sex lives! You are all irresponsible right now. You are acting no better then Elizabeth and Michael when they're plotting some mischievious attack on Hogwarts! They drank, we've all done it. Hell, sitting here not only has James had a drink, but so have both of you." He looking at Jersey and Chastity. "The only one who hasn't had a drink out of the four of you is Severus. Dad and Jersey not having sex a week into their relationship means that they are respecting each other, I'm not even going to go near the other problems. We've all had problems with performance, it happens, especially when we're under stress and Severus has one of the most stressful jobs. Now, I must admit that at first it was hilarious, but when you got into each other's sex lives it went too far."

"Sorry Harry, Draco." Jersey said, looking ashamed.

"Yeah sorry you two." Chastity said, looking at them before around at the group of people. James and Lucius sort of bowed their heads, both taking seats at the table.

"Damn, who knew your dad would win." Thomas said, shaking his head. "Too bad no one made a bet on that, they'd be rich." Once the party started dying down, most of the people started going home with the exception of those too drunk to Apparate or Floo. The ones that were too drunk were given a room to stay in for the night.

KimeKimeKimeKime

D/N: Hey everyone, there might be a pause between this update and the next because Kime's working. However, the next chapter is half wrote. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Sarahamanda: Glad you enjoyed the last chapter. I hope you're feeling better.

Heather: **Dragon: **I'm sorry :(, I forgot to invite you. Of course I love you! **Kime: **Glad you loved the chapter. You want to go where next time?

Kelly: Aww thanks. Okay, the deal that was made between Kime, Me, and all of you is that if at least one of the years 5-7 gets 200 or more reviews, Kime will continue the story after year 7. If it's 199, then it's no guarantee that she'll keep going.

Inuyasha531: Steph: Glad you all thought the chapter was wicked. **Harry and Draco: **What's this thing you want us to do, if we remember, you might have to remind us if we agree to it. **James: **Thanks :). Richie: Driving is a big responsibility. Plus, even though it's a big deal, you should still treaure your youth.

Adrianna: I'm doing all your reviews at once. **Everyone:** Thank you for the cookies.**Lizzie: **I'll try not to get grounded. **Mat and Dragon: **Thank you. **Harry and Draco: **We're going to need all the help we can get with Alyssa and the twins doing wandless magic. Well, I should say that Hogwarts in general is going to need all the help it can get. **Severus: **Will do, I just wish I knew what was wrong. **Chastity: **Oh you know, trust me, you know. You're welcome, I'm glad that James liked Jersey.**Cap: **He he he. **James: **Thank you :), I do have a girlfriend. **Kime: **I know of none record, but if you ask the roller coaster attendings they know if there is or not.

Orlin: **James: **Thanks. Obviously you know why I'm apologizing early. **Everyone: **Thanks for the congratulations. **Luc:** Yay! I'm loved and forgiven.


	6. On The Hogwarts Express

Chapter 6: On the Hogwarts Express

Dragon, Mat, and Tiger all boarded the Hogwarts Express for another year at school. Tiger, now being almost a year old, attracted all the girls with his baby charm. "Oh Drag, he's so cute can I hold him? Please?" Julie asked, walkig up to the two boys. "Hi, I'm Julie, you can call me Jules though, all my friends do. Don't worry about Drag and I here, we never dated, just strictly friends. I helped him through his Melissa problems, and he helped me through last years medical classes." Julie said all in one breath, shaking Mat's hand.

"Here you go." Dragon handed over Tiger. "Mat, if you ever need a translator for this one, ask Daniel or me. She usually talks really fast." Dragon then lifted his and Mat's trunks into the overhead compartment.

"Jules, how are you?" Daniel asked, entering the compartment. "Hey my little man, Uncle Daniel is here."

"I'm great, but you probably spent all summer with Tiger, and this is the first time I've really met him."

"I swear woman, who taught you to speak?" Daniel asked, sitting down. "If you made up your own code, no one would understand a word you said." Daniel spoke just as fast as Jules.

"What are you saying?" Mat asked, completely lost.

"All I said, was if she had her own code instead of words, no one would be able to understand her. How's Jersey? Anymore panic attacks? What about the situation at the Barbaque?"

"First off, I really don't want to think about my grandpa or Sev's sex life. Other then that, I heard Jersey and Chastity teamed up on their punishment for the fight at the Barbaque, and sent them both to these anger management classes."

"Yeah, that and they put a hold on their magic for a few days." Mat chimed in, closing his eyes to take a nap.

"YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! WITH MY SISTER! ON THE EXPRESS, DID YOU THINK YOU WOULDN'T BE CAUGHT?" A girl screamed down the corridor. Then a huge blast was heard.

"Someone get a head student! Get a teacher!" Someone else screamed.

"Mat, Daniel you both stay here and protect Tiger. Julie, you come with me, someone might be injured." Dragon pulled a small bag out of his trunk and enlarged it. Julie did the same thing, the bags were given to them as gifts from Chastity for passing their medical finals with the top two grades.

"Anyone hurt? What happened?" Julie called out, looking at the huge hole in the side of the compartment.

"Here, you five help us move these trunks to the two compartments over there. Don't move them." Dragon pointed to the three people unconcious on the ground. He walked over the bodies, holding onto the rail of the luggage rack with one hand, and handing the trunks over to the five guys one by one. "No one is to enter this compartment unless they are a head, prefect, or teacher." Dragon called out.

"They said his girlfriend caught him having sex with her." Julie pointed to the body on the left of the boy. "And he stepped in trying to stop the girlfriend." She pointed to the boy on the right. "She went to castrate her boyfriend, got the wrong spell, and this is what happened." She pointed to the hole.

"We need to find a safe way to move them. If we do anything in here we're endangering our lives and theirs, especially with that hole."

"We can't move them though. It could do more damage." Julie pointed out.

"Well then, we havefifteen minutes to find out how to move them, or cause more damage."

"Fuck."

KimeKimeKime

"What happened?" Mat asked, helping put someone's trunk away.

"Three students were attacked in a stupid fight. Blew a hole in the train, it's huge!"

"What are they doing with the injured students?" Daniel asked.

"They don't know. If they try fixing them in the compartment, they risk all of their lives, because of the gapping hole. If they move them, the people could move the wrong way and become more injured or die."

"What do you mean 'they risk all of their lives?'" Mat asked, starting to worry.

"The hole is creating a suction type thing, it's pulling everything from inside the room out. If they stay in there to work on the three people, the people or themselves could be pulled out the hole at anytime."

"NO! Make them move!" Mat yelled, holding back tears at the thought of losing Dragon.

"Mat, you know Dragon will figure something out. Though you have to remember his job can, at times, be dangerous." Daniel helped get Mat seated, before handing him Tiger. "Stay calm for him, he'll know something is wrong if you don't."

KimeKimeKime

"Okay, what if you levitate them, seperately of course, and I'll get them on rolling stretchers? We can roll them out."

"We have a compartment clear for you guys." Thomas said, peaking around the door frame.

"Thanks, we need two lines of students from the door to the other compartmennt. We're going to wheel these guys out in three mintues Tom."

"Got it." Thomas went to prepare the lines, while Julie and Dragon prepared the students. They started carefully rolling each student across the hall.

"Tom, can-can you check on Mat for me?" Dragon asked, knowing rumors had to be going aroud the train by now.

"Sure, I'm sure he's fine."

KimeKimeKime

"It's been longer thenfifteen minutes Daniel. What if something has happened to him? What if he fell out the gapping hole and is lying somewhere injured, or worse dead?"

"Look, there's Thomas, maybe he knows something." Daniel said, opening the door for him.

"Hey Mat, Dragon wanted me to check on you. How are you?" Thomas asked, sitting next to Mat.

"How is he? No one's seriously injured right? He's not in that compartment anymore is he?"

"Well, that answers my question. Dragon is fine, they moved the students into the compartment next door. So when things get going you should start hearing him bark out orders. The extent of their injuries are not yet known, so I have no clue. The girlfried tried to castrate the cheating bastard. So if she succeded I'd say that we have one serious injury."

"Ouch!" Mat and Daniel said, covering their parts.

"YOU! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO FIX THEM!" The girls voice bellowed through the corridor.

"IT'S MY JOB TO FIX THEM. PUT THE WAND DOWN, AND NO ONE WILL GET HURT!" Dragon's voice yelled back. With another bang, the train got eerily quiet.

"DRAGON!" Mat yelled, handing Tiger to Daniel before running next door.

"You bitch! What did you do to him? _Stupefy! Adlictationis."_

"Mat no!" Chastity yelled, running into the compartment. "_Finite Incantatum_. She pointed her wand at the stunned and withering student. "Mat sit, Miss Goldstien sit over there." She pointed to the opposite side of Mat. "Now, hand over your wands to Jersey. Yes Mr. McGuire, Jersey's here because I needed help. Having three, well now four, unconcious patients is a lot of work." Chastity said, noticing Mat's curious expression.

"Hey Mat, why don't you come with me and tell me everything up to this point." Jersey said, pulling him out of the compartment. She knew Chastity was pissed at him for using the toture curse on the girl.

"Damn this is ingenious." Chastity said, noticing the rolling stretchers. "_Enneverate._"

"W-What happened?"

"Well Miss Goldstein, you're going to have to ask your sister."

"Oh, never-is he-did she?" Britney asked, looking at the still passed out boy.

"Did she what Miss Goldstein?"Chastity asked, looking between the two girls and the passed out boy.

"Chast, we have a huge problem." Jersey stood at the door, opening the other one to show the huge hole and passing scenary. "The girl on the bench tried to castrate the student on the floor."

"It didn't work, I mispronounced the spell. Hence the hole in the wall." Ashley said bitterly.

"_Ennverate._" Chastity waved her wand over the boy. "How are you feeling Mr. Wimble?"

"Just in a little pain. I have a headache but that's it."

"Take this, but when we get to Hogsmeade, you'll be going with Healer Gollher to St. Mungos for a few standard tests. For now, your just going to stay lying down."

"Jers, this is bad. We need to move him without moving him, and we need to have Alohov meet us at Hogsmeade with another Auror. Oh, and owl Severus to get the infirmary set up for Dragon."

"Hey, I remember you from the barbaque. Can you please owl Headmaster Snape to set up the infirmary? Tell him we have two injured students Mr. Malfoy and whatever that other guy's name is." Jersey said, pulling Thomas into the compartment and pointing the other unconcious student.

"Sure Jersey. My name's Thomas, I'll be right back." Thomas ran from the compartment into the closest one with an owl. Jersey then had Mat get parchment, quill, and a second owl and started writing a letter to Alohov. Once they were sent off, Jersey had already revived the third student involved in the explosion.

"You have another one complaining of a headache. He has a broken wrist also, but I fixed it already. Now we just have to wait for the train to arrive at Hogsmeade station."

"What's going to happen to us?" Ryan, the third student asked.

"Well, you're going to come with me to St. Mungos, we'll run some tests on you to make sure that your headache isn't something serious. We'll inform your parents, keep you overnight for observation, and if you're okay send you either home or back to Hogwarts depending on what your parents choose. If you have something serious that's causing the headaches, I'll fix it and treat you accordingly. That's why Chastity and I aren't leaving right away, we have to stay with both of you, Dragon, and these two in case something happens." She said, nodding over to Mat and the girl.

"What's wrong with Dragon?" Mat asked, noticing they hadn't revived him yet.

"He won't respond to Enneverate. We don't know what's wrong with him Mr. Mcguire, but I'd be more worried about yourself. You used a curse very close to Crucio, though more dangerous, against another student in a no tolerance school."

"I'm going to be expelled aren't I?"

"Unfortunately Mat, it looks that way. As a teacher, I can't lie and say I didn't see anything." Chastity said, not looking at Mat.

"I'm sure we can come up with something." Jersey said. "I'm not a teacher, but Chastity, why don't you go check on Thomas for a second. Make sure that Severus hasn't wrote us back." Jersey started pushing Chastity towards the door.

"What's that about?" Mat asked, watching Chastity being willingly pushed out the door and go to Thomas' compartment.

"It gets her out of the room so we can plan on how not to get you expelled. See, if she was in here she'd have to stop us, arrest me for aiding and abidding a criminal, and that wouldn't be good for our patients."

"Right, but what's going to stop me from telling the Aurors that you helped?" Ashley asked.

"The fact that your a criminal, and would want to take down everyone around you." Jersey said, turning back to Mat. "Now, you're one of the most luckiest students I know. There's a loop hole in Severus' policy, and the school's policy. Severus and the school both state that if a student attacks another student with the intent to do harm, that student will be expelled and face prosecution. However, it says nothing about defending another student, and seeming that Ashley here attacked Dragon, and you attacked her a few seconds later, we can say that your reaction time was off by a second or two. Also, because of Severus' no tolerance policy it wouldn't matter about your reaction time, no tolerance means exactly that. Severus never stated that if the owner of the school stepped in and demanded that you were to stay a student until graduation, that you would be expelled. The Malfoy's own the school, which means that the Potters own half of it now also. Harry and Draco can over rule Severus on anything at anytime. That's why I wrote to Alohov instead of having Thomas or someone else do it, I told him to have Harry, Draco, and Remus meet us at the platform because of Dragon being injured."

"You've set this up since you got here haven't you."

"Of course, I can't let my boyfriend's grandson's fiance get in trouble now can I? James would kill me."

"I would hate to piss you off. I'd be bloody scared shitless about what type of revenge you would get back at me with."

"Oh, I'm not that bad." Jersey said, smiling.

KimeKimeKime

Once the Hogwarts expressed pulled into the Hogsmeade station, all students were told to stay on the train while Jersey and Chastity wheeled out Dragon, Mr. Wimble, and Ryan one by one. "These two go straight to St. Mungos, Mr. Malfoy is sent straight to the Hogwarts Infirmary. Mr. Donlohov, Auror Stewart, Minister if you'll follow us we'll lead you to the offenders." Chastity said, walking back on the express. Jersey pulled Harry and Draco with her.

"Miss Goldstein tried to castrate Mr. Wimble, and tried to castrate Mr. Malfoy, and Mr. McGuire performed the torture curse on Miss Goldstein."

"It was in defense to Dragon, I was just a few seconds off on my reaction time." Mat said, standing up.

"Mr. Mcguire, Miss Goldstein I'm sorry, I'm going to have to expel you." Severus said, looking at Ashley instead of Mat. Jersey whispered to Draco about her plan.

"With all due respect Headmaster, on behalf of the Malfoy family I hereby grant pardon to Mr. Mcguire. He was defending a student, an heir toHogwarts no less. Though the curse he picked was a terrible choice, he was trying to protect another student instead of causing more harm."

"On behalf of the Potter family, I second that." Harry said, catching on.

"Okay then, Mr. Mcguire is reinstated at Hogwarts on behalf of Hogwarts owners. What does the Minister have to say about this?" Severus asked, turning towards Remus.

"The Ministry of Magic has no say in Hogwarts Affairs, grounds laid down by Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. However, as Mat is a Ministry of Magic employee, he is suspended from work until further notice."

"Well then Mr. Mcguire, you should start thanking every Deity you know. You may return to Hogwarts, Mr. Donlohov please escort Miss Goldstein off the express, she's now in your custody." Severus waited for Remus, Alohov and the second Auror to leave the train.

"Severus, there's something else you need to see also." Chastity said, opening the door to the other compartment and the huge hole in the wall.

"I'll take care of that, you both go and help those students. They need you more then we do here, go on, I'll see you both later." Severus kissed Chastity before she and Jersey left.

"I'll Floo you when I finish the testing to see how Dragon is doing." Jersey hugged Chastity before apparating to St. Mungos. Chastity apparated to the front gates of Hogwarts before walking through the non-apparation wards and running up to the castle. She quickly made her way to the Infirmary.

"Please Chast, what can you do?" Mat asked, sitting besides Dragon.

"Nothing until he wakes I'm afraid. I'm so sorry Mat." Chastity wrapped her arms around Mat and Tiger.

KimeKimeKime

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Wimble, your son is doing great. His headache was caused by a concusion, nothing serious but he will have a bump on the back of his head for a few weeks. You may go see him in exam roomthree if you'd like, though he'll be kept over night for observation. Other than that, you can let him go home or send him back to Hogwarts."

"Thank you Healer Golleher." Mr. Wimble said.

"What about Bradley?" The other mother asked, walking up to Jersey.

"Why don't you sit down Mr. and Mrs. Flord." Jersey said, leading them over to a couch and sitting on the table infront ofthem. "When Bradley fell, it popped a blood vessle in his brain. Right now, Bradley is in emergency brain surgery. There are many risks to this type of surgery, I won't lie to you he could become paralyzed, he could have future problems, and there is always, as with any major surgery, the risk of death. Now, if the surgery is a success, he'll have to stay here a while under observation before being sent home. He can return to Hogwarts in a matter of weeks to months depending on how well his recovery goes."

"The doctor performing the surgery, he's good right?" Mr. Flord asked, holding his crying wife tightly.

"Healer Burke is the best there is, your son is in great care." Jersey got up and started to walk towards the operation room.

KimeKimeKime

"W-Where I?" Dragon asked, opening his eyes.

"The Hogwarts Infirmary Dragon." Mat said, jumping out of his seat, he had fallen asleep. "Chastity he's up!" Mat called out.

"Who are you?" Dragon asked, looking at Mat funny.

"You don't know who I am?" Mat asked hurt, before looking at the little kid infront of him.

"Am I suppose to?"

"Mr. Malfoy, how are you feeling?" Chastity asked, walking up to the bed.

"Okie Dokie, but my head hurts." Dragon said, holding his head.

"He doesn't know who I am." Mat said, looking at the ground. "And he's little."

"Is this true Dragon? Do you know who I am?" Chastity asked, looking at Dragon.

"I don't know. Where's daddy?" Dragon asked looking around.

"He's on his way. Dragon how old are you?" Chastity asked, watching Dragon watch the door.

"I four, if your my doctor you should know right?"

"I was just making sure that you knew. You had quite a fall young man, is it okay if I run a few tests?" Chastity got out her wand, and at Dragon's nod started to wave it over him. "He really is four years old."

"Well duh silly, I said that. DADDY!" Dragon called, as the doors opened to reveal Harry.

"Oh.My.Merlin." Harry said shocked, stopping at the door for a second. He quickly got a hold of himself before starting towards Dragon. "Hey hunny, how are you?" He asked, picking up Dragon.

"My head hurts daddy. Why we at Hogwarts?" Dragon asked, hugging Harry around his neck.

"He's four Harry, he has no memory up until then." Chastity filled in.

"Well, you were in an accident. Your Father and I work here, and when you were hurt we brought you here."

"Oh. Where's father?"

"He's in the Great Hall for the feast with Uncle Severus. Dragon, I think you should know before it becomes a shock to you, you have 9 brother's and sisters."

"How long have I been sick?" Dragon asked shocked.

"Not long, a few hours."

"But, you didn't have nine kids when I was awake."

"Your sick remember? This morning you were 16 years old Dragon, you bumped your head and woke up 4."

"I'm 16? No way, that's ancient. Your silly Daddy." Dragon said laughing.

"Oh really? Mat here is your boyfriend, the little kid in his arms is Tiger, your son." Chastity said, pointing to Mat and Tiger.

"I sworry, I don't remember." Dragon said starting to cry.

"Oh don't cry. It's okay, shh." Mat said, rubbing Dragon's back. "We can be friends until you're all better okay?"

"Really?" Dragon asked hopeful.

"Yeah, really." Mat said, patting Dragon's hair.

"Okay then."

KimeKimeKimeKime

J/N: Hello everyone, it's me James again. I thought I would give answering these another try. Kime is trying to update and write as fast as possible, but she's been working really odd hours. Anyways, we all hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Orlin: I know, that's why I apologized ahead of time. I listened to him because he'sSeverus, I figured that he'd know.**Mat: **Thank you. That means alot. **Dragon:** I am not. You're weird.** Severus: **I am not James, I do not publicly apologize, think of me more like Lucius. Lucius and I are more alike then James and I. **Jersey: **Oh yay! my first review. Thank you so much. Yes all those hours are crazy, but it's one heck of a paycheck. **Harry: **Your welcome, but they were giving you a headache, you should have been there with us! **Luc: **YAY! I'm loved and forgiven (Sticks tongue out at Severus).

Sarahamanda: I'm glad that your feeling better. I'm also glad that you liked and enjoyed the last chapter. How was the walk with your sister?

Heather: The moon! That's impossible! Though your right, it would bea cool birthday party.

Bitcake: It's okay, don't worry about it. I'm glad that you love everything so far. **Everyone: **Missed you too Bit! **Dragon: **We were about to send out a search party!

Adrianna: **James and Severus: **Yes we did. (James: looks down shamed). **Thomas and Daniel: **HA! We told you so! Harry would have made anyone rich! **Chastity: **Nothing is wrong with me, except that Severus was being all mean.

Inuyasha531: Glad that chapter made you three laugh. **Harry and Draco: **Sure, just remind us when it is. **Kime:** _TO SAM: _Do not let people get to you like that. I was called a whore all throughout high school, people were just being immature. Take what people say and let it go in one ear and out the other. Richie: You really need to stay out of trouble!


	7. Firsts

Chapter 7: Firsts

"Daddy, will I ever get better?" Dragon asked, curling up in Harry's lap waiting for Jersey to come run a few tests.

"I don't know Drag, but your father and I will do everything in our power to make you better." Harry kissed Dragon's head, holding him tightly.

"Har-what.. in... the name of Merlin is going on?" Draco asked, walking into the infirmary. Once his eyes landed on Dragon, he stopped dead at the door, staring in shock.

"Father! Father are you okay?" Dragon asked, looking up and holding his arms out.

"Shocking isn't it." Harry stated, trying to pull Draco out of his stupor.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine Dragon. How are you feeling?" Draco asked, picking Dragon up and looking him over.

"My head hurts, but I feel okay. Daddy says I'm sick, that I was sixteen when I went to sleep and now I four. I'm ancient!" Dragon kissed Draco's cheek, before resting his head on Draco's shoulder. "I love you dad." Dragon said before falling asleep.

"He has no memory past his fourth birthday. He doesn't know about Mat, Tiger, his siblings, his schooling. Draco if he doesn't get better, we're going to have to start thinking about his schooling, his O.W.L's, and his wedding to Mat will have to be called off." Harry watched as Draco walked and lightly bounced Dragon while pacing.

"I know, but can we not think about that right now? Right now, I want to find out what is wrong with _our _son, with _our first_ child." Draco said, trying to remain calm. Harry stood up, walked over to Draco and Dragon, and wrapped his arms around both of them letting Draco cry on his shoulder.

"Shh. It'll all work out, you'll see. It's going to be okay." Harry tried to soothe Draco, rubbing cirlces in his back.

"Harry, Draco I'm sorry to disturb, but I'm ready to run those tests on Dragon." Jersey said, walking into the Infirmary from Chastity's office. "Aww, he's so cute. Sorry, Draco why don't you sit him on the bed and I'll begin." Jersey put on gloves and gother wand, sitting down in a chair besides the bed. Draco went back to being held by Harry after placing Dragon on the bed.

"How are the other students?" Harry asked, watching Jersey interact with his son.

"Mr. Wimble is doing fine, I believe his parents are going to send him back to Hogwarts in a week. Mr. Flord had a brain aneurysm, he ended up with brain damage and has been admitted to St. Mungos psychiatric ward. He probably won't be returning to Hogwarts, or any other school for that matter." Jersey waved her wand in a few complicated motions over Dragon. "His tests came back fine, the memories from the missing years are there, they just seem to be withheld from him some how. I think it would do Dragon some good to spend time around friends and family, see if we can jog those memories a bit. However, I don't think you should baby him, find a medium, he's sixteen and yes right now he has the mental capacity of a four year old, but find an age inbetween those that you could treat him. For instance, seven though it's up to you. If he doesn't respond well to that, then baby him, we want him to feel comfortable. I also suggest that while you're teaching classes to leave him with people he'll remember, that way he'll feel safe while your away, especailly since he knows he's sick. Other then that, I'd like to see him tomorrow morning, run the tests again and see if there are any changes."

"Thank you, so how are you and my dad doing?" Harry sat down, pulling Draco into his lap.

"Good."

"That's good, and how are you doing adjusting to everything?"

"Good."

"If I hear another good, I'm going to start thinking your lieing." Harry said eyeing her.

"I'm not, everything is good. With work, school, and James." Jersey started putting stuff away. "I've got to get back to St. Mungos, write up a report for Dragon, why don't you two get some sleep." She then left through the Floo.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Jersey, nice call on Mr. Flord there. Coffee?" Dr. Burke asked, walking down the hall with a cup of coffee in each hand.

"Thanks,and thanks. You did great with the surgery, I would have never thought of some of the techniques you used. We are all every lucky to be learning from you." Jersey said, without looking up from writing in Dragon's file.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" James asked, knocking on the door to Jersey's office. "I thought I would stop by, we could have some lunch in the hospital cafeteria or something."

"James!" Jersey yelled, getting up and hugging James. "Oh this is such a wonderful surprise. James this is the infamous Dr. Burke, Dr. Burke this is my boyfriend James Potter."

"It's nice to meet you James. If you'll excuse me, I have a surgery I have to get to. Can we talk later about Mr. Flord, Jersey?"

"Yes, sure." Jersey said, before taking James' hand. "I love you, I love you, I love you." Jersey kissed James in between each phrase.

"I love you too, I have also missed you immensely. I'm so sorry I had to leave, but Remus didn't want to go to South America alone, and I haven't had a lot of time to spend with him."

"I understand, Remi is your best friend. Hospital food sucks though, and personally I'm sick of it, why don't we go home and I cook us something?"

"Or better yet, you can stop ruining my surprises and hug me." James smiled, before apparating himself and Jersey to a restuarant. "Don't worry about wearing your scrubs, it's nothing fancy, I figured you'd kill me if I chose some french restuarant while you're wearing Spongebob scrubs and Healer robes."

"It's the thought that counts,andI love it." Jersey pulled James into the cafe type restuarant. Once they placed their orders, Jersey saw Healer Burke out of the corner of her eye. "Will you excuse me, I have to go to the loo. I'll just be a minute." She said getting up.

"Take your time." With that Jersey walked towards the girls room, on the way pulling Burke into the hall so James wouldn't see him. "What are you doing here? Are you following me?"

"No, it's just a coincidence that we would end up here, in the same place, in Ireland, at the same time."

"Are you serious? Are you fucking serious, Burke what is going on?" Jersey asked, starting to get very agitated.

"Yes. I am serious."

"Bullshit Burke, bull-shit."

"What are you doing with him Jers?" Burke asked, quickly looking at James.

"He's my boyfriend. We're on a date, one I might add you are interrupting."

"He died Jersey, he's old enough to be your father, you shouldn't be with him."

"Oh really, because I don't remember asking my teacher's opinion on whom I date. However, now that you've butted into my life, then who do _you_ think I should be with?"

"Me. I think you should be with me."

"You!" Jersey yelled before lowering her voice. "You,I'm yourboss, and at times your my boss, andyourmy teacher's teacher, and my teacher. Plus, James is a hell of a lot better then you are, then you'll ever be, not only am I your student, but I am also your colleague and therefore obligated, and more then willing, to turn you in. You know the rules Burke, you are not to hit on or date your students, it's your medical career, and let me tell you that's all you have."

"All I've ever heard out of you is that James is your boyfriend, that's he's a great guy, people in relationships have feelings Jersey. People like, love, adore the person their with, not once have you said that to anyone about James. Most the guys on the staff are waiting for you to stray, to come to your senses and leave him." Burke said, pressing his body up against Jersey's, watching James walk up. James stopped, staring in shock at what was going on.

"You know what, your right. Why should I have a loving, caring, wonderful boyfriend?" Jersey said, running her hands through Burkes hair, before grabbing two handfuls of hair and yanking his head backwards. "When I could have a sleazy, spiteful, jealous, hateful, asshole as a boyfriend. Listen and listen closely Burke, I love James, I can see myself settling down, marrying, and having children with James. Are you getting the picture, because your not in it, you will never be in it. If I so much as see you looking at me or another intern in the wrong way, favor anyone of us over another, it'll be your career."

"Your a heart doctor, I'm a brain surgeon. I have more say then you will ever hope to achieve."

"Your a resident, I'm an attending. I believe you'll find that I have more say, as when it comes to my regular schedule and not my intern schedule, I am your boss. I love James, youwork with brains, I'm sure you'll be able to get that fact into yours some how. I love James. I hope to one day settle down, marry, and have children with James Potter."

"What?" James asked, walking up behind her. Jersey turned around shocked.

"I-I love you, I'm in love with you, and I was hoping that some time down the road when and if we're both ready for it, that we'd get married. That I could give Harry a sibling, and you another child or children. That is if you wanted any, but again it'll be sometime down the road."

"I love you too." James walked up to Jersey, pushing Burke off of her, before kissing her. "One day I want to marry you, I want to have babies with you."

"Really?" Jersey asked smiling.

"Really. Now come on, let's go have dinner."

KimeKimeKime

"Where's Melissa?" Dragon asked, walking with Harry and Draco down to the Dungeon's to meet his siblings.

"Oh." Harry said softly, bending down to Dragon's height. "Well, your uncle Sirius and Melissa made a promise when you were both 14 that she wouldn't sleep with anyone until she was married. She broke the promise to her dad, and ended up becoming pregnant with Tiger. After she had Tiger, she went to a better and more peaceful place. Afterwards, Mat and yourself adopted Tiger."

"So, she's in heaven?"

"Yes, I'm sorry baby." Harry scooped Dragon up into his arms hugging him.

"It's okay, she's happy there." Dragon said, as they made their way into Harry and Draco's rooms.

"Dragin!" Michael called out shocked.

"Whose you?" Dragon asked, wiggling out of Harry's arms.

"I'm your brother Michael. You're in for a very long two weeks, but just remember the dead can not come back to life."

"Michael, did you and Izzy know about this?" Draco asked, looking down at the small boy.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy, of course we knew. We even TRIED to tell you, but you and father were too busy with plans. Don't worry, it'll pass in two weeks, then Dragon will be back to normal in no time."

"Don't you think Michael, that this was a bit more important then wedding and honeymoon plans?"

"If Lizzy and I told you everything we knew, then the world itself would change. The world we live in would be a scary, evil place. What we keep from you is done to protect the world, to protect our family."

"So excuse us if we're too busy protecting everyone from evil Dark Lords, crazy bimbos, and mental idiots. To tell father and you about an accident that will bring Mat and Dragon closer, remind you how much Dragon means to both of you, and remind Dragon that his childhood wasn't as bad as Oliver and company brainwashed him to believe. So if you want to hate us, go ahead, hate us but just remember daddy we're doing your job. We were passed your job, the job of saving everyone, at a young age and at all times." Elizabeth finished for him, walking in from the nursery.

"I mean, how would you feel if we talked twenty four hours a day, seven day a week saying things like...There are two Ravenclaw's having sex in a janitor's closet, there's a baby girl being delievered that will make a great doctor, the next Dark Lord died twenty-two minutes ago, and the fact that Grandpa and Jersey make a very cute couple, but there will be bumps in their relationship because of grandma. That you two are going to end up pregnant, so you can stop right now with the anti-baby potions because they won't work." Michael added.

"That by the end of this year over 10,000 nameless faces will die. Yet we can match a name and face to all of them." Elizabeth said, looking at Harry.

"Okay we get it. You can't tell us everything all the time. It would be wrong, you were given your gifts for a reason, and you know how to use them better then we do. It's just hard sometimes, to know that our children know more then we do, that you guys can't tell us something that would be important to us."

"We know daddy, but you have to trust us. We will tell you if something serious is going to happen, especially if it involves someone in this family."

"We trust you. We have always trusted you." Draco said, hugging them. "Now come on, let's go re-introduce Dragon to your other siblings." Draco, Harry, Dragon, and the twins made their way to the nursery.

"Dragon, these are your other brothers and sisters. I know right now you don't remember them, but in time you will. Their names are at the ends of their cribs just in case you want to talk to them. If you ask Michael or Elizabeth if they're out playing, I'm sure they'll be more then happy to help you."

"Wow." Dragon said shocked. "Look at them all."

"Why don't we go for a walk Dragin?" Michael asked, knowing how overwhelmed Dragon must be getting. Dragon nodded his head and allowed his brother to lead him from the room.

KimeKimeKime

"Chastity, I hope you don't mind me asking, but is there something bugging you? Is anything wrong?" Severus asked, pulling Chastity into his lap. She had been rushing around all day, and it was making Severus dizzy.

"Nope, I'm fine. Now if you'll excuse me, I was just about to give our sons their bath."

"I did that already, and put them to bed. It's just you've seemed off for a while now, I was just concerned."

"What do you want me to say Severus? What? Do you want me to tell you that I'm jealous. Is that what you want to hear? Or how about how I felt guilty, betrayed, spiteful, confused. I mean when I met you, I knew, deep down I knew. How could someone go so many years without sleeping with another human being. I mean I thought that you had married before, that someone somewhere down the road loved you so unconditionally that you lost your virginity. I came to terms with it and moved on, but I have _never_ kept a secret from you. Especially one as big as having a child with someone else. You lost your first love and son, and I hated them, I hated them because briefly I learned where I stood with them. With a child, I hated a dead child, and it was so sick and twisted that I started feeling guilty. How could I hate a child that had nothing to do with being born or not. It didn't make sense, but at the same time it made all the sense in the world, and not only did you not talk to me about it first, but you hid it from me. I may not be your first love, I may not be the woman who carried your first child, but I am your wife, I should have known." Chastity yelled, pushing herself off of Severus lap.

"I had to listen to you for months afterwards complain about your son, I wanted to be there for you, I wanted to help you, but I couldn't get myself to care. I'm your wife and I couldn't get myself to care, which added to the guilt. I had to hear how I wasn't your first, how Capucius wasn't your first, and how easily we were placed second in your life. So you want to know what's wrong with me, it's the fact that my husband, the love of _my_ life, had a second life I knew nothing of. That _my_ husband would have put that second life ahead of this one had his first love and son came back to him, he would have dropped his wife and two kids at a drop of a hat to be with them. Then I thought about it, she wasn't your second life, your son wasn't your second secret life. In all actuality _I_ was your second life, our sons were your second life, _that's_ why we were placed second. It wasn't because you loved her more, it's because you were still in love with her, you_ still _love her. So excuse me if I seem a little distant, if I seem just a bit off, but I figured when you came to your senses, learned that you could bring her and your son back from the dead, and left me...left us. It wouldn't hurt so badly if we weren't so attached and attracted to each other. I ended up being the second girl, I'm the rebound chick, and even though you love our sons, they're just filling a void." Severus sat there stunned for a few minutes.

"Chast-"

"No, you don't get to speak. You don't get a chance to explain. I know what your going to say. Your going to tell me that I have it wrong, that I am not second, that _our sons _are not second. That you love us more then you did Cassie, then you did your first son, but I can tell in your eyes Severus that _that_ is the furthest from the truth. Right now, you still love her, when you walked into that room and saw her sitting in that chair...You have never looked at me the way you looked at her. Your going to sit there and tell me that you never told me about them because you didn't want to hurt me, because they weren't that important, but the fact that_ I _had to have Lucius pry it out of you. The fact that you kept it hidden hurts worse then if you would have told me straight up. However, you would be right, they were _not_ that important, they are more important to you then words could ever describe._ I _cracked her neck Severus, I'm the one who felt the bones crack beneath _my_ fingers, I will always live regretting not using a killing curse. I will always live wondering if _my husband _brought his true love back to life, if he's having an affair with her right now, if he's got her pregnant yet. You haven't been the same since she died, you were never like this when Exton almost died, when I almost died, we dealt with it and moved on, you were upset for a day. She dies, and you've mopped around the manor for months, and now Hogwarts. So is something _wrong_ with me, yes. What's wrong with me is the fact that my husband could be having an affair right now. When he's lying besides me at night, in _our_ bed, he could be thinking of her. In some sick twisted way, I became Addison Shepard, I became the wife with the husband still in love with someone else. With no idea if she should stay in this marriage, try to give it a second chance, or take our sons and leave so that my husband will be happy. So that if he _is_ having an affair, if he_ is _happy with someone else, I can still walk away with my reputation intact, without people looking at me on the street, in the corridors, with sympathy. To know that if I walk into a room and it suddenly gets deadly quiet, and people are staring, that they weren't just talking about me, about what I did wrong in my marriage that my husband would have to seek comfort in another. So no Severus, you do not get to talk, you do not get to explain right now. What you can do is go fondle your scotch, seek warmth infront of the fire, and sulk like you have for months, because anything you have to say to me right now, any kind gesture you do in such a short amount of time, I will know your only saying and doing to get back in my good graces, to get back in bed with me, to save a marriage _you _destroyed." With that Chastity stormed out of the rooms and started to walk towards the lake.

KimeKimeKime

"I am not going back! I do not want to help them, I don't want to make everything alright for them."

"You won't go back human, you'll still be a spirit. The councel has decided and agreed, you will go back, you will help them. Not doing so is punishable by eternal damnation. You know the rules, you know what you have to do, and the person whose suffering that gets one wish granted to them. They are not meant to suffer, especially not like this. Be warned young one, you lead them astray, you fail your mission, and you will face dire consequences."

"Fine. I guess I'm going back to Hogwarts."

KimeKimeKimeKime

D/N: Okay, Kime has to go to work in about an hour, but we all thought you'd enjoy the update! So, sorry that this is so short, and for any mistakes that weren't corrected.

Sarahamanda: Glad the walk was good. Dragon will remember that he's 16 eventually.

Inuyasha531: Glad you enjoyed it. **Harry and Draco: **Thanks. Glad Sam is doing better.

Adrianna: Hello! You were waiting for that chapter? Really? **Draco and Harry: **Oh yeah, we know. Thanks for the cookies!

Kelly: That's great! Jacksonville is like 5-6 hours away. I hope you enjoy it down here.

Heather: lol, okay 10-15 years and we'll all have a birthday party on the moon. Yes, the twistedness begins mwahahahahaha!

Orlin: **James: **I promise I won't do it again. **Dragon: **Yes you are, everyone is weird. Okay Okay yeah, I'm a walking text book I get it. **Mat: **Thanks, and I know it's just he's four! **Severus:** Absolutely not! I am not apologizing. **Jersey: **Yep, that is an amazing paycheck. How was the interview? Do you think you got the job? **Harry: **Thanks, I know I wish that I could have a normal day at Hogwarts let alone a normal year. **Lucius: **Thanks.


	8. Fate

Chapter 8: Fate

_Dec. 17, 1995_

_Dear Journal,_

_Thinking about all that has happened in my life, it's made me wonder. The choices we make, the things we do in life, are suppose to be our own choices. However, as a big picture we're suppose to believe in fate. That things, whatever they are, all happen for a reason. So that got me thinking, how is it that the choices we make, the toast you had for breakfast instead of the ceral, the class you failed instead of passed, the job you turned down instead of accepting, end up being your own choice? When you woke up this morning, that wasn't your choice, you woke up at that time because some one, some where, decided that was when you were going to wake up. You had toast instead of ceral because you were meant to have toast. The class you failed, no matter how hard you studied, how great of a student you were, you were going to fail even before you were born. So then, why do we believe we are in control of our own lives? The thoughts you think, the feelings you feel, the people you fall in love with, you were meant to think, feel, and love. You have no choice in the matter, no say, no one is unwritten. We aren't writing the story of our lives, it's already been wrote for us, we're just following the plot. Fate is a weird thing, it makes us believe we are in control of us and everything around us, when really it's calling the shots, it's leading us to our future, our happiness, and ultimately our death. So how do you change it? How do you get back something you lost? You can't, it wasn't meant to be. Life is a rollercoaster, a fast, twisted, scary, scream at the top of your lungs and no one will hear you, rollercoaster. No one controls it, no one can stop it, even after you die. As Dumbledore once told me when I was younger "death is but the next great adventure." So then, how come fate has a great way of sneaking up and biting us in the arse? In making us lose control, fall in love with people and then take them away? Which over all makes me wonder, what does fate have in store for my future? Will I get married to a loving husband? Have adorable children? Or will I die at a young age? I hope it's that latter. _

_Love,_

_C. Mayer_

KimeKimeKime

"Michael, is it okay if I go walking by myself outside?" Dragon asked, unsure.

"Yeah, if you need anyone Chastity, our aunt, is out by the lake. Give her some time though because she's upset." Michael walked to the front door of the Great Hall and opened it for Dragon.

"Okay, thank you." Dragon said, walking out the door and onto the ground. He started to go towards the bridge, it was his favorite place when Harry took him here to look out over the grounds. Once he got there, he sat down besides the bridge and looked up into the sky.

"Is it okay if I sit here?" A voice asked, sitting next to him.

"Sure. What are you doing here?" Dragon asked, turning to face the voice.

"I was sent back by the Powers That Be. It seems I'm suppose to help some people back here, I know it's strange being four and finding out your life is completely different then you remember it being."

"Yeah, but dad and father told me your-"

"Dead, I am. As I said though, I was sent back to help, not just you but others too. Though, you are my main priority."

"I'm just confused, I woke up today wanting to play with you, I like you a lot. Then I wake up and find out we're all old, I have a kid and I like guys. Yesterday my biggest fear was getting the courage to kiss you." Dragon said, turning towards the ghostly form of Melissa.

"Yeah, that was a good kiss though. We did fall in love though Dragon, we were together, but so many things went wrong."

"Really? Why didn't we just work them out?"

"It wasn't that easy, and it's hard to explain right now because you are so young. I promise though, when you get older and get some of your memories back I will explain. Just remember, Mat loves you a lot, and you loved him more then you did anything in the world. As long as you remember that, you'll come out of this just fine. Now, I think you should go back to the castle, it's getting late and your going to start falling asleep soon."

"Okay. Mel...Thanks, I'm glad you're here, I really need you." Dragon said, getting up.

"I know munchkin, that's why fate sent me back. To right what went wrong." Melissa watched Dragon go back to the castle before going off to look for her next innocent.

KimeKimeKime

"Hey Mat, how are you holding up?" Daniel asked, sitting down besides Mat in the old Divinations room. Thomas, Daniel, Dragon, and Mat turned it into a club house of sorts.

"Okay I guess. I just got Tiger to bed, and Dobby agreed to watch him for me. It took me forever to get him to go to sleep, he's so use to having Dragon sing to him."

"That's understandable, Dragon's been singing to him since he was born. Have you tried playing a CD or something along those lines that Dragon recorded?"

"No, though next time I try to put him to bed I'll try it."

"How are you personally?" He asked, setting a tray of food down. Mat hadn't ate much since Dragon's accident, "I know it's must be hard for you right now, but you really should spend time with him, he's going to remember everything that's happened to him during this when he gets better. If your there supporting him now, he'll know you won't abandon him after you both get married."

"I know, it's just he's four. I put up with being called a craddle robber and child molestor when he was still underage, but now he's really underage, and that makes me an actual craddle robber." Mat pushed the food aside.

"You know he wouldn't want you starving yourself. You are also not a craddle robber, that's ridiculous, your a great boyfriend one that will support Dragon no matter what happens. I can tell because if you really abandoned this relationship, you would have given Tiger up to Harry and Draco instead of keeping him as a reminder. You love him and true love lasts a life time. Now, eat up, bathe, and sleep. If I see you tomorrow at breakfast looking dirty with bags under your eyes, and not eating anything I'm taking Tiger hostage and tieing you to a chair until you eat, sleep, and then I'll bathe you myself if I have to." Mat just rolled his eyes before eating the food Daniel had brought him.

KimeKimeKime

"James, about what happened today at the restuarant. I want you to know that I'm sorry about what Burke did, the stuff he said, it wasn't true. We are meant to be together, I love you, and though there is a slight difference in our age, it's just a number." Jersey said, laying in James' arms and looking at his hand.

"I know, that's why I didn't get offended by it. He is right though, I am old enough to be your father."

"Yes, but I am old enough and mature enough to know what I want, and that's you. I want you James, not anyone else. We've been together for a month now, and if your age was a problem with me I would have left a lot earlier. You are right though, you are old enough to be my father, but think of it this way, I'm young enough to be your daughter."

"I know, I'm aware of it, and at first it did freak me out, but it doesn't bug me."

"Okay, just so we have that clear. When are we going to have sex?" Jersey asked quickly.

"What?" James asked, caught off guard by the totally random question.

"Sorry, nevermind."

"No, it's just that was a quick change of topic. We go from talking about age differences to sex, I was just lost in the shuffle there. Anyways, I wanted to wait to have sex with you until you were ready."

"I am. Ready I mean, I want to have sex with you." Jersey said kissing him.

"Well then, okay. However, I'm going to make it special so you can remember it, which means you're going to have to wait a little while longer."

"I've waited all these years, I can wait a bit more it won't kill me." Jersey teased, before resting her head on James' chest and falling asleep.

KimeKimeKime

"Chastity, don't be frightened. I'm still quite dead, but I've been sent back by the Powers That Be to help with a few things. The councel has noticed what's been going on with everything since my dad died, and they don't like what's happening, they don't enjoy watching an angel on earth such as yourself suffer, when you've redeemed yourself a long time ago for the bad things you did. They are allowing me to grant you one wish, anything at all, it could be to reverse time, bring someone back from the dead, stop something from happening. Whatever your mind can come up with will be done, however it can not be undone. Whatever you wish for will remain that way, it is a rare gift to be granted a wish like this, because it means that fate has a lot of readjusting to do to stay on track just to grant a single wish without screwing up the lives of everyone else. However, you can ask me anything, say if you wanted to reverse time I could show you what your life would be like. If you wanted to bring your mother or someone back from the after life I could show you what would happen before you make your wish."

"Why did they send you now?" Chastity asked confused.

"To help you, a few others, but mostly Dragon get through this with out changing who he was before hand. He was destined to get hit with that curse, and I was always destined to come back and help him through it. I know about the problems Professor Snape and yourself have been going through."

"Then you know if we work through this right?" Chastity asked, looking up from the ground.

"Yes I know the answer, your just not asking the right question." Melissa sat down besides her. "I can't give answers, I just show things."

"Can you show me what the future holds with Severus and I?"

"That I can do." She pulled out a ball of blue liquid looking stuff and held it out to Chastity. "Just put your hands on it, and when you want out let it go." Chastity took the ball in her hands and was sucked into a glimpse of the future.

_"Severus, you shouldn't have." Chastity opened a wrapped present to reveal a diamond necklace._

_"It's our anniversary, of course I should have." Severus replied in a monotone voice._

_"Mum, Dad, Happy Anniversary!" Capucius and Exton replied, holding up two cupcakes. _

_"Thank you two. Did Dobby help you make them?" Chastity asked, hugging her sons._

_"Yes, and Mat did also."_

_"Well I'm glad you two didn't bake these yourselves, you know I worry about you two around stoves."_

_"We're four and five mum, we know." Exton said laughing._

_"Go on, go play your father and I will be out in a minute." _

_"Okay." _

"Wow, we look really happy." Chastity said, coming out of the memory.

"That's because you are, but you have doubts, you will always wonder if Professor Snape is buying you gifts because he loves you, or because he's having an affair and trying to pay you off."

"Well that doesn't sound all hugs and puppies, more like slaps and kicked puppies."

"Yes, but see now that you know this you can change it."

"Your right. So how are you?" Chastity asked, still thinking on her wish.

"I'm good, you know for being dead again."

"W-w, nevermind it's not important. Can I get back to you on that wish?"

"Sure, but what were you going to say?"

"It doesn't matter, you probably have no clue anyways."

"Look, my dad he's okay. If he knew I came back, if he knew I was going to talk to you, he would have asked me to apologize to you for him. He realized, later rather than sooner, that he was a jerk, a complete and utter jerk. That he pushed away and hurt the best thing that has ever happened in his life, all because of something extremely stupid. You now know how he felt, how you feel about Severus keeping his son from you is how my dad felt when you told almost everyone about being in Voldemorts circle. It was something you should have told him before going into a relationship with him, and especially before he proposed and got you pregnant. When he died, he had to watch his life from beginning up to the ending he would have had, both of them the one with and the one without you. He's sorry Chastity, more sorry then he's ever been in his life."

"After everything he did, everything he said, I-I still love him ya know. Severus wasn't, isn't, a rebound guy though, he isn't filling some void, I fell in love with him also."

"I know, and we can't help who we fall in love with." Melissa passed Chastity a flower she picked off the ground.

"But what do you do when your in love with two men? How do you get over one to be with the other."

"You figure out which man you love more, which one will make you happier, make your sons happier, and over all will treat you the way you deserve to be treated. Life's not fair, it's hard, but being in love, being married isn't suppose to be as hard as it is right now. Look at Remi and Alohov, Draco and Harry since everything happened, James and Jersey. I know the last couple isn't married, but they are in love, they work through their problems and differences."

"Can you, I mean will you show me what my future would have been like if I stayed with Sirius?" Chastity asked unsure.

"Of course, just take a hold of the ball again." She said, holding it out for Chastity.

_"Sirius! Siri! Put me down!" Chastity laughed, as Sirius swung her around in his arms on the beach. Sirius placed her down on the sand before kissing her._

_"Your beautiful, did you know that? I don't think there is an ugly thing about you. I am so incredible lucky to be married to you, and our sons are perfect."_

_"Yeah, perfect little Marauders." Chastity pointed over to where the boys were huddled talking. "They're up to something."_

_"Oh come on sexy, let them have their fun. They've been in school all year, it's their vacation too, they've been perfect little angels." _

_"Okay, okay, but if it's something dangerous you're punishing them."_

_"I will, now come on let's go in the water and have sex." Sirius got up, pulling Chastity up with him and pulling her towards the water._

"Well, that was interesting. How old would we have been? What about the boys?"

"You would have been 35 there, so in about 6 years that would happen. The boys would be 6 and 7, obviously."

"Did I have any doubts?"

"You talk about his as if it still can't happen. No, you had no doubts, just love, no worries, no restraints, no fears."

"Sirius is dead, it can't happen."

"It can, I told you whatever your wish may be it is possible. If you wanted to bring back the lost city of Atlantis it would be brought back, if you wanted to have dinosuars roam the earth it would happen, if you wanted to bring my father back from the dead it _would_ happen. Now, I want you to go back in that castle, I want you to go to sleep, and take these two weeks I have here to help Dragon and figure out and make a wish because if I have to stay here longer then two weeks with Dragon glaring at me, I'm going to be one very pissed off ghost."

"Okay, Okay I got it." Chastity laughed before getting up and going to the castle to go to bed.

KimeKimeKime

The next day, Dragon woke up early, ate breakfast and made his way to explore the castle. "Hey Dragon, do you mind if I join you?" Mat asked, carrying Tiger down the hall way with him.

"Sure, I was sort of exploring, seeing if anything jogged my memory. I mean, I woke up five today so something had to trigger it right?"

"Have you been to the Infirmary to get your check up yet?"

"No, I guess I should go before dad and father get in trouble."

"I think that's a great idea, why don't I join you so you don't get lost." Mat took Dragon's hand and led him toward the Infirmary.

"Thanks. No wonder I really liked you, you're really nice."

"Hello Dragon, how are you today?" Jersey asked, greeting them at one of the hospital beds.

"Good, I'm five today."

"Are you really?" Jersey asked amazed, waving her wand over Dragon's body. "Your right, this is quite amazing."

"So I'm getting better right?" Dragon asked, trying to stand up on the bed to look at the paper in Jersey's hand.

"Yep, quicker then we thought you would too. Why don't you two go into Hogsmeade today? I'm sure that should jog your memory a bit." Jersey suggested, trying to think of things that would help Dragon recover quicker.

"Okay! Come on Mat, we can go spend daddy's money."

"Wow, you really are into spending money aren't you?" Mat asked, thinking Dragon at a young age would be less shopping and more playing.

"I always spend daddy's money. We can get daddy and father a present since they were sad yesterday." Dragon pulled Mat and Tiger towards the main doors. Jersey just shook her head and went back to the hopsital.

"Jersey, I wanted to apologize for yesterday, but I stand behind what I say." Burke said, walking up to Jersey in the hall.

"Then your not apologizing, because if you were, you would be apologizing for what you said."

"You don't really love him."

"Yes I do, I love James, I am in love with James. Everyone listen up and listen good, there seems to be rumors going around that I do not love my boyfriend, there are bets being made on when I'll stray, when I'll dump him, it's not going to happen. I love James Potter, and if anyone of you thinks differently, come talk to me yourself. Don't go talk behind my back, don't go betting on my love life, when most of you either don't have one, have one that's barely staying together, or understand exactly how I feel for James because you are in love with your husbands or wives, but don't understand that age doesn't matter to us. I don't talk about any of you behind you back, I don't talk about your lives at your job, infront of your patients, you want to piss off the interns go ahead, you want to piss off your attendings you've got another thing coming to you. I hear one whisper about my life coming from anyone's lips, that person will be cleaning out bed pans and given enemas until Harry Potter proclaims he's straight and in love with Moaning Myrtle."

"Jersey you can't do that."

"I don't see the chief saying anything different. When he says different then I'll change it." With that Jersey walked off to visit her first patient.

KimeKimeKime

"Severus, what are you doing?" Lucius asked, walking into the Headmaster's office.

"Fondling scotch, sitting infront of the fire, sulking. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Why are you doing it?" Severus pointed over to the pensieve on the table. Lucius walked over, dipped his finger into the liquid, before disappearing into Severus' memory. Once the memory ended, Lucius walked over to Severus and grabbed the drink out of his hand. "What the hell was that for?"

"You have to get off your ass and save your marriage."

"It's destroyed, you heard her."

"It's only destroyed if she's right, if you love a dead woman more then Chastity." Lucius tried to catch Severus' eye. "Are you kidding! You love a dead woman more then your wife?"

"I don't know, okay I don't know. I saw her and these feelings came back, and then there's Chastity, and the feelings I have for her are completely different."

"She's family Severus, if something happens between either of you I will take her side. As your friend I'm telling you, get your act together, get over Cassie quickly. As her family, you hurt her I will hunt you down and make you pay." With that Lucius poured the scotch out the window before leaving the office.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Uncle Lucius, can I ask you a question?" Chastity asked, seeing Lucius walk out of the castle.

"Sure." He sat down next to Chastity, watching Capucius and Exton play in the sand.

"If, if your marriage was falling apart before your eyes, and someone came to you to and gave you the option of fixing your marriage, or bringing back a lost love what would you do? I mean, the person showed you your future with both people, if you stayed in your marriage you were happy, but constantly doubting your partners intentions, if you brought your lost love back you were happy, with no worries or fears, which would you decide? Would you leave your marriage knowing that you'd wonder if it would have worked had you stayed longer, tried harder, or would you stay knowing things may never get better? Or if you loved your partner very much, would you wish that what wrecked your marriage never happend, that things would go back to the way they were before it fell apart?"

"That's a hard decision. It takes time to make a decision like that, it also depends on the people involved."

"Oh Uncle Luc, my marraige is falling apart." Chastity started to cry on Lucius' shoulder, Lucius wrapped his arms around Chastity.

"Shh, I know, I went to see Severus today and saw the memory. It's okay, let it all out, your uncle is here for you. I'll always be here for you."

"Melissa is back, sort of, she was sent by the PTB and they're giving me one wish. I saw my future with Severus, and I also saw it with Sirius, I can wish Sirius back to life. I can wish to forget what happened with Severus and Cassie, to go back in time and fix the problem before it happens. I could wish that Cassie was never born, that Severus never met her and therefore never fell in love with her. I just don't know what to do. I mean, how can you just wish something better?"

"Well, you must be able to do this for a reason. However, you have to trust you heart, not what you saw in a distant future, not what people tell you is going to happen, you have to trust yourself. Though, if I must say Sirius and yourself made a cutre couple, and you seemed to enjoy being around him more then you do Severus."

"Thanks Uncle Luc."

"Anytime."

KimeKimeKimeKime

M/N: Hey everyone it's me Mat! Okay reviewers it's your turn to decide again! What should Chastity do? Kime is SERIOUSLY thinking of bringing Sirius back. However, she can't/won't write the next chapter until she has a good idea of what to do. So the quicker you review, the quicker the chapter is wrote, and the faster it's updated. It's not that hard, whatever you think Chastity should wish for, just move your mouse over the review button and click it.

Sarahamanda: Glad you enjoyed the last chapter.

Bitcake: (Ch.6 review)Okay, let's play review catch up with you. The last chapter Kime posted, your review was like a millisecond shy of being posted with the chapter :(. **Jersey: **Thank you :). Yes, since Dragon is actually for body, mind, et al. he will act like, well I can't say most four year olds, but like all Malfoy four year olds. **Kime: **How am I suppose to know why someone wouldn't love this story so far? I'm only a mind reader on days that don't end in Y. **Everyone: **Your welcome. **Dragon: **(James: Lowers que cards and hides) Um...Um..Welcome Back? Thanks for the cookies? UmmmMy name is Dragon...Ummmm..I gotta go!(Ch. 7 Review) WHOO HOO! You got it in Early! Yes I watched the Season finale of Grey's Anatomy and OMG! Derek and Meredith! OMG! Not to mention Alex has a human side, I didn't think that was possible. Poor Izzy though, her boyfriend/patient died. **Dragon: **I know, I'm just about to make up names for all of them. Like bouncy air head number 1, bouncy air head number 2, and bouncy air head number 3. **Elizabeth: **Of course we can, it was 22 minutes, 9 seconds, and 2 milliseconds since the Next Dark Lord died.

Inuyasha531: Glad that you enjoyed the chapter so much. Good Luck to Sam on her finals. **Harry: **My efforts aren't working? **Draco: **(Gives sam huge hug and kiss) It'll get better babe.

Adrianna: Didn't know anyone was actually waiting for the Dragon to get younger chapter. :).**Michael: **We're four, but you have to keep in mind, we're Malfoy raised.

Heather: Yes, you were right on with the guess. Except that she's not coming back to life, just helping out those back at Hogwarts.


	9. This Could Be The End of Everything

Chapter 9: This Could Be The End of Everything...

Severus Snape was known to be cruel, vicious, mean, spiteful, scary, and down right a bad bad boy. However, if a Death Eater happened to show up out of absolutely no where with a plan to kill the poor bloke, they'd take one look at him, shake their heads, and walk away. How come you might ask? Simple, Severus had not moved from the chair in his office for the past three days. Ever since Chastity yelled and stormed out of his office. That's how seven year old Dragon Malfoy found him at least, sitting in his chair, staring at a spot on the floor, with a half empty bottle of Jack Daniels. "Godpapa?" Dragon asked, standing on his tip toes to look over the desk.

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay? I haven't seen you in a while, not since the twins and I set off Dungbombs on the fourth floor."

"Mmhmm."

"Godpapa." Dragon tried to get Severus to speak. "Do you not love me anymore?"

"What?" Severus asked, being pulled out of his staring contest with the wall.

"Do you not love me anymore?"

"Now what in Merlin's green earth would give you that idea?"

"I'm sick and you haven't checked on me in three days. That's the longest you've ever gone that I can remember without you checking on me. That's your job right? To make sure I'm safe and well. Plus, you haven't said a word to me since I entered this office, did I make you so mad that you don't love me anymore?" Dragon asked on the verge of tears.

"Oh, oh Dragon no it's not that. Drag, it's not that at all. Come here." Severus performed a cleaning spell on himself before holding out his arms for Dragon. "You know I love you with all of my heart, and your well being means the world to me. I'm just really upset is all." Severus held Dragon tightly to him. "How are you Draggie?"

"I've been six for two days, usually it doesn't last this long godpapa. I'm scared, what if I never ever get better?"

"You will, I have faith in Merlin and in you that it you will get better."

"Really?" Dragon asked hopeful.

"Of course."

"Sev, why are you upset?" Dragon curled up in Severus' lap and rested his head on Severus' chest.

"Your Aunt Chastity and I had a very big fight, and I am afraid that she is going to leave."

"Tell her your sorry, really sorry, it works when I say that to dad and father."

"I don't think that sorry is going to be enough this time. I really messed up, and I don't know how to fix it."

"Oh."

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Melissa, I was wondering, could you temporarily bring someone back? It's not my wish, it's just a question." Chastity said, walking down by the lake to find Melissa.

"I don't know, why do you ask?" Melissa asked, looking up from her place laying on the ground.

"I don't know, maybe I'm making a mistake wanting to see him again. It's just my brain is telling me to stay with Severus, but my heart is saying Sirius. If I just knew why the fates sent you here with this wish, the real reason, maybe it would be easier to make this decision." Chastity sat down next to Melissa and picked up a rock, throwing it into the lake.

"They sent me back because Sirius and you are soul mates, you were fated to be together. Until the day you die, you will always be in love with Sirius, just as he would always have been in love with you. Some times you just have to follow your heart and not your mind. I'll go back to them and see what I can do."

"Thanks, no need to rush, from what you said I only have a few more days to make a decision."

"After I talk to Dragon today I'll go, he should be here soon." Melissa looked up at the castle door.

"Okay, I better go so that Dragon and yourself have some privacy. Do you know how old he is today?"

"He's seven, which means we have a lot of stuff to work out."

"I'll see you later then."

"Okay, bye." Melissa watched Chastity walk up, she didn't have to wait very long before Dragon came bounding down the lawn towards her.

"Melissa, does it become a problem? A big problem?"

"Yes it does, I didn't know you started this young. Why didn't you tell me before?" Melissa asked, watching Dragon pace.

"You mean, I didn't tell you yet?"

"You didn't tell anyone, we all found out when you were found passed out in the bathroom. Dobby found you and your parents rushed you to the hospital. The nurses had a fit thinking that Draco and Harry were really bad parents, but luckily Dumbledore stepped in and told them that there was no way to know. When you were taken to the hospital you were ten, which means you were doing Pixies and Fairies for four years."

"How did I get over them? I mean it's like muggle crack and LSD."

"Well, you were hospitalized for a month, and during that time the hospital sent you through a detox program. Once all traces of the drug were out of your system the rest was really hard on you. They gave you drugs for the side effects, and kept decreasing your dosage until you weren't dependant on them. Trust me, you'll remember the whole ordeal when you get older."

"I hurt you all alot didn't I. I mean that sounds like a horrible thing to watch someone you care for go through."

"You didn't hurt me as much as you did your parents and Sev."

"Will I have to go through the effects of withdrawl again?"

"Luckily for you, no you won't go through the withdrawl effects because as far as everyone knows you've been clean for years."

"I guess I have a lot to learn about you." Mat said, coming out from behind a tree. "When you get older, we are going to talk about this." He sat down next to the two. Dragon crawled into Mat's lap and curled up, resting his head on Mat's shoulder.

"Dragon, I know your just seven right now, but how do you feel about Mat?" Dragon covered Mat's ears with his hands, being seven he was embarrased about talking about his feelings infront of the person.

"I don't know what it's called right now, but I like sitting like this with him and he's really, really, um pretty. Okay he's more then pretty, he's beautiful."

"Do you find you want to kiss him?"

"Eww, kissing is gross." Dragon said, making a face.

"What about hugging him? Making him happy?"

"Yeah, I think I might ask daddy if Mat can sleep over."

"Oh really?" Melissa asked smiling and winking.

"Yes." Dragon said blushing.

"What if you tried kissing Mat? Or if Mat kissed you? That way you could see what it feels like, kissing someone isn't as gross as you think it is. You may even find that you really like kissing Mat. You don't have to do it now, you can think about it and talk about it with Mat, but it might help you get closer to Mat. You know, have someone you can confide in when you're older about stuff from the past."

"Can I hear again?" Mat asked, looking between the two. Dragon dropped his hands from Mat's ears, before placing them in his lap. Mat wrapped his arms around Dragon's waist, holding him in place. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." Dragon said blushing.

"Aww isn't that cute, I don't think I've ever seen you blush."

"Okay guys, I have to go do something for someone else. I'll talk to you in two days right Dragon?"

"Right. I'll be nine then."

"Yes you will. Have fun you two, two days Dragon." With that Melissa disappeared with a pop.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Miss Black, your back earlier then expected." The head of the councel asked, looking down from the high stands.

"Chastity has a question, she would like to know if it is possible to bring Sirius back as a ghost. It is not her wish, she would just like to see him. She's really confused right now, and it is my belief that if my father and her talk that she will end up making the right decision. One she won't regret having made." The councel gathered around, talking for a few minutes before looking back at Melissa.

"We've decided to allow Chastity this opportunity. Sirius will be earthbound tomorrow afternoon, he will arrive inside the Great Hall during lunch."

"Thank you."

"And Melissa, don't screw this up."

"I won't."

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Dragon come on, we don't have a lot of time left."

"Lizzy, I don't think this is a good idea." Dragon whispered harshly, sneaking underneath the Slytherin table. Michael had made the three of them invisible.

"Shhh, keep your voice down. No one will be able to prove it's us." Michael whispered. "Three...Two...One." All at once, the Slytherin table broke out screaming. The three kids quickly got out from under the table and ran towards the other side of the Great Hall, standing besides the wall so that if students started running around they wouldn't be run into and noticed. The Slytherin's all had Gryffindor colored hair and their food turned into insects.

"CALM DOWN!" Severus roared from the Head table. "Who is responsible for this?"

"Severus." Draco said from his side, trying to gain his attention.

"No Draco, someone will claim up to this." Severus turned towards Draco

"Severus," Draco turned Severus head and pointed his finger to the middle of the Great Hall. Just then, Severus noticed how silent the Great hall had really become, and it had nothing to do with his yelling. There standing dead in the center was none other then the ghostly apparition of Sirius Black. Chastity took one look at Sirius and burst into tears, quickly she looked at the side door which was racked open a bit, mouthing thank you to Melissa.

"Chastity, I believe I need to apologize for how I acted. Words can not express how much I regret treating you, you're Capucius' mother, and I couldn't think of anyone better to take care of him. Please, Chast please forgive me."

"You can't possibly believe him, after all he's done to you, after what he's said you can't possibly believe him." Severus said, turning towards Chastity.

"Do you know why you're here Sirius?" Chastity asked softly.

"I have no clue love, all I was told was that I have two to three days back on earth and I'd find out why when I got here. I never imagined a mircle happening, the chance to see you once again, to hopefully see our son once again."

"Come on, you can't be falling for this."

"I know he's telling the truth Severus, because I asked the Powers That Be to send him back for a few days so I can figure something out. You don't know the whole story, and right now I'll be damned if I give you the whole story. What happens right now is none of your business."

"Your my wife, of course it's my business."

"I might be your wife, but I am not your slave, I am not one of your students. I asked for him to come back, you hate it so much go talk to the Powers That Be yourself. Come on Sirius, I believe you have a son to meet, and his half-brother." Chastity and Sirius walked out of the Great Hall and towards the Room of Requirements.

"You married Snape?" Sirius asked a bit hurt.

"Yes, and we had a son Exton Nathaniel he's tiny for a baby because of being three months premature."

"How did he survive that?" Sirius sat down on one of the chairs in the room.

"We almost didn't. I'm not allowed to have children for a year just to make sure my body repairs itself properly."

"Are you okay? How long has it been since Exton was born?" Sirius quickly pulled Chastity's t-shirt up a bit to reveal the scar from the C-section. "Oh baby, I'm so sorry I wasn't here. I should have been here, I should have been here and none of this would have happened." He ran his finger gently across the scar before kissing it.

"I'm fine, Exton is a little over a year old. Capucius is a bit over two years old, he's so smart and definitely a Marauder. Siri, don't cry, I'm fine really."

"It's just you almost died Chastity, being dead I can tell you that it sucks a bit because you lose everyone you love. Though heaven, that's a great place, but you still miss your loved ones." Sirius went to touch Chastity's cheek, but his hand went right through her. "I wish I could touch you."

"I know, I feel the same way. It's just I can't say the words I wish right now because anything I wish will come true, and I don't want to waste it just yet." Chastity closed her eyes and pictured a door that led to the nursery. "Come on." Chastity opened the door, walked over to the TV where the playpen was set up. "Hey Cap."

"Mum!" Capucius yelled, holding his arms up. "Ex, mum!"

"Yea Cap, how are you?"

"Od, I Od. Ex od."

"I'm very proud of you, you're taking care of your brother like a pro. Capucius, I would like you to meet someone very important. This is Sirius, he's your real daddy."

"Ad?"

"Yes he's your real dad, when you were younger he died. I wanted to tell you when you were older, when you could understand better, but he's here now and I wanted you to meet him. Exton is your brother but Severus is his daddy, Severus is your step-dad he loves you as much as he does Exton, but he is just filling in for Sirius."

"Up!" Capucius said, holding his arms out to Sirius. "Up ad."

"Hunny, your daddy can't pick you up right now. Watch." Chastity poked her hand through Sirius' chest. "You try." She held Cap's hand in one of hers and stepped closer to Sirius, when Cap's hand went through Sirius he shivered a bit before starting to cry.

"Sweetie, there is no need to cry. I'm good, I just have a boo boo. That's all, really."

"Boo boo. Mum kiss boo boo."

"I can't make daddy boo boo's all better, only kiddie boo boos."

"Oh. Ex up!" Cap pointed to his brother.

"Okay, okay I'll pick Exton up also." Chastity picked both her sons up, kissing each of them on the forehead.

"Your right, he is small. They're gorgeous Chast, really."

"That guy there, the little one playing with the blocks, that's Tiger. He's your grandson, after you died Melissa slept with some guy and ended up becoming pregnant. Since she broke that promise she made to you, she died right after the birth and Mat whose Dragon's fiance convinced Dragon to adopt Tiger." Sirius walked over to Tiger and stared down at him. "I'm sure that they'll tell him when he's old enough to understand. Dragon loves you to pieces, Tiger will grow up to love you."

"Who are the rest of these children?"

"Well they're Harry and Draco's, they're baby making machines. A lot has happened since you left, but I'm sure it would be easy enough to catch up."

"May I ask a personal question?" Sirius inquired, watching Chastity place the two boys into a crib since it was their nap time.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Chastity walked back to the door for the Room of Requirements.

"What's going on between Snape and yourself?"

"He used me, our sons, to fill a void." Chastity then launched into the whole story about what happened.

"That wasn't right, he should have told you."

"I should have told you about my involvement with the Death Eaters. It's Karma, what goes around comes around."

"You deserve more then that Chast. Having a son is a bit more important then being in the Death Eaters in a very distant past. Merlin I wish I could hug you, I just-I just want to hold you and know I'm not dreaming. I'm so sorry for everything that happened between us, well except for Cap, he's a great son Chastity. You're doing a wonderful job raising both of them, I couldn't ask for a better son. Has he really been ignoring all of you since this summer?"

"Yeah, he sits in his office or study, a bottle of scotch in one hand, the glass in another. He doesn't come out, people barely go in, all because of Cassieopia. He took one look at her and it's like I don't exsist anymore, our son's don't exsist. I hate it."

"You don't deserve it. I knew Cassie, she's nothing compared to you and Severus is an idiot for not seeing that."

"Thanks."

"No need to thank me, it's the truth."

"We're soulmates."

"What?" Sirius asked lost.

"You and I, are soul mates. We are suppose to be together, or at least according to Melissa we are, that's why the fates gave me a chance to change I guess. Be with Severus or be with you, and the decision is a lot harder then I thought it was going to be. I mean, I'm suppose to be with you, my heart is telling me to go with you, but my brain is saying to stay with Severus. Now if I went with my sex life though, you'd win hands down."

"I can't believe you can joke...Wait a minute, I'm better in bed then Snape? Hell yeah, what does he have a little one or something? Oh even better, is he a pre-me?"

"That I won't be telling you. Why don't you spend some time with the babies? I have to go teach a class."

"Alright, I'll see you later then." Sirius turned back towards the door and into the nursery.

KimeKimeKime

"Okay you three, one of you pulled a very nasty prank on a bunch of students that are older then you. Which would be quite a feat seeming you aren't suppose to be doing magic, going into your father's potions lab, or setting snakes loose in the Great Hall. Now, I want to know which one of you pulled the prank." Harry said, pacing back and forth infront of Elizabeth, Michael, and Dragon.

"Why do you think it's us?" Michael asked.

"Because ever since Dragon here became a little kid, the pranks you all have been pulling has doubled. Plus, this prank was big, one or two of you couldn't have possibly done it yourselves. Which leaves me to believe all three of you were in on it." Secretly Harry thought 'but I can't be sure because any of the other students could have done it too.'

"Yes, but how can you be positive that it's one of us? Couldn't anyone have done it?" Dragon asked, looking at Harry.

"Legimancy isn't going to get you anywhere. By all means, I could question the house elves, trace your magical signature, or have Hogwarts just tell your father but we figured we'd give you a chance to confess. Your punishment won't be nearly as harsh if you confess now."

"We didn't do it." Michael said, stomping his foot. "We weren't even in the Great Hall."

"Of course you were, because Ginny told us she had dropped you off in the Great Hall and she would have seen the doors open if you got out. Which means you were there, what am I going to have to do to get you all to tell me the truth? I know, I'll start taking things away. First we'll start wtih the television."

"Pfft. We can live with that." Elizabeth said, looking bored.

"No books or flying for a month."

"Okay." Michael said smiling.

"Magical block."

"We can't use magic anyways." Elizabeth said smiling.

"Auror babysitters."

"NO! It was all Michael's idea, he can go to Azzyban!" Elizabeth shouted.

"Not huh! Lizzy had most of the idea, the sketty as snakes, the food as buggies, that was all her!"

"Guys, no one was getting sent to Azzyban! The Aurors would have been babysitters, probably Tonks and Shacklebolt. You just ratted each other out." Dragon rolled his eyes.

"Yes, but what involvement did you little one have in all of this?"

"None."

"You're a hard one to crack, you've played this game before."

"Oh have we? I don't remember."

"And you're a wonderful liar, though I'm sure you remember the drug usage by now being that your eight."

"Yes I do remember that."

"No more Mat."

"What?"

"No more Mat, no seeing him until your 16 again."

"That's not fair, I really had nothing to do with this."

"Daddy he didn't, he kept telling us it wasn't a good idea. He tried to talk us out of it."

"Okay then. I'm sorry Dragon."

"It's okay."

KimeKimeKime

D/N: Luckily most of you voted, so Kime has the votes tallied and you'll just have to see what happens. Though, since the votes were late in coming, and Kime's been working crazy hours, the chapter was delayed in being wrote and then posted. So sorry if there are any errors, but she finished writing it today, and thought that you all deserved the chapter to be posted ASAP.

Sarahamanda: Glad you enjoyed the last chapter. I hope you'll enjoy what happens with the Sirius, Severus, Chastity triangle.

Heather: Yes very picky. I got your vote, but I'll let you know, there were only two votes for that category. Sorry.

Kelly: Glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Yes poor Mat, but it'll get better.

Adrianna: Well Igot your vote, and luckily I made up my mind too. :). **Mike:** I know :), just what were you thinking? lol. **Chastity: **I will, it's just a hard decision to make.

Bitcake: Yes a milisecond. **Jersey: **Exactly :). **Kime: **I am? Really? My mom wants Meredith to pick the Vet guy, but I liked Denny! I've been for Meredith and Derek since the beginning though, I just can't give up on them. Yes Chastity only has ONE wish, therefore she's in a bind, butyou know me I'm twisted so something other then just the one wish is going to happen.The children in the future thingyes they were Cap andExton (Plus a spoiler which Iwon't say)**James: **So that Dragon could read off of them. **Elizabeth: **Your Welcome. **Mat: **Hi!

Orlin: See Sirius was brought back! lol. Congrats on getting the job, I'm glad that the interview went so well.

SimplisticlyEternal: Wow, it's going to take me a while to get use to writing your name so if I messed up I'm sorry. **Chastity: **I'll make the right decision, though some of you will be disappointed.However, you will not be disappointed ;).Dragon won't get into that much trouble.

Inuyasha531: Hey Sam! Glad you loved the chapter, and congrats on passing your finals! **Draco: **Your more then welcome. **Harry: **Oh, okay I understand now. She'd be right about that though.


	10. When I Look To The Sky

Chapter 10: When I look to the sky...

"Mat, can I ask you a favor?" Dragon asked, sitting with Mat in Mat's Transfiguration class.

"Sure, are you getting bored?" Mat asked, knowing that eight year old Dragon wouldn't understand anything.

"After classes, if you'd like, will you kiss me?" Dragon whispered, drawing on a piece of parchment that Mat had given him. He drew Snitches and such, coloring them in with a spell Mat had taught him.

"We'll see, okay?" Mat felt a bit guilty at the idea of kissing an eight year old.

"Okay." Dragon said, though inside he felt bad. He was hoping that Mat would say yes, seeming that Mat loved him a lot.

"Mr. Malfoy, Professor Mayer would like to talk to you."Marcussaid from the door. Dragon looked towards Mat for approval, when Mat nodded his head, he quickly walked out to Chastity.

"Professor Mayer?" Dragon asked with a funny look on his face.

"I'm a Professor here Dragon, just like I'm the school nurse, and your aunt. I haven't got a chance to get to know you very well, you've been so busy growing up."

"Aunt Chastity, your Uncle Sev's wife right?"

"Yep, want to go ride a couple of brooms?" Chastity asked, holding out her hand.

"No. Why did you hurt Uncle Sev?" Dragon asked, taking a few steps back.

"Dragon," Chastity knelt down to his level. "I am sorry for hurting your Uncle, please do not hold that against me. I was your seventh aunt four times removed before, just like I'll be your aunt if something happens between Severus andmyself,and I love with you all of my heart."

"You hurt godpapa."

"I know Dragon, I'm sorry. Maybe you should go back inside, it's obvious that I upset you and I'm sorry." Dragon turned and went back inside, Chastity stood there looking at the door.

"You didn't hurt him, you know that right? He hurt himself and you." Harry said, coming out of the Arithmancy room and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I know, I just don't want him to hate Severus. He looks up to Severus a lot, he has so much respect and love for him, I couldn't crush his hero."

"How are you doing? Would you like to get some tea?"

"I'll pass, I think I'm just going to go stock the Infirmary. "

"Pick him, you know whom I'm talking about. He makes you happy, you two are in love, and even though you have a lot to work through he cares about you. Trust me on this one, I've been where you are."

"What about the kids?"

"They'll get through this, plus they're really too young to understand."

KimeKimeKime

"Jersey, are there any surgeries or anything planned?" Chastity asked, stepping out of the Floo and wiping the soot off of her.

"Well being an attending, wouldn't you know better then I do?" Jersey asked smiling.

"Funny, seriously."

"Um, I'm doing a heart transplant in thirty minutes if you want to scrub in on that."

"That's okay, maybe I'll just pick up a few charts instead." Chastity knew what Jersey was like in the operation room. She was the opitimy of Chastity's speech during the first day of Hogwarts medical classes.

"Okay, see you later then. Get me if you need me."

"I will." Chastity then walked out of Jersey's office and picked up ten charts before going into the first exam room.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Are you okay Dragon?" Mat asked once Dragon came back into the classroom and sat down.

"I'm fine why?"

"Well, I thought Chastity wanted to see you."

"She did, she wanted to go flying."

"I thought you loved flying, why didn't you go?" Mat whispered since Flint started talking again.

"She hurt Uncle Sev." Dragon said plainly going back to drawing.

"When did she do this?"

"I don't know, earlier I guess. Uncle Sev's been upset for a while, said so himself."

"Oh." Mat didn't want to be the one to explain to Draogn what happened, especially since Dragon was too young to understand, and didn't remember himself.

"Will you kiss me now?" Dragon asked, turning towards him.

"What? Weren't we going to discuss this after classes?"

"The class is over, the room is empty." Mat looked up to find that Dragon was right. 'I can't believe I lost track of time.'

"Well?"

"Dragon, a very smart and romantic person once told me something that I'm going to repeat to you. You can't cheat your first kiss, trust me you don't want to. Cause when you find that right person for a first kiss, it's everything. I'd rather have you remember our first kiss, because it was amazing and more special then a quick peck on the lips in a classroom. I love you Dragon, really I do, and if I didn't think it would wreck what you'll remember of our first kiss, I'd snog you senseless here and now."

"But I have to wait forever!"

"Not forever, for a few days isn't forever." Mat kissed Dragon on the cheek before collecting his books. "Why don't you go see Lucius, he hasn't seen you in a while."

"He's dead silly."

"No he's not, long story short he's alive. Chances are he's at Malfoy Castle, you can Floo him from your parents rooms."

"Thanks."

"No problem, I'll see you in a little bit."

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Chastity, want to get some lunch?" Jersey asked, walking into the exam room.

"No, I'm not really hungry."

"Okay let me restate that. Chastity, James and I are going to get lunch and you will get your arse up and come with us. I know you've worked though most of the patients, you need a break. Don't open your mouth and tell me you had one either, I already know seven nurses, nine doctors, fourteen residents and three attendings have asked you to take a break. They have all been keeping an eye on you also and know that you haven't. Don't make me bring James in here to have you thrown over his shoulder."

"Fine, I'll finish up with this patient and I'll go on break."

"So why are you throwing yourself into work at St. Mungos instead of at Hogwarts?"

"I'm close to making a decision, but I went to hang out with Dragon for a bit before I talked to Melissa. Dragon wants nothing to do with me because of the fact that I hurt Severus, I didn't hurt Severus though, I just didn't have the heart to tell him that."

"Come on, you deserve death by lots of chocolate." Jersey wrapped her arm around her friends shoulders and led her to Jersey's office where James was waiting.

"Hello Chastity, are you two ready to go?"

"Yep." Jersey kissed James before all of them Floo'd to the Leaky Cauldron. By the time Chastity returned to Hogwarts it was dark and the stars were out. She made her way to the shore of the lake, laying on her back looking at the stars.

"Mind if I join you?" Sirius asked, walking up to Chastity.

"If you'd like."

"Hows your day been?" Sirius leaned on his side facing Chastity.

"Busy, nothing I couldn't handle though."

"I know, you can handle hundreds of situations at once and not break a sweat." Sirius said, before starting to hum a song.

"What's that?"

"When I look to the stars, something tells me your here with me, you make everything alright. And when I feel like I'm lost something tells me you're here with me, and I can always find my way when you are here. It's lyrics to a song by a muggle group called Train."

"I wish that you were human again Siri, with all my heart I wish you were human again." Chastity said, closing her eyes to hide the pain that shone in them. She gasped suddenly when she felt lips on her own.

"I love you Chastity." Sirius whispered into her ear before kissing her again.

"I love you too."

KimeKimeKimeKime

D/N: Well Chastity picked her man, but the fates have yet to finish what they started :). That's right more twistedness! (Dances around) Oh yeah...Twistedness...Oh yeah! Anyways, we didn't have a lot going on in this short chapter because we figured you'd need a little break from being thrown seventeen million different plot lines at once. HOWEVER, the next chapter will obviously contain a LOT of stuff.

Orlin: **Chastity: **I sort of think I was always going to pick Siri. I'm glad Kime let that play out though. **Dragon: **There are a lot of things I've done you all don't know about. For all you know, I could have been injectingcoke into my eyeballs.

Inuyasha531: Hey Sam! Congrats on all that stuff that was going on.**Harry: **It's okay, though I don't remember what I said that could make her laugh that badly. (Runs away) I don't want to think of how bad they will be when they are of age to do magic! **Draco: **Because I wasn't nice untilI met Harry. **Mat: **Hey, and thanks I'm glad I passed my O.W.L's too.

Sarahamanda: Glad you enjoyed the chapter, and that babysitting went well the other day.

Adrianna: Thanks. **Dragon: **Everyone's soooo shocked, HELLO REBEL! as I told Orlin. There are a lot of things I've done you all don't know about. For all you know, I could have been injecting coke into my eyeballs. **Chastity: **Be careful of what?

Heather: I'm happy that you wanted Chastity and Sirius together, I don't want anyone mad at me for putting them back with each other. I'm also glad there weren't any huge mistakes.

SimplisticlyEternal: Glad you enjoyed the chapter. **Dragon: **In regards to my drug you, please see Orlin or Adrianna's blurb above. Everyone's just so shocked! **Lizzie: **YesI know, daddy's a meany butt! **Harry: **Thank you :) Go me! **Kime: **:), I think I made the right decision, but that doesn't mean everyone will agree with me.


	11. How It's Suppose to Be

Chapter 11: Back to How It's Suppose to Be.

"Merlin I've missed this." Sirius was resting with his back against a tree and his arms wrapped around Chastity's waist. He started kissing the back of her neck.

"I know, it just feels right." Chastity rested her arms over Sirius'.

"That's because it is right."

"I'm sorry for bothering you two, but Chastity, now that you've chosen there are a few things you should know." Melissa said, walking up to them. "As of midnight tonight, your marriage to Severus will be annulled. There will be no record or trace that you had ever married Severus, no one will remember. Since Exton is suppose to be Severus' child, he will get extrememly sick for a few hours as his blood will change along with his birth certificate, he will now be Exton Nathaniel Black. I already have the house elves secretly moving your stuff out of Snape Manor and into Black Manor, along with your things in your rooms here at Hogwarts to your own rooms. You will know the password and location shortly following midnight. Severus will remember that Casseiopia is dead, but he won't be confused as much and therefore will not be as depressed as he is. They also fixed the problems caused by Exton to your body."

"They're doing all that just for me?"

"Yes, and there is one more thing. Since you were engaged before all of this happened, and so much time has passed, they're giving you both a choice. When midnight hits, you can either still be engaged, or they will have a marriage certificate made up and placed in the Ministry for you. You will remember the wedding and honeymoon, it's all up to you though."

"Can we have a minute to talk this over?" Chastity asked, tightening her hold on Sirius.

"Sure." Melissa walked a respectable distance from the couple.

"I don't think we should be married. I want to be in charge of my wedding and honeymoon, I don't want someone to place the memories in my head." Chastity said, turning towards Sirius. "At the same time though, it doesn't really matter, because tomorrow I won't remember what happened, and therefore it really will be like I had my wedding and honeymoon."

"I think we should, that way we wouldalready have been married for a year or two, instead of being engaged for that amount of time. It may make people believe that the wedding isn't ever going to happen."

"True," Chastity said taking a deep breath. "Okay let's do it." Chastity kissed Sirius before turning around to let Melissa know they were done discussing it.

"Well?"

"We're going to take the offer of having the memories of our wedding and honeymoon at midnight." Sirius smiled looking at Melissa.

"So shall it be. Here dad, you might want to use this." She handed him a jewlery box. "I figured you'd take that offer so I had a contact go into the family vault and take grandmother's wedding band." Melissa whispered, she then disappeared to report everything to the councel.

"Chastity, I know this isn't very romantic, and it is never how I expected to ask you this again. I love you though, will you be my wife?" Sirius asked getting Chastity to stand up before going on bended knee. He opened the jewlery box to reveal a 2-karat diamond engagement ring, along with the diamond encrusted wedding band.

"Yes." Chastity said, taking off Severus' wedding rings, and holding her hand out for Sirius to put the rings on her finger.

"What time is it?" Sirius asked, after kissing Chastity.

"11:30. We have thirty more minutes before everything is changed."

"We can stay out here if you'd like, or whatever."

"I like it out here." Chastity moved back into Sirius' arms, wrapping them around her waist.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Dragon, I thought about what I said earlier. I'm sorry, that wasn't right of me to tell you that. I was just afraid that if I kiss you now, and you don't enjoy it, that when you become older you won't love me anymore."

"Mat that's crazy. I would love you just the same." Dragon sat on Mat's bed holding Tiger. "Do you think he loves me too?"

"Who Tiger? Of course he does. He wouldn't let you hold him if he didn't, he's picky like that. I tried to let one of the Gryffindor's hold him for me while I was picking up the books I dropped on the floor, and he threw a fit."

"Aww, Tiger loves me. That's so sweet."

"Yes it is, but it's Tiger's bed time." Mat picked Tiger up and placed him in the crib besides the bed. He then got into bed with Dragon, since Dragon insisted that they have a sleep over, and turned on his side. "You don't feel like doing drugs do you?"

"No, I think Melissa was right when she said that my body has gone so long without it, that it isn't a necessity anymore."

"May I ask why you did it?"

"Well, it was sort of peer pressure I guess. I went to a lot of parties at different friends houses, Thomas, Daniel, Will, and there wouldn't be any parents. So when my friends were spending time with their other guests, I chose to hang out with the people closest to where I was sitting or standing. The first couple of times, it was around people who were doing drugs, all different kinds. I didn't like a few of them, but then I got really bad, I couldn't wait for my friends to go and hang out with the others, that way I could hit the people with Pixies and Fairies up. As far as I can tell, no one's on to me, but obviously someone does find out."

"You'll tell me these things when you remember them right?"

"Right." Dragon said, curling into Mat's side.

"Dragon." Mat asked, looking down at Dragon.

"Yes." Dragon asked, not moving his head from Mat's chest. Mat used his fingers to gently lift Dragon's face up to meet his before kissing him quickly on the lips. Mat could feel Dragon smile against his chest.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Welcome home Jers." James said, getting up and kissing her.

"Thanks, I brought dinner from that cafe in Hogsmeade we both like. I hope you don't mind." Jersey placed the bags on the counter, taking the containers out of it.

"Of course I don't mind! It's food, it's my favorite food, for me." James said, turning into a little kid, but getting paper plates out for the both of them.

"Yes it is, help yourself." Jersey took one of the plates and added corn, carrots, mashed potatoes and gravy, along with fettichini alfredo noodles to her plate. Jersey had decided to try being a vegitarian, as it was supposedly healthier for you.

"Not that I don't support your decision, go health, but come on look at the yummy turkey sandwich. The yummy chicken sandwich, mmm, it's _so_ yummy." James said, taking a bite of the chicken sandwhich.

"You just ate a once living chicken, that probably had babies that are now parentless. There are orphaned chicks out there because you just had to eat their mom." Jersey tried to make James feel guilty, but he took another bit of chicken sandwich anyways.

"Yeah, well your killing chickens to make the gravy for your potatoes." James smiled, thinking he had the upper hand.

"It's a soybean combination. It's like a multi-viatmin that tastes like butter, if you tried it you might actually enjoy it." James made a face, eating his dinner quietly.

"I'm going to take a shower, I'll be out in fifteen to twenty minutes." Jersey grabbed a towel and made her way to the bathroom. James quickly ran into the bedroom and started to light the candles he had placed in there earlier. He also turned down the new silk sheets he bought and faintly turned on Jersey's favorite mixed Wizarding Disk, or WD which was sort of like a muggle CD. The songs all had a classical sort of theme to them. He picked up the box of rose petals and started spreading them all over the bed, with a trail leading from the bed to Jersey's bathroom door. Around the ten minute mark, James went into the other bathroom, washed his face, stripped down to his boxers, and brushed his teeth as quickly as he could. Once he was sure everything was perfect, he opened the champagne and poured two glasses, placing the wine bottle on the dresser away from the bed.

Once Jersey was done her shower, she used her wand to dry her hair, before wrapping the towel around herself. Cleaning the mirror of steam, she washed her face and brushed her teeth, feeling better now that the hospital smell was off of her. Jersey opened the bathroom door to head towards her bedroom when she noticed the flower petals. Smiling to herself and wondering just what James was up to, she followed the path to James' bedroom. When she opened the door, she gasped. "Wow James, this-this is so romantic." Jersey walked up and kissed James, taking one of the glasses of champagne from him.

"I'm so glad you like it." James smiled from ear to ear before kissing Jersey again. They both drank their champagne, before James noticed that Jersey was a little nervous. "We can take it slow, we don't have to do anything if your not ready for it." James assured her, going to pick up his pants.

"No, it's just. It's stupid really, but what if you don't like what I look like underneath my clothes?"

"I promise you, I'll love what you look like underneath your clothes. If it makes you comfortable, we'll both get under the covers, take off our clothes and when your ready we'll reveal our naked selfs to each other."

"Okay, we can try that." Jersey and James climbed into bed and discarding their already lacked clothing. Jersey sat there, calming herself down. James just laid with his hands behind his head, already relaxed. Even though he was scared, he was still a guy, and Merlin forbid he show that he was scared. His pride was what got him killed in the first place, had he backed down from Voldemort instead of facing the guy head on, he probably would have survived. "How can you be so relaxed about this?"

"Because, I know that you love me, and therefore will love me no matter what my body looks like. Just like I love you, and will keep on loving you no matter what your body looks like. Plus, you already saw me topless, and didn't say anything bad about it."

"Have you seen your chest? It looks like you've worked out and played Quidditch every single day of your life, and I know you, since you've been back you hit the gym while I'm at school, because my friends have seen you."

"Yes, but some could look at me and be like that fatty needs to put a shirt back on." Jersey got quiet after that for a few more minutes.

"Okay, on the count of three. One...Two...Three." Jersey and James lifted the blankets, revealing themselves to each other.

"Oh wow Jersey, your gorgeous." James said breathless. Jersey's sun kissed skin glowed in the candle light, making it look like silk. Even though she was very skinny, it was obvious that running around the hospital and school kept her in very good shape. When he looked up at Jersey, he saw her staring at his family jewels. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, uh yeah. Sorry, it's just I know I've gone to medical school and work in a hospital, but I've never seen a penis close up before. I really tried to remain chastised, and my headmasters and managers respected the decision I made of not seeing the opposite sexes genitals until I was in a sexual relationship. I figured that being so pure would be special to the guy I had sex with."

"If it's worth anything, I really do- how do I put this - feel...honored that you chose me of all people. Though honored doesn't really describe how I feel, because there are no words to describe how I feel." James said, tilting Jersey's head up to kiss her. Jersey kissed him back passionately, moving her body a bit closer to his, since they had laid a good foot or two away from each other. Jersey let her hand wander down James chest, resting it at the top of his lower abdomin. "Is something wrong?" James asked, wondering why Jersey had stopped her hand, and slowed down on the kiss.

"It's sort of embarrasing." Jersey whispered.

"That's okay, I want to make you as comfortable with this as possible. If your nervous, just tell me and I'll explain as well as I can. We can stop if you want, and try again whenever your ready, if that's a few days to a few years it doesn't matter."

"It's not that, it's just I heard if a girl massages a guy down there, it helps turn them on. I just don't want to hurt you by holding on too tight." Jersey's face turned bright red. James thought it was the cutest thing he had ever seen, but he was thankful that she had asked instead of damaging anything. He took her hand in his, and slowly guided it to his penis, that way if Jersey wanted to pull her hand back she could. Once her hand was on his manhood, he wrapped her fingers around it, and started moving their hands up and down. Once he was sure she got the hang of it, he took his hand away.

"Is this too tight?" Jersey asked, kissing James chest.

"Na ah." James moaned, arching into Jersey's hand. A couple minutes later, James started moaning."Really...Good. Merlin Jersey, about to...to...come." James panted before he came. Once his breathing and heart rate slowed down, he turned towards Chastity. "Your turn." James laid Jersey on her back, starting to kiss her neck right at her pulse point. He worked his way down her body, until he got to her clit. He inserted a finger into her, working it in and out while running his tongue along her clit.

"Oh!" Jersey exclaimed surprised.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just..that feels weird, amazing but weird." James smirked mischeiviously, before going back to what he was previously doing this time inserting two fingers instead of one, before adding a third. He was well endowed and wanted to make sure she was fully prepared that way he wouldn't hurt her. He wanted her to orgasm first though, so she was more relaxed when he entered her. "James...feeling...weird."

"Like what?" James asked quickly, before going back to pushing her towards the edge.

"Fire...in stomach. Fuck James!" Jersey yelled, grabbing onto the bed sheets. "What...was...that?" She panted, laying back until she could breath properly.

"That my dear, was your first orgasm. One of many to come in your life. Amazing feeling isn't it? Like your floating or something."

"Oh yeah."

"I prepared you so it won't hurt so bad, if you want though you can take a pain numbing potion. It doesn't hurt very badly, it's like a pinch and a minute or so later the pain's gone."

"I'll be fine." Jersey assured him, silently praying she would be.

"Do you want to top or bottom? If you top, you'll be in control of everything. So if it becomes too painful you can stop or pull up until it doesn't hurt so bad."

"I'll top, it sounds like a better option." Jersey laughed a bit, trying to relax.

"Babe, can you do one tiny thing for me?" James asked, laying down on his back.

"Sure."

"Take a deep breath through your nose, hold it and count slowly to ten, and release it through your mouth. It's suppose to reverse the chemical balance that makes you stressed. Being stressed tenses your body up, which makes it hurt more then if you were relaxed." Jersey did as she was told, and found that she did relax a bit. When she was ready, she straddled James hips, James lined everything up for her before holding her waist. Taking James advice once more, and letting her body relax as well as she could, slowly she lowered herself onto James, stopping only twice when the pain was unbearable. She then slid all the way off before impaling herself quickly onto James, even though this caused a bit of pain, it was also quite pleasurable.

"Take your time, wait for the pain to subside and when your use to the intrusion, and then you can move." A few minutes later, Jersey started moving, kissing James deeply. As time went on, Jersey started going faster, James bucking his hips to meet her pace.

"Fuck James." Jersey yelled, James following moments later. Jersey rested on James' chest until she caught her breath. James pulled out of her, and helped her back on the bed. Jersey rested her head on James' chest, listening to his still racing heart, and brushing his sweat ladened hair from his eyes. "Wow, that was...wow."

"I know." James laughed, kissing the top of Jersey's head. They both fell asleep shortly after.

KimeKimeKime

"Anything you want to do in the next ten minutes before we lose our memories of what happened?" Sirius' voice asked through the friendly silence.

"Can we go inside? It's getting a bit chilly out here, and I don't want either one of us catching colds."

"Sure, we can go to the kitchens and get hot chocolate also." Sirius got up and held his hand out to Chastity to take. After helping her up, they both made their way towards the kitchens hand in hand. The walk itself took about seven minutes, after asking the house elves for hot chocolate and cookies, they both sat down at the round table placed in the middle of the room.

"How many minutes do we have left?" Chastity asked, taking the mug from one of the house elves. "Thank you."

"Two minutes." Sirius replied, checking the clock on the wall above one of the stoves.

"Okay, two minutes." Chastity would never admit it, nor will she ever remember, but sitting there waiting for the thirty minutes to pass, was torture. She kept wondering if she should have been with Severus, explained what was going to happen, tell him how much she actually loved him and was sorry that they couldn't work it out. At the same time, she figured it wouldn't matter, he wouldn't remember it tomorrow, and neither would she.

"Wanna count down?" Sirius asked, looking at the clock.

"Sure why not? Ten." Chastity started.

"Nine." Sirius locked eyes with Chastity.

"Eight." Chastity took a deep breath, knowing there was no turning back.

"Seven." Sirius moved his chair closer to Chastity's.

"Six" They both took a sip of their hot chocolate quickly.

"Five." Sirius placed his hands on the table, placing them ontop of Chastity's.

"Four." Chastity entwined their fingers.

"Three." Sirius moved even closer to Chastity.

"Two." They shared a very quick kiss.

"One." Once Sirius finished saying one, they both passed out. They woke up a few minutes later, drinking their hot chocolate like nothing happened. "Are you ready to turn in for bed babe? I know you have to teach tomorrow, and I'm suppose to help Marcus with that defense class."

"I guess, but we should at least take our drinks back to the room. It'd be ashame to waste it, and we have to pick Exton and Capucius up from Severus' office. It was very nice of him to baby sit them for us, you know with him hating kids and all."

"It's Snivellus Chast, I don't want to see him. Please? Pretty please? I'll grade papers for you for the rest of the year." Sirius begged, getting up and walking out of the kitchens hand in hand with Chastity.

"It's a tempting offer, really, but no. They are your sons also, the least you could do is pick them up."

"Okay, okay. Don't get me wrong, I love my little marauders to death, really, but it's Snivellus." They took a few detours to get to Severus' office faster.

"Severus, I want to thank you again for watching them for us."

"Your welcome Chastity. They behaved nicely, though for their ages, I wouldn't expect them to be like their father yet." Severus said, glaring at Sirius.

"See, he's probably brain washing our sons against us."

"Oh, you'd like that wouldn't you Black."

"Fuck you, where are my children?" Sirius asked, glaring at Severus.

"Capucius is sleeping in his crib behind my desk. Exton is with Ginny Weasley because no one could find Chastity earlier when he was starting to get sick."

"I was at St. Mungos sorry. I thought someone here would know that I left, is it serious?"

"No, just a fever and coughing." However, Severus' voice was cut off.

"Severus, is there any way in trying to contact Chastity again? It seems that Exton is getting a lot worse, he's starting to cough up blood."

"She's standing right outside the chamber doors. I'll inform her immediately, take Exton to the Infirmary, Chastity will meet you there." Severus went back into the office, informing Chastity and Severus of little Exton. They quickly ran from the office down to the Infirmary.

"Melissa, what can I help you with?" Chastity asked, grabbing things to take care of Exton with. Melissa, though still a ghost, was still apart of Chastity and Sirius' memories.

"He's suppose to get sick, it'll last two hours, after that he will be fine. He'll lose a lot of blood, but there is a good reason for it, it will end up making him stronger, the fates want this to happen. He will live, he'll just be weak for the next 24 hours. Please, trust me." Melissa said, placing a hand on Chastity's arm. "I'll stay with him, I won't let anything happen to him, but Sirius and yourself shouldn't be here. You'll worry about him too much and try to stop what's happening and I can't allow that to happen."

"Promise me he will be fine." Chastity said, trying not to cry.

"I promise." Chastity nodded her head, before turning to Sirius. She explained the situation to him and they left solemnly.

KimeKimeKimeKime

D/N: Hello everyone! (Waves frantically) How are you all? I got kissed! Whoo hoo go me! Anyways, on with those wonderful reviews...Oh by the way, Kime and I checked the amount of reviews we've recieved compared to how many chapters have been posted. As long as most, or all, of you review for every chapter (if you have to go back and review for a chapter you missed, even if it's just a friendly hi), you should have no problem reaching 200 reviews! Unless of course, you don't want Kime to consider writing past year 7. And remember, if there is a good amount of reviews past 200, then she'll write more no matter what:). Just thought I would throw that in here.

Sarahamanda: Glad you enjoyed the last chapter :). Yes, Dragon will be back to 16 years old soon. If you noticed, I keep skipping a few years to speed up the story line a bit.

Adrianna: Thanks. **Dragon: **It's okay, but just remember it's Kime so now that you mentioned it was ashock to learn I had a drug problem, think of all the stuff you'll learn in the next few chapters now! Thanks a lot, watch Kime dress me up as a cross dresser or something because of you.

Orlin: **Siri: **Okay, good. (Hands you a chocolate chip cookie made with love). **Dragon: **I wouldn't, Kime's just been watching Love Actually WAY too many times in one day! Sure she is, she hurt Uncle SEV! **Chastity: **Thank you. **Mat: **Thanks, I hope so too, though with Kime you never know. I swear we should come up with an evil nickname for her so when she does Twisted things that are evil, we can call her by the nickname. We'll be like well the spawn of satan decided to ... but it's got to be a better nickname then the spawn of satan.

Heather: Okay, AWWW right back.

Bitcake: Aww, I'm sorry. No more fast updates then. Whoo hoo, no more school for the summer is always a good thing. **Chastity: **Thanks.Glad you loved the chapter.

SimplisticlyEternal: Thank you. **Dragon: **Yes I know, but just remember it's Kime so now that you mentioned it was ashock to learn I had a drug problem, think of all the stuff you'll learn in the next few chapters now! Thanks a lot, watch Kime dress me up as a cross dresser or something because of you. **Chastity: **Whoo, yes I did! **Kime: **That's what I meant by the Fates were not finished. Yes, that's why it's called Twisted School Year.

Inuyasha531: Hey and your welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. **Chastity: **How could you be so sure, when Kime herself wasn't sure who I would chose? lol. **Harry: **It's okay, I know Draco and I can handle it. (Hugs and kisses you back). **Draco: **Of course Harry liked the bad boy thing, which I still do just not infront of my children. I would hate it if my children hated me for being an arse. **Mat: **Hey, I'm good and yourself? I'm sure I could be bad if I wanted to, I think Dragon is rubbing off on me. (Hugs Steph back), thank you. **Dragon: **Hey, nothing much and yourself?


	12. Over My Head

Chapter 12: Over My Head

"Alyssa, no! Daddy'll get mad." Elizabeth said, standing across from her sister, trying to stop a green ball from whizzing around the room. All Alyssa kept doing was laughing. "You'll get me in trouble with daddy. Stop Lyssa, be good girl. DRAGON!" Elizabeth called into the next room.

"Yes Lizzie?" Ten year old Dragon asked, walking in to the room. "Alyssa, stop using magic this instant." Dragon said, stomping his foot. With a wave of his hand, the ball stopped flying around the room and gently landed on the floor. "Alyssa your being a very bad girl. Magic isn't to be used lightly."

"Sowwy." Alyssa said, playing with a stuffed teddy bear.

"It's okay, just don't do it again unless it is an emergency."

"Otay."

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Am I still suppose to be this sore?" Jersey asked, walking out of the shower two days after the first time they slept togher.

"Well, it'll hurt the first few times, and since last night was time number two yeah. It should hurt as bad though."

"Oh it doesn't hurt as badly, but it does hurt a little." Jersey said, before kissing James. "I have to get to classes though, and then I was going to stop by Hogwarts and check on Dragon, and see Chastity and Sirius."

"I'll come with you, I haven't seen Dragon since the accident and I think I should."

"Okay, well I need to get dressed, which means you need to move. You're standing in front of my closet." Jersey pointed behind James. "James, put me down I can't do this right now, I seriously have class." Jersey squealed, James had picked her up bridal style and carried her towards the bed.

"Everyone misses classes once in a while, and you'll only miss one of them anyway." James said, starting to kiss her neck.

"Don't you have work to get to?"

"Lucius and I went into business together, we go in every other day while your at school and work. So about 9-12 hours, which gets at least two days of work done."

"Yes, and seeming that I have to go to class and Hogwarts you'll get a good 8 hours in. I think at least Lucius or you should be there alternating days, you know Lucius one day, you the next." Jersey wiggled out of James' grasp and ran to her closet.

"That makes sense. Maybe I'll bring it up to Lucius sometime today, now you better get going or you'll be late to school."

"I love you." Jersey said, kissing James.

"I love you too, see you when you get back."

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Draco...Draco...DRACO." Harry moaned, rolling on his side in bed. He had decided to take a nap between classes since he had stayed up all night taking care of Alyssa and Rupert since they were both sick.

"Harry..Oh fuck Harry, yeah right there fuck me hard." Draco whispered into Harry's ear, getting a kick out of teasing his husband.

"Fuck Draco, oh yeah. Scream for me."

"Harry James Malfoy, you know very well I don't scream for anyone." Draco said, straddling Harry's stomach and sitting down hard.

"Ofph. Fuck, what? Too early." Harry whispered, placing a pillow over his head.

"It's 2 in the afternoon babe, and you should know I scream for no one." Draco pulled the pillow off of Harry's head and kissed him. "Though if you're really good, we may just have some kinky fun tonight." Draco ran his hand over Harry's erection.

"Mmm." Harry moaned, closing his eyes. "Fuck Dray. Please."

"That's so cute, you're begging for it. " Draco moaned out the word begging for it. "Unfortunately I have to go teach class, as do you." Draco rubbed Harry's erection one more time, before getting up and leaving the bedroom.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Okay Dragon, how old are you today?" Chastity asked, shining a light in his eyes and running a few more tests.

"I'm 12 today." Dragon said coldly.

"Are you still mad at me?" Chastity asked, reading over the tests.

"Are we done? I'm suppose to see Grandfather today."

"Yeah, we're done." Chastity placed the papers into Dragon's medical files while Dragon jumped off of the bed and started to walk away.

"Grandfather, how are you?" Dragon asked, seeing Lucius outside the Infirmary.

"Good and yourself? Want to take a walk?" Lucius asked, holding out his hand for Dragon.

"Sure! I'm good, Grandfather can I ask y ou something?"

"Of course, you know you can always talk to me."

"Why did Chastity hurt Uncle Sev?"

"What? Chastity never hurt Severus."

"Yeah huh, uncle Sev's been depressed for days. He said he thought that Aunt Chastity would leave him." Dragon explained.

"What? Your Aunt Chastity and Uncle Sev were never together." Lucius said, stopping mid stride and turning towards Dragon.

"Yeah huh, they're married. They had Exton, don't you remember?"

"Dragon are you sure your feeling okay? Chastity married Sirius, Exton is Sirius' son. Your Aunt Chastity and Uncle Severus were never together."

"Yes they are! I swear they are."

"I think your confused Dragon."

"No, your confused Grandfather. I'll prove it to you." Dragon ran back to the Infirmary, Lucius following him. "Chastity, can you check my head, grandfather thinks I'm insane."

"I already checked your brain functions, your perfectly fine Dragon. He's perfectly fine Lucius, look." Chastity pulled out the sheets and sohwed him everything while explaining it to him. "See, perfectly normal."

"Chastity, I think your testing is off. He thinks Severus and yourself were married, and that Exton is Severus'."

"They were!" Dragon yelled, throwing his hands in the air. "You two stay here, I'm getting Uncle Sev!" Dragon said, running out of the Infirmary and to Severus' office. "What the hell type of Parrallel Universe did I wake up in?" Dragon asked out loud. "This is ridiculus...Snakes." Dragon spoke the trip password and made his way up to the office. "Godpapa, can you come with me to the Infirmary?"

"I'm in an important meeting right now Dragon. Are you seriously injured or sick?"

"No."

"Then can it wait?"

"No." Dragon said impatiently.

"Why not?"

"Because it's important."

"Dragon, this meeting is important. I'm sure that going to the Infirmary can wait."

"AUNT CHASTITY AND YOURSELF WERE MARRIED AND EXTON IS YOUR SON!" Dragon yelled, frantic about getting Severus to the infirmary.

"Excuse us gentlemen." Severus god up, grabbed Dragon's hand and pulled him to another side of the room. "Have you lost it? Dragon those people in there are the school governors. You can't just come in here screaming your head off about something that never happened."

"Uncle Sev, it DID happen. It DID."

"Okay, give me five minutes to wrap up this meeting, and then we'll go to the Infirmary and have your head examined. I don't think your change went right this time." Dragon huffed, before Severus left the office. Five minutes later, Severus came back to get Dragon and went to the Infirmary.

"Okay, I want you two to kiss. Please, for me." Dragon asked, pushing the two adults together.

"Dragon, I have a husband it wouldn't be right to kiss Severus."

"Just do it, for me please." Dragon beggged.

"Okay, just a quick one." Chastity said, giving in. Severus and Chastity started to lean closer, their lips finally touched just as Melissa ran in.

"NO!" Melissa yelled, but it was too late. Chastity and Severus had already kissed, memories were running back to them. They deeper the kiss got, the more vivid the memories got. The wizarding world as a whole stopped for a few minutes as time unraveled itself, bringing all the memories, paper work, and the likes containing Chastity and Severus back from non-existence.

"Merlin, Dragon was right we are married." Chastity said, looking at Severus after having pulled back from the kiss.

"Chastity, I need to explain I have to explain that I wasn't upset over losing Cassie and my son. I was upset because everytime I closed my eyes, had a moment to myself, or slept I kept seeing you in Cassie's place. I kept seeing Exton or Capucius in the place of my son. Imagine being tortured over and over again with images of me being killed, of our children being killed, all hours of the day and night. It would have drove anyone into depression, to drink, it was horrible."

"Why didn't you just tell me that? It would have made it a hell of a lot easier." Chastity asked, placing her hand on Severus' cheek. Severus leaned into the touch.

"I tried, but it was like I was cursed or something."

"Wait, Melissa didn't you tell me that the wish I made would be permanent?"

"Yes."

"Then how come the wish has been reversed?"

"Well, good question."

"I did it." Dragon said, looking at everyone in the room. "I made a deal with Sol, you know head of the councel of people Melissa works for.

"You made a deal? Dragon, what was the deal?" Chastity asked, getting in front of Dragon.

"That I would give up drugs if Severus and yourself got back together. If Sirius' first wife came back to him, so he wouldn't be stuck here upset, and if everyone had a happy marriage."

"That's not a fair trade, you don't do drugs anymore." Severus said, turning towards Dragon. Dragon bowed his head.

"That's not completely true." Dragon placed both hands in his pockets and took out three bags of pixies, seven bags of fairies, two vials of crushed up white and silver powder sort of like muggle heroin, a needle, and a pack of Cigs that were laced with speed potion. "There's more in my trunk, inside a book titled _A Muggle Way of Life._ I'm sorry for not telling you, I'm also addicted to the calming draughts."

"That's why you didn't go through withdrawl during the ages that you were in recovery, because your body was still on this stuff." Jersey said, coming through the doors from Chastity's office. Dragon nodded his head yes.

"I'm really sorry Mat. I have a huge problem, but I want to get better that's why I made the deal with the councel."

"You will get better this time right? You went through rehab before, and here you are. You will get better."

"I will, I promise please don't leave me."

"I won't, your going to need me through this. I'm not going to leave you." Mat got up and wrapped his arms around Dragon. He was there to pick up a common baby potion that babies had to take when they reached a certain age. Dragon rested his head against Mat's chest, still being shorter then Mat for another couple of weeks.

"Dragon, I watch you to go with Mat and get all the drugs you have hidden place them in this box and come back here." Jersey said, grabbing a box off the shelf, emptying it out, and handing it to Dragon. "James, do you mind getting Harry and Draco?" She asked, turning back to Chastity's office.

"No problem." James said, leaving.

"Chast, Sev, I think you both have some talking over to do in your office." Jersey said, pointing towards the office. The two nodded and went towards Chastity's office before closing the door.

"Where is that fucking wife stealer! Where the fuck is he?" Sirius asked, storming into the Infirmary.

"Sit down Sirius."

"Who the fuck are you? And where the fuck is he?" Sirius asked, stalking up to her.

"I'm James' girlfriend Jersey, and I'm not telling you where they are until you calm down."

"They...THEY! They are together?" Sirius asked, pulling his wand out.

"Don't you dare pull that thing out at me." Jersey said calmly.

"I'll do whatever the hell I want. Now where's my wife?"

"She isn't your wife, she's Severus' wife, and Exton is his son. The wish was reversed, a new compromise was made it's not like you don't get something out of all of this. You get Melissa's mom back, a chance to start your life over again, to have your own children."

"I swear if you don't shut up and tell me where they are I'll hex you into next week." Sirius growled out.

"Put your wand down Sirius and back away from Jersey slowly." James said, coming through the door with his wand raised to Sirius' back. "I know your mad, and I know your temper, put the wand down and slowly back towards me." Sirius placed his wand down, and started backing up towards James. "Severus and Chastity are together now, and your wife is waiting for you outside the gates of Hogwarts. Yoru my best friend Sirius, but if you ever threaten Jersey again I will have to hurt you. I'm not joking either, I will hurt you friend or no friend no one will hurt or threaten Jersey."

"Fine _James, _I'll leave." Sirius stalked out of the Infirmary and towards the gates. James ran over to Jersey, looking her over to make sure Sirius didn't do anything.

"Are you okay? Merlin he didn't hex you did he? He knows some pretty bad curses." James said, kissing her forehead.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Severus is in a lot of trouble, I think Sirius might be out for his blood." Jersey said, wrapping her arms around James. James held her tightly.

"Healer Jersey, here's the box of stuff." Dragon said, walking into the infirmary. Mat had opened the door for him.

"You can call me Jersey Dragon, it's okay. This is everything? Your positive."

"Yep." Dragon said, looking towards the Infirmary doors where Harry and Draco walked in.

"What's going on? Dad only told us to come, he didn't tell us anything else." Harry said, walking up to Dragon. Jersey handed him the box full of drugs. "What is all this?"

"My stash. Long story short, I still do drugs but made a deal with the fate councel to give them up if Severus and Chastity got back together, and Sirius and Mel's mum."

"Your still...What happened...drugs?" Draco barely got out.

"I bought most of them through people at rehab. You might also want to change the passwords on your potions cabinets and storage rooms, I'm addicted to the calming draught."

"Okay, but how are you going to get better now that we know we can't send you to rehab?" Draco asked, looking at Dragon in disbelief.

"He can't go to rehab, but that doesn't mean we can't bring rehab to him. Lock him in the infirmary for three months or longer depending on the rate of rehab. First month no friends, with the exception of Mat of course, then once he starts to get better we can start him back into school before letting him face society."

"I'll do it." Dragon agreed.

"Okay, there's the teacher's rooms of the infirmary you can go into. It'll seperate you from the rest of the students, while your in there and once you stop getting sick constantly you can catch up on your school work." Chastity showed him towards the rooms while Jersey turned to Draco and Harry. "Your going to have to figure out what to do about Dragon's O.W.Ls. He's behind this year, and he might not have enough time to study for the tests. As his parents you have to figure out if he's going to be intelliegent enough to pass, I'll help tutor him and I'm sure Mat won't mind helping either."

"We'll think it over and get back to you."

"Take your time, I know this is a lot to take in in one day. Mat, your going to have to limit your visits, he's not really suppose to have visitors unless he's being really good. Chastity or I will inform you when you can go see him, and what days you can bring Tiger which will be extremely special occasions. I'm hoping, and he should, be completely better by your wedding, so there's no worrying about that okay?"

"Yeah, I understand. I've been through this for a friend before, I know the procedures." Mat said, nodding his head, Harry wrapped his arm around the upset and shaking boy.

"I know it's been hard on you, with Dragon being hit with the spell and now this, but you are doing such a great job. Your better then the adults I've dealt with who have gone through stuff like this. However, you know that once Dragon gets better he's going to make it up to you."

"Yeah, I know. I've got to go, I'll be late for class if I don't and that won't help Dragon any." Mat picked up his books and Tiger's potion before leaving the Infirmary.

"We've got to go too, classes call." Harry took Draco's hand. "Thank you Jersey."

"Your welcome." With that Jersey started walking towards the room.

KimeKimeKime

D/N: Sorry that this chapter wasn't spelled checked or anything, Kime figured you all waited long enough for the next chapter and once she finished she'd post it. See how much she loves you all! Anyways, I want to thank all of you that complained about how big of a shock it was to find that I was once a recovered druggie, thanks to you I am not a DRUGGIE! Kime thought it would add to the twist! I just hope Mat doesn't decide to leave. Anyways, 12 chapter and 86 reviews so far, everyone can thank Timothy for going through and reviewing every chapter, because of him (and the rest of you obviously), our reviews soared. He wasn't going to review, as stated in quite a few of his reviews, but he said he loves the story so much he wanted to up the review numbers so Kime has no choice but to continue the story!He also wanted me to pass on the message, "People you will be brain washed by me..Review, review, review." Now on to replying to those reviews.

Sarahamanda: Glad you enjoyed the chapter...I love Indy! You're all Dragon fans, well I'm an Indy fan! Go Baby Indy!

SimplisticlyEternal: Yeah, baby Exton went through all of that for nothing! It was quite sad. By the next chapter, Dragon will be 14 or 15 years old, I haven't decided yet. Severus would have done everything in his power to change Chastity's mind, which you'll also notice in upcoming chapter he keeps trying to convince her that it's better to stay with him. Sorry, but writing Sirius and Chastity together was really making me feel sick to my stomach. I think that was a sign that Chastity and Severus are meant to be together.

Heather: It's okay, I don't remember what we were awwing about either. Exton got better quicker since Dragon canceled the deal. Dragon was 11-12ish in the last chapter.

Inuyasha531: (Draco and Harry walk out topless with a birthday cake) Happy Belated Birthday! What did you name your fish? **Harry: **It's okay. **Mat: **Your welcome. (gives Steph and you hugs.) Happy Belated Birthday Sam. **Dragon: **Thanks, I love Mat kisses :). H.B.B. :).

Adrianna: She had Sirius :). Exactly my point, but now he does know, now he has Exton, so really it's poor Siri. Yes, morefighting between Sirius and Severus, possibly asmall type of duel. **Dragon: **Yep, hopefully by the next chapter Kime will take pity on me and make me my right age! **James: **I screwed Jersey! Whoo Hoo! (Kime glares at James). Fuck, I'm in trouble.

Lady-Payne: Thank you for taking the time to read my story and review. Okay, don't go sticking Fluffy on me, between work and school it's hard to find time to update when your writing the chapters at 3 and 4 in the morning. By the time I write a few lines, I'm falling asleep at the computer. Right now, I have nothing planned for the next year, when I get closer to the middle/end of this story, then I'll have more planned. Though I can tell you that Harry or Draco will end up pregnant, and obviously Dragon and Mat get married, so the honeymoon and what it would be like to be married and still have to go to school. Other then that, nothing. If you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them, and you may end up seeing me use them.

Orlin: **James and Jersey: **Thanks. **Sirius: **Your welcome Orlin. **Dragon: **Thanks Orli :). I don't know Mat should just have an evil nick name.

Timothy: Thank you for reviewing so many times, it really shows that you love this story. It's one of the funnest on Fanfiction you've read? Really, wow I'm at a lost for words! Seriously, wow. Rereviewing isn't allowed on Fanfiction, but if it was, Kime would count it. **Kime: **Ha ha, I can answer this! Whoo hoo, think of it this way, if you lived in Florida and went to Islands of Adventure on field trips, for something to do on the weekends, and you lived in the general area when they were building the rides and it was on the news...Wouldn't you know a thing or two about the rides, plus they have the rides on a Travel Channel special that airs about once every two months. Plus, I'm a dork like that and I didn't study them I went to Universal's websites and looked up the rides. **Dragon: **Thank you. Kelly will never make an apperance in any of the series. She was a one time character. **Kime: **That is a great question, how do I think this stuff up...Well, to be completely honest, I'm just a very twisted type of person. While I'm typing, an Idea will just come to me and I'll write it down to see how many things I can get off of the one idea. For example, I'm still working on the whole James/Jersey/Burke triangle. I can make Burke take Polyjuice potion to looks like James..Have Burke kiss Jersey infront of James and James get jealous...Make Burke and Jersey look like they are in some sexual position on accident and have James walk in..I could have James and Burke get into a fight over Jersey. I'll end up picking the plot apart until I come up wtih the best twisted scenario's. Though, sometimes I also take ideas from reviewers. They review with an idea, and if I like it I'll use it, or put a twist to it and use it. What I said in the story, about taking a deep breath through your nose, holding it for ten seconds, and letting it slowly out of your mouth is true. I was taught that in counceling because I have anxiety disorder.


	13. The Whole Situation

Chapter 13: The Whole Situation

"Jersey, what can I do to change your mind?" Dr. Burke asked, walking up to the sinks.

"You won't change my mind Burke, you will never change my mind. If I was the last woman and you the last man, and civilization itself depended on us dating and reproducing, I would rather shoot myself in the head then save the world. I guess you also forgot what I told you about hitting on your students."

"You're on your attending schedule right now. According to you, that's when you are not a student."

"That's right, that's when I'm your boss, go figure. As your boss, I can not date those that are I look over. Wait a minute, you fall into that category don't you. Why don't you go find someone else to screw, because around you my pants are staying on."

"Why won't you even give me a chance?"

"Don't you have a surgery to perform, or lives to save?"

"I'm on break, so nope."

"Your a doctor, you don't have a break. Your time isn't your own."

"Your avoiding the question, why won't you even give me a chance?"

"You want a list, fine. One, you are my teacher sometimes.. Two, I am your teacher and boss sometimes...Three, you're immature, rude, and egotistical, and four I have a boyfriend. I'm in a seirous relationship, I'm extremely happy, and guess what you don't make me any of those things. You drive me insane, give me headaches, and filing more reports for harrasing other interns then any other resident in this hospital. So get it through your head, if it wasn't the fact that I am your boss, that we both work at St. Mungos, and the fact that while I'm here, I forget about what's going on in my life, and focus on the lives of my patients, I wouldn't show up. I would get as far away from you and that Narcissus Complex you have. You need to learn that the world doesn't revolve around you, you are not God's gift to the world, but most of all you need to seriously get over yourself. Why do I stay with James, because he cares about me, he cares about the people around him, and goes out of his way to help those that need it. He cares more about his family then he does himself, he doesn't care about what he looks like, he is more close to being perfect then you'll ever be, and he doesn't even try as hard as you do."

"Fine." Burke said, storming out of her office. Jersey just sat there shaking her head while filling out paperwork.

"Let me guess Burke problems?" One of her friends asked, walking into her office.

"What else? I swear, he doesn't deserve to be a doctor if he can't remember the simplest of things. What's he going to do when he's in the operating room and things get complicated? It's ridiculous."

"Just because he won't give up on you, that doesn't mean he makes a bad doctor. It just means he has an obsession."

"Excuse me ladies, I'm not interrupting anything important am I? For you Marabelle." James took one of the roses out of a bouquet he was going to give to Jersey.

"Well thank you sweetie, I wish my husband would stop by once in a while and be as sweet as you." Marabelle said, taking the rose and kissing James' cheek. Marabelle was in her sixties, her husband, though romantic at times, had given up impressing her. "This one's a keeper Jersey." She winked before leaving the office.

"These my dear, are for you. I have to run though I have to get back to the office."

"Thank you. I'm preparing dinner for us tonight, so please don't eat before you get home like you usually do." Jersey took the roses, kissing James twice, before looking the flowers over. She picked up the note and smiled to herself, _My Dearest Jersey, Here is a rose for every time I thought of you today. I love you, see you tonight... Yours, James._

"Earth to Healer Golleher."

"Huh?" Jersey asked shaking her head.

"Are you okay?" One of the interns asked, looking at Jersey funny.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I was distracted."

"I was wondering if it was okay to give Mr. Malfoy pain killers?"

"What? What room?" Jersey asked, grabbing her stethoscope and putting it around her neck before running out of her office.

"Um, the youngest one?" The intern said, though it was more of a question.

"So Liam?"

"Um, sure yeah that one."

"What room?"

"Exam room sixteen, third floor." Jersey and the intern ran up the stairs, as the elevator would be too slow, and into exam room sixteen.

"Harry, what's wrong with Liam?" Jersey asked, going behind the curtain. "Sorry, what's wrong with Dragon. My intern seems to have given me the wrong name."

"Withdraws are getting worse, Chastity's busy at the infirmary to take him, break out of Wizarding Flu." Harry said, wrapped in Draco's arms. Mat was sitting next to the bed trying not to cry, they had Dragon strapped to the bed for his own good since he was convulsing.

"Okay, Mat I need you to back up a bit please. Annie, go to Marabell tell her to take over the surgery I'm held up with a patient." Jersey took a needle out of her pocket and pulled the cap off with her teeth before injecting it into Dragon's arm. Almost at once, Dragon stopped convulsing and started to fall asleep on the bed. Once Jersey was postive Dragon was notgoing to start comvulsing again, she started running tests. "His sugar, blood pressure, and heart rate are still really high, though his heart rate is understandable. He's a bit dehydrated, but his body is going through a lot of caffine and nicotine withdrawls. Here Mat, I'm going to teach you how to read this, and I want you to check Dragon twice a day and if it falls below 150, I'm going to give you a pill you need to put under his tongue. It'll stop him from convulsing before it gets this bad." Jersey waited for Mat to walk over.

"Okay the spell is Commoveo Moveremovimotum, it means to shake violently. Now, this here says 30/500, that's his nicotine levels. When he was on drugs, it was up in the 500's zone, that's extremely bad, in leimen's terms that's about 5 thousand cigrettes a day, or 3 fairies and 9 pixies in a day. The 30's is what his nicotine levels are as of right now, because his body is so use to being in the 500's zone, to go from 5 thousand cigrettes to about 20 is a huge shock to his body. Now, this number underneath is his caffinee levels 40/900, 900 being about 17 six packs of soda, or 14 pixies, and 40 being around 2 six packs of soda. Obviously, going that low would be a huge shock for his body. Two huge shocks like that are what caused the convulsing, that's why the nicotine for the next two weeks needs to be in the 150's and the caffine in the 300's. We'll keep declining them every two weeks and his body should be over the shock in four to six weeks." Jersey placed one of the pills underneath Dragon's tongue.

"Thank you so much." Harry said, brushing Dragon's bangs from his eyes.

"Your welcome, I'll be back in a little bit to check up on him. If you want, James should be getting home shortly, he's at work right now though."

"Thanks, I might just Floo him." Harry smiled up at Jersey, before going back to watching Dragon. Jersey just looked at the scene before her before shutting the door and turning towards her intern. "May I ask you something? and I really want you to think about this before you answer." Jersey asked the intern.

"Sure Healer Golleher, go ahead." The intern said smiling.

"What are you doing in the medical field? Seriously, you had no clue who that child in there was, what his condition had been. You should have been able to stop his convulsing on your own, you should have taken a medical history. Those people in there, their family owns the wizarding world. The boy in that bed convulsing is in line for the throne, I haven't even been in England that long and I know this. Had he died, and his grandfather decided to take it up with the Chief, it would have been your job."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Had it been any other family, it would have been both of our jobs, and let me tell you something. I'm not in this field of work for the money, I care more about my patients, then the nice check I get at the end of every week. I would be just as happy selling books at a bookstore. So before you're even allowed to walk into mine or anyone else's opertating rooms, you're going to have to tell me honestly why I shouldn't kick you out of the program, about what you really are doing here?"

"What made you go into the field? You said you'd be just as happy selling books at a bookstore." The intern asked, holding back her sarcasm.

"Have you ever been to the hospital and needed a surgery, and the doctors and nurses assigned to you didn't care if you were in pain, as long as they gave you the recommended amount of morphine. They didn't care if you were scared, if you felt alone in such a big room, all they cared about was getting that one surgery, getting that one chance at discovering something new or doing a new procedure, that you knew the only reason they paid attention to you at all was not because you were a human in pain, but becuase you might be a new medical discovery?"

"Once."

"That's why I went into the field, I want to change that. I want to get people to care more about their patients and their patients family, then they do the paycheck that they get, the surgeries they can perform, or the medical miracles they can be the first to discover. I wanted to work besides my idol, to change the world as much as they did. This job is why I get up in the morning and drag my butt to classes everyday, study every afternoon, and work every night. It's why I have almost no life, and the little I have is due to a very understanding boyfriend. I've learned more about life, Merlin, and the people around me through the people I've treated, then I could have in a hundred years. I've learned about wars, historic events, and economic problems, from the people who've lived through them. That's why I took this job, and I haven't regretted it. There hasn't been a day I wake up and regret doing what I do. I've never doubted myself or my job."

"Has it paid off?"

"Every day. I worked hard in school, and when I was accepted into medical school I got to work with my idol, I was taught by her, and now she's my best friend. I've helped discover many things that are used in today's society, and I'm actually looked up to in the medical community. I don't care about what surgeries I get, because I'm more involved with my paitents and making them comfortable, no matter if it's a common cold or a three day life or death tumor extraction. If it wasn't for this job, I never would have met James, because I never would have been taught by Chastity, or have become her best friend. This isn't about me though, this is about you, about where you stand and until you come up with the answer to that, you aren't to step foot into an O.R., there's the pit and prostate exams you can do everyday for the rest of your medical career if need be." The intern nodded her head before turning around to leave. "Oh yeah, and you might want to at least learn your patients names before coming to see your attendings for something so simple." Jersey watched the intern walk away mouthing 'bitch' as she went.

KimeKimeKime

Severus wrapped his arms around Chastity, before picking her up and carrying her over his shoulder. "Severus Snape, you put me down this instant."

"No, for the simple reason that you might just run away again. We have some serious talking that needs to be done before I can completely forgive you, but I am not doing that in the middle of the infirmary." Severus said, slapping Chastity's butt.

"Hey!" Chastity said, slapping Severus' butt, before pinching it.

"I didn't pinch, I just slapped. There's a difference." Severus said, standing Chastity up on the stone floor of the dungeon.

"Why are we here, in the potions classroom?" Chastity asked, looking around.

"Because, this is my second home. I feel safe here, in here things make sense to me, had we fought at the hosptail and it was you that needed to talk, we'd probably be standing in some operating room." Severus sat down in Draco's chair, breathing in the air deeply. An akward silence had stretched, but after a few moments, Severus finally spoke up. "Do you really think this marriage is that bad? Seriously, is it so bad that you couldn't come to me to get out of it? You had to wish your way out of it. If you want a divorce just say the word, I'll sign the papers and you'll be free to go."

"I don't want that, up until the incident I loved our marriage. Then you stopped talking to me, stopped playing with our children, you locked yourself in the dungeon and wasted away. I want a husband whose involved in our relationship and with our children, not a husband I have to worry if they're going to commit suicide or not. We haven't made love since Exton was born, we haven't kissed since today. The fates offered me a deal, they showed me what my future would look like with both of you, and I took the lesser of two evils. I was made better, the damage from Exton has been fixed."

"After you made the wish, why not tell me what was happening so I could at least spend the last bit of time with you? So that I could have a chance to convince you to stay, to pick me. I love you Chastity, before I met you I would have swore I had no heart, no feelings what so ever. You brought that out in me, and you couldn't even give me the last five minutes, let alone two, to try to convince you?"

"I figured it would hurt worse, plus we wouldn't have remembered it anyways. I'm sorry, I should have told you since it did involve your life as well. It's my fault, I know it is, and I'm extremely sorry. I tried all summer to get you out of your depression, and as a wife and friend I failed at that, but I didn't want to give up on us, which I ended up doing in the end. Please, just tell me what I can do to make it up to you."

"I don't know Chastity. I don't know how you can make it up to me because I know you can't force someone to prove that they love you, without knowing in the back of your head that they are only doing something because you told them. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go spend some time with our sons."

KimeKimeKimeKime

"W-where am I?" Dragon asked groggily, his eyes staying closed.

"St. Mungos, you had a withdrawl attack. Your parents had to get back to Hogwarts to take care of your siblings, but they wanted me to tell you they love you very much, and they will come back as early as they can tomorrow morning." Mat said, taking Dragon's hand in his own two.

"How are you?" Dragon asked, squeezing Mat's hand.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Mat said, smiling a bit.

"No, because I didn't have to witness you going through a withdrawl attack. I didn't scare you much did I, I'm terribly sorry if I did."

"I'm fine, I was petrified when it happened, but I'm fine now. Seriously Drag, how are you?"

"My arm is a little sore, along with a few muscles but other then that I'm fine."

"Jersey had to give you some sort of shot to stop of the convulsing, that's probably why your arm hurts. Your muscles hurting is obvious though. How old are you today?"

"Back to normal, I'm 16." Dragon said, opening his eyes to look at Mat.

"That's great."

"So, I'm a very wise person huh?"

"Obviously, and you were right about that kiss thing. I'm suppose to get Jersey when you wake up, I'm going to be right back, lay back and rest." Mat said, going to leave the hosptial room.

"Mat, I'm sorry."

"For what?" Mat asked, turning around at the door.

"For doubting that you'd stick around once my withdrawls started. I was positive that once I started getting really bad, that you'd leave because you'd come to your senses about how messed up I really am."

"Of course I wouldn't leave you because of this, it means your getting better, not worse. It proves how strong you really are, and that's more important to me then if your messed up, because it proves you can do anything you set your mind to." Mat said, looking at Dragon lovingly. "I really should go get Jersey now, get some rest." This time Mat really left the room.

KimeKimeKime

"Burke, seriously get your fucking hands off of me." Jersey said, pushing Burke away from her. They were currently standing in one of the wash rooms, getting ready to perform a surgery.

"I was just going to help you get your gloves on."

"I still haven't washed my hands, and my hands are no where near my breasts."

"Your just so beautiful." Burke blurted.

"Fine, you want to touch me, go ahead but I won't be held responsible for my reactions." Jersey said, standing infront of him. Once Burke reached out to touch her again, Jersey rammed the heel of her palm up towards Burke's nose breaking it, before twirling around and elbowing him in the stomach. Burke doubled over in pain. "I did say I wasn't responsible for my reactions. Obviously idiot, I was already planning to react badly. Now, you can walk your ass to the chief and tell him what happened, and if I find out you left any significant detail of the last two weeks I'll be happy to hand over the memories." Jersey said, grabbing his nose between two of her fingers and twisting.

"Oh good Jersey, I found you. Dragon woke up." Mat said, walking down the hallway. "Are you okay? Mat asked, looking through the window of the room she had just left. "What happened?" Mat took her arm and led her into the closest room.

"It's nothing Mat seriously."

"Jersey, there's a guy in there bleeding from the nose, doubled over on the floor." Mat said, pointing to the closed door behind him.

"Mat, it's nothing." Jersey said, closing her eyes.

"Okay, would you like me to get James or Chastity for you?" Jersey stayed quiet for a couple of minutes, calming herself.

"I'm going to go check on Dragon, you said he was up right?" Jersey said, leaving the room. Mat went over to the fireplace and threw in a handful of Floo powder.

KimeKimeKime

"Dragon, this is for the aching muscles you probably have." Jersey handed Dragon a vial of blue liquid. "Other then that how are you feeling?"

"Worn down, craving some sort of drug. I mean, I have a buzz because of you all controlling the dosage amount but my body feels like it needs more."

"That's more then understandable. You must have been heavily drugged Dragon, I mean the 300-500 range means you were on drugs everyday, almost all day."

"I was, whenever I got time to myself I would pop something or inject something. It kept me up enough to study and read everything I had to, record what I had to, and spend time with everyone. It helped keep me up 20-23 hours a day."

"The time management you're always talking about. It had nothing to do with management did it, it had to do with drugs." It wasn't a question it was a statement.

"Jersey, are you okay?" Dragon asked looking Jersey over.

"Of course I am, why do you ask?"

"You have blood on the front of your jacket. I thought maybe you were cut."

"Oh that's from a patient. I must not have caught it before. Well, now that I know you're fine and not in some sort of coma or have amnesia, I'm going to go and let you rest. Mat should be in soon, I thought he was going to follow me but maybe he went to Hogwarts to check on Tiger or to inform your parents."

"Okay, I think I'll go back to sleep until he returns." Dragon said, closing his eyes. Jersey quietly took Dragon's chart and left the room.

"Jersey, what happened?" James asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"Why do you think something is wrong?" Jersey asked, hugging James back.

"Besides the fact that Mat Floo'd me and said that there was a man beat up on the floor of a room you just came out of, very angry I might add, and continued to try to keep your temper around Mat. I can look at you and know something is wrong, it has to do with that one Healer doesn't it?" James rested his arms on Jersey's waist, covering her butt with his hands. He didn't want anyone to stare at her butt when he was around.

"I took care of it."

"Yeah, by beating the shit out of the guy Jersey." The chief of surgery said, walking up to the couple. "Hello Mr. Potter, it's so good to meet you. I've heard a lot about you from Jersey and the other Medi-witches. I'm Healer Fray."

"Nice to meet you. Jersey what's he talking about?" James asked, smiling mischieviously at her.

"I didn't beat the shit out of him." She said, shaking her head.

"You broke his nose and rammed it into his skull fracturing the sides of his nose to his cheekbones, not to mention according to him elbowed him in the stomach. What is going on between the two of you?"

"Merlin Jersey."

"He keeps trying to ask me out, goes out of his way to try and touch me, and I'm sick of it. Today while we were preparing for the double bypass surgery, he kept trying to grab my breasts. I gave up and told him he could touch me but I wasn't responsible for my reaction, that was my reaction. He's even shown up on dates James and I have gone on, just to tell me to tell me to break up with James and go out with him. I've warned him as his attending, and as his student, to keep away from his students and other interns, and he has yet to listen."

"The next time, please come to me before kicking another employee's arse. I'll talk to him about it and see what I can do, why don't you take the rest of the day off and spend it with Mr. Potter here. I'll take over the Malfoy case for today, I'm sure he'll be sleeping most of the day anyways."

"Are you sure?"

"Jersey, your like a daughter to me as is Chastity, and the both of you work your arses off here. You come here after school every day and stay until Marabell sends you home. I have to hand it to you James, you barely get to see this girl, but you always seem to find time to visit. Please, talk to her see if you can get her to take a day off."

"Don't worry, I think I can get her to take the rest of the day off." James bent down and picked Jersey up over his shoulder.

"Oh come on guys, I'm not that bad." Jersey complained.

"You've worked here about two months, have never taken a personal day, a sick day, and you come in here and place your name on the on call list on your day off so that you're called in here to work at some point in the day. You need a day off, an actual day off. So yes, you are that bad. Mr. Potter, take her away." He said smiling. James started walking towards the closest room with a Floo connection.

"Where are we going?" Jersey asked, not even fighting James.

"This place Chastity was telling me about a while ago, it's called a beach. "

"We're going to the beach? Seriously."

"Yeah, of course." James placed Jersey down, handing her the Floo powder. "Though I'm sure you want to go home first and change."

KimeKimeKimeKime

Severus sat down at his desk, looking through important paperwork for Hogwarts. Underneath a paper from the Minsiter of Magic in Australia, Severus noticed an envelope addressed to him.

_Dear Severus,_

_I have done many despicable, underhanded things in the past few days. Most in the last forty eight hours, and figuring out how to makemany things up to you is near impossible, I mean how can you make up for wrecking someone's whole life? I took more away from you then I could ever have imagined, and I did it without an excuse, without reasonable cause, and without telling you. I made one wish and destroyed your whole life, and the lives of our children. I gave you so many precious gifts in life, and then took them away from you. No one can make up for that, no matter how hard they try. I understand if you're furious with me for the rest of our lives, you have every right to be. So I'm offering you the same thing you offered me earlier today, I love you with all of my heart, when we got married I could, and can, never see us splitting up. Thanks to my idiocy, I believe I have messed things up so badly between us that I am giving you an out, you'll notice that under this letter is a brown envelope. Inside this envelope, there are divorce papers, I've already taken the liberty of signing them. If you want to stay together, the fire is burning on your right, if not your pen is on the left in its holder. I'm staying at one of the Inns in Hogsmeade for the night, so if you do decide to sign the papers, there won't be any akwardness afterwards. Capucius and Exton are staying with Harry and Draco for the day, so take your time. _

_Sincerely,_

_Chastity._

Severus sat there reading the letter over and over again, sometimes letting his eyes wander over the tear stains that smugged the ink, the lines where the quill had slipped probably due to Chastity's heavy crying, and the fact that she wasn't use to writing with a quill. Just by looking the letter over, Severus could see how much it hurt Chastity to write what she had thought she needed to write. Eventually Severus picked up the folder on his desk, it was dotted in tear stains where Chastity had started to cry harder, after having to sign her name and place the documents inside. Severus slowly undid the prongs of the folder and opened it up, letting the documents slide onto his desk. Looking them over, he noticed that Chastity had left him everything, even the custody of the children, a lot of money for the raising of the children, only asking for visitation rights when it fit Severus' needs. She didn't ask for money, a place to live, or any of the other things that she knew Severus could have given her.

'She wants nothing Severus, all she wants is you. Had you been placed in her situation, wouldn't you have wished for something along the same lines that she did?' He asked himself, leaning back in his chair. Severus looked down at Chastity's signature, noticing how messed up it was. 'She wouldn't have signed if she didn't want out of this relationship either.' Severus said, while his hand reached for his pen on the left. 'Shouldn't you give Chastity what she wants?'

KimeKimeKime

D/N: Wow, Kime hasn't left a cliff hanger like this in a very long time! We hope you all enjoyed this chapter though, it was harder to write then most because Kime is slowly starting to run out of ideas, but luckily that Chapter has given her a bunch of them. Let's see, other then that, there's nothing much going on here. I'm all the way better now! WHOO HOO! Go me!Jersey kicked some arse in this chapter also, but what will happen at the beach? Hmm... Oh, 12 chapters already (This will be the 13th) and 93 reviews pardon my lanuage but HOLY CRAP! (Jaw drops in shock!) 93 already, this is the quickest and most reviews we've ever had for just 12 chapters, usually it takes around 20 to get this amount! I have a feeling Kime might just have to make a sequel after the 7th year. What do you all think?

Sarahamanda: YES! You love me! (Dragon jumps up and down in joy!) Hmm, I don't know what's going to happen now, maybe I can find a way to break that damn wizarding promise and jump Mat's bones.

Adrianna: **James: **Why?Why should I run? **Kime: **You mean Melissa's mum? Hmm, maybe I'll put that later, like some how add her in there, I wasn't planning to at all Sirius was just going to disappear for a few chapters. You know, trying to figure out how to hurt Severus. **Harry: **I'll work on it.

Kelly: I know! OMG the first time in your life! Did you enjoy the beach? St. Augstine is great! Daytona Beach is okay, I don't like it much because of all the construction, and Orlando is alright, I guess I've lived here too long to find it fascinating anymore. Don't worry about not reviewing the last few chapters, though I'm sure Adrianna and Timothy will probably have your head, but we don't care. Just so you know, since I don't know if you know or not, I made a deal with Adrianna, Orlin, and Bit that if this story or any years after this reach 200 reviews, I'll consider doing a spin off series for Dragon and Mat, it can't be 199 that won't cut it. If it's highly over 200 reviews, for example 210, then I will definitely do a spin off series after the seventh year is wrote. **Dragon: **Thanks, I wouldn't have had any problems if people didn't find it such a shock that I did drugs in the first place (Glares at the rest of the reviewers). **Mat: **Thanks, I may need all the luck I can get ; ).

SimplisticalyEternal: Yep, no more Sirius and Chastity. Yes, Dragon will once more become his age and work through his therapy. Oh, there's a whole lot of stuff that's going to happen between Sirius, Severus, and James.

Heather: Thank you.

Timothy: OMG you cursed! (Shocked expression!)


	14. A Day at the Beach

Chapter 14: A Day At the Beach

Severus picked up the pen, placing it over the line where he was to write his name before stopping. "Dolt, she's doing this for you, to make you happy. Will you really be happy if she leaves? Of course not! You'll be miserable, your children will be miserable." Severus said out loud, getting up and throwing the papers into the fire. "You've put the poor girl through enough already." Severus walked out of his office, through the castle, and out towards Hogsmeade. His first stop was The Three Broomsticks, hoping that someone in there might have seen where Chastity decided to stay for the rest of the day.

"Severus my old boy, how are you?" Madam Rosemerta asked.

"Never better, have you seen Chastity?"

"She's upstairs in room 586, I didn't ask any questions she seemed quite upset when she got here. I believe she went out to Calfa though, said she wanted to see what Mat's always talking about."

"Do you know when she'll be back?"

"Said she'd be back for dinner, wanted mashed potatoes and chicken."

"Can you pretend to have lost her order. I'll be back, I have to get something." Severus said, hugging Rosemerta before quickly leaving the pub. He went into Muggle London and into the nicest dress shop he could find.

"May I help you sir?" One of the girls asked, walking up to Severus.

"Yes, I would like to buy a dress for my wife. She's about yeah high." He held his hand up to his chin, trying to figure out how to describe Chastity.

"You've never brought a dress for her have you? It's fine, we've had many guys in the same situation as your are in here. Now, do you happen to have a picture or know what undergarnment size she wears?"

"Oh um, I have a picture." Severus reached into the pocket of his muggle jeans, he had transfigured his clothes before getting out of Hogsmeade. Luckily, it was a muggle photo Jersey had given him of Chastity during one of the competitions.

"Miss Teen USA huh? So she's American?"

"Sort of, she left England when she was a teenager. She's had two children since then, but she's lost the baby weight. I need it to be an extremely breath taking, beautiful dress. Maybe made of silk, with diamonds on the straps or something, the dress in royal blue. I'm also going to need black silk gloves." Severus said, looking around the store.

"We have something along those lines, but in black in the back." She said, walking towards the back to show Severus. "I think it will fit your wife perfectly from what you've described her and the picture, it'll hug her hips but flares out a bit at the bottom. The top is cut in a heart shape, and the straps cross in the back and they're diamonds on the top and the back are crystals."

"I'll take it. You don't happen to sell shoes do you?"

"Yes, what size is she do you know?"

"Size seven. I've gone shoe shopping with her before." Severus rolled his eyes at that, that was a day he'd never forget.

"Okay, why don't you take this paper to the cashier and pay. When your done with that, everything will be wrapped for you."

"Thank you." Severus said, making his way to the front of the store and to the cashier, after he paid, he took the wrapped package and went back to The Three Broomsticks. Before he entered the pub, he took out his wand and changed the color of the dress, before walking into the cozy little pub.

"Chastity's in her room if you'd like to go see her." Madame Rosmerta said, noticing Severus walking in.

"That's okay, will you just give her this package please? Oh, and please don't tell her who it's from."

"Of course." She said, taking the package from Severus. Once Severus had left, she made her way up to Chastity's room, knocking on the door.

"Hello Rosie, how are you?" Chastity asked, opening the door with a weak smile.

"I'm fine, how are you doing? Any better? I was asked to give this to the beautiful lady that walked in here only moments ago with a frown on her face. The description seemed to suit you sweetie."

"I'm okay, thank you. Do you know who it's from?" Chastity asked, accepting the package.

"I was sworn not to tell, I'm sorry dear. I better head back down, I hope things start going your way." She said, before walking down the stairs. Chastity closed the door and set the package on the bed staring at it for a few minutes. She slowly took the card off the package and read it.

_Dearest Godess,_

_Le Cafe de Amour, 8 o'clock, table 9._

_Yours Always,_

_A Secret Admirer._

Chastity re-read the short note, the hand writing very unfamiliar to her. She opened the package to find the royal blue dress with diamond straps, black high heeled sandles, one of the straps of the sandals made of the same diamonds as the dress. Opening a smaller package inside the larger one, she notcied the black gloves and a pair of diamond earrings.Checking the clock and noticing that it was already two, she hoped she had time after her errands were done to meet this secret admirer, since curiousity always got the better of her.

KimeKimeKimeKime

Jersey quickly stepped out of the fire and ran to her bedroom, pulling out her bikini, a pair of cloth shorts, and a tank top. James walked at a slower pace then Jersey did, reaching the bedroom a few seconds after her. 'She must really like this beach thing.' James thought to himself, pulling on his swimming trunks and a t-shirt. Jersey walked out of the bathroom, placed her sunglasses on her head, using it to hold her hair back before slipping on flip flops.

"Wow." James said, turning around.

"Wow yourself. Here, let's hip you up a bit." Jersey went over and pulled out a shell choker necklace. "It use to be my brother's before he passed on, it looks good on you i,t makes you seem like a surfer dude."

"May I ask what happened to your brother?" James asked, slipping on the flip flops that Jersey had bought him while she was shoe shopping with Chastity and Severus one day.

"He was in a car accident. A drunk semi-truck driver hit my brother's truck, the trunk hit the cement barrier and compacted the car killing him instantly. He was only 23 at the time, and on his way to school when the accident happened."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Come on, the beach...erm..calls?" Jersey kissed James, she thought it was so cute when he tried to use Americanisms. They both Floo'd to the closest wizarding store to the beach, walking the rest of the way.

"So you've really never been to the beach?"

"Yep, I kow it sounds crazy, but it's true."

"I can't believe that, that's just crazy. Come on, let's put our stuff down here and go into the water." Jersey said, taking off her tank top and shorts, placing her bag and sunglasses on the sand and kicking off her shoes, before pulling James down to the water. He barely had time to take off his own sandals and t-shirt.

"It's freezing!" James complained, only up to his ankles in the surf.

"It's not that bad, it's just because it's so hot. The water's probably in the 70's, you'll get use to it trust me." Jersey walked in up to her waist, waiting to get use to the water. "Come on James, stop being such a baby."

"I'm not a baby, it's just the water is freezing."

"I'll let you fuck me if you get your arse in the water." Jersey mouthed, walking deeper into the water.

"Oh that's unfair!" James called, walking quickly into the water closer to Jersey. "Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck, it's bloody cold!" James was up to his chest, Jersey had to start kicking to keep her head above the water. "So, how do we do this?" James asked, his body starting to get use to the water.

"Every little movement and without screaming, because we might be caught and in a lot of trouble." Jersey said, wrapping her arms around James' neck, holding herself up. "Just pull your pants down a bit, and move my bottoms over. If someone asks, we'll say that I can't stand and you're holding me up. Though I'm sure no one will bother us, no one pays attention to each other at the beach, unless they're toge-ether." Jersey moan lowly, as James had entered her. James cast a wandless floating charm, and laid back a bit so it looked like he was teaching Jersey to float. "Everrrry cleverrr. Fuck James, right there." Jersey said, twisting one of James' nipples, before kissing him to drowned out both their moans as they climaxed.

"That was so...so amazing." James panted, dunking his head underwater.

"That's because it had the adrenline rush of being caught mixed in with it." Jersey said, fixing her bikini bottoms, while James pulled his shorts up. James then started to head back to shore to lay in the sun for a bit, Jersey swam besides him, opting not to walk. When they both got to shore, they walked back to their towel and laid down.

"So, what about the rest of your family? I mean you must have parents and maybe other siblings."

"My parents are divorced, my dad Jeff lives in south Florida and my mom a few hours away from him. They barely talk, and my dad's sort of a dead beat. I have another brother and a sister, Mark and Leah, Mark's in his thirties with a family, and Leah is a year younger then me." Jersey said, rolling her eyes.

"I wish I had siblings, I'm an only child and it sort of sucked growing up. I had no one to play with until I met Siri and Remus. Though, supposedly I use to have an imaginary friend, but I don't remember him much." James said, chuckling.

"I think most children have imaginary friends, especially those that are only children. Gosh I love it here, I grew up by the shore, it's always felt like home to me."

"Ah, hence the wild and crazy changing session at home." James said, moving away from Jersey as she went to try and hit him. "Ha ha you..Ow."

"Serves you right." Jersey said smirking.

"Oh yeah, I'll show you." James said, rolling on top of Jersey before starting to tickle her.

"Ah! James, no, please stop." Jersey said, laughing her head off. "Not fair, come on, stop with the tickling."

"Okay, okay." James leaned down, kissing Jersey. "I think I know why you like the beach so much."

"Why's that?" Jersey asked, running her hands down James' back.

"Because I can make all the guys jealous that they aren't me. They're all probably looking at you like damn she's hot, but ha ha I got to you first."

"Yes you did, but sometimes I think I fell in love with a seven year old."

"You, your in love with me. Like actually in love with me?"

"Yes, I've told you that before."

"But, I thought you were just saying that because I said it."

"James, I mean it, I love you."

"I love you too babe." James kissed Jersey again. "Now, let's put some suntan lotion on your shoulders, they're starting to burn and I don't want you to be in pain." He said, getting out the lotion and squirting some on Jersey's shoulders before rubbing it in.

"Mmm, that feels so good." Jersey moaned, leaning back into James' touch.

"Oh no, don't start that or you'll cause a very public and embarrasing situation for one of us."

"Hey mate, nice chick." A guy said, nodding to James as he walked by. James couldn't helptrying keep the smile off his face.

"See, I told you." James said, bobbing his head like he was cool.

KimeKimeKime

Around 6, Chastity started to get ready to meet this secret admirer. If she had been completely honest, she was nervous and upset. Nervous because she didn't know whom this person was, and upset because she knew that the guy who was going to take her on this date wasn't going to be the man she was in love with. Around 7:30, she made her way down the road, turning a corner to come to the Cafe de Amour.

"Bonjour Madame." The host said.

"Bonjour tableau huit."(table 8)Chastity said, wrapping the shawl around her shoulders a bit more. It was a bit chilly out that night.

"Redressez de cette façon." (follow me).

"Merci." Chastity said, following the host to the table. Once she sat down, the host gave her a blood red rose.

"From your secret admirer miss."

"Thank you, why couldn't you have spoken English earlier?"

"Not part of the job, we have to speak French I just figured you were probably sick of it." He winked, pulling the chair out for her to sit. "Your date should be here shortly."

"Thank you." Chastity said, sitting down and making herself comfortable.

"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting, I hope it wasn't long." Severus silky voice said close to Chastity's ear. Chastity jumped a foot out of her seat, before getting up and hugging Severus.

"Does this mean-"

"We're still married, yes. I couldn't sign those paper's Chast, you should have known that before you even went through with getting them." Severus kissed her, before pulling her seat out for her to sit. Once he sat in his chair he looked up at Chastity to see she had a few tears rolling down her cheeks. "What's wrong dear?" He asked softly.

"I was just so afraid that you'd sign those papers. I'm so happy and relieved that you didn't, you're my life Sev, and so are our children." Severus held his hands out for Chastity to take, she put her hands in his feeling him squeeze them reassuringly.

"You know that if we do ever end up being seperated, I'm not going to keep the children from you. I'm not going to regulate when you can see them or not, you deserve to see them whenever and whereever you want. Though after this whole ordeal, I'm going to fight harder for our relationship, and to keep you. I'm not letting you get away so easily again."

"Good." Chastity said, a small smile playing on her lips.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"How are doing?" Mat asked, walking in to Dragon's hopsital room that night.

"Good, I've been sleeping all day I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight." Dragon said, chuckling to himself.

"I heard you're doing really well, and the chief said that you can have a reward for doing so good." Mat said, before turning around at the open door and holding his hands out to someone outside, when he turned back around, Tiger was in his arms. "So I figured, you were probably missing this little guy."

"He's not so little anymore."

"DA!" Tiger yelled, clapping his hands. "Daaaa!" Tiger starting pointing to Dragon, looking at Mat like 'Hello, I want to see my daddy you weirdo.'

"I know, but watch." Mat put Tiger on the floor, making sure he was sitting by one of the chairs. Tiger reached up for the side of the chair, pulling himself onto his feet. "Go on call him over to you."

"Tiger, come on baby come to daddy." Dragon said, holding his arms out over the side of the bed. Tiger looked over at Dragon before starting to walk over, Mat behind him. Tiger's wobbly legs gave out half way to the bed and he fell on his butt, he started to tear up. "It's okay baby, try again." Dragon encouraged, Mat rubbed circles in Tiger's back. Tiger used Mat's arm to prop himself up again before baby running over to Dragon who picked him up. "Hello, I've missed you so much." Dragon placed a kiss on Tiger's cheek, who had two fist fulls of Dragon's t-shirt, with his head resting on his daddy's chest.

"He's missed you too."

"DA!" Tiger cried out in joy again.

"Tig!" Dragon said, holding him closely, Tiger started laughing at his father's antics. "Thanks babe." Dragon smiled up at Mat, before kissing him.

"You've deserved it, you're doing really good with your rehab." Mat pulled out his wand and tried the spell Jersey had taught him.

"Very good Mr. Mcguire, though your flicking your wrist wrong." The Chief said, walking in with Dragon's chart.

"Hello Mr. Fray, how are you?" Mat asked, shaking his hand.

"Mat how many times must I ask you to call me Bryan?"

"Sorry, it's just you're a Healer, I'm so use to calling Healer's by their last names."

"So you go around calling Jersey and Chastity, Miss Golleher and Mrs. Snape?"

"No, and at school Chastity still goes by Professor Mayer so there's not confusion, but I do call Chastity Professor from time to time."

"I'll tell you one more time, please Mathew call me Bryan."

"Okay." Mat nodded his head, smiling.

"Now, try again but flick your wrist to the left a little more." Bryan said, showing him how to do it. Mat tried again, and this time the results showed up. "See how much easier it is? The extra little flick gets your results faster, which saves him in a life and death situation."

"That's cool, do many people know about it?"

"Nope, just a select few of Chastity's closest friends. Well, anyone who actually went to the two meetings she held here in the last two months. Though not many people showed up, which is ashame, I mean Chastity's a legend and to be able to listen to her talk, and discuss theories that she's working on, and being able to ask her questions and to give her advice on some things she could do with her theories.. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity, and if you showed real interest in a certain subject that she was going to experiment on she invited you to join her, she gave you her number and a time when set aside for that certain project. Like Monday's at midnight until two in the morning, she works on what she calls the Malignate project, it's about how to cure a certain type of wizarding flu that kills the elderly."

"That's cool. The people who passed that opportunity up are idiots, I mean it's one thing to work with Chastity, you know in the same hospital, sometimes on the same patient, and having her as your boss, but to actually _work_ with her, running tests, doing math, that's an unforgettable experience, and she's honest so she'll give everyone who helped her credit. It'll not only boost your reputation, but also your creditals." Mat said, thinking over everything a doctor could have been given if they just sat down for an hour or so and listened to someone talk. He knew from experience that she wasn't a boring lecturer either, she was energenic and fun.

"Exactly, this must be Tiger." Bryan said, looking at the little boy still fastened tightly to Dragon. Mat looked the piece of paper over to check everything that Jersey had taught hiim.

"Yep, this is him. I can't wait until I'm better, when I get back to Hogwarts I'm going to spend a whole day just playing with him. He learned how to walk already, and I missed his first steps."

"There are many firsts you still get to witness when they happen though, the first cut, first flu, first A, first day of school." Bryan listed off, watching Dragon's smile get bigger. "But you have to get better first."

"The results say he's doing fine."

"That's great, you're doing a great job taking care of him Mat." Bryan looked around the private room, it had pictures of Dragon's family, and a few things from his house so he wouldn't feel so lonely, Mat also brought Dragon's favorite book to put besides his bed.

"Thanks, oh hello Jersey you look...erm...burnt." Mat said smiling.

"James took me to the beach yesterday and we accidently fell asleep. Needless to say, that was a bad idea, now I'm burnt and James who I found out doesn't burn is very very tan! It's absolutely not fair."

"Aww, poor Jersey." Dragon said, smiling at her.

"I'll take that son away from you as punishment." Jersey smirked, shaking her head.

"No, my son, my reward." Dragon hugged Tiger tighter.

"According to these results, you should be able to leave the hopsital by the end of next week. It seems that rehab the second time is going better for you then rehab the first time."

"That's because at night your interns triple and sometimes quadruple my meds, at my request, so I can recover quicker."

"What? Dragon your underaged, they shouldn't be listening to you and you know that, plus it's dangerous which you know also!" Jersey yelled, taking the clipboard out of Bryan's hand. "I am _SO_ telling Chastity!"

"Oooo, I'm soo scared."

"You will be, what if she decides to take you out of the medical program for this? Never thought of that did you?"

"ENOUGH!" Mat and Bryan yelled at the same time. "You two act more like brother and sister instead of friends." Bryan filled in, "I have had enough of this for the past two days."

"Okay, okay I'll go check on my other patients. Oh and Dragon, you might want to see this and prepare yourself." Jersey handed him the Daily Prophet.

Dragon Potter-Malfoy Falls Hard

By: Associated Press

Dragon Potter-Malfoy, wizarding worlds resident bad boy, has checked himself into drug rehab yesterday. According to sources close to Mr. Malfoy, he has been doing drug rehab for the past week at Hogwarts through the care of Healer Chastity Mayer, also Hogwarts nurse and professor. Current investigating has uncovered that Mr. Malfoy has been in drug rehab before at the tender age of tweleve, for over use and dependence on pixies, fairies, calming draught, dreamless sleep, along with a few other illegal drugs. We can only guess at what Mr. Malfoy has been addicted to for this hospitalization. "It's not any of your business, but Mr. Malfoy is doing great, he is currently with fiance Mathew McGuire and son Tiger." Mrs. Mayer said in an interview conducted last night. Though it doesn't specify if Dragon is or is not currently in rehab or on the use of any drugs, reading between the lines, we can tell that something is indeed wrong with Mr. Malfoy if he is with Mat and Tiger instead of being at Hogwarts.

"Great, well I wonder who spilt the beans. I mean seriously, I'm not even famous and I have no private life!"

"Yeah, but you can make this information leak and use it to your benefit. Once you get better and take some time off, you could always talk out about using drugs, and the problems you had to go through to stop others from deciding to do drugs, or to get help with getting off of them. You know if you want to do that, I'm not pushing you it's just a suggestion." Mat said, wringing his hands together.

"I know you aren't pushing me to do something I don't want to do. I also know that you'll be by my side through all of that also, and for that I love you, however I want to get better and take some time to myself before I try anything." Dragon said, kissing Tiger's head. "I just want to spend time with my son too. I haven't had much time to do t hat in the last year or so."

"Well, why don't you watch him while I go to class, you can spend sometime with him." Mat said smiling, before kissing Dragon and Tiger, before leaving the hospital room.

KimeKimeKimeKime

The Great Hall was alive with whispering and yelling students alike, almost all of them passing some form of a newspaper around to each other. Harry and Draco were sitting up at the teachers table bent over the Daily Prophet with Severus and Chastity. All of them trying to figure out what to do for this situation so it didn't become worse for Dragon, Mat, and Tiger along with not having too much information being revealed and repeated to the press. Mat has walked into the Great Hall in that very second, having just visited Dragon, and walked towards the Ravenclaw table to sit with his friends, all eyes on him.

"So is it true? That's why Dragon hasn't been in school or classes because he's in rehab?"

"Dragon's not in classes because of personal reasons, however if you think about it for ten seconds I don't have Tiger, and Dragon if he was in rehab wouldn't be allowed to have visitors. Put two and two together, Tiger is with Dragon which must mean he isn't in rehab." Mat said, filling his plate.

"Unless he's been doing good, and then he'd be allowed to have visitors." One of the girls said. Mat just shook his head, took his plate and left the Great Hall, walking out towards the lake to eat his breakfast. Chastity got up to follow him, but Harry's hand placed on her shoulder stopped her, instead letting him get up to talk to Mat. Severus stood up and called everyone's attention to himself, waiting for the hall to quiet down.

"It has come to my obvious attention that a few popular newspapers and magazines have published an article on a student in Hogwarts. This article claims that Mr. Malfoy is currently in rehab with a problem with drugs, this article is about personal situations involving more then just one student, but a whole family. Professors Malfoy and Potter along with Professor Mayer and myself will be taking points and giving out detentions to all of those that we hear discussing this topic in the open. If you would like to talk about rumors in the press, please feel free to discuss them in your common rooms, away from prying ears. Any questions about these articles can be addressed to Professors Potter and Malfoy during breaks, in their offices or classrooms. No questions or comments will be directed to the friends of Mr. Malfoy, if word gets back that you have been asking or harrassing any of the students closely assosicated with Mr. Malfoy, punsihment will be served as I see fit. His friends have no more information on the subject then you all do now." With that Severus sat down and the hall erupted into whispers once more.

KimeKimeKime

"I always hated this part of the process." Harry said, walking up behind Mat. "After the article revealing personal information was released, I always hated the stares and whispers that went on around me. Though, it must have been ten times worse for Hermione and Ron now that I think of it, having to be questioned about everything."

"Oh." Mat said, picking at a piece of bacon.

"But no matter what, you shouldn't let it get to you. You have the right to keep private matters between you and your significant other private, no matter who that person is. If they have problems with that send them to Draco or I, okay? We'll take care of it for you, that way the students will stop asking questions. Your being a huge help during all of this, Dragon needs as much support as he can get, and it's the support of Tiger and you that is getting through to him the most. He really is greatful for you, I hear him praying to Merlin every night, and recently when he thinks he's alone at the hospital, thanking him for sending you to him. I really couldn't think of a better son-in-law, or a better husband for my son, then you. If something ever happens that splits Dragon and yourself up, before we even give our approval, they'll be compared to you. Dragon can't do any better."

"Thanks." Mat said, hugging Harry.

"You're welcome, now come on we both have a class to get to." Harry said, standing up and helping Mat to his feet. "I always loved Hogwarts when I was growing up, I always considered it my home."

"Well, they do say home is where the heart is, you must love this place alot."

"More then words, and when Draco first told me his family owned Hogwarts, right after he proposed, I would have sworn my heart stopped momentarily. There's just something about these old walls that makes me feel so safe and secure. No matter what happened, if it was crazy psycho killers that came after me, or the news of failing a final, I knew I could always hide away, gather my thoughts, and face the world when I was ready. Especially in the room of requirements, I could hide there, take classes in there, it was great."

"How would you take classes in there?" Mat asked confused.

"Well all you'd do is wish you were in class, in a room that was see through to everyone but the teacher. So, you would be sitting in class, in a desk between your friends or whomever, and no one in the class except the teacher can see you. All you'd have to do is hold up a piece of paper that explained quickly what was going on." Harry explained before standing outside the door of his classroom. "Now, I'm going to go inside, wait a few minutes before coming in so I can stop the conversations and questions before you come in." Harry smiled before going into the classroom. Mat ran as fast as he could towards the Room of Requirements, just wanting one day of peace before he returned to classes, he really just wanted to avoid the stares and questions he knew would happen. After reaching the room of requirements and walking infront of the door, he pulled the door open and took a seat between his friend Shane and Dragon's friend Daniel. Harry smiled to himself when he saw Mat in class, but without either of his friends noticing.

"Now, I know that Headmaster Snape said that anyone who mentions my son in the halls of Hogwarts will be given a detention. However, I have decided to take five minutes out of class to answer any questions you have about what you've heard around school. I'd rather you all know the truth, instead of spreading rumors, even though I know you all think rumors are better then the truth." Harry said, sitting down on his desk. "Now, just because I'm willing to answer questions does not mean that my husband, Mr. Mcguire, or anyone else that is close to Dragon is willing to answer questions, and therefore what Headmaster Snape mentioned earlier is still true."

"Is Dragon addicted to drugs?" One of the girls asked, raising her hand and waiting to be called on.

"Before I answer any questions, any answers you recieve in this class will stay in this class, they will not be repeated to other students or to the press. Signing this piece of paper holds you to that promise." Harry said, passing around a piece of paper for everyone to sign. "Yes, Dragon is currently in rehab for being addicted to drugs. He has been in there before when he was younger, however he had the guts to get himself help to better himself for his future husband and son. He knew that the life he would lead had he stayed addicted to the amoutn of drugs that he was on, would have lead him to a very early death."

"What was he addicted to?" Daniel asked, looking over at Thomas.

"As far as we know, though we haven't gone through all the boxes, mostly fairies, pixies, calming draught, dreamless sleep, and muggle cocaine." The students' jaws all dropped.

"How many boxes were there?" The questions were coming faster and faster.

"In total there were seven and a half boxes full of drugs. Mostly gained after his first stay in rehab, the rest from parties and clubs he had frequented. Now there is one minutes left of the five minutes I set aside, so listen closely, if you have a friend or know someone with a drug problem, do not be afraid to speak up and get that person help. They might be upset about it for a while, but in the end they really will thank you for helping them. Now, on with the acutal lesson." With that, Harry began teaching his class.

KimeKimeKime

A/N: Okay, is being retarded, I had all the reviews answered I saved them and when I went to check they're not here! (LOOKS AROUND FOR THEM) Where'd they go? Anyways, Thank you Timothy for being review 100. (Hands out cake and candy). Sorry again about the none answered reviews.


	15. Hard Decisions

A/n: Finally a LONG chapter some 6 thousand words. Hope you all enjoy.

KimeKimeKime

Chapter 15: Hard Decisions

"Row, row, row your boat gently down the stream...Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily life is but a dream."

"Oh, oh, oh ga ga do do do la la...Me me me da da da la la la la." Tiger sang along with Dragon, clapping his hands with the beat.

"Very good." Dragon said laughing at his son's lyrics, before kissing Tiger's head.

"Da ay?" Tiger asked, looking up at Dragon.

"Yes, I'm okay, especially now that you are here. Your my world, did you know that? If anything happened to you I would be really really upset. So you have to stay away from drugs, because I don't want to see you here like this. I know right now you have no clue what it is I'm saying, but it's better to start telling you this early." Tiger held up a toy for Dragon. "Thank you, but I think it's time for both of us to take a nap." Dragon said, placing the toys on the table besides the bed, and pulling his son up higher on the bed.

"Noo!" Tiger started crying, he had a thing about taking naps now.

"I'm going to sleep Tiger, you can sleep too." Dragon closed his eyes, falling alseep almost instantly, Tiger close behind. A couple hours later, Jersey walked in to take Dragon's vitals. "Mmm?"

"Just go back to sleep Dragon, it's just me." Jersey whispered, not wanting to wake Tiger up also.

"If I talk to Chastity, do you think I could do a few things around here to get training? I mean I'll walk around with the IV and everything, and I'll explain to my patients what's going on, but I'd really like to get some hands on work, especially since I've been out of class for a while."

"I don't see why not, as long as Chastity approves you should be fine. How are you feeling?"

"Better then ever." Dragon said smiling. Tiger picked that moment to wake up.

"Do you mind if I hold him?" Jersey asked, motioning down to Tiger.

"No be my guest, you can hold him while I go to the bathroom." Dragon said, holding him out to Jersey before jumping out of bed and running towards the bathroom.

"Hey little one, you can call me Jers okay, cause I think Jersey is a bit too long for you right now. Your such a cutie, yes you are, oh I can't wait to have a child of my own. If it's a boy I think I'd like to name him Adian, and if it's a girl her name will be Sara, though obviously your grandpa would have a say in the names also. Oh hey Chastity, once Dragon gets out of the bathroom, he wanted to talk to you." Jersey said, bouncing Tiger on her hip.

"I wanted to do some hands on work here at the hospital, can I please? I'll do the whole IV thing and explain to the patients what's going on and stuff, please." Dragon asked, walking out of the bathroom.

"You'll have to have a resident or attending with you at all times, just so you don't mess up. If you can find one that will do it, I don't see why not, you know after Mat comes and picks Tiger up."

"Thank you so much!" Dragon said, hugging Chastity. "Mat guess what! Chastity's going to let me help out at the hospital for today, as long as I can find someone to watch over me so I don't mess a patient up worse then they already are!" Dragon exclaimed excited, holding his arm out so that Chastity could take the IV off so he could change from his PJ's to his regular clothes.

"That's great Dragon, you must be doing really good with your rehab." Mat said, coming in the room and kissing Dragon's cheek. "How are you feeling though?"

"Better then ever, I'm so glad that I decided to go into rehab." Dragon kissed Mat back passionately, before hugging him close. "I just can't wait until I get to go back to Hogwarts, sleep in the same bed as you, and lick you from your abs down." Dragon whispered, ghosting his breath over Mat's neck making him shiver.

"Okay you two, save it for the honeymoon."

"Aren't you lucky we got those plans out of the way during the summer?" Dragon asked smiling, getting changed behind a curtain.

"Definitely, it takes the pressure off of me." Mat took Tiger from Jersey. "Have you had fun spending a day and a half with your da huh?"

"DA, bye bye." Tiger said, resting his head on Mat's shoulder.

"Bye bye Tiger, I'll see you tomorrow okay? I get to come home tomorrow if I'm all the way better."

"Really?" Mat asked, hopeful.

"Really, though I was going to surprise you, so SURPRISE!" Dragon said, trying hard not to laugh.

"Gasp, shock, oh Merlin! How was that?"

"You'll do better tomorrow I'm sure. Now go on, you have classes to get to and grandparents for this one to see."

"Okay, love you, see you tonight." Mat kissed Dragon again, before leaving with Tiger.

"I'll watch over you Dragon, I don't have any surgeries scheduled today. If they decide to schedule one, I'm sure Dr. Burke will have no problems taking over for me.

"Yeah, because he's scared of you."

"He's not scared of me." Jersey protested, rolling her eyes.

"No, your right he's petrified." Dragon held his arm out for Chastity to rehook the IV back up.

KimeKimeKimeKime

James sat in his office at work, both Lucius and him were on the sixteenth floor of a huge building. Both being owners of the company, though the company originally belonged to Lucius, he had made James partner over the summer. The company itself was a huge lawfirm and Ministry Law Enforcement building, what those two were doing in the same building James would never know, all he did know was he got a cushy chair and a nice big paycheck for doing nothing. Lucius had stated that he didn't want James bankrupting his company, therefore James was to sit behind the desk and look pretty, sometimes type things up for the company memo, deal with employee problems and new hires, and check over the payroll. Though, on days when Lucius wasn't there, all of Lucius' responsibilities fell to him, like today for example.

"Mr. Potter, the payroll from each floor has just come." His secretary said, walking into James' office.

"Thank you, um you can put it in that filing cabinet labeled payroll. I'll give it to Lucius tomorrow thank you Mary."

"Your welcome Mr. Potter, so when are you going to propose?" Mary asked, sitting down infront of James' desk.

"What? We've only dated for almost three months, I'm not going to propose after only three months! I mean, um, what do you mean? I wasn't even planning on proposing. We haven't even talked about the 'M' word."

"Oh so now it's a cursed word hmm? It goes by just M now? You can say it James you've been married before, and if she has you lost in space instead of checking on the problem I paged you about thirty mintues ago, it must be serious."

"Oh right shit, damn that floor's got to be near flooded now."

"Not to worry, Jeffrey fixed the busted pipe and cleaned the water out."

"I'll have to give him a present for that, hmm maybe an extra three hundred Galleons on his next paycheck."

"Mr. Potter, you're avoiding the topic."

"There was only the topic of the busted water pipe."

"Expect this girl that has your head in the clouds, yesterday you came in without pants on. Mr. Malfoy had to send you home, he came out shaking his head, and laughing about how this girl named Jersey had you lost in thought for weeks now."

"Just because I'm lost in thought doesn't mean that I'm going to ask her to marry me."

"Why not? If she loves you, and you two want to be together forever, then why not? Just because a relationship is that young, doesn't mean that the feelings aren't there. I mean yes, usually people wait a year before they get married, because they have that time inbetween where they move in together and get to know each other that way, but you two started out living together, why not just make it mean something?"

"Because, I don't----I don't know. What about Harry?"

"What about him? He has a life of his own, a family of his own, and he'd probably support anything that made you happy. It's just an excuse for you not to propose, if your that concerned about your son, then why not ask him about it?"

"I haven't even met her family yet, three months is just too soon."

"Okay, okay it was just a suggestion."

"It's okay." James said, smiling to himself before going over the work he was doing. Once Mary had left the office James went over to the fireplace and threw in some Floo powder. "Lucius Malfoy."

"Yes James, what is it?" Lucius asked, walking in with a towel around his waist.

"Am I disturbing something?" James asked, looking above Lucius' head.

"No you perv, I was swimming."

"I had a question."

"About marrying Jersey right?" Lucius asked, sitting down on a chair.

"How is it you know this?" James asked, giving Lucius a suspicious look.

"Mary and I have been discussing it for a while actually. I'm not saying that it should happen soon, but you should consider the option James. Jersey is a very beautiful woman, many guys will try to go after her, and you aren't getting any younger. You should consider where your relationship is going, Jersey might be all fun and sex, but she's not going to want that for the rest of her life. Eventually she's going to want to settle down, have children, a stable life, and you need to decide if that's what you want. Was being married to Lily and having Harry really what you wanted in life, and do you want that again now that you have a second chance. Now, I'm not saying that you might not feel this way now, and to go out a dump her, because you shouldn't, not at all! Just think about it."

"Fine, I'll think about it. By the way, pay roll came today for you to check over, do you want me to send them over or for you to wait tomorrow."

"I'll check them over tomorrow, I was planning on going to spend some time with Draco later today. You know, just the two of us, we haven't done that much in a while."

"Well, I'll talk to you later then."

"Oh and James, don't let Mary get to you, she's old enough to be both of our grandmothers, and only wants the best for us."

"I know." With that James pulled his head out of the fire.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Hey Mat, how are you?" Daniel asked, running up to Mat in the halls. "I missed you in class today."

"I'm doing good, you know considering the circumstances."

"Yeah, I'm so sorry to hear about what happened. Look, I really wanted to apologize." Daniel said, wringing his hands together.

"About what?" Mat asked confused.

"Can we talk in here?" Daniel motioned towards the empty charms class behind them. Mat followed Daniel inside, watching him perform a silencing and locking charm. "I'm the one who first got Dragon hooked onto those drugs, it was my friends and parties where he started using them. If you look back into those newspaper articles about Dragon being in rehab when he was tweleve, it will also list Thomas' and mines names. I was their supplier of sorts, and I'm really sorry I got him started. I should have also caught the signs the second time around, but he must have been using some sort of glamour to cover everything up. I should have caught it though, I really should have."

"I'll forgive you if you answer me truthfully, are you still using?" Mat asked, looking Daniel in the eyes.

"Only occasionally, though Thomas still is, we're not as bad as Dragon though."

"I want you two to get help also, please." Mat begged, hugging Daniel. "Please, get help."

"We will, we'll go to Chastity tomorrow and get help."

"No, not tomorrow now. We can convince Thomas tomorrow, but you should do it now."

"Okay, since we're on an honesty kick may I ask you a question?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"You love Dragon a lot, everyone can tell, but when are you ever going to introduce him to your friends? I love hanging out with you and all, but if your in a relationship, shouldn't your second half meet your friends. I'm pretty sure you've met most of Dragon's friends, and even though Thomas and I are your friends, we met through Dragon."

"Your right, we'll throw a party how's that? I'll invite my friends and his friends and we'll introduce everyone to everyone, but when he gets home and has his 'break from everyone except his son' break that he keeps going on about. Maybe that's why he's seemed a bit off around me, I was trying to figure out what's wrong, but I couldn't think of anything. Now, get going Chastity should be in the middle of her medical class."

"Of course, what else would she be doing?"

"Teaching History, nursing, grading papers, screwing Snape, taking care of the kids. You know, the usual stuff."

"Can we not bring up Snape's sex life?"

"Which one, Chastity or Severus."

"Both, because one usually does it with the other. Argh, thanks now we're not only mentioning it, but having a whole discussion on it. That's it, I'm going to go to rehab now." Daniel said, running away from Mat who was smiling to himself.

KimeKimeKime

Harry walked into Draco's office quietly, not wanting to disturb him if he had a student. When he walked in, he noticed that Draco was bent over his desk hard at work. "Sev's a dork la la la, and every where he goes they call him a dork, la la la, he's such a dork because he's a dork, and la la la la la. When he walks down the street, everyone see, that he's a huge dork, and I can't rhyme dork with anything but pork, which Severus doesn't eaaaattttt cause he's a dork." Draco sang to himself, bobbing his head with the beat of the song.

"Then there's Draco, whose a bigger dork, that he can't figure out how to eat his pork by picking up a fork. He also has children that are brought by the stork, who usually eats very hard cork. And look at all the things I just rhymed with dork." Harry finished, smiling to himself.

"Next time you do that warn me arse! Seriously, you scared the shit out of me."

"Nice song there, very catchy tune."

"Thank you, I've been singing that since I was a little kid. So are you bored or did you just miss me that much?" Draco asked, pulling Harry into his lap.

"I missed you of course." Harry said, kissing Draco. "You know, we haven't really had free time in months right? I mean, just...the...two...of...us." Harry said, sucking and kissing Draco's neck between each word. "The kids are finally taking a nap, and will be for the next hour or so." Harry whispered in Draco's ear before nibbling on it.

"Mmm, very...very tempting offer, but I have papers to grade."

"You can save them for later, I'll let you fuck me into the _matress_." Harry hissed the last word in parseltongue.

"That is NO fair, you know exactly what parseltongue does to me."

"_Fuck me Draco, fill me up, hard. Come on, you know you want to." _Harry hissed, unzipping Draco's pants and rubbing Draco's erection. Draco stood up abruptly and picked Harry up, making his way to their bedroom through a trick door in his office. Using his wand, he quickly got rid of his and Harry's clothes, after putting Harry down on the bed. Slowly he crawled up Harry's body, kissing a line from Harry's stomach up his chest, tweaking a nipple, before sucking on Harry's neck. Harry wrapped one hand into Draco's hair, using the other one to open the bedside drawer to get the lube out. Draco kissed Harry passionately and fiercely on the lips, while undoing the lid and dipping his fingers into the lube, putting two into Harry instead of one.

"Damn..Draco, we haven't kissed like that in years." Harry panted, trying to adjust to Draco's fingers. Draco kissed Harry again, rubbing their erections together. Once he was sure Harry was prepared, he rubbed lube on his member before entering Harry.

"Fuck Dray, slow down a bit." Harry cried out, clawing Draco's back.

"Sorry, too excited I guess." Draco gently kissed Harry while he pulled out a bit, before slowly entering Harry, making sure not to hurt his beloved again.

"It's okay, it just hurt a bit. Though I must say, I've missed this feeling. We haven't made love in quite a while." Harry said, adjusting to Draco's length. "Okay." Harry said, starting to move with Draco, letting him know he was okay now.

"Fuck Harry." Draco moaned, rolling onto his back while still inside of Harry.

"Too slow." Harry panted, though Draco wasn't going slow at all, Harry still felt he needed more. Draco was moaning in ectasy, reaching out to wank Harry off.

_"I love you so much my bad bad dragon." _Harry hissed, making Draco come arching his hips off the bed. With one final stroke, Harry came all over Draco's stomach, once they were both done riding out their waves of ectasy, Harry got off Draco. Using wandless magic to clean them both up, Harry curled into Draco's side and feel asleep.

KimeKimeKime

"Professor Mayer, Professor Mayer's class, I'm sorry to interupt, but Mr. Mcguire sent me here to talk to you about getting help of some sort." Daniel said, walking into the Infirmary and up to the circle of students.

"Would you like to discuss this privately Mr. Zabini?"

"No, it's going to get out eventually, and I'd rather them hear it from me instead of some news paper. I'm have a drug addiction problem that I would like to get help with. I use to be Dragon's supplier along with someone else, but I'd rather keep the name to myself."

"You might have been the supplier, but someone had to supply you. I'm glad you want help, and that you came to me. Here'stwo boxes, I want you to take all your drugs and anything relating to them and put them in the boxes. Once your done, bring them back here."

"Can I have about eight more of these?"

"Ten? You have enough to fill ten boxes?"

"No...Probably more, but we'll see how good my packing is before I ask for more."

"Mr. Jay, please escort Mr. Zabini here to his room and watch him, make sure he gets everything. If you end up needing more boxes, call the house elf Dobby."

"Yes ma'am." Ryan said, leaving with Daniel.

"Are there a lot of students like Daniel and Dragon?" One of the students asked.

"It depends on how you look at it. Yes, there are a lot of students here that are doing drugs. Some of them are just starting to use them, where as others are addicted but not as badly as Daniel and Dragon are. On the other hand no, not many students are like them because they've admitted that they have a problem, most students in these halls will never admit to it. Out of your seventh years here, this is probably the only time you'll see someone walk into the Infirmary on their own free will, and ask for help. Some of your peers will be caught by teachers, and have to be put through rehab that way, but all in all that was a very rare occasion."

"Back, 21 boxes, 21! I didn't think I had that much stuff." Daniel said, placing the boxes down besides Chastity's office.

"That is way too much Daniel. When's the last time you used?"

"Three weeks ago."

"That's not bad, let's get you hooked up."

"Not yet, there's someone I want to talk into doing this with me."

"I already guessed without you telling me who it is, I'll talk to them myself. Okay okay, more like catch them myself."

"Thanks."

KimeKimeKime

"134, 135, 136."

"Mr. Levange, what may I ask are you doing?" Dragon asked, walking to the room.

"Counting ceiling tiles, there are 136 so far, did you know?"

"That's good to know Mr. Levange. So what seems to be the problem?"

"Can't I have Healer Mayer? Chastity and I are going to get married."

"Really? She's my third cousin, but she's at work right now, why don't I help you."

"Are you sick? You're all hooked up."

"I'm in drug rehab right now, but Healer Mayer said it was okay for me to look after her special patients, so I'll ask again what's wrong?"

"Oh, I have a muggle bead stuck up my nose. I don't know how it got there, one minute I was smelling it and up it went."

"May I ask why you were smelling a bead?" Dragon asked while Jersey tried not to laugh.

"It looked like a grape, a tiny tiny grape."

"Mr. Levange, grapes don't smell." Dragon said, getting out tweezers and having his patient lay back.

"What? Then why do muggles like them so much?"

"You eat them, they're food and they're good. They just don't have a smell, though I don't recommend eating a bead either. There, got it." Dragon placed it into a bowl of sterilizing fluid. "Stay here, we're going to run a test to make sure there was no damage done." Dragon left the room with Jersey behind him.

"You do know therearen't any tests that need to be run right?" Jersey asked, looking over the chart to make sure Dragon got everything down alright.

"I know, but he definitely needs to get his head checked. Chastity was telling me about him, he's a psych patient."

"How do you figure?" Jersey asked, stopping Dragon.

"He has the newspaper clipping announcing Chastity and Severus wedding, and he's claiming to have married Chastity. Then he gets a muggle bead stuck up his nose thinking it's a grape. Plus, when he came in he rode the elevator up here and kept telling the nurse he was a duck..A DUCK Jersey, are you telling me that's a sane thing to believe you are? A duck. Okay then, I'm a penguin."

"Okay I get it he's a psych case."

"Yeah, and I'm a human." Dragon said sarcastically, walking away.

"What is going on between you two?" Bryan asked, walking up to check on Dragon.

"I'm a penguin, and Mr. Levange isn't a psych patient, he's a duck." Dragon said, handing him the chart.

"Excuse me?"

"That's right, you heard me I'm a penguin. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to figure out where the damn artic is." Dragon said, picking up another chart and going towards the room.

"Jersey, care to explain why you aren't checking him over fordrug use?"

"I told him Mr. Lavange might not need to be admited to psych, but then Dragon informed me that the patient kept caliming to be a duck. I believe his exact words were, 'are you telling me that's a sane thing to believe, a duck? Okay then, I'm a penguin.' So now Dragon's just being a smart ass."

"Right, sorry I asked."

KimeKimeKime

"Whatever happened toMelissa?" Sirius' first wife asked, walking into the family room.

"She died, she broke a promise she made to me and died."

"You don't seem too upset about it." She commented, taking a seat across from him.

"I was already dead when she broke the promise, and seeming she's still dead, there's not much I can do about it is there?"

"You don't have to be a jerk to me you know, I didn't do anything. Just because the girl chose someone else over you, doesn't mean you have the right to take it out on other people."

"You don't get to talk like that about her, she's not just some girl, and even though she isn't the mother of Melissa she is the mother of my son."

"You have a son?"

"Yes I have a son, or I should say Snivellus has my son, who I fully intend to get back." Sirius said getting up.

"Where are you going?"

"I have people to talk to and things to do."

"Yeah, like that doesn't sound suspicious."

"You get to stay here." Sirius walked out the door, Amy quickly ran over to the Floo.

"Ministry of Magic, Minister's office." She called, sticking her head into the fireplace.

KimeKimeKime

Sirius walked right into Hogwarts and up to Snape in the corridors between classes, he quickly tapped Severus on the shoulder to gain his attention, and once Snape turned around Sirius slugged him. "What the fuck Black!" Snape yelled.

"You! You stole my wife, my son, and my life!" Sirius said, punching him again.

"_Tangellera_." Snape said, getting his wand out of his pocket. "I did no such thing Black, now let's talk about this rationally so no one gets hurt." He wiped the blood off the side of his mouth.

"_Aceriscre."_ Sirius pulled out his own wand, throwing a cutting hex to Severus.

"_Petrificus Totalus." _This time, Severus hit Sirius watching him fall over backwards. "Listen Black and listen good. I did not steal your wife, contrary to what you may believe we love each other. She chose me, and I have given her more then enough chances to get out of the relationship if that's what she really wanted, but she doesn't want that. She's happy with me, she's happy with her life as it is, if she wasn't she'd be in your arms, at your house, and in your bed. Second, I did not steal your son, maybe you need a refresher for your memory. You abandoned him before he was even born because his mother use to be a Death Eater. Remember that fight? Remember the vile things you said about both of them? How you kicked them to the curb so easily, yet lay here declaring your undying love to them both. That's what broke both of you up, it's what screwed up your relationship with your son. I had nothing to do with Chastity and yourself, after you totally degraded, embarrased, and humiliated her infront of everyone,I was the only left for her to turn to, to pick up the pieces. Had Lucius been here, as I know he regrets not being, I'm sure she would have went straight to him. We were the only ones she would have felt safe with going to, because she knew that after she admitted to her past, that we wouldn't turn against her because we have always been there for her. _Finite Incantatum."_ Severus waved his wand, letting Sirius get up.

"_Impedimenta, Stupefy." _Sirius said, after getting off the ground. Severus flew back into a hard wall, before freezing. "Listen closely _Snape. _" Sirius let the name fall off his tongue like poison. "She was never suppose to turn to you, she was suppose to grieve so badly that she'd crawl back to me."

"She's not a bug black, she shouldn't be crawling to anyone, and your stupefy charm sucks, you only froze from my neck down."

"She's my wife, she'll do as I say."

"She was never your wife, she was only your fiancee."

"That makes her my wife in pratice if not yet by law, she should honor me.(1)"

"What the hell has gotten into you? Maybe that's why your first wife offed herself, because you have a control problem. Ever wonder why, even when the fates got involved, why Chastity still didn't end up with you? It's because something bigger then fate has a say in her future. I gave her a chance three days ago to leave me, to go back to you, and guess what, she didn't take it, she didn't sign the papers. She went with her heart, and you need to deal and move on. Your first wife is back to compensate for your loss of Chastity for the second time. So maybe you need to go back to whatever hold you crawled from and fuck her three ways to Sunday, and stay away from my wife and family."

"Avada Ke-"

"NO!" Chastity screamed, running down the corridor and infront of Severus.

"Chastity get out of the way." Sirius sneered, pointing his wand at Chastity.

"No, this isn't you Sirius, you wouldn't kill someone."

"This is me, this was how I was raised."

"No, this isn't you, not at all. You might have been raised this way, but you rose above your family's expentations and became someone respectable. Why are you doing this Sirius? Your wife is at home worried sick over you."

"She's not _my _wife, my wife was stolen from me. As was my child, now move aside."

"I wasn't stolen from you Sirius, you decided long ago that you didn't want me because of some prejudice you held against former Death Eaters. You abandoned your own son for the same reason, that is entirely unforgivable."

"In the end you betrayed and abandoned me bitch. I'll just have to do both of you in, _Avada Kevad-"_

"Mr. Donlohov, arrest this man." Lupin's voice boomed out in the hall, he was surrounded by twenty Aurors, along with Harry and Draco.

"_Finite Incantatum." _Alohov waved his wand over Severus, taking off the Stupefy curse. Severus didn't move his back off the wall, since he knew he was injured and didn't want to make it worse, but he reached out and pulled Chastity towards him, letting her cry into his chest, not showing his pain.

"Shh, it's over now we're both safe. We're both still alive." Severus soothed, petting Chastity's hair. "It's okay now." While Severus was calming his wife no one moved, all in awe at Severus' compassion towards another human being.

"Your hurt, let me help you." Chastity said through her tears. She conjured a stretcher behind Severus and carefully laid them both flat in the air, floating them to the hospital wing.

"Chast, maybe we should call Jersey over so you both can get checked out." Harry said, placing his hand on her shoulder. "I'd feel better if I knew you weren't hurt also."

"Okay, just so you don't worry." Chastity nodded her head, making her way to the Infirmary.

"Harry, it's obvious that she isn't hurt. What's going on?" Draco whispered, coming up behind Harry.

"She'd only worry worse if something was terribly wrong with Severus. She's been through enough, she deserves a break from worrying for once. Haven't you noticed since this summer she's gotten terribly thin and ragged looking? I don't think she's slept much, she doesn't eat much at meals, and she's constantly running around doing something. She's worried about something, but I don't think she knows who she can turn to right now."

"She looks the same to me, how could you tell?" Draco asked, looking Chastity over.

"Maybe it's because I use to be the same in my past. She's using glamours to hide, but if she's really stressed out they don't hold as well. I didn't want to mention anything hoping that she'd come talk to one of us, even if it was Jersey, but by the looks of it I guess she hasn't. Maybe when everything settles down, I'll talk to her and see if I can help, or at least get Jersey to talk to her."

"That might be a good idea. Halloween's in a few weeks, do you think Drag will be able to be home by then? I know Mat was looking forward to his costume this year."

"Jersey said he can come home by tomorrow. Mat told me when he stopped by a few minutes ago, I was on my way to see you when Remus walked by my office. Though Daniel's in rehab now."

"That's good, Remus can take care of them let's go check on the kids." Draco said, pulling Harry by the hand to their rooms.

"Daddy! Dad, come on we all play, come on." Elizabeth said, taking Harry by the hand.

"Play Da, play!" Alyssa grabbed Draco's hand pulling him also. Draco sat down on the floor surrounded by his children playing different games. Harry went over and started playing tea party with Elizabeth and a few of the others, though the boys brought their action figures to the tea party to make it "manly."

"Dad will you play with me?" Michael asked, sitting down next to Draco holding up a card game.

"Of course, what are we going to play?"

"Go fish."

KimeKimeKime

"Chastity, what happened?" Jersey asked, rushing into the Infirmary, Dragon behind her.

"What's he doing here?" Chastity asked, looking over at Dragon.

"I'm letting him come home a day early. Though he had to admit Mr. Levange to the Psych ward.'

"How come, he's harmless?"

"Chast, he rode the elevator to every floor, including the dungeons, looking for his duck. The duck's name was Brian-"

"That's a normal name."

"I'm not finished, Brian the bear. He claimed the duck was purple, could ribbit like a frog, and would save the universe from the plague of raining frogs that Merlin would rain upon us the day he died. Now, I would have given him leway with the name and color, and even it ribbiting because you never know it could have had a Weasley's treat it found, and maybe he had brought the duck that day. But when itwould save the UNIVERSE, not just the world but all nine planets, from raining frogs that Merlin would rain upon us the day he DIED seemed a little off. The UNIVERSE is a big place, Merlin is ALREADY DEAD! They're going to find an old person's home for him, or see if a family member can take care of him, but when he starts believing he's a french fry and your oil and screams that you're burning him everytime you're even around him, it's time to get him help."

"Anyways, again Chast I ask what happened?"

"Black happened." Severus said from the bed next to her, though his voice cracked a bit.

"Fuck, Chast what the heck went on? Is everyone okay?" Dragon asked, running to the closest supply closet.

"Severus is hurt, and your dad just wanted me to get checked out just in case. I'm fine though."

"What happened to Uncle Sev?"

"He was thrown very hard into the wall."

"I can tell them for myself hun. I hurt my back, right from the base of my neck to between my shoulder blades and my lower back."

"Well Dragon, what do you do?" Jersey asked, turning towards him, she figured this was a good training experience for him.

"You carefully flip him onto his stomach and run X-ray's."

"Close but no cigar. You have to make sure there is no internal bleeding. You don't want to flip him over and push more blood into something serious that would end up creating a bigger problem."

"Right, got it bleeding first." Dragon ran the scan for that, noticing that Snape was fine, he carefully flipped him and scanned his back. He quickly went to the supply closet out of Chastity's range of vision. "Jersey can I get your help carrying some supplies?"

"Sure." She started walking over when Dragon pulled her into the bathroom next to the closet. "We need to either get Chastity out of here, or put her into some magical sleep for a while. We're going to have to operate on his back, it's broken and if he moves an inch he'll be paralyzed for the rest of his life.The part he said isn't in pain is because the top and lower parts of his spine are broken, the middle section is fractured. I don't think Chastity should be in here when we operate, she's too involved not to know what would happen and she'd worry too much."

"Your right, but how are we going to get her out of here with out her figuring out that Severus is in a lot of trouble."

"No clue."

KimeKimeKimeKime

"I know that it's a couple months into the school year, but we'll hook you up with the best tutors and teachers to get you caught up. Welcome to Hogwarts." Severus said, shaking the hand of one of the newest students.

"Thank you Headmaster Snape." The girl's voice said, shaking Severus' hand.

KimeKimeKime

D/N: (1) This is a quote by Cal in the movie Titanic. Yes, pathetically enough Kime has the whole movie memorized, down to the last detail. Anyways, sorry it took so l ong to update, but Kime was too busy writing the NEXT chapter! Which means that it's half way wrote :). That's good news for all. Anways, on with la reviews.

Inuyasha531: Glad you enjoyed the chapter, but sorry no one can kill Pansy, especially now that you mentioned killing Pansy. You must have known that since Kime likes to confuse you all, you knowing it wouldn't confuse something that you already know. Steph: Sorry, can't do. That wouldn't be fair to the other readers, if I added Sam I would have to add you all. Though, if you have noticed people who review sometimes end up popping up as waitresses or random students.

Heather: Glad you enjoyed the chapter.

Kelly: I'm glad you enjoy the chapter, and I would update more often if I had the time to write more then I do. Seriously, I've been writing so between the hours of 2-4 in the morning, just so that I can update the story as fast as possible. **Dragon and Mat: **Thanks.

Adrianna: Yep, Tig can walk and talk a bit, he's about a year old now. Remember we had his birthday a few chapters ago, they all went to the Amusement park. **Jersey: **Thank you, I think that's no fair at all. Actually I think it should be the other way around, let him burn and see how he likes it. **Dragon: **I get to come home! I get to come home! **Kime: **It's okay.

SimplisticlyEternal: **Dragon: **My son's so cute isn't he! **Harry: **I think they had more questions then that, but that would be going tooooo far into Dragon's life. **Tig: '**i. 'i...'IIII. Waves. **Kime: **Your welcome, I love your story!

Orlin: **Mat: **Thank you, I loved the ROR idea also. **Harry: **(blushes) thanks.

Timothy: Yes candy, and lots of it. Here have more (Hands you bunches of candy in baskets).

Sarahamanda: Yes Dragon is going to go back to Hogwarts. How was the wedding? Did you all have fun?


	16. Coming Home

Chapter 16: Coming Home

Dragon walked back into the Infirmary and over to Chastity. "Chastity, I know that your really worried about Severus right now, but because he'll be unconcious for a while, I was hoping that you'd come with me to see my parents and Mat. I don't want them to think I left rehab without permission, and you know my parents they'll probably have questions about what to do to help me so I don't end up back in St. Mungos, you know the usual. If not them, then Mat will probably have questions and concerns, and I know that if I told them they wouldn't believe me and Jersey needs to get back to St. Mungos, please?"

"Okay, come on let's go." Chastity got up and starting walking towards the dungeons.

"Thanks." Dragon opened the door for her, before winking at Chastity. "It'll give you an hour, call in whomever you need. I can't guarantee any longer then that."

"Thanks." Jersey said, before running over towards the fireplace.

"So how are you feeling?" Chastity asked, following him down the steps.

"Better then I was, though I feel a little weak still."

"That's normal, your body's learning to function without all that caffine---Hello, who are you?" Chastity asked, stopping some strange girl going down the steps besides them.

"I'm Rosie, who are you?" Rosie asked in an Australian accent.

"Professor Mayer, may I ask what you're doing in Hogwarts?"

"Going to school, my father decided to move to England." Rosie said in a 'duh what do you think' type voice.

"You need to learn respect for your teachers, this is not only your teacher but also the Headmaster's wife!" Dragon snarled, hating the attitude the new student was giving Chastity.

"It's okay Dragon, she just needs time to adjust." Chastity placed a hand on Dragon's shoulder, fearing what he might do.

"Dragon? What kind of name is that, more like an animal."

"It's actually Dragon Potter-Malfoy, and if you knew anything you'd show me the same respect."

"For what? You've done nothing of importance."

"Ma'am, I think that's enough. I'm sure your head of house is waiting to see you, please don't hesitate to ask for help."

"Whatever." Rosie started walking towards the Dungeon's.

"Why in Merlin's name did Severus allow her to come to this school?" Dragon and Chastity made their way towards Harry and Draco's rooms, passing the girl once again standing outside Draco's office. "Hey guys, I'm back." Dragon said, opening the portrait door. "And father there's a new student standing outside your office, total bitch, but your her new head of house."

"We can keep her waiting, are you home for the day or for good?" Draco asked, hugging Dragon tightly.

"Good, I finished rehab. Where's dad and Mat?"

"In the nursery, they're playing with the kids. It's so good to have you home, we've been worried sick and have missed you so much." Draco kissed the top of Dragon's head, not wanting to let Dragon go.

"Hey guys! I'm home!" Dragon yelled at the top of his lungs, watching the kids run, crawl, and be carried out by Harry and Mat. Mat waited for Harry to hug and kiss Dragon first, after prying Dragon from Draco's arms.

"For good?" Harry asked, sitting down and pulling Dragon into his lap to hug him tightly.

"For good, and it feels great." Dragon wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, hugging him tightly. "I've missed you all so much."

"Dragon hugs!" Elizaebth said, holding her arms out.

"Wait a second, I have another person to hug first." Dragon said, getting up and walking over to Mat. "I owe you so much, especially for the past few days. You don't know how much you mean to me, you've been by my side through all of this and I know that it wasn't easy. I love you baby, I always will, and I want you to know that I'll do anything to keep you and our son safe and happy. Whatever you need, all you have to do is ask, and I don't want you to ever be afraid to ask for something. I use to be afraid that if you found out about my problem, you would have just left me. It was part of the reason I didn't want to get help, because I knew what would happen and how bad I would get, and I was petrified that you'd see that and decide it wasn't something you wanted. I was blown away and so amazed that first day when you walked into the hospital room, when you stayed with me and supported me." Dragon was starting to cry, holding Mat's cheek in his hand. "It proved so much to me, it really shows that you care about me and that means so much, and it just makes me fall deeper in love with you." Dragon said, wrapping his arms around Mat tightly, before giving him a passionate breath-taking kiss.

"I love you too, and I'm so proud of you." Mat whispered, kissing Dragon again.

"My turn now?" Elizabeth was standing behind him, her arms stretched out.

"Yes, now it's your turn Izzy." Dragon said, picking her up and twirling her in a circle. "You know I love you a lot right? I love you all very much." Dragon bent down to hug all of his siblings at once. "Okay, now I went away and when that happens one of you always ends up preggers, who is it this time?"

"Neither one of us is pregnant, but should we be offended that you just implied that we're fat enough to be considered pregnant?" Harry asked, fakingly glaring at his son.

"Dad, not to sound mean or anything, but you look anorexic but fit, and father well he looks like he just got off of some professional Quidditch team. Neither one of you looks like you have ever had kids." Dragon said, hugging Harry hoping that hugging him would work better.

"Okay, okay. I know what your dying to do so go on go."

"Mat want to go running with me?"

"We need to talk, now that you finished getting over one problem, maybe you should work on this fitness obession you have."

"How about no? It's better then doing drugs, it keeps you healthy."

"Right...No, go on you go run, it's your thing." Mat kissed Dragon once more before turning towards Chastity getting ready to question her along with Harry and Draco.

KimeKimeKimeKime

Dragon raced back to the rooms he shared with Mat and Tiger, quickly going to his closet he pulled out his favorite pair of track pants and a t-shirt, before putting on his running shoes. He warmed up while walking outside, making sure he wouldn't end up in the hospital again for some other injury. 'Hey, I should have my own bed at the hospital like dad has here.' Dragon thought to himself before starting to run towards Hagrid's hut, he would then go over to the bridge, from there to the other side of the lake, from the lake to the Hogwarts gates, and back to Hogwarts. Once he reached the lake, he was slowed down by the arrival of a seventh year Slytherin.

"Drag, meet me in the old Arithmacy classroom after dinner tonight. Don't be late and don't bring anyone."

"Alright Zack, I'll be there." Dragon nodded, before going back to running.

KimeKimeKime

"Shit, no one move." Jersey said, looking at the clock and noticing Chastity had been gone for a good twenty minutes already.

"What should we do, his heart is starting to stop." One of the Medi-witches asked, backing away from Severus.

"Look I need the fastest runner in this room to go find Dragon Potter-Malfoy, I'm sure he's probably around the Hogwarts gates right now if his running schedule's the same."

"How do you know that?"

"Saw him pass outside the window. Tell him it's a Code R8, he'll understand."

"Ma'am there's no such th-"

"JUST GO!" Jersey yelled, trying to start Severus' heart. 'Please Merlin, keep Chastity away for as long as you can.'

"Mr. Potter-Malfoy, Miss Gollegher sent me to tell you Code R8." One of the male Medi-wizards said, running to keep up with Dragon.

"FUCK! What the hell happened?" Dragon asked, running faster.

"We were fixing the nerves and he started bleeding out."

"Can you run any faster, your trailing behind." Dragon yelled from behind him. 'And Mat wanted me to stop running.' He thought, bursting through the Infirmary door. He quickly washed his hands before putting on gloves and a smock thing. "Did you get it started?"

"Yeah, it's weak though. We need to get this fixed and patched up before Chastity gets back, and without moving him."

"I'll hold him, they'll hand you the stuff, and you can operate. On the count of three, one...two...three." Dragon carefully moved one of his hands onto Severus' neck, and the other on the small of his back, holding him down to the table tightly. Jersey got to work as quickly as she could. One of the medi-witches handing her what she needed, having seen the operation performed before.

"I need a towel, come on." Jersey said quickly, one of the interns reached over the table, bumping into it and moving Severus' body. All of a sudden many buzzers and alarms started going off.

"Oh shit."

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Hey Siri." James greeted, walking into Black Manor.

"Hey Jamesy, how are you?" Sirius went to hug James, but James backed away.

"What's wrong?"

"We need to talk Sirius. Your my best friend, you know that and I wouldn't bring this up but you must know I have no other choice. As your best friend, I take it upon myself to keep an eye out for you, especially since your like my little brother. Remi told me about the fight between Severus and yourself. If there was even an inkling of a chance that Chastity would ever get back with you, it was blown. This is the second time you've yelled or fought with someone involved with Chastity."

"No, that was the first time."

"No it wasn't, I distinctly remember telling you never to threaten Jersey again."

"Ya know mate, you really need to get over that. It's not like you love the bit, so I don't see why you're getting all uptight about it. We all know your only dating her to fill the void Lily created after she died."

"You couldn't be more wrong. I love Jersey, very much so and I have been over Lily since way before I met Jersey. Who I might remind you was introduced to me through Chastity, so if you don't trust her judgement then it really brings up the question of why you want her so badly. Sirius you basically called her a dog in your fight, I saw the memory. You near killed Severus, the person she loves, this isn't you Sirius."

"It IS me James."

"It's not the Sirius I know." James said, looking Sirius in the eyes.

"That Sirius died, he was weak and should have listened to his family. If your going to stick up for Snivellus I suggest you leave, you have no business here, and your no friend, your a back stabbing, mudblood-loving, freak just like that son of yours." James took a step back from the verbal blow Sirius just dealt.

"I'm not going to lower myself to your level. Your being immature Sirius, and until you change, I won't be back." With that James left Black Manor, never to return.

KimeKimeKime

"He's crashing!" Dragon yelled, checking over the machines. "Come on people, move it! I can't take my hands off of him, I could make it worse!"

"What's going...Oh M-m-m."

"Father, get her out of here, then get grandfather to calm her." Dragon called out, looking towards the door. "Time's up Jersey, she's back."

"I know, I saw thanks." Jersey said, trying to stabalize Severus.

"Is this going to paralyze him?"

"I don't know, you take a look and tell me. I'm in the process of making sure he'll stay alive." Dragon looked things over, telling the closest Medi-wizards to move things so he could see better.

"He'll be fine, we just have to finish his back, heal it up, and let him rest. Tell me when you have him stabalized, and you come here." He nodded towards the guy who was helping him. "Place your hands exactly where mine are, on the count of three I'm going to remove my hands quickly and you're carefully but quickly going to replace yours. One..two. three." They quickly made the switch, Dragon checked everything over one more time before pulling the smock and gloves off and running out of the Infirmary.

"Oh, so your a doctor now too huh?" The girl from earlier asked, walking down the corridor.

"Not yet, I'm still learning, but I'm the best in my class. Though I don't have to be a doctor to see you still haven't changed your attitude."

"Why should I? Your a student."

"I'm a Potter-Malfoy."

"And that means what to me?"

"Look, I don't have time for you, I have an emergency."

"Can't you just answer my question, what makes you so special?"

"Let's see besides the fact that I am part of the richest family in the Wizarding World, that I'm an Heir to the throne of the Wizarding World, and that my parents are the saviors of said wizarding world, oh I don't know it could be a thing called manners."

"What are you talking about your parent's are the saviors of the wizarding world? The Wizarding world was never in trouble, that was all a hoax made up by extremely bored people, that turned into an international panic."

"Your an idiot. Go to the library and ask for a book called Dark Wizards of the Age, you'll see it wasn't a lie. If you don't understand that, you will never make it in the wizarding world, and especially not at this school. This is where it all started, these halls your walking in is where Lord Voldemort grew up and learned about magic. Your History teacher and DADA teacher were both Death Eaters turned spy, your potions teacher is one of the saviors, and transfiguration is the Boy-Who-Lived, the Headmaster use to be a Death Eater also, just ask them to see their scars or tattoos. Ask any student in this school about their parents, about the war, and they'll tell you what side their parents were on, what happened to their parents, and if they're an orphan now or not. This school and surrounding town were attacked dead on in the final battle, look around the school you'll still see damage done that has yet to be fixed because it can't be, like portraits and armour. I can't believe you don't believe the war wasn't real, it's still affecting us all today." Dragon said, starting to walk away. "You are in for a very rude awakening, and not just by me." Dragon then went towards Harry's office which was the closest.

"How is he? Oh Merlin, your here and she's not that's never good, please Dragon please how is he?" Chastity asked, looking up at the door.

"I'll start at the beginning, when you brought him to the hospital wing we noticed that he broke his back and had some nerve damage. We tried to get you out of the hospital wing and fix him while you were out. While I was out running he went into Code R8, which between Jersey and I means that he was really close to dieing, I came back and helped get him stabalized. We started working on his back, and while one of the medi-witches went to hand Jersey a towel the table was hit."

"Oh Merlin, no please don't...he's not."

"No, he's still alive, but he crashed again. They're in the process of stabalizing him, but his back is fine and will be an easy fix. He'll obviously have to take it easy for a while." Dragon said, afraid of Chastity's reaction. Chastity got up and latched herself onto Dragon, crying on his shoulder.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. I knew you and Jersey wouldn't let me down, oh thank you!" She sobbed out, kissing Dragon's head.

"Your welcome, grandfather can I talk to you outside about a new student?"

"Sure Dragon, sit Chastity we don't want you to lose your balance and hurt yourself." Lucius said nicely, helping Chastity to the couch before walking out of the room. "What is it Dragon?"

"There's a new student on campus, I think you need to give her a little history lesson. She doesn't believe that the war happened, she thinks it was all some hoax and is as rude as hell. She had no respect for Chastity, let alone me even after she learned who we were. I mean, I don't mind that she was rude to me, but the stuff all of you went through, and the fact that Chastity was a teacher, it's just ridiculous."

"I'll see what I can do Dragon, but I can't promise anything, especially since I am not Headmaster of this school."

"No, you just own the school and the surrounding land, and oh yeah your the King of the whole wizarding world. I'm sure that Severus would let you get away with teaching her a lesson."

"I'm not going to torture the girl."

"I wasn't asking you too. I'm cruel, but not THAT cruel. Now, I'm going back to my run, Jersey should be fine."

"Alright, see you at dinner." Lucius kissed Dragon's forehead, before going back into the room.

"Hey babe wait up!" Mat said, running out of the door. "Mind if I run with you? I'll understand if you do, it's your thing."

"No, it's fine. I asked you earlier remember, we can walk towards the Hogwarts gates and start there since that was were I was interrupted if you'd like? It's about a half a mile instead of the three it would be if we started from here."

"Are you kidding me? I'd rather do the three miles, I've been running all summer when you were busy or sleeping so I could run with you." Mat said, starting to run leaving Dragon standing shocked in the corridor.

"Wait, why did you do that?" He asked, running to catch up.

"Because I didn't want to slow you down. It would suck if I had to stop every two minutes to catch my breath, it would slow you down. Plus, I don't want to look bad on our wedding night."

"Mat stop." Dragon said, grabbing Mat's arm and stopping him infront of the gates. "Look at me, you aren't fat, you aren't bad looking your gorgeous. Everything about you is gorgeous, and you don't need to change. I love you for you, for how you can be yourself no matter what happens around you. So please, if you take up running do it for your health, not because you think you need to lose weight." Dragon said, kissing Mat. "I've missed doing that." Mat smiled to himself, before turning back to the path.

"So, half a mile left to go, what are you going to do after that?" Mat asked, starting to run again.

"Oh I don't know, probably take a shower with this very gorgeous guy, push said guy over the edge, then get out of the shower and rock his world again, oh and I don't know probably play with Tiger. What about you?"

"Should I be jealous of this mystery man?" Mat asked smiling.

"Oh, terribly jealous, he's going to have the time of his life for an hour or two while your taking a shower and then doing homework." Dragon said smirking, before quickening his pace. They were almost to the door when Mat passed Dragon, who grabbed Mat's arm spinning him around and starting to kiss him. Mat jumped up, wrapping his legs around Dragon's waist, he really did almost weigh nothing, and started to kiss Dragon passionately. Dragon cautiously made his way inside, up the stairs, and towards their room, before depositing Mat on the bed.

"I know, you've got to stop." Mat said, backing up. Dragon just nodded his head before making his way towards the shower. Once he was in there for a few minutes, Mat walked in, standing outside of the shower curtain. "I wanted to thank you, for holding back like you are. I really appreciate that you respect my virtue and well over all self. I can just image how hard it must be for you, and I also wanted to thank you for getting yourself help. Tiger and I really appreciate that you want to better your life for yourself."

"Will you stop thanking me and get in this shower." Dragon said, reaching his hand out and pulling Mat fully clothed into the shower. "You definitely won't need these." He waved his hand getting rid of Mat's clothes. Dragon started kissing Mat, backing him into the shower wall. "Or these." He said, taking the sunglasses out of Mat's hair. "Merlin I don't tell you this enough. Your absoultely gorgeous, everything about you is gorgeous." Dragon started kissing Mat's neck. Barely touching Mat's skin, he glided his hands down Mat's body, cupping his arse before slowly getting down on his knees kissing a line down Mat's body. Mat unconciously spread his legs, giving Dragon more room.

"Oh Merlin, oh fuck I've missed this." Mat moaned, intwining his fingers in Dragon's hair. Dragon chuckled against Mat's member, making Mat moan more. A couple minutes later, Mat thought his knees would give out as he came in Dragon's mouth.

"You missed that hmm? I was only gone for a couple of weeks."

"Yeah, a couple of weeks too many." Dragon wrapped a towel around Mat's waist, pulling him into a kiss.

"Let's go get dressed so I can go play with Tiger."

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Hey you! Boy! Can you help me?" Rosie asked, running down the hallway waving her hand to get Mat's attention.

"How can I help you? And my name is Mat."

"Yeah, um I'm suppose to meet my head of house, but he wasn't in his office."

"Well that would bring up which house your in?"

"Slytherin." Rosie said, looking down at the papers Severus gave her.

"I would check the Hogwarts Infirmary waiting room for a Mr. Malfoy, he's currently looking after the Headmaster."

"Wait...Mr. Malfoy? As in that Dragon person's father?"

"Yes, but make sure you ask for Professor Malfoy Jr., cause if not you'll end up with Professor Lucius Malfoy, instead of Draco."

"You mean that boys grandfather is here too?"

"Well yeah, he's your DADA teacher, Draco is your Potions professor, and Dragon is just a student. Though Luicus is king, and the Malfoy family owns this whole school. Anything else I can help you with?"

"No, but why do you call them by their first names? They really aren't that important."

"Merlin your the girl Dragon was talking about earlier. Look, Dragon is my fiance, which means that I'm allowed to call them by their first names, like most professors here. Now, I believe you have that head of house to look for, and be warned Draco was called the Ice Prince of Slytherin, and for good reason. Plus, you pissed off his son, and he has been warned of your rude disrespectful nature towards other human beings. That's all." Mat said, shooing her away. Rosie made her way to the Infirmary, entering the room adults kept entering and exiting.

"Is there a Professor Malfoy Jr. in here?"

"That would be me, can I help you?" Draco asked, standing up and making his way over to the girl.

"Yeah, I'm in your house, and Snape sent me to find you."

"I'm sorry you must be sadly mistaken."

"I have the papers right here." She said, thrusting them into Draco's face.

"Paper's or not, no matter how long you've walked these hall in search of me, you can turn right around walk your arse out of this school and pray there's a room at the Three Broomsticks. Your no longer welcome at Hogwarts by order of the Minister of Magic, the owners of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry, and the crowned Prince of the Wizarding World."

"You can't do that, you have to go through the headmaster. You have to show proof with actual signatures, and you have no real reason."

"You've insulted two royals, and are a shame not only to your family but also to the wizarding world itself."

"And how did I do that?"

"Dragon Malfoy, and Chastity Snape, and by not believing the war actually happened. Oh, and little girl, I can do anything I damn well please, when your father become the king, only then could you ever have me arrested for not having paper work. Now, get out of my sight before I make you regret it."

"You can't do that."

"Wow slow as molases you are, I can do whatever I want, whenever I want, and to whom ever I want. If I wanted to debunk the whole of the ministry of magic, I'd do it. Mr. Donlohov I'm sorry to have to ask this, but can you see to it that this girl is escorted off the premises and is returned to...Autralia at once." Draco asked, looking over her paper.

"Right away Draco." Alohov said, winking.

KimeKimeKimeDragonKime

"Chast, you can go in and see him now." Jersey said, walking out of the Infirmary.

"Thank you, for everything." Chastity said, hugging her best friend.

"Your welcome. Now go on, he should be waking up soon." Chastity walked into the Infirmary and over to the bed hidden behind curtains. Walking in, she sat down in the closet chair and took Severus' hand in hers letting the tears fall down her cheeks. "You wouldn't be like this if it wasn't for me." She whispered to herself.

"Chastity Snape, don't you dare blame yourself." Severus' hoarse voice said, squeezing Chastity's hand. "This is no more your fault then it is anyone's elses. Now, I just went through some horrible stuff and I deserve a kiss." This got Chastity to laugh a bit before getting up to kiss Severus.

"Rest, you need it and we'll talk when your up." Chastity kissed Severus' forehead, before sitting back down watching Severus fall asleep agian.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Mr. Malfoy, it's great to see you back in school."

"It's great to be back Professor Pythagoran." Dragon said, shaking his professor's hand.

"I was wondering if you could do me the slightest favor. See, my daughter just went into labor, but I have a class to teach. Being the wonderful mathimatician that you are, I was wondering and hoping you could cover my class until your dad can find a subsitute. Don't worry it's just this one class for an hour, your father's assured me a substitute after that."

"Of course!" Dragon took the books from the teachers hands before running down the hall. Arithmancy was his favorite class, and he was literally a prodigy in the subject. By the time he was 10 he was able to do muggle Calculus, which he had read in a book, and taught himself. Once he was in the classroom he quickly looked over the lessons plans and had to laugh to himself.

"What's so funny Dragon?" Thomas asked, looking up from his desk. The Ravenclaws and Slytherins were already sitting in class, even though the class didn't start for another five minutes.

"It's just your learning Matrix Operations, which is a piece of cake, and right now just for today I'm professor M. Now, if you'll all open your books to page 393, and look at example A while I write it on the board." Dragon turned towards the chalk board behind him and took out his wand casting a chalk spell. "A is a two by three Matrix and B is a three by two matrix, so AB will be two by two matrix. Okay, by the blank stares I'm getting you have absolutely no clue what the hell I'm saying."

"Well, we only started learning this a couple days ago." Ryan from Ravenclaw said, raising his hand.

"Right, well you should have first learned that all matrixes are defined by rows, the horizontal lines, by the colums, the verticle lines. For example, Matrixes A's Rows are 3, 1, -1 and then 2,0,3. It's columns are 3;2, 1;0, -1;3, understand so far?" Dragon pointed to the numbers on the board. Once the class nodded he continued.

"That means that Matrix B's rows are 1,3, and -2, and it's columns are 1;6, 3;-5, -2;4 right?" Mat asked, smiling at Dragon. "Correct. Now you'll notice that both matrixes are outlined by brackets so you have 3,1,-1 _(row underneath)_ 2 0 3 and right next to that you'd have 1 6 _(row underneath) _3 -5 _(row underneath) _-2 4. Now this is where it gets a bit complicated, but I promise to walk you through it and help as much as I can. What you're going to do is take the first and first number of Matrix A and multiply it by the first row and first number of Matrix B so you'd have 3 times 1. With that number you would add to 1 times 3, or the second number in the first column of Matrix A by the second number in the first row of Matrix B, and so on and so forth. After you've wrote that down, you would take the second row and repeat the process with the second column. 3 X 1+1X3+-1X-2 Underneath that 2X6+0 X -5+3X4; besides them in order 3x6+1x-5+-1x4 and 2x6+0x-5+3x4. The next step is to multiply the numbers while keeping them in order in your organized rows and columns. Now that you have multiplied the numbers together to get three numbers per section, you're going to add the numbers together."

"Yeah, like this isn't confusing." Ryan mumbled under his breath.

"Well if you'd look at the board instead of your book, you'd notice that Dragon is writing the each step down in a different color making it easy to understand." Mat defended, pointing towards the board.

"Is there a problem?" Dragon asked, looking back from the board.

"Nope, go on." Thomas said, picking up a different colored inked quill.

"Okay then, your answers should be 8, 38, 8, 24. Now, here's the last step on how to solve these things. What your going to do is cross multiply. Which means your going to multipy 8 and 24 along with 8 and 38, and subtract the products or otherwise known as the answers. So, if you've done this right, your answer should be -112."

"Now, how are we to trust you? I mean, you're not even in this class, I've never seen you take a math class."

"In the folder unopened and still sealed on the desk is the answer. Now I know I haven't taken a math class, but that's because I've learned this stuff back when I was seven. Now, when you get to quantum physics and the string theory, then you'll start seeing me in the class for a few days because that's the only thing I really don't understand, but don't get me started because it's all about portals and time travel theories." One of the Slytherins got up and walked to the desk, opening the folder he shifted through the papers until he found the problem and answer.

"He's right."

"Well of course I am, I am a genius even if I don't act like it. Now go go, I have more important things to bang then my hands upon this desk." Mat hung back while everyone else left the room and walked up to Dragon.

"That was so hot, why don't you do that more often?"

"Ah, so it is true, Ravenclaws get extremely turned on and horny when educational things are discussed. Too bad, I have a child to go play with, and you have a class to get back to."

"For your O.W.L year, you sure don't seem like your stressing enough."

"What's the need to stress if you already know most of the subjects by heart? Halloween's tomorrow."

"Oh I know, trust me." With that Mat smiled walking away.

KimeKimeKime

A/N: The equation if your wondering looks like this: Step 1:

3 1-1 -----1 6

2 0 3------ 3 -5

-------------2 4

Step 2: (3x1)+ (1x3)+ (-1x -2)------ (3x6) +(1x(-5))+(-1x4)

--------(2x1)+ (0x3)+ (3x-2)--------------- (2x6)+(0x (-5))+(3x4)

Step 3: 3+3+2---------- 18+-5+-4

--------2+0+-6 ---------12+0+12

Step 4: 8 ----38

------- 8---- 24

Step 5: (8 x 24) - (8 x 38)

Step 6: 192-304

Step 7: -112

KimeKimeKimeKime

D/N: Hey all, look we updated quicker, and Kime's already started writing the next chapter! Though, we did not check this one over for mistakes because she wanted to update you all quicker. The meeting between Dragon and Zack was not forgotten, it was just carried over into the next chapter.We hope you all enjoyed this chapter. **Mat: **Yeah, even though Dragon is mean and won't screw me yet like he told the class he would.

Heather: Yep I'm allllllll better :), but poor Sevie? HELLO, Poor Siri, he's going to get his arse kicked. About Harry...Maybe.

Adrianna: Thanks :). Yep, the lines, songs, and dance moves down. Of course Siri has gone completely mental. Sev will get be able to come back "Swinging." And yes there's a new student, but for a very short time. **Harry and Draco: **Thanks.

Sarahamanda: Dragon's friends well, you'll just have to wait and see.

Inuyasha531: **Harry and Draco: **(Hugs you back). **Dragon and Mat: **(Hugs you back also). Your just full of hugs today aren't you?

SimplisticlyEternal: **Mat: **Thank you, we think he's cute also. Little kids always put up fights when they don't want to take a nap, but it could have been worse, he doesn't have Malfoy-Potter blood in him, just Black blood. **Draco: **We barely survived, except for cold showers...Lots and Lots of cold showers. **Harry: **Oh they'd get their essays back, just not in the way they were hoping. Let's see, Draco had Dragon when he was 18 and Dragon's 15 now, so...we're both 33, though Draco is older bya few months. **Kime: **I loved your story, and your welcome.


	17. A Day with Dad

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to MoonyPadfootJr. Who out of the goodness of their heart and their advanced computer skills, helped me fix at least one of my computers! You can all thank MPJ for this chapter being posted at all.

KimeKimeKime

Chapter 17: A Day with Dad

That night, Dragon waited until Mat went to sleep before sneaking to the classroom that Zack had mentioned earlier that day. Once he located the classroom, Dragon slipped inside, thinking he had closed the door all the way. "Hey, want did you want to talk about?" Dragon asked, turning to the body that was hidden in the shadows.

"I heard you were in rehab. Dragon, I know people like us, we can't just go to rehab for a few weeks and change our ways. We're addicts, we're addicted to things that make us feel good. Look, no one changes that quickly, and I know you have to maintain the image that your clean, but you don't have to fake with me. Dragon, I have some new stuff, really good too. It's like Pixies and Fairies, but in the same shot." Zack explained holding out a few purple pills. Mat had left the room, thinking that Dragon had gone to check on Tiger. Mat had left to go check on Severus, since he had always been Mat's favorite headmaster. He had become close to Severus and was still really worried about his health. While walking down the corridor, he had heard voices coming out of an abandoned classroom, one of them being Dragon. Mat stepped closer towards the door listening in, though he couldn't make out who the second voice belonged to.

"No seriously, I'm straight." Dragon said, seriously.

"Yeah, sure but I understand your parents work here. Plus, there's always the fact that Hogwarts' walls supposedly have ears. Look, I'll just slip these in here, and oyu can use them when you need them." Zack said, slipping the pills into a small baggie, and slipping that into Dragon's pocket.

"This still all confidental?"

"Every word."

"Good." Dragon said, going to walk towards the door.

"Too bad that you're taken, we could have made a really great couple." Zack whispered, kissing Dragon's cheek. "Don't be a stranger, and if you ever get tired of that McGuire boy, I wouldn't say no to being on the side.'

"I'll get back to you on that." Mat quickly hid in the shadows farther down the corridor, not coming out of them until he was sure that Dragon and Zack were a safe distance away. Quickly, Mat ran off taking a short cut to beat Dragon back to their rooms. He picked up the closest book, and plopped down on the couch just as Dragon walked through the door way.

"Where have you been? I was starting to get worried." Mat asked, looking up from the book.

"I went for a walk, what are you doing up? Is everything okay?" Dragon asked, worried, looking from Mat to the nursery.

"Everything's fine, Tiger woke up crying because he was thirsty. That's when I noticed that you weren't in bed, I went to check the nursery and you weren't there either.'

"I'm sorry, next time I leave I'll leave a note. So what are you reading?" Dragon asked, looking at the book. "Advanced Quantum Phsyics and their subparticles based on the shoe string theory. You have no clue what they're saying do you?"

"Nope, but you were so passionate about it when you discussed it earlier that it made me wonder. I decided I'd read up on it, see if I could make sense about it, but they lost me back at the first chapter."

"Mat, please cut the bullshit and stop lying."

"What do you mean?"

"Mat, here's a scientific problem for you. What happens when a solid object stands infront of something that gives off light?" Dragon asked, looking into Mat's eyes as realization dawned on him.

"Oh shit."

"Oh shit is right Mat. I saw you there, I saw your shadow in the crack of the door. How dare you sit here, looking straight at me, and lie but not just that pull our son in as your excuse. I can't believe after everything we've been through you don't trust me, you don't believe I'll make the right decisions. If you want the fucking drugs so badly, then here have the fucking drugs." Dragon took the plastic bag from his pocket and threw it onto the floor at Mat's feet. "There, there's the fucking drugs. Just so you know, I was going to turn them into Chastity as a way to frame Zack."

"Please, let me explain." Mat said, following Dragon towards the stairs.

"No, you don't get to explain. You don't get to stand there, and explain why you were listening outside that door."

"Please."

"No Mat, I'm leaving. I don't know when or if I'll be back, seriously, get out the fucking way." Dragon said, pushing Mat to the side before walking out of the room, outside of Hogwarts and starting to run around the lake.

KimeKimeKimeKime

James had been watching someone running circles outside for the past two hours. He knew how cold it was outside, but something inside of him knew that the person needed some time to himself. He was currently in the Hospital wing visiting Severus who had been asleep the whole time James had been there. After watching the person running around the castle once more, James made up his mind to get the person back into the warmth of the castle. Stepping outside Hogwarts he noticed that the runner was none other than Dragon. "It's dangerous for you to be out here, especially in this weather after you've been through rehab. Come on, let's go inside." James said, stepping infront of Dragon's path.

"Grandpa, just get out of the way. Please, just move." Dragon said, trying to get around James who took a hold of his shoulders. "Please let go." Dragon said, looking up at James who saw that Dragon was crying.

"Draggy what's wrong?" James asked, pulling Dragon into a hug. Dragon broke down crying, James lowered himself and Dragon to the ground pulling Dragon into his lap, rocking him back and forth until he calmed down.

"Mat and I got into a fight. He saw and overheard something he shouldn't have."

"What do you mean Dragon?" James asked, rubbing Dragon's back.

"One of my old dealers wanted to meet me, so I went. I didn't know he wanted to sell me drugs, you know because everyone knows I went through rehab. This person is dangerous when he's doing a deal because he's extremely paranoid during the time he has the drugs on him until he unloads them on someone else. During the exchange, Mat started listening in through the door, he could have been killed if the dealer saw his shadow! He wouldn't have thought twice about killing Mat just to make sure that his arse stayed out of Azkaban. So not only did I have to worry about myself, I had to make sure he wasn't facing the door so he didn't see Mat."

"Did you explain this to him?"

"No, I came back and Mat was acting like nothing had happened, but he kept questioning me. He should have just been up front, but instead he sneaks around the topic. I got so mad at him, I blew up told him that I was leaving I didn't know when or if I would be back."

"Dragon, go back inside. Explain to Mat what happened, and why you over reacted to the situation and hear Mat out. Maybe Mat has a good excuse for being where he was at the time, he might not have meant to over hear the conversation. If he's asleep, wait until tomorrow to explain the situation to him, but I want you to at least take a hot bath since it's so cold outside. I don't want you to end up getting sick." James kissed Dragon's forehead before watching Dragon walk inside, shortly after he followed Dragon inside going to the Infirmary to Floo home.

KimeKimeKimeKime

Dragon went back into the rooms he shared with Mat, walking upstairs he was so dead set on taking a bath he didn't notice that Mat wasn't in the bed. Getting closer to the bathroom door, Dragon heard crying coming from the other side of the door. Dragon quickly opened the door, looking down at Mat who was sitting with his back against the wall and his head resting on his knees. Dragon crouched down next to him, holding him tightly in his arms. "Baby shh, please don't cry. I'm sorry, baby please forgive me. Please." Dragon whispered into Mat's ear. Mat leaned back a bit before slapping Dragon across the face. "I deserved that, I know it. Please baby please talk to me."

"Please don't leave me." Mat whispered into Dragon's chest.

"I'm never going to leave you. Please Mat, what were you doing outside that door?" Dragon asked desperately.

"I didn't mean to be outside that door, I was walking past to go to the Infirmary to check on Severus. We've gotten to know each other this past year, and I'm genuinely worried about him. When I passed the door I heard your voice, and then I heard another man's voice, I thought that you might be cheating on me. I'm allowed to worry seeming that when you were engaged to Melissa you cheated on her with me, and now that we're engaged I was a bit afriad that you might be getting tired of me, especially since I don't 'put out.' I didn't mean to over hear the conversation. Then when you were leaving that kiss happened, and I got a bit jealous, I'm really sorry." Mat explained, still crying into Dragon's chest.

"It's okay, I understand. I probably would have done the same thing if I had heard you in another room with a strange guy. I'm sorry I went off on you Mat, it's just that guy I was with is dangerous during drug deals. He's really jumpy, and if he thinks your going to double cross him, he won't think twice about killing you, and I don't want to see that happen to you, your too important to me to lose because of some jack arse." Mat clung tightly to Dragon, thinking about how close he had come to death a few short hours ago. "Come on, let's go take a bath and then we'll go to bed. It's already really early in the morning, and we have to be up in a few hours. We both have a really long day ahead of us." Dragon picked Mat up bridal style and carried him to the bathtub, placing him down by the edge of it before going about fixing the bath. When he was done, he got into the water and held his hand out to Mat to help him into the tub. Since Mat was starting to fall asleep, Dragon washed him first, care to keep the shampoo and conditioner out of Mat's eyes, before quickly washing himself. By the time that Dragon wasd done, Mat had fallen asleep on Dragon's lap with his head resting against Dragon's chest. Dragon picked Mat up out of the bath, wrapping a towel around both of their waists, before carrying him into the bedroom and setting him down on the bed. He changed them both into a pair of boxers before tucking Mat in first, kissing his forehead, before getting into bed himself. Once his head hit the pillow he was alseep.

KimeKimeKimeKime

Chastity woke up early the next morning to visit Severus, before she had to help decorate and organize the ball that was happening that night. "Morning, how are you feeling?" She asked, stepping into Severus' field of vision. He was currently strapped down to a board so he couldn't move his back or neck.

"A little sore, but Jersey was just here to give me pain medication before she started her shift at St. Mungos. Chastity, I wanted to go over a few things with you about today. I gave permission to Dragon to go to Hogsmeade with Thomas and Stephen, since he was in rehab, to buy his halloween custome. Mat's custome this year is a bit more riskey, but I gave him permission for it, and told him that you would help him with it like you did last year. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not, I loved helping Mat last year." Chastity replied taking Severus' hand.

"Dobby is in charge of getting everything set up for you, don't worry, I put Winky in charge also. I know how Dobby can get carried away. The catter is suppose to come set up around six, for the ball at eight. The band is coming at seven thirty sharp to set up, and they already know to ask for Dobby when they come, so your job should be set. Please wake Dragon up around 8 so that he's ran and changed before 10 when he's suppose to meet the boys at the Hogwarts gate. He shouldn't be more then three hours tops, but you know how those three can get at times. Other then that I think your all set. How are the boys doing?"

"They're great. They miss their father terribly, but I told them they'd have to wait to see you until your a bit better. I don't want them climbing up on the bed, just in case they move something and you end up having more problems because of it."

"You can tell them that I miss them too, and I love them. I really can't wait to get out and seee them, with everything that's gone on they sort have just been pushed to the side, and I really hate doing that to them."

"I'll tell them, and give them both a kiss for you." Chastity bent down and kissed Severus. "Anything else?"

"Um..Nope, that's all I can think of."

"Well, I better go wake up boy wonder. You rest, I don't want you to over do anything."

"Yeah that's rich, what would I over do? Blinking my eyes?"

"I may die of shock, Severus Snape cold hearted potions master just attempted to make a joke. Just what is the world coming too?" Chastity asked, pretending she was dieing. "I'm really leaving now, don't try to stop me." Chastity kissed Severus once more before leaving the infirmary and making her way towards Dragon and Mat's room.

KimeKimeKimeKime

Mat slowly woke up, cuddling into the warmth that surrounded him. "Morning love." Dragon whispered, kissing the top of the other boys head.

"Morning, don't move. Comfy." Mat got out, resting his head on Dragon's chest.

"Wasn't planning on it anytime soon." Dragon rubbed his hand up and down Mat's arm. Too soon, there was a knock on the door. "Go away, sleeping." Dragon called out, picking up one of Mat's pillows and hiding his head under it. Chastity walked in with her hands over her eyes.

"I'm entering anyways, and you better not be doing something extremely pervy to each other. Dragon your godfather sent me to tell you it's time for you to get up and go run, if not you'll never be up in time to go to Hogsmeade."

"It's safe you know." Dragon said, looking at Chastity. "Mat and I aren't 'doing anything pervy to each other.' Plus, your a doctor, why are you being all jumpy?"

" Your like my something or other of a cousin. It would be like you walking in on Severus and I going at it, it's not something you'd want to general see at this time in the morning, or ever. Now come on Lazy arse get out of bed before I pour ice water over it."

"I'm up, I'm up." Dragon said, jumping out of bed as a bucket appeared hanging over it. He quickly put on running clothes, kissed Mat, and raced down to Tiger's room. Once he changed Tiger, he picked out the running outfit he had specially made so Tiger and him would match and changed him, before placing him into his carrier and strapping it onto his back. "Hey Tig, ready to go running with Daddy?" Dragon cast spells on the carrier so it wouldn't fall off, or hurt Tiger while he was running.

"Coo." Dragon said, holding his little arms around Dragon's neck.

"Already, but you better hold onto it tightly. I don't want it falling on the ground." Dragon said, handing Tiger his stuffed hungarian horntail toy. Tiger held it tightly with both hands, resting his head on the toy before Dragon started taking off running. Once he had done his routine, he noticed he still had an hour left before he had to go meet Thomas at the gates. He took Tiger's carrier off his back and set it down on the ground, taking Tiger out of it. Laying down, he lifted Tiger into the air and started to play airplane with him. "Where are you going to land huh? Japan? Paris?" Dragon teased, bringing Tiger down far enough to kiss him before holding him up into the air again. Tiger was laughing the whole time at the funny faces his daddy was making at him.

"Cute Dragon." Julie said, walking up to the two.

"Of course he's cute, he is my child." Dragon said, placing Tiger down on his stomach holding him around the waist.

"I meant the face. Anyways, I want to be there when everything goes down with Thomas. By the way, Zack was arrested early this morning with drugs."

"I figured, and I couldn't stop you from being there when I take down Thomas either. I mean you are a seerer, and I know your the one that told on Zack after the meeting. Don't look at me like that, you already know the plan so there's no use in informing you of it is there?"

"Good point, I'll let you get back to playing with Tiger. Good luck with that press conference tomorrow, should be an interesting one."

"I give up on keeping anything a secret from you." Dragon called out as she walked away, before turning his attention back on his son. "I'm sorry for ignoring you since I got back. I really just wanted to spend a whole day with you but so much went on, but today is our day, at least up until 9:30, and then until 12, but after that I'm all yours until your bed time." Dragon said, placing his hands infront of his face. "Peek-a-boo!"

"Ahhh." Dragon screamed, before clapping his hands. Tiger placed his hands infront of Dragon's face trying to hide Dragon before taking them off and screaming again.

"I disappeared, where did I go?"

"Well, for starters you should be taking a shower and getting ready to meet Thomas, but other than that I'd say you aren't very good with magic tricks. Your hiding behind your hands, dumb butt."

"Oh not you, anyone but you." Dragon said, looking up to come face to face with Serenity. "Why would Chastity let you on campus grounds?"

"I came by to check on Sevvie Wevvie. I'm just leaving, but I saw you playing with him and figured that I would see what you were doing. Chastity told me to get you if I saw you, just in case you weren't in the shower yet."

"Okay, okay I'm going. You're as bad as she is!" Dragon placed Tiger back into the carrier, before putting it back on and going inside to shower.

KimeKimeKimeKime

At ten Dragon met up with Thomas and Stephen at the front gates of Hogwarts. "Hey Dragon, nice to see you again. So what costume are you thinking about getting?" Stephen asked, walking with the two boys.

"I already have it drawn out. I'm going to go as Jack Sparrow from Pirates of the Carribean, I have it all drawn out and everything. One of the patients in the hospital told me that there's a high class tailor up the street here. Supposedly they can make anything your heart desires in about an hour. So I'm hoping that they can make this custome that quickly, that way I can go back to playing with Tiger until I have to get ready for the ball tonight, since Mat spends like all day getting ready for this thing. I really wish I knew what he was going as." Dragon complained, pretending to look upset.

"I know what he's going as, and trust me it'll be a great surprise then it would be if I wrecked it for you. That's if you even recongize him that is, I don't know, you may think it's someone else." Stephen said, smiling mischeviously at Dragon.

"How do you know what he's going like? Usually the only people that know are Severus and Chastity and that's because he makes sure that it's school appropriate and Chastity helps him with certain parts of the costume."

"I was in the office the day he was telling Severus what his outfit was, but trust me it's a good one. I don't think I've ever heard of a Hogwarts student that's had the guts to go through with it in all the years that the school has been opened."

"Shit, why'd you tell me that, now I'll be wondering all day! It'll drive me crazy not knowing what Mat's wearing!" Dragon complained, walking into the store.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Chastity, are you here?" Mat asked, walking into Severus' office.

"Yes Mat, in the side room. I'll be out in a minute I'm taking care of Exton right now." Chastity called out. "By the way, Severus never told me what your costume was gonig to be, just that it was definitely not school appropriate, but that it was okay because he approved it."

"Yeah, about that...Um, I definitely need your help. See, I want to wear really dark black eyeliner on my lower eyelids but I don't know how to do that. Also, I was wondering if you could style my hair again like you did last year, but no tattoos this time since I actually have one."

"That's fine, so why don't you go change." Chastity said, exiting the one room and walking into the main office part. Mat ran into the bathroom to go get changed. A couple of minutes later, Chastity almost fainted from shock when Mat walked back out. "Wow, I think it's a good thing that you got Severus' permission. How are those pants even staying on?" Mat was wearing extremely low leather pants. Had Mat leaned an inch any which way, his family jewels were certain to pop out. "Um, we aren't going to have a wardrobe malfunction during this ball are we?"

"No, it's charmed to keep everything in it's place. Seriously, I could do backflips and flip flops until I've broken every bone in my body, and still everything would be covered." Mat said smiling. "I've been working out."

"Yes, I've noticed the improvement over last year. You definitely have more muscles, now let's get your hair styled and your make up done and I'll see what else I can do."

"Oh wait, you haven't seen the best part of the outfit." Mat exclaimed, jumping out of the chair he was sitting on and going over to a bag. He started to pull out a small whip, handcuffs, and other objects connecting them to the metal studded belt he was wearing.

"Okay, I have to ask what are you suppose to be?"

"A Dominatrix. Am I convincing?" Mat asked, looking in one of Severus' mirrors.

"Definitely, though I think you might end up giving Dragon a heart attack."

"Good, that's what I'm going for." All Chastity could think was poor Dragon.

KimeKimeKimeKime

That night, Dragon entered the Great Hall looking around for someone familiar. He had on an open white shirt, brown pants and boots, and a long brown jacket. Across the jacket was a black belted shash that held a sword and fake gun. He had black eye liner on and make up to make him look dirty. His face was covered by a zorro type of mask. "Argh Matey, ye be lookin for treasure ye are." Chastity said, walking up behind him.

"What the hell is up with you and sneaking up on people! Seriously, you could have given me a heart attack."

"Actually I think lover boy will give you a heart attack if you're able to find him."

"What is it with people and telling me that I might not be able to find Mat."

"Cause none of us are sure if he's going to have the guts to show up in his costume or not matey..Arrrgghh."

"Will you stop with the pirate talk! I'm Jack Sparrow babe, I talk pretty normally except for the confusedness in which that I talk to make people like yourself confused on what I'm actually trying to confuse you on. Savvy?"

"Aye." Dragon just shook his head. After about ten minutes, Dragon started getting worried that either Mat's custome was so good that he hadn't found Mat yet, or Mat hadn't shown up yet. All of a sudden the doors to the Great Hall opened, the music stopped, and all the students attentioned turned to one person standing at the doors.

"Shit, who'd that guy just fuck?" Whispered on the girls to her friend. "Better yet, just how old is he."

"I wouldn't mind leaving with him." Her friend whispered back. The guy walked from the door, head held high, confidence and sex radiating off of his body, which looked like it gleamed under the lights of the candles floating across the ceiling.

"Look at his arse! It's perfect." Another student whispered, while another whistled out loud.

"Who the hell is that?" Dragon asked, turning towards Chastity.

"I have no clue." Chastity said convincingly, looking just as lost as Dragon. The guy had a mask on that distorted his face so you couldn't see it very well, but you could tell there was another mask under that one. The crowd of students parted out of the guys way as he made his way towards Dragon and Chastity.

"Hello...Lover." Mat let the words roll off his tonuge and he whispered in Dragon's ear. "Care to dance?"

"Holy Fucking Merlin! No fucking way...Your not...it's not...your not...he wouldn't...can't be." Dragon stuttered out, reaching shaking hands forward to demask the stranger. "No fucking way." Dragon had to step so close to said stranger that Mat was practically centimeter's from Dragon's lips.

"Come on, take it off we both know you want to find out who I really am." Mat spoke against Dragon's lips, before kissing him while Dragon untied one of the masks.

"Merlin...I need a drink." Dragon said, stepping back to see that it really was Mat. "A very very strong drink...Where's the rum?" Dragon asked, turning around to Chastity while gasps echoed through the Great Hall. Chastity quickly poured Dragon a shot of rum, which he downed in seconds.

"Like it love?" Mat asked, turning to face the rest of the school.

"Fuck...me." Dragon said, pouring himself another drink.

"Ah, ah ah not until our wedding night I'm not." Mat whispered into Dragon's ear. "Come on, dance with me."

"I don't think I can without losing control Mat. Seriously, I'm either going to jump your bones now and die an extremely happy man, or I'm going to drink until the rum's gone. Why the fuck did I made that wizarding promise? Fuck. your coming with me." Dragon took Mat's hand, running out of the Great Hall which had erupted into claps and whistles, and ran back to their room. They had barely made it inside before Dragon attacked Mat's lips in a very passionate and heated kiss. Mat wrapped his legs around Dragon's hips, pulling his shirt over his head while Dragon walked them both up to their room. By the time they had gotten there, Mat had undressed the top half of both boys, and was starting on Dragon's pants. Dragon sneakly pulled the handcuffs from Mat's pants, snogging him senseless while moving Mat's arms above his head and handcuffing them to the bed.

"Dragon, we can't fuck...Wizarding Promise...We'll die." Mat panted out.

"Wasn't planning too, just enjoy." Dragon trailed kisses down Mat neck and chest while working on getting Mat's pants off. Once he got the pants peeled off of Mat's lower body, he kissed a trail down the hair leading from Mat's navel to his member and back. Dragon teased Mat for a good 30 minutes until Mat was begging and pleading for Dragon to stop teasing him. Dragon took Mat's cock into his mouth, while running his hands up and down the top of Mat's thighs. A few minutes later Mat came in Dragon's mouth, screaming Dragon's name. Once they had both caught their breath, Dragon unhandcuffed Mat who fell asleep quickly afterwards. Though Dragon wanted to fall asleep, wrapping Mat in his arms until morning, he knew he still had one more thing he had to do.

KimeKimeKimeKime

Once he was sure that Mat was asleep, Dragon carefully got out of bed and changed. He quickly slipped out of the rooms and met Julie down in the Dungeons. "Hey Thomas you here?" Dragon whispered into an abandoned room that he had asked Thomas to meet him in during their trip into Hogsmeade.

"Yeah, whose that behind you?" Thomas asked, nodding towards Julie. He couldn't tell who she was because she was wearing one of Dragon's sweatshirts with the hood up over her face.

"A friend. With O.W.L.s around the corner she's freaking out bad. I was hoping that you'd have something for her, fairies or something? Just to help her unwind is all."

"Yeah, it'll cost you though."

"Thomas, you know I have the money."

"Okay, here there's enough to get her through until finals."

"Thanks mate." Dragon said, reaching out for the bag.

"Whose in here? It's after hours." Chastity called out in the hallway.

"Shit." Thomas and Dragon exclaimed turning towards the door.

"A drug deal huh? I would have thought better of you Mr. Malfoy, especially after you went to rehab. All three of you down on the ground, come on no reason to run now." Chastity waited until they were all on their stomachs before tying their hands behind their back. "James, can you please take Mr. Flint here to Severus' office. I'll handle these two."

"Sure thing Chast. It's a good thing I decided to keep you company on your rounds." James picked Thomas up and started walking with him towards Severus' office. Chastity waited until she was sure that James and Thomas were out of the hallway before untieing the two teens.

"How are you two?" Chastity asked, helping the two teens up.

"I'm okay, here's the drugs Chast. This bag's from the Zack incident also, hed dealt me these the other day." Dragon said, handing both bags over.

"I'm okay ma'am, a little shaken but okay." Julie said, taking off Dragon's sweatshirt

" Okay, well stay in your common rooms for the rest of the night. If you need something inform a house elf, we don't want Thomas to know you both set him up." With that, Chastity walked away.

KimeKimeKimeKime

A/N: Okay! After re-writing this samechapter 3 times due to computer problems IT'S FINALLY FINISHED! I figured that you all waited SO long for this one chapter that I would post it right after I finished it. Though I finished it 10 this morning and it's now 12 at night, but that's not my fault I had to go to work from 11-11. However, it's done now I can finish up writing the next chapter, which is halfway wrote, but not at all typed up. It should be up later this week since I have three days off, and plan to dedicate all three days to writing the next chapter just for you all. I DID NOT correct the grammar or spelling in this chapter, as I said I just finished and posted it. So PLEASE DO NOT write a review telling me that I misspelt something, cause I FUCKING don't care! I was literally in tears the second time I wrote it and my computer crashed with a sentence left to write of it. Okay, on with those wonderful reviews that kept me going through all of this. Oh and by the way...Chapter 18 is my favorite one of the whole series so far, only because of the scene in St. Mungo's where-- **(James and Severus: **Covers Kime's mouth with hands): DON'T GIVE IT AWAY! **Sirius: **Oh come on, just tell them already! ;).

Adrianna: **Sirius: **You get your head out of your arse for a change. **Severus: **Thanks, I believe Kime has me back on my feet in the next chapter, but a month has gone by. **Dragon: **(Gives you big hug) Thanks sweetie. Yes Rosie needs to get a reality check, but what do you mean if I was a girl and a few years younger? Am I suppose to take offense to that? Damn? DAMN? Does that mean you think I'd be hott?Wait...That would mean that you didn't think I was hott now...I am SO taking offense to you thinking I'm not hott! Yes, hot with two t's have a problem with it? **Kime: **(Thinks) Hmm, Dragon a girl...I might just use that. **Dragon:**OOOO NO! NOO NO NO, Kime has ideas now! NOOOO...I hate you!

SarahAmanda: Glad you enjoyed the last chapter.

Heather:Thanks. Tiger's in bed before the Halloween thing starts cause he's still really young, but next year if I remember he'll be in it :). Okay, I fixed one computer but the other one broke again...I don't seem to have a hard drive (looks into the vents on the side of the computer) Looks like there's a bunch of hard drives to me.

Inuyasha531: Hey, thanks. **Sev: **Regarding my health, please see my comments in Adrianna's little blurb. **Sirius: **Bite me. **Dragon: **Thanks.

SimplisticlyEternal: **Kime**:...True, Tiger is being raised by Potter-Malfoy's and that Black blood...Hmm. **Dragon: **Yes...Wait no no popsicles. Thanks though, glad to be back. **Severus: **I'll be better in the next chapter. **Sirius: **Fuck you. I'll insult whomever I want! **Rosie: **I have respect! **Mat: **Like my outfit? (Laughs evily).

Orlin: **Everyone: **Hey Orlin! **Sirius: **Suck me... **Sev: **If you peeped into the next chapter, then you know a month has gone by and I'm fine. **Dragon: **Thanks, though Kime did help. She isn't stupid ya know. The girl was just a new student to show the readers that there are still people in the Wizarding world that don't believe that the war actually happened. It'll come up in chapter 18 again. My three most favorite things in the world would be 1. Mat, 2. Tiger and 3. Music. **Mat: **Hmm...let me think about this for a minute this is really hard...**Dragon: **If I'm not on that damn list of yours I swear to Merlin Mat, you'll be sleeping on the couch forever! **Mat: **I'm only joking! Numero uno: Dragon. Number 2: Tiger and Number 3: Unlike Dragon's stupid answer, my family. Tiger wants to be included also, I hope you don't mind. **Tiger: **ga(1): Da gaga(2): Dada gagaga(3): COO! (Hungarian Horntail toy.). **Kime: **Yes, we're definitely going to make that 200 mark.

Timothy: What do you mean your not going to be included in some stories? Fine, I'll leave you out, you'll be that nameless boy in the corner somewhere in the castle. I have no clue how you can run in space, but you did tell me that I can't put you into the story, but when people tell me I can't do something I do it, but if you haven't noticed, your in the story. Your in the review section of the story, a WHOLE bunch of times, therefore I already put you into the story! That's a lot of words to read per minute though...


	18. I've Lost A Friend

Chapter 18: I've Lost A Friend

"Step one you say we need to talk, he walks, you say sit down it's just a talk. He smiles politely back at you, you stare politely right on through. Some sort of window to your right. As he goes left and you stay right. Between the lines of fear and blame, and you begin to wonder why you came." Dragon sang, sitting down behind a piano in the Room of Requirements.

"Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend. Somewhere along in the bitterness. And I would have stayed up with you all night, had I known how to save a life. Let him know that you know best, cause after all you do know best. Try to slip past his defense, without granting innocence. Lay down a list of what is wrong, the things you've told him all along. And pray to God he hears you." Dragon had attracted quite a familiar crowd outside the door.

KimeKimeKimeKime

(FLASHBACK)

"Jersey, there's a patient here that says he'll only get the Dragon Pox shot if you give it to him. He says your the only one he trust with, and this is his own words, stabbing him."

"Whose the patient?" Jersey asked, preparing the injection.

"He said if you asked I wasn't allowed to tell you. He's really hot though."

"Brown hair, hazel eyes, sort of tall?" Jersey asked, smiling.

"Right for all but the eyes, they're brown not hazel." The medi-witch said, thinking about her patient. Jersey quickly walked to the room, knocking on the door before entering.

"Sir, the lights need to stay on." Jersey went to turn the lights back on when a voice stopped her.

"Leave it, and take two steps forward. Roll the needle towards the wall, you won't be needing it. Jersey, Jersey, Jersey, you saved Severus' life, you helped Chastity get away. That was a very stupid decision."

"S-Sirius, it's my job to save people, had I left him hurt I would have been-"

"I don't want to hear it." Sirius snapped.

"I would have done the same for you or Voldemort, you know if I was around while he was injured during the war."

"Still you fucked around in something that wasn't your business. You should have stayed out of it." Jersey felt hands around her neck.

"What about your wife?"

"She's with Severus, git." Sirius' hands got tighter.

"Your first wife, Melissa's mom."

"You'll be visiting her in a few minutes." Sirius' hands death gripped Jersey's neck. So many thoughts were going through Jersey's mind. 'Ironic place to be murdered, people in a hospital are suppose to save you, not kill you...Please, just let someone walk through that door, needing to ask me something...I'll never see James again, I'll never get to kiss him, tell him I love him, how much he means to me. I'll never get to tell him good bye, see his smile, look into his eyes.' That thought brought tears to Jersey's eyes, even as she started to slip unconcious.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Hullo James, how have you been?" Bryan asked, passing James in the hallway.

"Great sir, and you?" James asked, shaking the cheif's hand.

"Great. With all the time you spend in my hospital, I might just have to start paying you. Come on, Jersey's in surgery for another half hour, why don't you get some coffee with me. I'd really like to talk with you."

"Sure sir, sounds great." James followed him to the cafeteria. They both picked up their coffee's before finding an empty table.

"James my boy, I'm sure you've noticed how close Chastity and Jersey are to me. That's because they are more like daughters to me then you will ever understand. Jersey is absolutely smitten with you, and the last thing I want to see is her getting hurt in the end."

"I understand completely."

"You have to understand, it's not you personally. It's just your a lot older then Jersey, with a child Jersey's age. Anyone else that fit that description would be in the same seat as you. You've also been married once already."

"Sir, Jersey is not some rebound girl, she's not taking the place of anyone. It was love at first sight, and I'm very serious about this relationship. I've even thought about proposing sometime in the future. I promise to protect her and care for her like Severus has for Chastity."

"Alright, I'm keeping you to your word. I've know Jersey and Chastity since they were born, I've watched them grow up, they really are my wife and mine's daughters. Don't let us down by hurting one of them."

"I won't." James said, smiling into his coffee. He really didn't except to ever be questioned by a parent type figure, and had always wondered what it would have been like. Now he knew, it felt nice, made him a bit more protective of Jersey.

"Sir, we have a small emergency." One of the interns came running towards the table.

"What is it?" The intern looked at James, before lowering her voice.

"It's Healer Golleher, she went to give a shot to a patient five minutes ago, but hasn't returned."

"What paitent?" Bryan asked quickly.

"A Mr. Black." She whispered in his ear. "Room 115."

"Oh Shit! James it's Jersey 115- Black." James jumped out of his seat, which crashed to the floor behind him, before running down the hallway, Bryan at his heel.

"Hey you! Call Severus Snape and the Minister, all you have to say is SB 911. Don't wait for a response. When they come direct them to room 115." James called to one of the Medi-wizards while still running. "Black let me in!" James yelled, trying to open the door.

"_Alohomora!_" Bryan yelled, pulling out his wand. James ran into the room, almost able to turn the lights on.

"I wouldn't do that Potter. If you turn that light on I really will kill her." Sirius loosened his grip now that he knew Jersey's voice was nothing more then a mere whisper due to a crushed wind pipe.

"How do I know you haven't done that yet?" James asked, trying to notice Jersey in the darkness.

"J-James p-p-please don't leave." Jersey stammered out, coughing between each word.

"I won't baby, I promise. Your hurt though I can tell."

"That's enough." Sirius barked out.

"At least give her ice Sirius."

"She doesn't need it, trust me. Now back out into the hallway slowly, and into the light where I can see you or Jersey stops breathing for good." James slowly backed out into the hallway, not looking at anyone around the door. He didn't want anyone else to end up being a hostage in Blacks mind game.

'What do you need?' Severus wrote on a white board that the doctors used to communicate with some of their deaf patients.

James looked straight through the doorway, but touched his throat like it was sore.

'Water?' Remus wrote. 'Place your hand at your side.' Severus and Remus were standing a good distance away from the door, and out of Sirius' sight, but infront of James enough so it didn't look like James was signaling to anyone. James placed his hand at his side. Severus quietly relayed the message to one of the staff that was standing around. They had blocked off the hallway just in case things got messy.

'What should we do?' Alohov wrote. 'Any hostages, hurt? Tap foot once for each hostage, say something to Black if injured.'

James tapped his foot once. "Am I going to stand here forever Sirius? Please take me instead."

"You'll get your turn." Sirius yelled back.

'Whose the hostage, tap foot once again if it's Jersey.' Alohov wrote, James tapped.

Alohov guestured for Remus, Severus, and Bryan to follow him before assigning an Auror to Severus' place at the wall.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Jersey is in there injured, Black won't let anyone in, and it's too dark to see anything. This is bad." Alohov admitted.

"Can you and your Aurors get her out of there alive?"

"Well, we could try but Black probably has her close. Even the slightest movement forward from James would kill Jersey right now, you can tell Black's gone crazy, and there's no telling what he's capable of doing right now. For all we know, Jersey's as good as dead, we haven't heard from her in a while. We need to get Jersey to speak so we know that Black hasn't done anything to her. My Aruors are mostly new, after the war, we had to hire a bunch of newbies because the rest quit or retired, they aren't really trained in hostage situations."

"Is there anyone that could get her out of there? Anyone we could Floo?" Bryan asked, trying to keep himself from panicking.

"Well there is, but they won't do anything about it because she's not a noble or a spouse, or family member of their group." Alohov said, thinking about the list of people highly qualified to deal with this type of siutation.

"Wait, James can. He was higher ranked then Alohov. I checked into it when I made office, James was a WIA before his death. I don't even think Lily knew, he really did do a good job keeping it a secret. Actually, James was the assistant HWIA." Remus said, "That's how he's kept everyone safe so far, he's been trained for situations like this, though this one is probably a breeze, because usually the situations a lot worse, with like bombs and such."

"HWIA? Sorry, but I've never heard of them." Severus said, it had been a month since his accident. To everyone's relief, he had made a full recovery with no damaging side effects.

"Your not suppose to, many people haven't unless they've been in a crisis situation with a Royal, high ranking politian, or a WIA's family member. You know unless they are the one holding them hostage, or in the crowd of hostagees." Alohov explained.

"What does WIA stand for?" Bryan asked, wondering if it was a bad thing.

"Wizarding Intellegence Agency, and James was the assistant head of the whole thing, even Alohov answers to him."

"Don't you mean answered, since he died and all?"

"Nope, as long as you're alive you're a WIA. That includes reincarnation, or coming back as a ghost. Though he's probably the head of it by now." Remus filled in.

"Where's your lighting source?" Alohov asked, getting back on topic.

"In my office why?"

"We need to cut the lights, quickly hand James night vision glasses. That way he can get in, get Jersey, and get out."

"Sirius will know though."

"I'll handle that, just give me glasses also." Severus volunteered.

"Okay, here's the plan."

KimeKimeKimeKime

Remus quickly wrote the plan on the white board under the words HWIA..."How's it going Jersey?" James called out, to confirm Remus' plan.

"F-f-fine." Jersey croaked out between tears. To say she was scared for her life would have been an understatement, there were no words to describe how she was feeling.

"Hold on a little longer baby. Your doing great, just stay focused on me, on my voice. I'll get you back baby, okay. Please, just stay calm I'm right here, I won't let anything happen to you."

"You can't save her James." All of a sudden the lights went out. Severus threw James a pair of glasses keeping his eyes on the door to make sure Sirius didn't try to escape. Giving James a thumbs up, James entered the room watching Sirius look everywhere while Jersey was tied to one of the chairs. He quietly tried to untie the bonds Sirius had cast, before pushing her off to Severus and taking her place. Sirius came towards the chair, touching James hand lightly, to makes sure that Jersey was still there.

Remus, Severus, and Bryan quickly took Jersey down the corridor where it was still lit. "W-where's J-J-James?"

"He went to get you ice, in the meantime here's water. Take slow, small sips." Bryan said, wrapping a blanket around her shoulders and holding her loosely so she would stop shaking. Jersey barely nodded her head, trying to wipe away the tears that fell down her cheeks . All she wanted to do was hold James, to know that she was still alive and not dreaming her rescue.

KimeKImeKime

"I told you James, you'd never save her." Sirius called out to the dark. Severus snuck back in, walking right up to Sirius and punching him square in the face a few times.

"I've already saved her Black, and I believe I have a promise to fulfill. You know the one about if you ever tried to hurt Jersey again." Severus got another couple of punches in before moving away. "_Avada Kevadra!_" James said, pointing his wand at Sirius. Once it was done, James and Severus took off their glasses, Severus left the room giving James a moment with his friend.

"I'm sorry Padfoot, I had no choice. It was her or you, something in you snapped old friend. Please forgive me."

KimeKimeKime

"Severus where's James?" Jersey practically whispered, looking at the panting man.

"He's fine Jers, he'll be out in a while. Just give him a couple of momments to himself. I never want to hear you doubt that he loves you though, okay?" Severus asked, hugging Jersey tightly to his body. Jersey had become some what of a sister to him. Though he would never say that out loud, and especially not to her.

"I never have." Jersey said seriously, wrapping her arms around Severus. She felt safer with him then she did with the others in the room, probably because of Severus and James' newly close relationship. He could never replace the safe feeling James gave her, but he was second best. Severus let go of Jersey so she could sit down since she was still shaking before turning to listen to Alohov's question. "Could you repeat that please?"

"What happened in there?" Alohov asked again, holding his Aurors at bay like Severus had requested.

"Black isn't a threat to anyone anymore. We got in, got Jersey out, and James took her place. Punches were thrown, and James kept his promise to Black."

"Right, well when Mr. Potter comes out, we'll take Black's body into custody to see what caused this change in his mental status. A man isn't nice one minute and a maniac the next." Alohov explained, going into Auror mode.

"Where'd Jersey go?" Remus asked, turning towards Jersey's seat.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"I'm sorry." Jersey whispered lower, walking into the still black room.

"It's not your fault Sirius came. No one is capable of predicting another's actions."

"Unless you've been trained to, I know James." Jersey sat down next to him.

"Know what?" James asked curioiusly, scooping Jersey up into his lap and holding her close afraid to let go. He didn't want her to disappear or end up hurt.

"What you are, I saw the white board in the hallway. The one Remus was using to talk to Severus once you got me out of the room. It said HWIA, I heard about the WIA once when I was a little girl. They helped my father get out of a hostage situation once. I'd really like to introduce you to him, if you'd like. I know I've been distant in keeping you out of the lives of my family and friends, but really I'd like to introduce them to you."

"I'd love to meet them, really." James said, sincerely.

"Well, come on I can at least introduce you to my father."

"He's here?"

"Yeah, I took my stepfather's last name when my parents got remarried. I'm positive he loves you though." '

"I've met him already?" James asked confused.

"Yep. Just no one knows he's my dad." Jersey took James' hand and walked down the hallway wtih him. "Cheif, I'd like to introduce James to my father. Could you arrange a meeting with him in my office in five minutes?"

"Of course, I'll be right back." Five minutes later, the door to Jersey's office opened, and in walked Bryan.

"Your her father?" James asked shocked.

"I did drop hints. I've known Jersey since she was in diapers, she's like a daughter to me. If Chastity is her best friend, and they're both like daughters to me, obviously I'd have to have a daughter that's friends with Chastity. Plus, I've been protective of her, I'm always around. We had the father, boyfriend talk earlier today. The fact that I didn't give one to Severus should have been a tip off."

"Okay, so I'm a complete idiot."

"No, it's just the last thing you'd think about. However, I got the great opportunity to get to know the real you. I couldn't match Jersey with someone better, because there isn't anyone. Oh, and James that means I approve." He winked at James secretively, while leaving the room.

"See, he likes you." Jersey said smiling.

"That's a good thing. So do you want to finish your shift, or just go home now?"

"I thought we were going to the movies?" Jersey asked unsure.

"I don't want to let you out of my sight right now, and being in a dark theater would hinder that. Since you can't see in the dark."

"Okay, I'll finish my shift and we can go home." Jersey said, understanding James' hesitance.

KimeKimeKimeKime

Even though it was two in the afternoon, Harry and Draco were just starting to wake up. "Where are we?" Harry asked, looking around the stone room.

"Dungeons love, potions stock room. You must have been really drunk." Draco replied, pulling his shirt back on.

"What happened?"

"Well, we were both really drunk, you more then me obviously. We were heading towards the ball where we were suppose to chapperone, but you ended up getting very horny. You pulled me into the Potions classroom wanting to fuck me into the desk, until I convinced you that a student could walk in on us. Then you dragged me into the potions supply closet, where I gave up fighting against you and let you fuck me." Draco filled in, kissing Harry.

"Think anyone noticed we were missing last night?"

"Oh yeah, probably a bunch of people. I know Tim, Bekki, Sarah, Adrianna, and a few other students missed us, they kept asking all week what we were going to be dressed like. Maybe it was a good thing we didn't go, we never did decide on a costume to wear."

"What time is Dragon's press conference? Are we going to go with him to stand in the background?"

"It's in an hour, and of course we are. We don't want people to think that we don't support Dragon speaking out about what happened." Draco helped Harry off of the ground.

"I guess we should just go take a shower then." Harry pulled Draco out of the room, down the hallway, and into the shower.

KimeKimeKime

Dragon was dressed in a blue t-shirt with a running track advertised across it, semi-baggy jeans, and sandals. Mat was standing beside him, dressed in the same style of clothes and holding Tiger. They were currently at some hotel where Dragon was going to give his press conference. "Hey you three." Harry said, walking up to the boys. Harry and Draco had brought most of Dragon's siblings, since they didn't want to leave Dobby with all of them.

"Hey dad, father, thanks so much for coming." Dragon hugged both his parents, feeling a bit less nervous now that he knew his parents were there.

"Of course we're here, you need us where else would we be?" Draco asked, not wanting to let Dragon go. "No matter how old you think you are, you're still going to be our little boy." Dragon smiled to himself, wrapping his arms tighter around Draco's waist. He loved the comforting smell his parents gave off. Draco gave off a vanilla, and cappucino smell, where as Harry always smelt of cinnamin and chocolate chip cookies, hs dad's favorite.

"Mr. Malfoy, they're ready for you." One of the staff said, walking up to the group of people. Dragon took Mat's hand and they made their way on stage. Everyone sat down at a long table, which had a microphone infront of each of the seats.

"I would like to thank everyone for coming here today, and those of you that are listening or watching this meeting over the Wizarding Wireless or Wizarding News Network. As everyone from around the world has already heard, I admitted myself into a drug rehab program through St. Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, about two weeks ago. I admit that I did have a bad problem with drugs, I ended up giving into the hype and popularity of certain types of drugs for the second time in my life."

"I realize that many people out there do not believe that I could have recovered from such an addiction in such a short time, especially since I now have a track record of falling back into old habits, but I am drug free and do plan to stay like that for the rest of my life. I want to be able to set a better example then I have for my family, friends, and those in the wizarding world that have watched me grow up, and look up to me. I realize that after this incident, many more parents will turn their children's eyes away from my life and my influence, to them I have to say thank you."

"I know I'm not a good role model, I never wanted to be a role model. That job was put onto my shoulders because of whom my parents are, had I been born to a different family, such as the McGuires for instance, my every step and move would have never been documented. If I entered rehab, fornicated with someone in a street, decided to go out partying, brought up by a different family, under a different name, it would have never made it to the papers."

"Just like my dad Harry, I do not enjoy being the center of attention, no matter how absurd that sounds. Yes, I did something wrong, illegal even, and no I didn't go to jail. That is not because I'm famous, it's not because I'm a royal. It has nothing to do with my parents relationship with the Minister. It has to do with the fact that I made a deal with The Minister of Magic, and the Head of Magical Law Enforcement to turn in two of the biggest drug dealers, and in return I helped keep Hogwarts drug free, along with keeping my butt out of Azkaban."

"I know that this isn't the heart felt, I'm sorry that most people give the public, but I have always lived by the theory that since you all believe you need to know me personally, intimately, and on a friend to friend basis that I don't need to apologise. I know I did something wrong, I admitted to it, I got help. However, there are many people out there that are addicted to drugs, sex, alcohol, etc. They don't get help. They don't admit that they have a problem, that they did something wrong. They should be the ones apologizing because they except me to be apologize for getting better, when they're still sick. Just last week, we had a new student at Hogwarts we'll call her R. R. hailed from Australia, she had no respect for anyone, and she was taught that the war that happned here was nothing more then an international hoax made up from rumors. She had no idea that it actually happened, that people actually died. People like that should be apologizing to my family and I." Gasps rang out in the room.

"Mr. Malfoy, how could you say such things?" One of the reporters called out.

"My family was heavily involved in the war, they vanquished Voldemort for you all. If they hadn't, the world as we know it would have been very different. We wouldn't be free, we wouldn't have muggles, muggleborns, and sqiubs. We'd have purebloods only, we'd eventually end magic itself. There are only so many pureblood families, that the pureblood race would have died out in a few years.My family stopped that, then after the war kept giving, we gave money for everyone to rebuild their houses, stores, communities. We made jobs for those that were unemployed, homes for those children and families that lost them. We're currently helping families finance their children's schooling. I don't want a thank you, I did nothing, but my parents and my grandparents put their lives on the line, they're the ones that donated the money. I have never heard anyone ever thank them, you all take what they did for you for granted. With that said, it is with a sense of confidence, happiness, and stressfree-ness that I announce that I will be diappearing from the spotlight for quite a while. I am not going to announce where I'm going, just know that even if you come looking for me you will not be able to find me. I'll show up when I want to come back into the spotlight, this will be my last press conference, last apperance, last public photo shoot I will do for quite a while. I just want to take some time and be a normal kid, live a normal life, and I can't do that with the whole world watching me."

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, what do you think about what has happened in the past few days?"

"Personally, I'm very proud of him for admitting that he did have a problem and seeking out help. I love my son dearly and stand behind any safe decision he makes, and I'm positive that when his son gets older and can understand exactly why his father went through this that he'll have a high respect for him also. It's very hard to over come an addiction, but to do it for your boyfriend and son is even harder. I don't think people understand that aspect, everyone thinks that it makes it a bit easier, but when your going through it, you want to believe that your family is going to turn against you, and that the person you are in a relationship with is going to leave. So it's very hard to overcome an addiction because of that, and it proved to his whole family and all of his friends that he is definitely a fighter." Harry said, smiling.

"I have never been more proud of my son. We've gotten pretty close over the years, there was a rough patch a few years ago, but we've made up and become some sort of father, son best friends. I personally know how hard it was for him to go through rehab, and with his quick recovery and amazing strength, he's been constantly surprising and astonishing me since he's gotten out of rehab also." Draco said, placing a comforting hand on Dragon's.

"What about you Mr. McGuire?"

"When Dragon first admitted to drug use, I'll admit that I was shocked. I never would have thought or guessed that this guy I fell in love with would be on drugs. Then he got himself help, and I saw how much he suffered, some days it broke my heart and I would leave the hospital in tears. It wasn't fair that someone so smart and so sweet had to go through what he did, and up until now he never knew that had happened, no one did. I never thought of leaving him though, I will never leave him, I love him too much. When he came home I was surprised and relieved, I had been told that it would take longer for him to recover, and when he walked into the room I didn't know what to think. However, I loved having him back. I missed him so much, and I knew that him being home meant that he was better."

"I want to thank you all for coming here, I'll be staying for a couple of minutes just so you all can get your last minute questions, pictures, and comments for your articles, before I end up doing my disappearing act." Dragon said, standing up with the rest of his family. Everyone started to walk around the room, being questioned by different interviewers, some even interviewed Dragon's siblings. Dragon and Mat stayed every close to each other, Dragon didn't want to let Mat out of his sight for long. For some reason he felt very protective of him, it was almost as if it was abnormal. Once they were done, the group went back to where they were standing before the meeting, when Harry turned to Dragon.

"I have a question for you mister. How do you except to disappear from the wizarding world while you're still in school?"

"Glamours, duh dad." Dragon said, shaking his head like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Harry just rolled his eyes.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Father, can I talk to you in private please?" Dragon asked, walking into Draco's classroom later that day.

"Can you wait a few minutes? I have a class in progress."

"Sure, no worries." Dragon said, though he was a bit worried. His protectiveness over Mat had grown even stronger in the past two hours. He really wasn't sure what was going on. Dragon took a seat in the back of the classroom of first years, and waited for the class to end. Once it did, he walked up to Draco's desk and waited for his father to explain yesterday's homework to one of the student's that had been absent.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" Draco asked, walking towards his office.

"Dad, do we have any magical creature blood in our heritage?"

"Well yes, we are purebloods, but why do you ask?" Draco asked, looking Dragon over.

"Since I got out of rehab, I've had these weird feelings towards Mat. Like I always need to be around him, I feel like I need to constantly touch him, not inappropriately just like holding his hand, or holding him around his waist. I've had a very weird need to mark him, make him my own, so no one will try and be with him. Over all though, I've had this HUGE need to protect him. The feeling keeps growing too, especially in the past couple of hours. It's very hard right now to stay here and tell you this, when it feels like I should be watching over Mat." Dragon explained, sitting on his father's couch.

"Wow, your inheritance is a bit late. Your dad and I didn't think it would show up, Dragon it seems that your part veela. I'm sure you've heard of them before, it seems though that your not even a half blood maybe a quarter. If you were even half blood, your appearance would have changed, and obviously your inheritance would have come quicker. You need to discuss this with Mat though, he is your mate. That's why you've had such a strong urge to mark him, once you do the urge to protect him won't be as strong as it is now. It's strong because right now your mate is vulnerable, and doesn't know that he's your mate, or that your a veela which makes you vulnerable also. If Mat denies the bond Dragon, you'll die though it might take longer because your only a quarter veela. Mat would follow shortly after, but I don't think that applies to him in this situation. I'm one hundred percent positive though he won't deny the bond, he'll accept it. That's why you feel the need to protect him though, just in case someone tries to take him away, and by Veela law you are allowed to do as you please to anyone whose a threat to your mate. The reason the feelings keep getting stronger though, is because it's been so long since your 16th birthday, and usually a full blooded or even half blooded Veela has marked or at least mated with their mate by now. Luckily, Mat and yourself will be able to get pregnant without having to take a potion, which means I don't have to know when my son and his boyfriend start having sex, or when they want to start having a bigger family." Draco said, smirking.

"Hey! I could have made that potion myself." Dragon said, his eyes darting around the room. The topic of his father making him and Mat a fertility potion was making him very uncomfortable.

"Sure. Anyways, I would talk to Mat about this in the next fourty-eight hours if I were you. If not, there's a chance you may just end up going insane."

"Great." Dragon said, standing up and walking out of the room in search of Mat.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"It is with a heavy heart that I have to announce the death of a friend. Sirius Black was a very brave man, who was given the rare chance of re-living his life. Under very unfortuate circumstances, the spell that brought Mr. Black back damaged his mental state, reversing his childhood. He believed that instead of being raised on the side of the light, that he was raised as a spy for the dark. This lead to Mr. Black becoming a very dangerous, mentally challenged man. Earlier today, he had taken a friend of ours hostage at St. Mungos hospital where after a few hours, while doing rounds, she passed out due to lack of oxygen. She was admitted to the hospital for damage to her windpipe. I would like us all to bow our heads and pray that Jersey Golleher makes a full recovery." Snape paused, praying along with the rest of the Great Hall. "Due to this, all medical classes, and history classes have been suspended until further notice, since Professor Mayer is currently Jersey's healer." After dinner, most of the group started walking around the castle, wondering what was going to happen now that Sirius was gone. James was the first one to hear the music through the door. He sat down against the wall, listening to it and crying over not being able to keep Jersey from harm, and the death of Sirius.

Mat was the next to find the room, he sat down next to James and placed a hand on his arm in comfort. Harry and Draco walked up next, listening to the words through the door, and thinking about Sirius, and the condition Jersey was in. Last but not least were Severus and Chastity.

(END FLAHSBACK)

KimeKimeKimeKime

That's where they were all now, sitting on the other side of the door, listening, crying, mourning the lost of a friend they all wished they could have saved. "Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend. Somewhere along in the bitterness. And I would have stayed up with you all night, had I known how to save a life. As he begins to raise his voice, you lower yours, and grant him one last choice. Drive until you lose the road, or break with the ones you've followed. He will do one of two things, he will admit to everything, or he'll say he's just not the same, and you'll begin to wonder why you came. Where did I go wrong, lost a friend. Somewhere along in the bitterness. And I would have stayed up with you all night, had I known how to save a life."

KimeKimeKime

D/N: Well, you have to admit that chapter was wrote different then any chapter Kime has EVER wrote. It's also one of her favorites due to the hospital scene. The song is called "How to Save A Life," by The Fray. Oh and you'll notice that the time periods sort of skip, it'sNext month and then all of a sudden it's the day after Halloween. That's because it's aflashback, so Kimeforgot thatshe still had parts sheneeded to tie inwith the last chapter, so please forgive her.Anyways, on with those four wonderful reviews.

SarahAmanda: Glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Aww, I love Indy!

Adrianna: **Dragon:**Yes, you gave Kime an idea (Glares at you evilly). Oh I so hate you, can't you feel the hate through the computer? **Mat: **Thanks, I love how articulate Dragon was also. **Tiger: **GAH! he he he. **Draco: **(To Harry): See, I told you we were missed.

Inuyasha531: **Mat: **Thanks.(Hugs you back).**Dragon: **YOU! YOU CALLED ME DRACO! I'm am NOT Draco! To quote Tiger GAH! (Doesn't give you hug back for calling me Draco!).

SimplisticlyEternal: **Severus: **Thanks. I agree that I should go on vacation. I'm the headmaster though, so I can't really just go on vacationduring the school year.**Mat: **He he he, thanks...I can handle Tiger when he's a teenager.**Draco: **(To Harry:) I told you they all would notice we were gone. **Dragon: **Are you kidding? Tiger isn't going to grow up! I refuse him to even turn TWO let alone a teenager! **Kime: **I am too. Thanks for the Ice Cream.


	19. Almost Dead

Chapter 19: Almost Dead

James, Severus, Chastity, Mat, and Dragon were all sitting around Jersey's bed. Harry and Draco couldn't be there because of having to teach classes. "How long has she been out?" Mat asked, looking over at Chastity.

"Since she was found passed out. So about twenty four hours, give or take a few minutes." She said, keeping her eye on James. James had been extremely quite since he had went in search of Jersey an hour after her shift had ended. He had refused to talk to anyone, just wonder the halls of Hogwarts and the hospital.

"J-James?" Jersey's voice was very low that almost no one had heard her.

"Hey, she's waking." Dragon pointed out, sitting besides Jersey's head he was able to hear her.

"James?" Jersey asked again.

"I'm here baby, she don't try to speak let your throat rest." James took Dragon's place, placing his hand on the the pillow right above Jersey's head. "When your allowed to leave, I'm going to take you home and put you in bed, and cancel work until your better. I'm so sorry for everything, I should have just taken you home, made sure you were fine, instead of letting you work. Please, forgive me." James said, kissing Jersey's forehead, letting the tears finally fall. Everyone had left the room to give James and Jersey privacy. Jersey placed her hand on James' cheek, brushing the tears away with her thumb.

"It's not your fault. I'm the doctor here, I should have got myself checked over when I felt the warning signs. You can't blame yourself, I don't. I never got a chance to thank you for saving my life, twice."

"Jersey, can I ask you a random question?"

"Sure, ask me anything."

"What do you think of marriage, I mean not now but in the future."

"I think that if you love the person, and if it's the right time then two people should get married. They should know each other very well, on a friendly level and on an intimate level, because if they don't then the two people will probably have a rough time in their marriage because they don't know each other as well as they do. Why do you ask?" Jersey asked, her voice still just above a whisper. It would be like that for a few months.

"It was a topic that Lucius, Severus, Chastity and I were discussing. I just wanted your opinion on the topic, since it was three guys versus one girl, I though another girls opinion couldn't hurt."

"Oh." Jersey said, though her expression fell a bit. She was hoping that James was asking because he was thinking about proposing, she loved James with all her heart, and knew James felt the same way. Lucius, Lucius' secretary, and her had discussed the possibility of James and her getting married once, and Lucius had said he would drop subtle hints around James. She was hoping that he had kept his word, but it seemed like he hadn't. "So what did you think of it?"

"I think that when someone proposes to another it should be extremely special. If I had to propose to someone again, I would have to do it differently then I had. I hate the way I proposed to Lily, it wasn't special, or romantic. No girl deserves that." James said, running his fingers through her hair.

"How did you propose to her?"

"That's not important anymore. What is important is that you get better, you scared the shit out of me when I found you."

"I'm sorry." James kissed Jersey's nose.

"Rest, I'll be right back." James squeezed Jersey's hand, before leaving the room to talk to tell the others that it was okay to go in and see her.

"Hey Jers. How are you?" Chastity asked, walking the room with Severus.

"As good as I should be, considering what happened. James won't be gone long will he?" She asked shaking a bit.

"Of course not, we can get him if you'd like." Chastity said, not noticing how bad she was shaking. Severus noticed though, and didn't understand why she was shaking that badly.

"Jersey what's wrong?" Severus asked, placing a hand on her leg.

"I don't want James to be gone for long."

"Is it because he protected you? Are you afraid of getting hurt again?" Jersey didn't answer so Severus took that as a yes. "Jersey, nothing is going to happen to you anymore. Your safe here."

"You don't know exactly what happened in there. You all came late, I-I almost died."

"No you didn't Jersey, we got to you in time." Severus said, convinced that he did.

"Before you came, I-I blacked out. I fell unconcious, Sirius could have done anything to me, but all he did was tie me up. I think he was going to torture me first. When I came too, I was still tied up and alone, you all hadn't come yet. He kept saying what he was going to do to me before he killed me, how he would...would...kill James." She whispered the last part. "Then I fell unconcious again, that's when I woke up to hear Sirius yelling at James. James assured me that everything would be alright, and it was until later when I ended up here."

"What did Sirius tell you he was going to do Jersey?" Chastity asked as nicely as she could. Jersey just shook her head no, she wasn't going to tell anyone, she wasn't ready to just yet. "Well, when your ready to talk, we're all here to listen all you have to do is come up to one of us okay?"

"Thanks. Where did he go?"

"He wanted to give everyone some time of their own with you. We've all been extremely worried, Severus even cancelled a few classes so we could come see you."

"Aww, Sevvie cares." Jersey teased.

"Of course I do, I wasn't going to admit this but your like a little sister to me." Severus said, kissing her forehead. "I brought some healing salve I made, for those bruises. I wouldn't let Chastity put any on them, because I wanted to make it so I knew that it would work quickly."

"Thanks." Jersey placed a few fingers into the salve and spread it across her whole neck, feeling it take effect quickly. Chastity had left to get James since Jersey's shaking had gotten worse.

"What's wrong baby?" James asked, noticing her slight convulsing legs on the bed.

Jersey held out her arms to him. "Nothing, come lay down...please?" She asked, making a puppy dog face. Once James laid down on the bed, Jersey curled into his side and her shaking subsided. Dragon and Mat were the next to enter and even though James was still in the room, they didn't mind one bit.

"Hey sexy mama, how are you doing?" Dragon asked, walking into the room.

"Good pimp daddy. How are you?" Jersey asked, smiling at Dragon. She loved the normalcy that Dragon brought with him, no matter the situation.

"I'm good, these are for the beautiful sicky laying in the bed." Dragon showed the roses he had hiding behind his back.

"Thanks you two, these are beautiful." Jersey accepted the flowers, smelling them before placing them in the vase Mat had set on the table beside her.

"Your more then welcome. If there's anything that we can get you, all you have to do is ask." Mat said, kissing her forehead.

"So, what are you two doing out of classes? I swear Dragon, you've missed more class then anyone child I've ever known."

"Hey, I'm so good, I could be teaching the classes."

"Yeah, right...What about your medical class? I'm sure that you couldn't teach that, Chastity's your teacher, she knows more stuff then you could ever hope to learn in your lifetime."

"I'll make you a deal, you get better and tell my grandpa what's wrong...and I'll start going back to classes." Dragon whispered into her ear. Jersey gave him a 'How-do-you-know-what-happened?' look.

"Michael and Izzy hope you feel better soon, though they say you should be home by tonight but to take it easy." Mat filled in, noticing Jersey's look. He knew that Dragon was going to clue her in that someone knew what had happened in the room, he just wasn't sure when. A knowing look came across Jersey face.

"Tell them...thank you for me. I'm sure they'll know what I mean by it."

"Well, we better be on our way. I have classes." Mat said, kissing Jersey's forehead again.

Dragon bent down to kiss Jersey's cheek. "It would be better if he finds out from you. Mel's going to find out what happened, and before she returns to where she came from, she's going to apologize for her father's actions. She'll tell him what you want to keep from him, it'll put a big dent in our relationship, make sure you tell him before the end of the week. He won't be mad at you for what happened today, but he will be very protective of you." Dragon whispered into her ear, she placed a hand on one of his cheeks, before kissing his other one.

"Thanks." She whispered back, before cuddling into James' side.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Come on Dragon, classes are over for the day, let's go to the library. You need to study and have a whole bunch of homework to do." Mat said, holding Dragon's hand.

"Um, sure. I have to go to the bathroom first, can I meet you there?" Dragon asked, looking at the door to the closest bathroom.

"Of course." Mat kissed Dragon before going to the library. Dragon quickly went into the bathroom and doubled over in pain, holding his hands over his heart. Within a few minutes, Draco had entered the bathroom.

"Baby, come on you've got to control your feelings. It's been 12 hours, you only have another 12 you_ have _to tell him. You have to get him to accept the bond Dragon. If not you will die, and I refuse to lose you over something like this, it's not worth your life." Draco said, holding his son against his chest.

"How did you know I was here?" Dragon asked, calming down in his father's arms.

"We're connected Dragon, just like I am with all most of your siblings. If you're in danger or extremely hurt, I can feel it and I can follow it to you. Your dad can do it too but he's in the middle of a detention, he couldn't just leave and knew I would get to you first anyways. Please Draggy, please tell Mat."

"What if he rejects me for this."

"He won't, trust me." Draco kissed Dragon's cheek when he knew Dragon was feeling better and helped him to his feet. "Now please, go find your mate and tell him."

"I will."

"That's what you told me last night. You won't be able to wait that long this time."

"I know. I love you dad." Dragon said, get up and kissing the top of Draco's head.

"Love you too son." Draco smiled to himself as he watch Dragon walk out of the bathroom.

"They grow up too quickly don't they? It seems like just yesterday he was a babe in arms, now he's almost an adult, he's getting married at the end of the year, and he has a son." Harry said, walking into the room.

"It's too soon, he's so young."

" Yeah, well we still have the rest of them to watch grow up but even Audrey and Rupert and starting to walk. The twins are more like Dragon everyday, and the triplet's if they aren't as bad as the twins I don't know what would happen."

"Don't forget the one on the way." Draco said, holding his stomach.

"Really?" Harry asked, smiling over at Draco.

"I found out before I came here."

"Oh Merlin, I love you." Harry said, sweeping Draco off his feet and kissing him. "No matter how many children we have, I will never get sick of hearing that one of us is pregenant." Harry kissed Draco's stomach.

"Neither will I."

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Mat, can we go for a walk?" Dragon asked, three hours later.

"Sure, are you okay? You don't look so well."

"Come on, let's go to the astronomy tower." Dragon took both his and Mat's backpacks slinging them over his shoulder before taking Mat's hand. Mat though was worried, Dragon hadn't answered his question. Once they were up in the astronomy tower, Dragon placed the bags down on the floor before laying down and looking up at the stars.

"What's going on Dragon? Why do you keep getting paler, your eyes are practically bloodshot, and it looked like you weren't able to carry the bookbags after a while."

"Please, sit." Dragon said, patting the floor next to him where he had placed his cloak so Mat didn't have to sit on the cold, hard stone floor. "Mat, I don't want to scare you and I'm probably going about this the wrong way, but seriously I will be fine. Somewhere in the Malfoy lineage, someone mated with a Veela. This means that the Veela gene is past down, as you know from simple science genetics, the Veela gene can either be dominate or recessive. If it's recessive the person isn't a veela, but that doesn't mean their children or even grandchildren won't be a Veela. If it's dominate, it means they are a Veela. Okay, I'm really not explaining this very well."

"Take a deep breath, and try again." Mat encouraged.

After taking a few deep breaths, Dragon tried again. "It seems that I'm a quarter Veela. It's why my hair is white blond, it's a Veela trait. My parents didn't tell me about this because after my 16th birthday, it didn't seem like I had any other Veela traits. However, because I'm not a full blooded Veela, it took longer to show up. As you know, Veela's have mates, and they'll do anything for their mates because if the mate is killed the Veela dies. Well, there's another thing about being a Veela, if you found your mate, and you two are in a relationship you have 24 hours to tell them about the bond. If you don't, or if they don't accept the bond, the Veela goes insane and eventually dies."

"Right, I understand you have a mate to find. I'm so sorry for taking that time away from you."

"No Mat, you've got the wrong idea." Dragon said, trying to stop him before he got up.

"Oh, I'm your mate...Wait, how long have you known?"

"36 hours, because I'm a quarter Veela I have 48 hours."

"That means, oh Merlin your dieing aren't you."

"Mat, no pressue really you can say no and my father, Chastity, Jersey, and I will figure something out. I won't die, I don't want you to think that. I'll still live no matter what your choice may be, but I have to ask will you accept this bond?" Dragon asked, looking anywhere but at Mat, just waiting to be rejected.

"Of course! Dragon of course I accept this bond! How could you think I wouldn't?"

"I don't know, I guess i was just preparing myself in case you said no. I have to mark you though, if it's okay with you. It's just so that my Veela side won't be so protective of you It'll warn people to stay away from you because your mine." Mat just rolled his eyes before sitting in Dragon's lap.

"Do what needs to be done." Mat said, kissing Dragon's lips. Dragon moved his head to Mat's neck, sucking, biting, and nipping the skin right where his neck met his shoulder. Mat couldn't contain the moan that escaped his throat. Once Dragon was done, there was a nice sized hickey on Mat's neck, Mat watched as color appeared back to Dragon's face, and his eyes returned to the emerald green and silver speckled color they had always been.

"So may I ask how protective you were of me."

"Are, at least for a few more months until our bond gets strong enough for me to be away from you for more then a few minutes. I literally didn't want you out of my sight longer then five mintues just in case something happened to you, but because we're bonded I can last a little longer then five minutes. Though I will be very protective of you, especially if you become pregnant."

"I think I can get use to that." Mat said, kissing Dragon. "Can you believe in a couple of months we're going to be married?"

"Yes I can, while I was in rehab, I got some stuff done that I can't wait to show you. It'll have to wait until after the wedding though, because it's a surprise just for you and Tig."

"Oh come on, now you have to tell me!"

"Nope, I'm keeping my mouth shut."

"Fine sexy, keep your secrets."

"Oh I plan to." Dragon winked, before starting to tickle Mat.

KimeKimeKimeKime

Jersey remembered what Dragon had told her, but she was still afraid of what James' reaction would be. "Jersey, you can go home just take it easy, and if anything is wrong come right back." Bryan said, kissing his daughter on the forehead.

"Thanks, but if I'm kissed on the forehead on more time I think I'm going to scream." Jersey smiled, taking the glass of water that James offered her.

"Let's go home." James said, kissing her cheek. Once Jersey was dressed in regular clothes, not the scrubs she'd been borrowing from the hospital, James helped get the presents her friends and fellow doctors left for her, and made their way home. James made Jersey lay down on the couch, before handing her the remote control and making his way into the kitchen to make dinner, a first for him.

"I love having you back home, dinner should be done shortly. Why aren't you watching TV? Are you okay, your shaking again." James asked concerned, sitting down next to Jersey.

"James, it's only fair that you hear what happened in that room before you hear it from someone else. It's...It's the reason I can't stand to be away from you for every long. I just hope your not mad at me for what happened. I didn't have control over the situation and I don't want you to hate me for it, it's oh Merlin this is harder then I ever imagined it would be." Jersey said, trying very very hard not to cry. "When I was in that room with Black, I really did almost die. You didn't really get there in time, I know that you think you got there five minutes after I went into that room, but it was really half an hour. Sirius, told me that I shouldn't have gotten involved in saving Severus' life, and hiding Chastity from him. He told me that you didn't really love me, and that if I even called your name out for help that he would kill you. He, he told me what he wanted to do to me after I died, the stuff he would do pretending I was Chastity. He told me he was going to kill you, and that I would watch as he slowly tortured you until you were nothing more then a bloody mess of bones and flesh, and then he would kill you, right in front of me. Then he was going to go after Severus, and I'd have to watch that also. James, he described what you'd look like, how he'd do it, he whispered it in my ear as his h-hands tightened around my neck. I kept thinking that it was ironic I'd die in a hospital, that I couldn't tell you how much I loved you, I needed you. I couldn't tell you that I wanted to-to," Jersey wanted to tell James she wanted to marry him and bare his children, but she just couldn't get the words out. "be with you, I didn't even have a chance to say good-bye. Then I remember blacking out because I couldn't breath. When I woke up, I was tied to that chair and you were there, but Sirius had that needle right besides a very important vein. I didn't want to say anything, I wanted you to leave so he...he wouldn't kill you! When you told Black you knew I was there, he told me to call out to you, draw you farther into the room. I almost killed you because I was listening to him." Jersey couldn't hold back the tears that fell down her cheeks.

James sat there stunded. 'I was late, I could have lost her because I got there too late.' James snapped out of his lost-in-space moment, and pulled Jersey onto his lap, holding her tightly around the waist, which made her cry even more. "Shh, sweetie it's okay. I'm here, your safe, everything is fine. I'm not going to let anything happen to you, and I certainly don't hate you. Jersey, what were you going to say, before when you were talking about what you couldn't tell me, you know how much I love you and such. What were you going to say before you paused? You can tell me Jers." James whispered into her ear, wiping her tears away with his thumb.

"It's not important."

"It is, I can tell. I love you Jersey, I've told you everything that has been on my mind that's important, please just let me in." James pleaded.

"Icouldn'ttellyouIwantedtomarryyou,andhaveyourchildren." Jersey said, in one rush of a sentence.

"Could you repeat that slower please?" Jersey just shook her head no. James laid Jersey on the couch, climbing ontop of her.

"I'll get it out of you one way or another." James gave his best Marauders smirk, before kissing Jersey on the nose, moving to her lips, before latching onto her neck. He kissed the spot right under her ear which always made Jeresy moan.

"C-heat." Jersey moaned, arching her back off the couch as James ran his hand down the side of her very ticklish body.

"Alls fair in love and war, but wouldn't it be easier just to tell me how you felt?" James started kissing along Jersey's colarbone, starting to undue her shirt.

"What would be the fun in that?" Jersey asked, carding her fingers through James' hair.

"Your every eager."

"Of course, we haven't had sex in a month." Jeresy moaned again, forgetting James' hair and working on his shirt instead.

"Well, unless you want to become celebate I suggest you tell me what you were thinking. I have dinner to finish preparing." James got up, fixing his shirt and hair as he went.

"James Potter, you get your arse back in here." Jersey said as loud as she could, James only response was to laugh.

KimeKimeKimeKime

Harry and Draco had placed a few of the children to bed, letting the twins and Alyssa stay up a little bit longer to play. "Daddy! Daddy! Michael stole my dolly and took her head off!" Alyssa walked infront of the couch, crying to her parents.

"Aww, sweetheart, it's okay your father and I will fix it." Harry said, picking up his crying daughter while Draco went to deal with Michael.

"Michael Thomas Potter-Malfoy, you know better then to abuse your sisters dolls. Your dad and I let you three stay up because you three were being so good this week, neither of you had performed magic all week, and Alyssa hasn't tried to fly any brooms. Since you can't be good though, I believe it's time for you to go to bed."

"So..when are you going to tell everyone about the new baby?" Michael asked, looking from Draco's stomach to his face.

"I'm not ashamed that I'm pregnant Michael, and you aren't going to use that to blackmail me either. I plan to inform Severus and Chastity tomorrow, so we can make the usual plans. Maybe being grounded would teach you to not use your seeing powers for evil." Draco said, kneeling down next to Michael. "I'd say two weeks with no magic, and a week with no television, books, or play time. That's right mister your on restriction, since I know your dad grounded you last week from going outside for anything other then coming to get someone for a problem since you filled the lake with soap and told everyone it was a huge bathtub."

"In all fairness, someone had to have helped me fill the whole lake with soap...I'm only four dad, I couldn't have done that all by myself in an hour."

"Your sister has the same punishment you do, now bed. Go on, march." Draco said, pointing to the room that was added besides the nursery. When you opened the doorway, there was another hallway with four other doors off of it, four bedrooms and a bathroom. Since Alyssa, Michael, Elizabeth, and Dragon when he visited, complained about having to sleep in the nursery, Hogwarts granted their wishes one night, creating their own hallway with seperate bedrooms and a bathroom. It was a shock that morning when Harry went to walk to the nursery and ended up being hit when Elizabeth opened the door. "I don't see you walking."

"I love you." Michael said, smiling innocently at him.

"I love you too, but that stopped working when you first started using magic...That means your still grounded." Michael puffed out his cheeks before leaving for his room.

"How'd it go?" Harry asked, fixing the doll.

"I swear, he needs to figure out that weasling your way out of things doesn't work with us. Ha ha...weasling, weasle...ha Weaslebe." Draco said, bursting out laughing.

"That's mean, they're still my friends Draco."

"I"m sorry. Really, it's just I haven't thought of that name in years. Plus, to be back at Hogwarts and think of it, it's sort of ironic or at least a bit deja vu-y."

"I swear, someone slipped something in your drink. Got it! Alyssa, your doll is fixed." Harry called out, watching the girl run towards him holding her arms out. Instead of reaching for the doll like he thought she was going to do, she latched her arms around his neck.

"Oh thank you daddy! Thank you so much!" She said, kissing him on the cheek. "I was so afraid she was broke forever!"

"Even if it was broken forever, we'd have figure something out." Draco said, rubbing his daughter's back. "Where's your sister?"

"She got tired and went to bed. I'm going now, but I wanted to make sure my dolly would be okay."

"Okay sweetie pie, goodnight." Harry kissed Alyssa's cheek before Draco copied him.

"Night angel, sleep well."

"Night dad..Daddy."Alyssa said, yawning a bit before running off to her bedroom.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"How are you feeling?" Chastity asked, walking up behind Severus in the headmaster's office.

"Fine, just as I have been every single day you ask since the accident."

"I'm just concerned, if I knew it bothered you that much I would have stopped earlier."

"I'm sorry, it doesn't bother me it shows you care. It's just with the two drug dealers, the untransfered student from Australia, and then Jersey being hurt I've been very stressed. I think Remus will kill me if he has to see me again, and especially if I come bearing paperwork for him to fill out. Well, him or Alohov that is, I have brought them so many papers that need security or minister signatures that they could have made a fortune off of me if they charged for their signatures."

"Aww, poor Sev..Maybe I can work some of that tension out of you." Chastity said, massaging his shoulders before leaning down to nibble on his ear. "Come to bed Sev, it's getting late."

"Mm, quite the offer, but I have a lot of work to do." Severus said, not taking his eyes off the papers in front of him. Chastity walked between Snape and the desk, before sitting down and opening her legs a bit. Severus could see right up Chastity's night shirt.

"Maybe I didn't state my offer right.. Let me try this again, do I have your attention this time?"

"You have my undivided attention." Severus said, looking up at her.

"Why don't you come to bed and I'll fuck your brains out. You'll calm down and forget all about this stuff for a few hours."

"A few hours?" Snape asked a bit shocked.

"Or all night, it's really up to you."

KimeKimeKimeKime

D/N: Okay, after being in a car accident, having whiplash, and working Kime has finally finished this chapter :). We did notice in the authors note on the last chapter however, that some of the words weren't spaced. That was not our fault, but the sites for some odd reason. Anyways, Kime already has an idea for the next chapter which should be fun and non-depressing, well for everyone except ME that is! I can't believe Adrianna and Kime came up with this idea, it's completely bonkers! Argh, and they won't even let me tell you. Oh well, you'll just have to wait and see, until then I get to answer lovely reviews.

Sarahamanda: Glad you enjoyed the last chapter.

Adri-spawnofsatan-anna: OH OH I can feel the hate, how bout you! Yes my parents were off doing things I shouldn't even be thinking about! **Harry: **EVERY EVERY drunk... I think.

Inuyasha531: Yes, Sirius died. **James: **(hugs you back) Thanks. **Dragon: **Sure..but don't let it happen again.

SimplisticlyEternal: **Sev: **Thanks. **Harry: **Yeah, yeah, yeah I see that now. Your all so involved in our sex life, what's up with that you pervs. Yes, we did say the same thing about Dragon. **Dragon: **(Goes to look up potions and charms) There's got to be something that stops him from turning two or a teenager.

Heather:Thanks.I'm sorry I forgot you. Tiger was a caveman from outerspace. **Mat: **Yes, I liked the reaction Dragon gave me, but the other people giving me the same reactions were a bit creepy.


	20. Girls just want to have fun and candy

Chapter 20: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun...And Candy.

The next day after breakfast, Dragon and Mat walked hand in hand towards the Potions classroom. Dragon had taken the last two days to catch up with all of his work, and decided that he'd keep up his end of the promise he made with Jersey in the hospital. "Good morning class. Today we will be making a very complicated potion called Vertiserum, it's the truth potion. The directions are on the board and in your books on page 1150. The ingrediants closet is already unlocked, so you can start when you're ready." Draco said, sitting on his desk. He had gotten a lot more laid back over the past few years.

"Let's read the potion first before we start it, that way we don't mess something up. I remember Uncle Sev saying that there are a lot of things that can happen if you do the potion wrong. Like once, he had a student that couldn't make the potion right, and the kid ended up burning a whole through the floor, that's why they have you make it in partners now." Dragon said, opening his book to the page his father had said.

"Are you kidding? That's really dangerous!" Mat complained, getting most of the stuff set up.

"No really? Now shh, I'm trying to read here." Dragon and Mat were the only ones that hadn't started their potion yet, everyone wanted to rush through the potion so they could get out of class early. Draco had made that a new rule, if your potion was done correctly, labeled correctly, and placed at the back of the room under the correct year you were, you were allowed to leave early. If it was done incorrectly, you had to stay and redo it until class was offically over.

"Done." They said at the same time.

"I'll go get the ingrediants, if you start the fire and such." Dragon offered, getting up from his seat. He walked over to the cabinet, collecting the ingrediants, but while he was making his way back to his seat, one of the Slytherin's potions exploded. Everyone covered themselves on instinct, but it was too late, the damage had been done.

"Dragon! Oh...My...Merlin! I'm so sory, I really am." Adrianna said, rushing over from her seat with a cloth in hand handing it to Dragon to wipe himself off with. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine...really." Dragon said, noticing the look Draco was giving him. "What? What's--OH OH! You! YOU insufferable...GIT! PONCE! YOU BERK! YOU-YOU TURNED ME INTO A GIRL!" Dragon yelled, looking down at himself. "I have...I have...GIRLY THINGS!" Dragon yelled again.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean...It wasn't suppose to..I didn't follow the directions okay, I just sort of threw ingrediants in, I'm really sorry I didn't know that would happen."

"It's only temporary, he should be back to normal by tonight." Draco said, walking up to the two of them. "And be grateful it wasn't acid that was spilt on you. Let's just call this an educational lesson hmm? You can see what it's like to be a teenage girl, that way when your sisters grow up, you'll know what they're going through better then us."

"If you want to know so badly, _you_ become a girl. I'm sure there's goo lying around here somewhere." Dragon said, looking around the clean room.

"It'll be fine."

"No, it won't." Dragon said, his cheeks turning red.

"What's wrong?" Adrianna said, going pale.

"I, I don't know, something down there doesn't feel right."

"Of course it doesn't, your use to having a dick." One of the ditzy Ravenclaws pointed out.

"Besides that fact! Um...Professor, can I use your bathroom for a minute. I might need help, like girl help. I think there's a problem." Dragon said, looking at his father.

"Okay, Adrianna since you created Drag-queen here, why not go help him."

"I'll get you for that." Dragon growl out, before pulling Adrianna into the bathroom. "What's wrong with me?"

"How am I suppose to know? What do you think I'm a mind reader?"

"YOUR A GIRL! You should know what goes on with your own body." Dragon snapped back.

"What feels wrong?" Adrianna snapped back with just as much bitterness in her voice.

"It feels like someone's punching me in the stomach, and something is coming out between my legs." Dragon explained, walking into the shower and closing the curtain.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm taking my clothes off to see what's wrong, that's what I'm doing." Dragon said, starting to throw his clothes over the curtain. "Okay something is seriously wrong!" Dragon called out, looking down at his fingers.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm bleeding to death! That's what's wrong, I'm bleeding and it won't fucking stop! I'm going to die!" Dragon yelled, turning on the shower.

Adrianna couldn't stop laughing. "You aren't going to die, that's natural."

"It's natural! What the hell, so you girls die all the time?"

"No, we just bleed for seven days, but we don't die."

"So your all vampires! I knew there was a conspiracy between all the girls in the world, with all that makeup, and hair crap, and having to walk and go places in groups. It's like what your clan right, and going to the bathroom in fours is what, like some sort of thing you do to drawl some poor bloke in so you can kill him by sucking his blood?"

"Where in Merlin's name did you get that theory? Of course we're not vampires, it's called a period."

"No, not huh periods are those small, tiny, itsy bitsy punctuation mark things at the end of a sentence. This is the flowing river of death...Yeah, that's what they should call it, the flowing river of death that will scar you for life. That's it, I'm not trusting you, anything that can bleed like this for seven days and still live can NOT be trusted! That's unnatural, it's inhumane, it's OW! What the hell was that!"

"They're called cramps. Some pain relieving potion will take away the edge, but you'll still have the pain it just won't be so intense. Though I really want to say HA! Now you know how it feels for us, we have to go through this once a month! Just wait, in a few hours your back will hurt, then you'll get tired, and hot, and then want chocolate, and be really mood."

"Not huh, I'm going to go to bed as soon as I can stop the bleeding."

"Haven't you been listening? You CAN'T stop it! One you, yourself, have no clue where it's coming from, and two it's not like you can stick a cork up there."

"I've banged girls before I know where it's coming from. Your a girl, what do I do?"

"You keep pointing out that I'm a girl like you've just noticed this or something. First off, turn the shower off it's not helping, second your going to take this and stick it up where you'd put your dick."

"What the hell is this?"

"It's a tampon, just do it. Don't stick it all the way up, just until the tips of your fingers touch skin, then your going to push the long stick thing up, and pull the whole thing out. There should be a string hanging out of you now." Adrianna showed him how to do it by taking another tampon, holding her arms inside the shower but making sure she couldn't see in, before demonstrating. Dragon picked up Adrianna's discarded tampon, looking at the clean cotton.

"This will stop the bleeding but a cork won't? Girl offically and utterly confuse the hell out of me."

"The cotton absords stuff so it won't bleed through your clothes."

"Remember that thing I said earlier about not believing you? It still applies! That was A LOT of blood, and this is like two inches of cotton! Do the math, it won't work!"

"That's why we have these just in case." She pulled out a square of something in plastic wrap.

"What _is_ it exactly?" Dragon asked, taking it from her.

"It's a pad. You open up the plastic and stick it to the inside of your underwear, we'll just transfigure you boxers into a pair until you change back." Adrianna used a cleaning charm on the boxers before picking them up and transfiguring them into blue undies.

"So basically it's a diaper."

"It's not a diaper, it's a pad."

"Yeah, a pad, right...It's a small diaper that's been gift wrapped for you, that way you don't think it's a diaper, but it's the exact same thing."

"No it's not!" Adrianna yelled back.

"Does it hold a lot of liquid?"

"Yes."

"It's a diaper." Adrianna roller her eyes, before transfiguring the rest of Dragon's clothes. His t-shirt became a white tank-top with flowers on it, and his black pants turned into girl pants.

"I suggest you stick with black, if it bleeds through it won't show up as badly. Now, here's a few things, it should hold you over until tonight. You need to change all that in 4-6 hours, the pain potion needs to be taken as directed. My suggestion also is to keep chocolate on hand, you're going to want it all day."

"I'm not wearing that." Dragon pointed to the t-shirt, hiding behind the curtain.

"What do you want to wear?"

"MY t-shrit, MY favorite t-shirt which you just happened to turn all girly!"

"Look, I'll compromise. You're a girl now, pureblood girls do not wear boys clothing while in public. If you don't want to wear this, what about a black t-shirt with blue writing that says Sexy on it?"

"Deal."

"Wait, I knew I forgot something. You need a bra."

"Excuse me?"

"A bra, I imagine you know what one is."

"I don't need a bra."

"Yes you do, you have boobs it's part of being a girl Dragon. Though what size you'd be I've no clue."

"But your a girl."

"Yes, but it looks like yours are a bit bigger then mine. Hm..I'll be back, stay here."

"Where else would I go?" Dragon asked sarcastically.

KimeKimeKime

After class, Mat and Draco made their way to the bathroom. Knocking...well more like pounding on the door. "Dragon let us in! What kind of locking spells did you use?" Draco yelled through the door.

"Not huh! Hell would have to freeze over before I opened that door, and I'M NOT TELLING YOU!"

"It can't be that bad baby, you have to remember we did see you already."

"No! YOU CAN'T COME IN, STOP BUGGING ME!"

"Sorry guys, he's PMSing." Adrianna said, coming back with a packed bookbag. "Dragon it's me open up, I promise not to let these two in." The door clicked open, Dragon's hand reached out pulling Adrianna back in, before the lock clicked back in place.

"Hey! That's not fair, how come she gets to go in?" Mat called out, pounding on the door with Draco now.

"She's a GIRL, you two aren't. So, you think I'll fit into some of those?" Draco asked, looking at the very small bras.

"No, we'll have to enlarge them, they're the ones I grew out of, so go ahead pick the one you like best they're all clean I swear." Dragon looked through the book bag before finding a black bra with green skulls.

"I like this one, it's sort of manly."

"I get it, your a man, you have testosterone and a dick." Adrianna rolled her eyes again before enlarging the bra a few sizes. "Try that."

"I only know how to take them off." Dragon pointed out, looking at the thing. "And I didn't even have to really do that, I just used magic."

"Wow, it's going to be a long day. You have a lot to learn about being a girl."

"I'll only be a girl for a day!"

"I know, but you walk wrong and you have no clue what girls do in certain situations, and please if you can handle your period on your own without your pants becoming bloody I'd be amazed. You can't hide in your bedroom for the rest of the day, you've got to deal with this, oh and while I'm thinking about it stop cursing! Pureblooded girls don't curse."

"I quit, I'm never coming out of here."

"Oh you will too, think of it this way. Remember what it use to be like dating Melissa?" Adrianna asked, being in Dragon's year and old house, she knew all about Melissa.

"Yeah."

"Mat gets to do all that for you today. Carry your books, hold you hand, walk you to class, get you chocolate, ectera."

"Oh, can I be that thingy girls have to him?"

"Being that your a girl today, I'm pretty positive that guys all over the world would forgive you this once for saying pmsing."

"Yeah, that thing."

"...No! That doesn't give you the right to be mean to him."

"Well then why the hell do the rest of you use it as an excuse! I mean seriously, you yell at us for ten minutes straight and then blame it on that girly thing, but nooo of course when it's reversed I can't use it! Oh, and what is up with girls having headaches for days and months on end, if it's that bad go see a doctor."

"Don't you dare make me push you out that door."

"I'm just saying, I've been a girl now for about an hour and not once have I had a headache. Yet, you girls seem to have a constant one."

"Yeah they're called nagging pureblooded boys who won't shut up and stop whining, now will you just change into it so I can show you how to walk properly."

"I walk fine!"

"Yeah, for a guy. Girls don't stomp around all day, we move our hips and sort of look like we're floating..Like we're light on our feet."

"No, you look like your walking, I don't see you hovering a foot in the air." Adrianna pulled Dragon out of the shower and towards the door.

"If you throw me out that door I'll hit you."

"Guys don't hit girls."

"I'M NOT A GUY THANKS TO YOU! I'VE BEEN EMASCULATED!" Dragon yelled, pulling his arm out of her grip. "Do you want me to pull down my pants and show you the lack of penis?"

"No, keep your pants on and show me how you'd walk like a girl. Keeping in mind what I said earlier." Dragon walked from the door to the shower, moving his hips side to side as far as he could which made his head bobble. "We're not bobble head dolls Dragon, and we don't move our hips that much. Come here." Adrianna placed her hands on his hips behind him. "Walk." She moved his hips with her hands.

"This is hard!"

"You whine too much." She let go of his hips and watched him walk. "See, you got it, and if it becomes too much Mat can just wrap his arm around your waist. Here, let me pull your hair up for you." She quickly pulled out a hair tie and tied it up into a pony tail.

"Okay, you yelled at me for not listening. Maybe you should listen once in a while, I AM NOT LEAVING THIS ROOM."

"Okay fine, then my work here is done." She opened the door, pushing Dragon outside before locking it again.

"YOU BITCH! Let me back in! Let me back in NOW!"

"Too late Dragon, we can see you and you look fine." Draco said, turning Dragon around.

"I DO NOT! I look like a GIRL!"

"Don't you dare yell at me! Raise your voice to me again and you might find yourself stuck as a girl for longer then a day."

"No you don't understand, I'm not just a girl, I'm a GIRL as in I have girly things going on that you don't know about because your a guy."

"Hey, he sort of talks like a girl too." Mat said smirking.

"Oh, you are so sleeping on the couch. I do NOT sound like a girl."

"Actually, you sort of do." Adrianna called from inside the bathroom. "You know you could just tell them your on your period."

"Aww, poor Drag." Draco said, going to get him a pain relieving potion.

"What's that?" Mat asked, looking at Dragon.

"It's...You don't want to know, trust me."

"Okay then, but if it's what I think it is then I already know what it is."

"Well, I'm still not telling you so ha. Thanks dad." Dragon took the pain relieving potion from Draco, downing it in one gulp.

"Your welcome. Now go on, you both have class."

"I'm not going like this."

"And why not? I must say for a girl your pretty hot." Mat commented.

"Because I'm a guy, I like being a guy...I do not however enjoy being a girl, especially an evil girl."

"Come on baby, it's not that bad. You'll look back at this years from now and laugh."

"Yeah right."

"Fine be a prick, I'll see you later Draco I'm going to class." Mat said, leaving.

"You don't have to be so mean to him Dragon, he was just trying to make you feel better."

"Well I don't find this funny."

"Then you really are way to egotistical. Adrianna, there's a passageway back to the hallway in there. All you have to do is push the hot water nozzle down. Though I would keep the doors locked so Dragon doesn't crawl back in there again. I'm going back to my class, when you grow up why don't you join the rest of civilization."

"What about when I have to use the bathroom to change everything?" Dragon asked desperately.

"When that time comes I don't care if you bleed through your pants right now or not. You've been mean to everyone whose tried to help you, why should we care what you need now that you've been mean to all of us?"

"Cause your my dad."

"Just cause I'm your dad, doesn't mean I have to put up with you being mean to me."

KimeKimeKime

"That...oh that insufferable git! How dare he treat me like that!" Mat said, honestly hurt by the way Dragon was treating him.

"Hmm, whose the git?" Ashley asked, walking up to Mat. Ashley had been Mat's best friend since birth.

"Dragon, which I still have to introduce you to by the way. Potions mishap turned him into a menstrating girl, and he's being a huge bitch. All I did was try to make him cheer up a bit and he tells me I'm sleeping on the couch. He was also really rude to Draco, who I think is either pregnant or sick, he hasn't looked good all morning."

"My money would be on him being pregnant. I'm sure Dragon will come around, trust me I know these things. His hormones are just really out of whack right now, and he's not thinking straight. Right now, think of it as him being pregnant, you don't want to say anything that might be misinterpreted, because chances are that's how he's going to see it right now. Why not go take him some cholcolate and tell him how you feel, maybe offer to put a glamour on him. I'm sure he's really not feeling like himself right now, I mean think about it, how would you feel if you were turned into a girl? And not just that but constantly having cramps, bleeding like crazy, and not knowing what's going on, how to stop it, how to take care of it, or even why it's happening. All you know is that you have to figure out how to deal with it all day, there are so many things going on with that poor boy right now because of this predicament that only girls can really understand. Why not offer to have his best girl friend help him? I'm sure he wouldn't mind getting all the help he can find his real, true, friends."

"Thanks, you wouldn't happen to have any chocolate on you, would you?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." She took out a thing of Honeydukes chocolate and handed it to him. "Now go help that man of yours."

Mat made his way back into the castle and Draco's office. "Hey Dragon, I'm really sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have just walked out, but all I did was try to cheer you up and you snapped at me. You've never really yelled at me before, and it scared me. I brought you chocolate, I heard it helps with cramps as does tea. We could go to the kitchens and get some during lucnh if you'd like. If it will make you fell any better, maybe a glamour could help you feel more comfortable? You know, so that you don't look like a girl all day. I don't mind really, your extremely sexy either way, I just thought since you don't want to be a girl that it might help." Mat said, holding out the tempting chocolate.

"Thanks. I don't think the glamour will work though, everyone probably knows what happened by now."

"Well, maybe Julie can help you with your other "girly" problem? She's in medical classes with you, and she's a girl so you know she'd be professional and understanding about what's going on. Plus, she's gone through it hundreds of times herself. She's also your friend, so you know she won't make fun of you."

"True." Dragon said, considering all of this.

"And if not her, then Chastity or my mum. I also have a friend, Ashley, who I'm sure wouldn't mind helping. I'll obviously help all you have to do is tell me what you want and I'll get it."

"What if I want you?"

"Phsyically or sexually?"

"Just here with me."

"That's easily accomplished" Mat pulled Dragon closer.

"I'm sorry for how I acted Mat. That wasn't very nice of me."

"Hey, it's okay. Ashley and Adrianna explained it to me. Your hormones are crazy right now. Think, I only have to deal with this for a day. When I become pregnant, you have to deal with it for a couple of months."

"So, you're already thinking of carrying our child huh? You want a little Potter-Malfoy-Mcguire inside of you."

"The thought has crossed my mind yes. Except, it's last name would be like it's parents, Potter-Malfoy, not Mcguire." Mat said, smiling.

"You're taking my last name? Really?"

"I was going to surprise you, but yeah I am. I figured my parents have Noah to carry on their last name, why would they need two people?" Mat kissed him. "Come on hot stuff, we have classes to go to. You don't want to fall so far behind again, do you? I believe your next class is Healing with Chastity."

"Thanks." Dragon said, kissing Mat before helping him up.

"Any time. It's what I'm here for."

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Dragon, your father told me what happened. If you'd like to stay in this class all day, I don't see a problem with it, I can get your work for you so you can do it while you're not helping me teach the other classes."

"Chastity, your a life saver."

"Of course I am, what did you think I was just Severus' stay at home wife?...I know what you meant."

"If you want, I'll baby sit Cap and Exton for you. I'm thinking of baby sitting for my parents also."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now, come on I wanna learn something!" Dragon smiled, before joining the rest of the class in the middle of the room.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts delelilale, there they are a standing in a row bum bum bum. Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head." James sang, sitting on the couch going over papers Lucius had sent him. He still refused to let Jersey out of his sight for very long. Jersey had gotten use to going to classes without James but would come back between each one to make sure he was alright.

"Really? I want to see these big coconuts you claim to have." Jersey smirked, looking over James' shoulder. "Though I don't think they have anything to do with the overtime of some workers. Unless of course your calling your employee's coconuts, which is not very nice. Meanie head."

"What did you just call me?"

"Meanie head...Maybe you've gone deaf too, you should probably get that checked out."

"Funny, Though if anyone is mean it would be you my dear. For you have yet to tell me what you were going to say the other night."

"That's because it's not important."

"Sure it isn't, if it wasn't important you would have just told me instead of becoming celebate."

"Just rememeber I went 24 years without sex, I'm going to win this."

"Ah, but you forget _hun_ that I was dead for 30 years, and may I remind you that when your dead you can't have sex either. Then of course, after I came back I waited another 5 years. So that's 35 years without sex compared to your 24, so I think I am going to beat you." Jersey just made a face that James couldn't see, before putting her books on the kitchen counter.

"You do know how old that makes you sound right?"

"You do happen to know that I _am_ old. I was 19, married, and had a child born a few years before you were, if that doesn't make me sound old I don't know what does. I'm 53, I'm old enough to be your father, there's a 29 year age difference between us. Just because I look 25, doesn't mean I actual am 25. That spell that brought me back brought me, back the same way I looked before I was killed, but it didn't stop me from aging."

"I know, I'm just messing with you. So pimp daddy, what are you up to?"

"Will you not call me that either, it makes me sound like I think your a whore or something. I'm going over paperwork for Lucius, now that my 'I'm an idiot who doesn't know much' cover was blown, he's having me do a lot more work. Background checks on new and old employees, stuff like that. Said I can get better information on people then the Ministry itself is doing. You see this paper as employee over time hours, when it's really a couple of very detailed background checks."

"Ah, well I'm going to take a shower and then thought that maybe we could go out. There's this place I've wanted to take you to for ages, and I invited most of my friends, okay so my dad bought the place for the night and invited all my friends, but it should still be cool." Jersey said, stripping out of her jeans and t-shirt.

"Mmmhm, I'll be changed and ready by the time your out, I just have to get through these." James smirked at her, before going back to reading. Jersey took her bra and panties off flinging them in James' direction. 'Let the games begin.' James thought to himself, before waiting to hear the water start running. He patiently waited for Jersey to take her shower, and once he heard the water go off he knew he had a couple of minutes to get ready for his part of the game. He put the papers into a folder marked confidential, before placing them in his brief case. He quickly walked into their bedroom before stripping down to nothing, and pretending to look for clothes in his part of the closet.

"W-What are you doing?" Jersey asked, composing herself quickly.

"Looking for something to wear what does it look like?" James asked, turning around to face her.

"Where are your boxers?"

"I thought of going commando tonight."

"You're serious aren't you."

"Of course I am, why would I joke about it?"

"How am I suppose to know?"

"Well see, I figured it's a club, which means there would be a lot of drinking. I plan to drink and dance and have a good time, and it's easier to pull my dick out if I don't have boxers on."

"True." Jersey said, letting her towel slip off of her. "I never really thought of that, maybe I won't wear underwear either. Actually, that sounds like a great idea cause there's this skirt I have that's too short to wear underwear with." Jersey smirked at the look James had thought he hid. He knew exactly what skirt she had been talking about because he had seen a picture of her during a Halloween with it on, she was pretending to be Paris Hilton and the skirt had barely covered her ass. The bottom of her arse was handing out of the skirt for all the world to see, and he was right when he peered over and saw her pulling it out of her closet.

"Yeah, you know there's these leather pants I have too that Lily had made me buy once, and I haven't worn them since that one day, but maybe I'll put them on one last time." James knew that Lily did not buy him the leather pants, Remus had saying they showed his arse off perfectly.

James had only worn them once, to Remus' birthday party when Sirius and James did a pretend strip tease for him, but Jersey didn't have to know that. By the time they were done one upping each other, James had on a forrest green silk shirt and leather pants, and Jersey had on a micromini skirt and tank top that made a V from right under her boobs down the front of her shirt to her hips.

"Ready to go?"

"Oh yeah." James said, taking Jersey's hand. He had a whole plan worked out on how to get into the more comfortable clothes he had shrunk and put in his t-shirt pocket.

KimeKimeKimeKime

They both arrived at the club, the place was packed! "How many friends do you have?" James asked, watching the club in full swing.

"A lot, I was very sociable as a kid and teenager, and I've kept pretty much every friend I've ever made. You know, through school, jobs, beauty pagent, vacation. I have about 25 best friends, about 15 of them are like extremely best friends, the rest of them are ones that I do things with occasionally. Come on." Jersey said, pulling James into the club, which was currently playing click, click boom by Saliva. "I love this song!" Jersey yelled over the music. "Click Click Boom! I'm comin' down on the stereo, hear me on the radio. Click Click Boom! I'm comin' down with the new style and you know it's buck wild , Click Click Boom! I'm on the radio station tourin' round the nation, Leavin' the scene in devastation. Click Click Boom!" Jersey sang along.

"Two rum and cokes please." James said, making his way to the bar first.

"Right away sir." The bartender said, pouring the drinks.

"AH! Oh gosh Jersey! How are you, I haven't seen you since you came to England!" One of her friends squealed, hugging Jersey tightly.

"Hey, I'm good. How are you and Mark?"

"We're great. I can't believe your father and you threw this together in a week."

"I know, it's amazing isn't it? I'd like you to meet James Potter, he's the reason we decided to throw the party. He's my boyfriend, and I wanted him to get to know all of you."

"Hullo, it's nice to meet you." James said, handing Jersey her drink before shaking the girls' hand.

"Hey, I'm Cera. Anything you want to know about Jersey here, you just ask me. I've known her since she was in first grade. So Jersey, where's Chastity?"

"She couldn't make it, she's at a boarding school. She teaches there with her husband, they sort of live there with the kids for the school year."

"Aww, how many?"

"Two, Capucius and Exton Snape. Her husbands name is Severus."

"Wow, that's a mouthful. Poor baby, your the last of the group to even be engaged yet."

"Really? There's like 15 of us, am I really the last person?"

"Yeah, but you know what they say, always a bridesmaid-"

"Never a bride, I got it babe. Go on, have fun I have a bunch of introductions yet to make." Jersey downed her drink before turning to the bar. "Keep these coming all night, understand?" The bartender having heard the last half of the conversation nodded his head. Jersey made her way to the stage, the portable mic in hand.

"I wanted to thank you all for coming tonight. I know that it was such a short notice, especially for those of you who live in America, but I want you all to know that I do appreciate you coming. If you can't see me, it's because I'm back here by the bar having problems getting to the front of the room." Jersey stood on one of the stools waving her hands until the crowd parted a line to the stage for her. She pulled James by the hand towards the stage with her. "The reason I wanted to invite you all here, was to introduce you to my boyfriend James Potter. I've meet his family and friends, and I felt bad because out of the couple of months that we have been dating, and have become a serious couple, he had yet to meet any of my friends or family. Again, thank you all for coming, now let's party!" Jersey yelled out, before turning to kiss James.

"I want to go change, I don't really like these clothes."

"Then change whose stopping you?" Jersey asked, starting to dance to the music. James started taking off his shirt, grabbing the attention of some of Jersey's friends. "What are you doing?" Jersey asked, her eyes stuck onto James' chest.

"Changing, it's so crowded here, no one will really notice."

"Oh trust me, they're noticing." She said, looking around at some of the girls staring at James, who bent down pretending to reach a bag under the stage, but really unshrinking his shirt and pulling it on. "What about the pants? You don't have boxers on." Jersey asked, helping pull James' American Eagle shirt down.

"I have a hard on Jers, I'm in leather pants, I can't walk in them right now to get to the bathroom."

"So your just going to drop your pants here on stage and change, with a boner."

"It's not my fault your wearing that." James said, pretending once again to reach down to unshrink his pants. There were people already on the stage dancing around them, when James had said Jersey had a lot of friends, he wasn't kidding. The place was literally packed full of people that you could barley move.

"You know, if you would just admit defeat I could help you with that problem your having, and you wouldn't have to change your pants."

"I don't have a problem changing my pants infront of all these people, it's the human body, it's nature. Every girl in here has probably seen a male without his pants on." James could tell that Jersey didn't want him to take his pants off for fear of jumping him then and there. James started to unbotton his pants, before unzipping them.

"Wait!" Jersey said to stop him.

"What is your problem?"

"I don't want everyone to see you naked okay. I like the fact that the stuff in those pants is for my eyes only, I don't want you to show the whole of the club everything."

"Isn't that what your doing now? You're wearing a skirt Jersey, with no underwear on, a skirt that hides practically nothing. Your t-shirt barely covers anything. when I dressed to break you, I dressed with some dignity knowing you'd be upset if I came dressed in something like that. I know that they're your friends, I get that, but you have guys in this room Jersey who have been trying to get you to move two steps to the right so they can look straight up your skirt." James said, glaring at the guy standing besides the stage, who really had been trying to do that. "Yes, I know your friends were looking at me when I changed my shirt, I'm not blind and they're not subtle. That's why I brought the change of clothes, because I knew that this would eventually get to you. I know the reason you stopped me Jersey, all you have to do is admit you want me, need me, and all I want in return is for you to tell me how you feel about us. What are your thoughts about our relationship, because I know how I feel about it, I know that I love you ardently. I want to be with you for the rest of my life, maybe have kids if you wanted to, but I can't ask you that because you are constantly at school or work or Hogwarts, or with friends. The time we spend together is very, dear to me, and that doesn't even describe it right. Is it only me that has noticed we have only spent one whole day together, and that was during the kids birthday party.We weren't even offically a couple the whole time either. The only reason you've spent the last few days with me, is because you're scared of someone attacking you again. I will always be there to protect you, and if I'm not I will do everything in my power to hurt the person who ends up hurting you."

"I understand that school is important, I know that you need the hours you put into the hospital for your degree. I understand that your time isn't your own, but your patients and the hospital, but it's time for you to have a life. Your father did it, he got married, he had a child, he watched her grow up and was there to see her off to school and read her bedtime stories. He was there for his wife, no matter what, and still never neglected a patient. It's time for you to figure out how to prioritize your time Jersey, it can't all go to the hospital, some of it has to be set aside for us, because if I even decide to consider proposing to you, I have to know that I will be able to see my wife for more then a few hours. That if we decided to have kids, that she'd be there to see them grow up, and all the fun things that come with parenting. I feel these things, I've thought about these things, contemplated them, pulled them apart and rebuilt them in different scenarios. The only thing I did was ask you what you really wanted to say, what was really coming from your heart that you had to keep pushed down, and you couldn't even do that Jersey." James bottoned and zipped his pants, leaving the stage to go to the guys room to change his pants and mingle with some of Jersey's friends.

"Hey James, names Mick. It's nice to meet you, I'm Jersey's brother she probably hasn't mentioned me, and she'd kill me if she found out I was here, but dad told me she had a boyfriend and was throwing a party for him so I thought I would sneak in and meet you."

"Cool, nice meeting you. Sorry, I haven't heard of you though, how come Jersey wouldn't mention you? I thought she was really into her family."

"Come on, we'll go talk while you change." Mick said, looking down at the pants in James' hands.

"Thanks." They made their way into the guys' room. James entered one of the stalls while Mick stood by the door.

"So how come Jersey never mentioned you?" James asked, taking off his leather pants.

"It's a complicated story, but I'll give you a summary. Back when Jersey and Chastity were really doing pagents, you know like every other day and all, I had become friends with the wrong group of people. I ended up becoming a drug dealer, I had everything too man, though I never did the drugs myself. Well, one day this undercover cop ends up being referenced to me by an old client. I tried selling him some stuff, and he took it so I thought the deal was clean, when he asked me who my supplier was I told him that it was Jersey. I couldn't rat out my own supplier I'd be dead for sure, so the cop goes and brings up Jersey's name and finds out she's doing a pagent over in Ocean City, New Jersey nothing big just a small pagent at music pier. They burst into the pagent, and arrest her on stage while she's accepting the crown. Runner up happened to be Chastity that year, who tried to help Jersey and ended up being arrested herself. They both were booked and called dad, he was furious, couldn't believe what I had done. Jersey had to spend a few nights in jail though because she had borrowed my car which had drugs still in it, she hasn't talked to me since. She was banned from doing pagents, you know cause those pagent girls have to be all goodie goodie. Chastity got out scotch free, parents are royals or something here in England. She called some uncle of her's, who called someone else, and the next thing I know Chastity's being escorted out of the cell by get this, the fucking secret service themselves. You know, those big shot guys that protect the president and all. She tried to get Jersey out, but they said the only person the King had told them about was a Chastity Malfoy. Big shock to us, seeming that she had certificates stating her name was Chastity Mayer. Anyways, she got out of jail early, the guards told her some cock and bull story about good behavior. She doesn't know this, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell her, but I drained my savings account to post her bail, and then turned myself in. I made sure that part of the deal of booking me was to wipe Jersey's records clean of the incident, and they did.

"Why don't you tell her that? She'd probably forgive you, I'm sure she misses you."

"It's not me, some people apologize and stuff. That's not who I am, I miss Jers like crazy, but it'd be better if I wasn't directly in her life."

"I'm proposing, I don't know when, but I am. Your invited to the wedding, it'll be big and so will the reception so you can hide if you'd like, but it'll be a big day in your sister's life, you deserve to be there."

"Thanks, I'm sure I'll hear about it around. You know where and when, maybe I'll stop by and if I do I'll let you know some how. You're good for her, she's really happy when she's around you I can tell. Better then most of the jerks she use to date."

"Thanks."

"No problem, so how can you be so understanding?"

"Hey, no family's perfect. If I hated everyone whose committed a crime I'd end up hating half of my family."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It's meaning is quite clear."

"Yeah, I guess it is. I better go, people will start wondering where party boy got to, and don't let Jersey give you a hard time. I heard you two arguing on stage. When she's hiding something, she ends up revealing it in her sleep. Don't tell her I told you though, and if you do find out, wait until she comes to you before confronting her. She's a very private person, she's also very shy, she'll come around it just takes her a bit longer then others. Good-bye James, I honestly can say I hope I see you again sometime."

"Yeah, bye." James said, exiting the stall he was changing in and putting his shrunk clothes in his pocket.

KimeKimeKime

That night, James waited for Jersey to fall asleep, pretending to have to go through Lucius' paperwork once more. Once he was sure Jersey was asleep, he made his way into the bedroom and laid down on the bed next to Jersey. 'How do I do this? Do I just ask her a question and she answers it, or will she just start rambling?' James thought to himself. "Love you Jers." James said, testing his theory.

"Love...too James." She said, sleepily.

"Baby?"

"Hmm?" James watched, waiting to see if Jersey would wake, luckily for him she didn't.

"Remember the day you came home from the hospital, and were listing all the things that were running through your mind?"

"Mmhmm, why?" James couldn't believe that she was still asleep.

"What were hiding from me?" Jersey pretended to be asleep, having just woken up from James insisent questioning. She rolled over, throwing her arm over James' chest.

"Marry you...children together." She said, in that sleepy voice of hers. She knew what she sounded like, because of her brothers having recorded her a few times, trying to get her in trouble after she had framed them. "I..chance..have not...to tell...going to die." She said, pressing herself as close to James as she could.

"Really?"

"Mmhm."

"Why would you hide that from me?" James asked, whispering in Jersey's ear.

"Afraid...maybe too soon...reject."

"I wouldn't do that...Since your asleep and probably won't remember this in the morning, I've been thinking about the same thing."

"Not asleep." Jersey said, smiling to herself before starting to giggle. James looked down at her and started tickling her.

"Think that's funny do you? When did you wake up?"

"Back at remember. Who told you that I talk in my sleep?" Jersey asked, looking at James seriously.

"A friend of yours at the party."

"My friends don't know, the only ones that do know are my family and James no one from my family was there."

"Maybe one of your brothers told a friend, or one of the girls you shared a pagent room with. All I know is what I was told."

"What happened to not lieing to each other?"

"I promised I wouldn't tell."

"Okay then. I can respect that."

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Owie! Owie! Owie!" Dragon said, placing his hand on his stomach.

"What's wrong?" Chastity asked, walking over to Dragon.

"Pain relieving potion is wearing off."

"Go into the bathroom and change everything and when you come out I'll give you the potion."

"This is so gross."

"Just remember this when your sisters have to go through this."

"I don't think I will ever forget. I don't understand how you girls can stand it."

"We have no choice, we _have_ to go through it." Chastity called through the bathroom door.

"I can't remember how to use this thing." Dragon called out, unlocking the door a bit.

"What?"

"This T thing."

"The tampon?"

"Yes, that thing. I can't remember how to get it out."

"Remember the string on the end of demonstration one?"

"Yes."

"Pull that and it'll come out."

"It won't get stuck right? Like the string won't break on me." Chastity just rolled her eyes.

"You've got to learn to trust me Dragon, the string won't break. If you're really not that comfortable with them just wear the pads."

"You can do that!"

"Yes, you can do that. It's easy to do, you just stick the pad on and go. It might feel like your wearing a diaper-"

"Ha! I knew it, it is a diaper!"

"Don't start with that. It might feel like it, but I find it helps more then the other because you won't forget you're wearing it."

"What? It is a diaper."

"Dragon Aidan don't you dare start. Change, wash your hands, take the pain potion, eat the chocolate, but if I hear you say it's a diaper one more time I'll hex you into the Great Hall."

"You wouldn't!"

"Do you really want to test that theory? Cause you know I would." Dragon walked out of the bathroom with a frustrated pout on his lips. "I'm not Mat, that won't work on me. I married Severus, I've become immune to those things."

"I'm holding your son hostage until your nicer." Dragon said, before downing the potion and taking the chocolate with him.

"So...your going to hold my son_s,_ as I have two that your watching, hostage...in the _Infirmary_, where I might add that I currently am, until I'm nicer? Did you even think this through yet?"

"...No?"

"You had to question your own answer. You are so messed in the head."

"What's that suppose to mean...Messed in the head, well your a chicken."

"It means your crazy, and I'm a chick not a chicken."

"I hate you." Dragon said, walking over to the playpen where the kids currently were. He was also doing the classwork he missed, since he had taken Chastity up on her offer to stay in the Infirmary until he was changed back.

"No you don't, and you can't even lie about that." Chastity laughed, before going to teach the next class.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"I've got a crush, on you...I hope you feel the way that I do. I get a rush, when I'm with you, oh I got a crush on you, a crush on you...Oh I wish I could tell somebody but there's no one to talk to. No body knows I've got a crush on you, a crush on you. I got a crush...YEAH! YEA-Yeah, yea-yea yeah." Draco was singing at the top of his lungs in his office. The class was looking at the door like their professor had completely and utterly lost his marbles.

"You make me wanna la la in the kitchen on the floor, I'll be your French maid when I meet you at the door. I'm like an alley cat, drink the milk up I want more, you make me wanna, you make me wanna scream."

"PROFESSOR MALFOY! What in the name of Merlin are you doing?" Severus asked, walking into the classroom and hearing the singing.

"He can't hear you, we've all tried yelling, knocking, banging. It doesn't work." Julie said, shaking her head. "That's why I got you." Severus stalked up to the door, trying to bang on it himself.

"_Alohomora!"_ Severus yelled, waving his wand at the door. Inside, he saw Draco singing and dancing with Alyssa and Elizabeth. "Draconis Lucius Potter-Malfoy! You have a class to teach, you do know that right?"

"It's time for that already?"

"It's been time for that, for the last twenty minutes. Your class has had to suffer through your singing." Severus said, earning stiffled chuckles from the class behind him.

"Oi, my singing isn't THAT bad...Have you heard yourself? Cause if not I have a lovely memory that I'm sure the class wouldn't mind hearing."

"I don't sing Draconis, now teach your class " Severus scowled, stalking out of the class.

"Your brave professor. I would have thought Headmaster Snape would have had your head." One of the boys said, watching the angry Headmaster leave the room.

"He wouldn't do anything to me." Draco said smiling before the class started laughing at him. "What's so funny?"

"P-Pro-ffessor...B-beh-ind you." Julie said laughing. Draco turned around to watch the scene of himself being turned into a ferret play on the back wall.

"SEVERUS OCTAVIUS SNAPE YOU WILL _SO_ PAY FOR THIS!" Draco yelled out, trying anything he could to get the picture off the wall.

"What were you saying about him not doing anything professor?"

"Well, let me rephrase that. He wouldn't do anything phsyically harming to me, he can't, he's my godfather." Draco said, ducking a spell that came flying through the door. "HEY! I have a class going on! You could have hurt one of the kids!"

"It was made specifically for you Draco, you know better then assuming that I won't do something, because you know I'll end up doing it." Severus' voice rang throughout the classroom.

"Take the lovely picture show down..please."

"Nope, your stuck with it." Draco rolled his eyes, writing on the board for the class to read. 'I can always switch classrooms the git.' "Anyways, now that our class has been disrupted by loud, idiotic headmasters, let's get on with the lesson."

'It's raining men, Hallejulah. It's raining men Amen.' Started playing all around his classroom.

"Screw it, class dismissed, you can thank your Headmaster." Draco growled out, going back into his office to get his two daughters, before making his way to Severus' office. "You Severus Snape are not helping."

"Whatever do you mean?" Severus asked smiling. "Just because I wanted to spend a day with my godson and his two daughters, means that I did something wrong?"

"You know, you always could have asked to do something, instead of driving my class insane."

"Where's the fun in that? Come on, let's go to the park and get these two ice cream."

KimeKimeKime

"I'm a real boy!" Dragon said, bursting out of the bathroom in the Infirmary around seven that night.

"Alright Pinnochio."

"What?"

"You mean you don't know about Pinnochio? A wooden puppet that was turned into a real boy? What kind of house were you raised in!"

"Um...Harry and Draco's house?"

"Poor, poor, deprived little boy. Go run off to your boyfriend and go show off your boy parts." Chastity smiled, throwing him a wrapped condom. "Hey, if things get out of control at least I know your safe."

"Except I would be dead. We promised each other no sex until marriage, like wizarding promise not just a promise."

"Ah, keep it for the honey moon then. Wedding is getting closer."

"We haven't even hit Christmas yet."

"Ah, that's in another month or so, it is the beginning of November."

"That's right..Wow, so much has happened so far."

"Exactly. Now go on, go show that guy of yours that your a boy again." Chastity smiled mischeviously. "I believe he's in the library."

"Thanks."

KimeKimeKimeKime

Dragon made his way into the library, looking around for Mat. After twenty minutes, he finally noticed Mat in the back of the library facing away from him. He quietly crept up, covering Mat's eyes with his hand. "I have your boyfriend hostage, if you behave nicely maybe I'll give him back." Dragon said, lowering his voice a few octaves.

"Good try, but I doubt you'd be able to currently locate my boyfriend." Mat said, tensing in his seat. He had always secretly feared something like this would happen. He knew there were still dark arts supporters after Harry and Draco, and would use any means to get to them, even kidnapping their children.

"You mean the girly boy who was left alone in the hospital wing."

"I don't know what your talking about." Mat said, trying to keep his voice calm even if inside he was freaking. It was something Dragon had taught him in cause of emergency. "I haven't seen my boyfriend since his disappearance from the press."

"You can't lie to me."

"I'm not lieing, seriously when he left he literally left. No one's been able to find him, he hasn't contacted any of us, so if you have caputred someone, then I doubt it's Dragon."

"And if your girly boy changed back into a boy, and was currently twenty questioning his boyfriend what would you do?"

"Kill him." Mat said, turning around and starting to hit Dragon's arms. "How dare you fucking scare me like that! I really thought that you were kidnapped."

"I'm sorry Mattie-pie, pwease forgive me? I won't do it again I promise."

"You better not." Mat kissed Dragon.

"I'm a real boy!" Dragon said, motioning to his body. "Don't you dare say it."

"Say what?" Mat asked, thoughts dieing on his tongue.

"That muggle movie. Don't you dare say it."

"Oh Pinnochio, I didn't even think of that!" Mat said, starting to laugh hysterically.

"I told you not to say it! You are so being tickled tonight."

"Oh, tickled how?"

"Oh Merlin! I corrupted the nice, sweet Mat and made him fun and naughty! I knew I could do it." Dragon said, smiling.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Mcguire shh, this is a library if you can't be quite you can leave." Madame Pince said, coming over to the two boys.

"Sorry Madame Pince." Dragon apologized, getting up and pulling Mat with him out of the library.

"Do you have any clue why 'It's raining men,' started playing this afternoon?" Dragon asked, wrapping his arms around Mat's waist.

"Nope not a clue, but I guess you didn't get the movie thing before that. It was your father changing into a white ferret and be bounced off of things. It was weird, everyone's talking about it. It showed up in every single classroom, as did the song, and no one can figure out why it happened."

"It's because Professor Malfoy Jr. and Headmaster Snape got into a fight, so Headmaster Snape had it playing."

"Oh great, I won't hear the end of it." Dragon complained, bowing his head.

"If you cheer up, I'll make it worth your while." Mat whispered into Dragon's ear, nibbling it.

"Okay, got to go. Nice talking to you." Dragon said quickly, pulling Mat by the arm down the corridor and back to their room.

KimeKimeKime

A/N: Yes, finally you all have a long chapter It's some 9, almost 10, thousand words! Well the good news is, I made Assistant manager! Whoo hoo! I'm so happy! I currently work at a movie theater. Yesterday we got a list of movies that are suppose to be released for the next two years 07-08...OOTP July 21, 2007...HBP November 18, 2008...Remember though that release dates are subject to change, these are **_NOT_** definite dates, but they are the suggested release dates from Warner Brothers...I thought you'd all like to know though. I didn't see Decemeber Boys on the list. In case you don't know, Decemeber Boys is a movie that Daniel Radcliffe shot between GOF and OOTP. Driving Lessons with Rupert Grint or Julie Walters, will be out November 18th I think it's 2007 though, I might check again later. Anyways, I want to apologize for any GUYS who had to read this chapter. You had to suffer through a chapter about girly problems, but if you have any suggestions for guy problems besides the one I have in mind, which you won't like anyways, put it in a review cause I was thinking of making a 'guys problems' chapter. This is how many chapters we have left...I still have Harry's pregnancy, Christmas, O.W.L.s, Twins Prank, end of school, and The Wedding of Mat and Dragon. So that's six though I'm sure there will be more then that. I hope you enjoyed the chapter though, okay okay here's James because Dragon refuses to face any of you...and Yes Adrianna, he still hates both of us.

**James: **Hey Everyone! HI! I'm here again! (Waves frantically). I love you all!

Adri-spawnofsatan-anna: What I did to Jersey was not evil, it was fun. **Mike: **Uncle George and Uncle Fred are my idols. :). **Harry: **Yes, I think I was very drunk...I don't know cause I don't remember. Obviously my dad is old.

Sarahamanda: Happy Early Birthday! (Hands you cake and Ice cream.) **James: **(Kisses you on the cheek.)

Heather: **Mat: **Will do. Yep, a caveman from outerspace, it was quite an interesting custome. I highly reccomend it. **Harry: **Do you really think Micheal will learn his lesson? I mean seriously? His idols are Fred and George...Merlin save us all.

SimplisticlyEternal: **Dragon: **Aww man! **Harry: **That doesn't mean you have to read it! You could just skip the part! But thanks for the congrats. I know the twins should learn to use their powers for good, but we've tried everything. If you have a suggestion, please by all means email it to us.

Inuyasha531: **Jersey: **(Gives you a hug). **Harry: **I'm not a good dad! I'm just me, but thank you for a congratulations. Everything's good. **Kime: **Hey, I'm fine. My back hurt for a few days afterwards, but all is fine now. My car is even in the process of being fixed up.

Timothy: Yes, I'm so glad that you reviewed! Yeah, I noticed that there's stuff that muggle borns brought to school in the books and movies that work in the magical world. I think it was mentioned some where though that muggle technology isn't suppose to work in the magical world, but screw that! If a watch can work so can other muggle technology.


	21. Hogsmeade Weekend

Chapter 21: Hogsmeade Weekend

Dragon was exhausted, Mat had truly kept his word and definitely made cheering up worth his while, but now he just wanted to sleep for a very long time. "Dragon...Drag." Mat whispered in his ear.

"Go 'way." Dragon said, turning away from Mat's voice.

"It's a Hogsmeade weekend, and your son would like to spend time with his two parents."

"Tired, you play."

"Play with what hmm?" Mat asked, moving his hand down Dragon's body.

"Play later, tired." Dragon said, with no intention of moving.

"I got that part. You aren't specifying what I should play." Mat's hand dipped into Dragon's boxers, brushing along Dragon's cock.

"Son..tired...play."

"Well if our son is tired, why should I go play with him? Especially if I have you to play with." Mat's fingers wrapped around Dragon, before he started to pump his hand up and down.

"Mmm, so good." Dragon moaned, still half asleep.

"Just good hmm? That will never do." Mat smiled wickedly, before pulling Dragon's boxers down and placing his mouth over Dragon's weeping member.

"Fuck. I'm up." Dragon said, opening his eyes and grabbing two fist fulls of blanket. Mat finished sucking Dragon off before letting him get up and take a shower. Mat went out into the living room where he had left Tiger in his playpen.

"Daddy's finally up, he'll be out soon little one. Maybe we can get Uncle Michael, and your Aunt Elizabeth and Alyssa to come with us, how does that sound."

"GA!" Tiger said, clapping his hands. "Ickel."

"Yeah Michael. You take a nap until Daddy's done okay?" Tiger curled up on the bottom of his playpen, pretending to sleep, but really watching Mat through the mess. Mat turned on some music silently and started to dance around the room while cleaning it up a bit.

'_I love you Mat, I always have and always will.' Dragon said, kissing Mat passionately, while backing Mat up to the bed. 'I'm so happy that we're finally married.' _

_'So am I. I love you so much Dragon, I think we should try to get pregnant on our honeymoon. That way Tiger has a brother or sister around his age to play with.'_

_'That's a great idea. and we can start tonight.' Dragon whispered in Mat's ear, nibbling on it. 'Don't be afraid, I promise to take it slow and not hurt you.' _

Dragon looked on at the scene before him, Mat was straightening the bookshelf dancing to the music that was playing softly in the background. Tiger had pulled himself to stand up in his playpen, copying his dad's movements, dancing along with Mat who was clueless about the whole thing.

"Mat...Mat." Dragon called softly, not wanting his son to know he was watching him dance. Afraid that he would stop if he knew his father was watching him. After calling Mat for ten minutes and not getting an answer, Dragon carefully walked up to Mat, wrapping his arms around Mat's waist. "Mathew..."

"Mmmm." Mat moaned, before snapping out of his day dream and turning bright red.

"Just what were you thinking about? Anyways, keep dancing like you were, and carefully turn around to look at Tig." Dragon let go of Mat, so that he could turn around.

"What are you doing huh? What happened to taking a nap?" Mat asked, watching Tig trying to copy his movements. "Are you dancing? Let's see then, can you do this?" Mat started shaking his arms in the air, Tiger copying him. Mat picked Tiger up kissing his cheek. "Are you copying me huh? You cute little thing you."

"DAAAA!" Tiger yelled at the top of his lungs, wrapping his little arms around Mat's neck while laughing.

"I love you Tiger. Look whose finally down though." Mat turned Tiger to look at Dragon.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAA! He he he...DA!" Tiger tried to wiggle out of Mat's hands to get to Dragon. "Da 'ay?"

"Yes, I'm all better thanks to you." Dragon said, taking Tiger from Mat before he fell and hurt himself. "Be careful, I don't want you to have a boo boo either." Draogn said, playing with Tiger's hand before kissing him. "Your getting so big! Yes you are, you're growing up so fast."

"Unfortunately. I want him to stay a baby longer." Mat said, gathering their stuff to go to Hogsmeade. "So how are you going to hide from the public?"

"A glamour, I'll make myself look like Noah." Dragon said, waving his hand over himself. "See."

"Yes, quite creepy. I can't kiss you today you do know that, it just seems weird."

"Yes, but if I was anyone else the press would have a field day. They'd be wondering why you were cheating on me."

"You mean besides these articles." Mat said, handing them over to Dragon. "I've been saving them so that if you started rambling about the press, I could whip them out and know what you're talking about."

_Where in the World Is Dragon Malfoy?_

_A month after his last public appearance, it seems that Dragon Malfoy has done what many people thought was impossible. Attempted by his dad Harry, Dragon claimed to be able to disappear, the difference is that Dragon is supposedly still attending Hogwarts. That's right, even though he is attending Hogwarts, he hasn't been seen in public for a month. "He's definitely still here, no doubt about it. I pass him everyday going to class." Commented Sandy, a sixth year. As we all know, Harry went years without being found by the European Wizarding world, but never has he been able to disappear quite like his son. Many of you maybe asking about what Mat's been up to since Dragon's disappearance, since in a recent interview he was quoted to say he didn't know where Dragon went. Could it be that Mat and Dragon have called it quits? Could that be the reason for Dragon's abrupt departure from the world he once adored, or is it that sweet, honest, light Mathew McGuire lied to the whole of the wizarding world. If the former is the case, how can we trust him as a muggle liason, chances are he's crossing us during every meeting he attends._

"Are you cheating on me Mr. McGuire?" Dragon asked, winking.

"Oh of course, didn't you know? I'm cheating on you with a very hot Quidditch Player, whoo you should see his arse." Mat said laughing.

"I can't believe it. Your so terrible." Dragon kissed Mat, before grabbing the diaper bag. "I think it's time for you and Tiger to get out a bit, maybe it'll stop these rumors of you cheating on me."

"But I am, didn't you hear me? Hot Quidditch player, nice arse."

"For your sake, I hope you're lieing."

"I'm not, his name is Drag."

"Ha ha. Come on liar, we have places to go and things to do. Christmas is only next week."

"Trust me, I know." Mat said smiling. Mat, Dragon, and Tiger made their way towards Hogsmeade, going into Honeydukes first.

"Hello Mathew, how are you doing?" The owner asked, seeing Mat coming in.

"Good, and you Mr. Honeyduke?"

"I'm great, Tiger's growing so fast." He said, holding out a lolipop for Tiger.

"Yes he is, thank you for the loli."

"You're more then welcome. Whose this?" He asked, looking at Draogn/Noah.

"This is my brother Noah, he's visiting Tiger today."

"I'm sure he's visiting you also."

"Of course, but he really wanted to see Tiger. He hasn't seen him since the summer, so excited about Christmas?"

"Of course I am, I'm a little kid at heart, you should know that."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Honeyduke."

"Nice to meet you too Noah. Mat, not to burst your bubble, but there are reporters taking your picture through the window."

"Just ignore them, that's what Dragon always tells me."

"He's a smart boy, how's he doing?"

"He's great, definitely enjoying his time off from the public."

"I stand by him, he's just a kid, no kid needs to be that idolized. I hated it when his parents had to go through it, and I still hate that he has to go through it. That family has been through enough, they all deserve a break."

"Yes they do. We're going to look around and I promise to be out of here and take the zoo with me."

"Take your time, don't rush because of them." Mat and Dragon-Noah looked around the store, buying a few sweets before leaving.

"Mr. McGuire is it true you're cheating on Mr. Malfoy?"

"Mr. McGuire, is this your new boyfriend? What about Mr. Malfoy."

"Okay, that's just sick! Absolutely sick, this is not my boyfriend, this is my brother."

"Why are you out with your brother and not with Mr. Malfoy."

"PROBABLY because BOTH MR. MALFOY'S ARE OLDER THEN I AM!" Mat yelled. "Lucius is old enough to be my grandfather and Draco's happily married."

"Why are you getting all defensive? Is it because you and Mr. Potter-Malfoy broke up?"

"No because Mr. Potter-Malfoy is currently married to Mr. Harry Potter-Malfoy." Mat said smirking, watching Dragon-Noah tighten his hold around Tiger.

"Matty and Dragon are still a couple, now could you please back off you're about to make Tiger start crying." Dragon-Noah said, watching Tiger start to tear up. The press backed up a bit, not wanting to harm the innocent child.

"Look,I'll answer a few questions then please leave me alone. Yes, I do know where Dragon is, yes we are still engaged we have planned the wedding for after graduation." Mat lied, knowing they wanted to keep the wedding private. "Dragon is still attending Hogwarts, I'm not cheating on him, he's not cheating on me, this really is my brother not my boyfriend. NO I'm not lieing to the wizarding world, there was one time after the interview that Harry, Draco, and I did not know where he went. I stand by what Dragon said and did though, everyone deserves a private life, they are people, they don't deserve to be treated like this. The next article I read about Dragon's disapperance will unleash something you all will regret. Every article I read from this day on that has to do with gossip of the Malfoy or Potter family, will start a chain of events that will destroy all of your lives." Mat said, walking down Hogsmeade to the next shop.

KimeKimeKime

"Dad, what are you doing?" Elizabeth asked, walking out into the living room. Draco was lying on the couch, with Harry in between his legs, his ear to Draco's stomach.

"Listening to the baby. I've done it for all of you, I use to listen to you, talk to you, sing to you, read, that way when you were born you'd recongize my voice. Just like your father's done also, it also use to calm you all down when you'd have kicking fits." Harry explained, beckoning Elizabeth over to him. "Wanna listen? You can hear it moving and it's heart beating." Harry explained, pulling his daughter onto his lap.

"Is it okay?" Elizabeth asked, looking up at Draco.

"Of course hun. It is your sibling." Draco said smiling, pulling his shirt up a bit again.

"This is called a stethoscope, if you put it on your dad's tummy, and put these parts in your ear, you'll be able to hear better." Harry explained, putting the stethoscope in Elizabeth's ears for her. She placed the other end on Draco's tummy, and gasped.

"It's really in there, I can hear it!" She said excitedly.

"Of course, what did you think we were lieing? Why don't you talk to it." Harry encouraged, watching the amazed look on Elizabeth's face.

"What would I say?"

"You can say anything you'd like." Draco said, smiling at the unsure Elizabeth.

"Um..Hello in there, how are you? Um..I'm your big sister Elizabeth, you have a lot of siblings, your oldest brother is Dragon he's really cool. Then there's Michael, me, Alyssa, Shane, Madison, Hailey, Rupert, Audrey, and Liam. We all can't wait to see you in a few months, dad and daddy are the best! They're so fun, and they'll play with you whenever you want. Daddy even dances with you all the time, and dad sings you to sleep. Oh, and sometimes Dragon sings and he's really really good too, he sings for a lot of people sometimes also. Then there's Mat, he'll be your brother-in-law in a few months, he's great! He's really smart, and super nice, he's never ever mean unless you do something bad and Dragon's too mad to yell, then Mat will but he doesn't really yell. Then you have Uncle Tiger, he's adopted but we love him all the same. He's only one so he can't really talk right now, he should be talking really well soon, hopefully by Christmas he'll have learned a few words, you know enough to talk like daddy, dad, and I are to you now." Elizabeth went on for an hour, talking to her sibling, complaining about Michael and how he breaks her dolls.

"And here I thought you couldn't find anything to say." Harry joked, hugging Elizabeth tightly.

"Funny daddy, I love you." Elizabeth said, kissing Harry's cheek. "Love you too dad." Elizabeth kissed Draco also. "Can I do this again sometime?"

"Sure, anytime you want. Maybe you could even get some of your other brothers and sisters to do it too." Draco encouraged.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Cool, I'm going to go play with Alyssa and Hailey." Elizabeth said, running off.

KimeKimeKime

"James Potter put me down!" Jersey screeched, hitting James' butt as he walked towards the pool. "Oh no! Don't you dare! James put me DOWN!"

"You really want me to put you down?"

"NO! Not in the water, come on baby not in the water." Jersey pleaded, as their friends laughed. "Please just put me down."

"Okay then." James said, dropping Jersey in the pool.

"James Potter! I said NOT in the pool!" Jersey yelled, swimming to the edge, and climbing out.

"It was funny Jers, you have to admit it." Stacy, one of Jersey's friends from St. Mungo's called.

"Yeah, to you all."

"So are you two ever going to get married?" James' friend Brent asked. James gave Brent a pointed stare.

"What? It's just a question."

"We'll get married when we're good and ready, and not a second before." Jersey said, getting her towel and wrapping it around her waist.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Look, for the last time just take your pictures and go." Mat said, getting highly annoyed with the press. "Dragon is not going to be showing up anytime soon, he's not meeting up with me, he won't pop out of a bush or trash can. He's not going to streak naked down the street or ride in on an illegal animal. I'm here, spending the day with my son and brother that's it. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but there is no story here."

"Unless your brother is coming out of the store behind the group of photographers." Dragon whispered into Mat's ear, trying not to drawl attention to Noah. "Keep them distracted while I go to the bathroom, climb out the window, and talk to your brother." Mat was mentally cursing.

"I will however, answer any more questions you all have so I can spend the rest of the day in peace. We'll start with you." Mat said, pointing towards someone in the front.

Dragon walked up behind Noah, covering his mouth with his hand and pulling him into the closest alley, before turning him around. "Holy shit. Who the fuck are you and why do you look like me?"

"It's me Dragon. I look like you, because I told the press that I wasn't making another public apperance until I was good and ready. Seeming that I'm out with your brother I thought it only fitting to turn into you, because then the reporters wouldn't ask so many questions. However, you're here and they're there and if they see both of us at the same time, it'll blow everything. Please, just help us out." Dragon pleaded, ready to get on his knees.

"I would have said yes anyways. I'll just apparate, while you go back to the Leaky Cauldron, all you had to do was ask."

"Thank you so much! I owe you big time!" Dragon said, hugging Noah before sneaking back into the Leaky Cauldon. "Come on Mat, I found the three of us a table." He said, pretending the reason Noah had left was to find them a table to sit at.

"One last question, and then that's going to be all for today. Understand?" Mat asked, giving Tiger back to Dragon.

"When's the wedding? Rumors have it being at the end of this year, and others say that it won't happen until Mr. Malfoy and yourself graduate." Mat looked towards Dragon, letting him read his mind. At Dragon's coughing fit, Mat turned back to the group of reporters.

"Dragon and I have decided that we are not going to have a huge wedding like his parents, we're going to opt to have a small ceremony with just friends and family. Unfortunately for you guys, that means that you are all not invited. The wedding is set to take place sometime after both of us have graduated, because we feel that at our age we are not physically responisble enough to be able to handle the responsiblities that come with going to school and being married. As most of you know, the first year of marriage is the hardest, because that's the time when you are living together on your own, and are getting use to the way each of you does certain things. It's even harder when you have a child, because you have to get the child accustomed to doing a mixture of both ways of living, which when your first married you aren't use to either. So, when we have time to concentrate on doing that, then we'll get married. School however, does not give us the time we need, I know that sounds like a lame excuse right now, with us already having Tiger and having to adapt him to an environment so hectic already, but it's just the way that Dragon and I think. As I said before, that was the last question I am answering today." Mat waved the interviewer's goodbye and went into the Leaky Cauldron.

"Nice job handling that. Though, you do know you just lied to the press and it will come back to bite you in the arse." Dragon said, kissing Tiger's cheek.

"Yeah well, sometimes a little lie is worth being bit in arse later on. It'll give us a little privacy at our wedding, we won't have too many reporters."

"Hmm...I never really thought of that."

KimeKimeKime

"Daddy, Ike and I fly?" Shane asked, walking up to Harry.

"Shane, you don't know how to fly." Harry said, picking his third son up.

"You teach."

"Alright, I'll teach you if Elizabeth let's you borrow her kiddie broom." Harry said, placing Shane down so he could run off to talk to Elizabeth.

"Izzy...I fly broom?" Shane asked, pointing at the broom.

"Shane, you don't know how to fly." Elizabeth said, concerned for her brother.

"Daddy teach." Shane announced, clapping his hands.

"As long as it's okay with daddy, I guess you can use my broom."

"Yay!" Shane ran over to her, kissing her on the cheek. "Tanks."

"Your welcome."

"Look Daddy. Izzy let!" Shane exclaimed, running out of the girl's room.

"Did you thank her?" Harry asked, watching his son 'baby' run on his pudy, little legs.

"Uh huh. I kiss!"

"Very good. I told Michael it was okay, he went to go get his broom. He should be out in a couple of minutes." Harry picked Shane up in one arm, and the broom up with the other hand.

"I'm ready dad, let's go." Michael said, walking into the sitting room. Harry, Shane, and Michael made their way outside and towards the Quidditch pitch.

"Do you guys mind if we're here? The boys shouldn't get in the way, they're only going to be about three to four feet off the ground." Harry asked the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team who was currently practicing. "I'll even put spells around them so the Blundgers or Snitch won't hit them." He cast the spell right infront of the team.

"Of course not Professor." The Captain said, answering for his team. "Hey Michael."

"Hi Jake, how are you?"

"I'm great, and yourself? Staying out of trouble aren't you?" Jake asked, looking sternly at Michael.

"Yes sir. I'm going to help daddy teach Shane to fly."

"Very good. Hello Shane, I'm Jake I'm friends with Mat." Jake bent down to Shane's height and held out his hand.

"Hi." Shane whispered, hiding behind Harry's legs.

"He won't hurt you Shane, he's really nice. Mat likes him too, they're friends, and Mat wouldn't make friends with bad people." Michael tried to convince Shane, but Shane wouldn't budge.

"It's okay Michael, I'm a stranger to him, and until Mat introduces me to him, it's understandable that Shane's wary of me." Jake said, ruffling Michael's hair. "I've got to go back to practice, but you behave yourself. No more pranking."

"Okay." Michael said, watching Jake fly off.

"How do you know him?" Harry asked, looking down at his son.

"When Izzy and I were pranking everyone, he got the worst of it and Mat had us apologize. He's not mad at us anymore." Michael explained, letting go of his broom which floated a few inches off the ground.

"Okay Shane, are you ready to learn?" Harry asked, watching Draco walking towards the pitch. Harry knew that Draco didn't want to miss any of his children learning to ride a broom, and had sent a note with a student for Draco about the flying lesson for Shane.

"Dad! You here?" Shane asked, holding his arms up for Draco to pick him up.

"I would never miss this. I've watched all my children's first times on brooms, I wouldn't miss yours either." Draco explained, picking Shane up and kissing him. "So did they start yet?"

"No. Daddy no." Shane said, shaking his head.

"Okay watch Shaney, you put broom on ground like this." Michael placed the broom on the ground, like Dragon had taught him. "When you ready, you place your hand over the broom and say 'up.'" Michael's kiddie broom slowly flew up into his hand.

"Dad down." Shane said, trying to wiggle out of Draco's hold. Draco placed him down while Harry handed him the broom.

"Down." Shane said, while placing the broom on the ground.

"Very good, now say up." Michael encouraged.

"Up." Shane said, unsure of himself.

"A little louder." Draco encouraged him, rubbing his back.

"Up!" Shane said louder, the broom slowly coming up into his hand. He looked over at Michael with a shocked look on his face, before looking at Harry and Draco. "I DID!"

"Yeah, you did it." Harry cheered smiling, he loved the proud feeling he got at seeing his children succeed at doing something.

"Way to go little man." Draco said, kissing Shane's head, winking at Michael.

"Now, you get on your broom like this. It's called mounting." Michael put a leg over the broom, which was only a few inches off the ground.

"I no get." Shane's was too little to get on the broom.

"Hold it closer to the ground." Draco said, showing him how to do it. Shane was able to step over the broom, looking like Michael.

"I DID TOO!" At this point he was laughing to himself.

"Dad, should I teach him to stop or go first?" Michael asked, getting a bit confused.

"Teach him to stop, so after you teach him how to fly he'll know how to stop if he gets scared." Harry explained the best he could, remembering his first flying lesson and Neville's accident from not knowing how to stop.

"Okay Shane, to go back to the ground to tilt your broom a little towards the ground." Michael showed him the correct way to tilt the broom. Once Shane copied it right, Michael continued. "If you tilt it too much, it'll go really fast and you could get hurt. Daddy and Dad would be really upset if that happened, so you got to be careful."

"This?" Shane showed Michael again, to make sure he did it right.

"Yep, very good. You're doing great! Now, to get into the air you kick off of the ground." Michael kicked off the ground and only got up to Harry and Draco's knees, which was as high as the brooms allowed them to go. Shane tapped the ground, but the broom went into the air anyways, which got the little boy to laugh again. "Now you always hold onto your broom with two hands, until you get older. To go forward you lean forward on the broom, but not too much or you'll go too fast." Shane leaned forwards and went a few inches.

"See you're a natural flyer." Harry commented, wrapping an arm around Draco's waist.

"Now to turn your broom to go one way or another you just move the handle. If you move right, you'll go right, if you want to go left you move left." Michael showed, zig zagging in the air. Shane move his broom to the right, doing a circle around his parents.

"I fly." Shane said happily, loving the feeling of being in the air.

"I swear, we've genetically built our own Quidditch team." Draco said, kissing Harry. "All we'd need is five more children to actually have two Quidditch teams."

"Let's not think of that until a few of them are in school." Harry said, rubbing Draco's stomach. "Plus we still have this one on the way to think about."

"I included him in my count of the children we already have though."

"I know, but 16 children most of them under the age of ten is a little scary."

"Your right, and not all of them have even developed their magical potential yet. Oh Merlin, we're going to have eight children who can do wandless magic!" Draco complained, groaning.

"Look on the bright side, by then we'll have had plently of experience. Don't worry, you're not alone in raising these children, I will always be here. No matter what happens, I really will always be here." Harry whispered into Draco's ear, kissing the side of his head. "I love you baby, your everything." Draco rested his head on Harry's shoulder, watching the two boys chase each other. Michael was chasing Shane, and even though Shane was going extremely slow, Michael pretended he couldn't catch up to him.

"Oh man, your too fast for me! I think you might win." Michael called out.

"Not huh, I go slow."

"No way, you're going faster then I am. Your really good!"

"Really?" Shane asked, a huge smile across his face.

"Oh yeah. Wait until Dragon sees how good you are." Harry called out, watching a butterfly pass Shane, and smiling. As long as his sons were having fun, that was all that mattered.

"I better watch out, you might just take my position on the Quidditch team." Jake called to Shane, as he walked up to the two professors. "Actually I might have to watch my position for all of your children." Jake said jokingly.

"How long do you expect to stay at Hogwarts, six more years?" Harry asked, looking at Jake. "You'll at least have the twins as competition to take your place if you do."

"No that's okay I think the two years I have left is enough time for me." Jake said, walking back up to the school.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"I'm going to go pick out yours and Tiger's Christmas present, why don't you go looking around yourself." Dragon-Noah suggested, waiting until Mat was out of sight before going into the closest store and Flooing to Italy's upper class shopping district.

"Bonjourno." The owner of the store he popped out at said.

"Bonjourno, you speak English?" Dragon asked, shaking the owners hand.

"Yes, can I help you find anything?"

"No thank you, I'm just looking around. I do have to ask for the discreetness and confideniality from your employees and yourself." Dragon asked, still holding onto the man's hand.

"Sir, that's guaranteed, as I have no clue who you are." The owner said confused.

"My name is Dragon Malfoy, please I ask that you tell no one of my visit here today. I am under a glamour, I shall take it off for you in your office, I plan to spend a lot in this store for my son and fiance." Dragon said, guestering towards the man's office.

"Follow me." The owner said, leading the way and opening the door for Dragon. Once the door was shut, Dragon tinted the windows before dropping the glamour.

"Oh sì, it is you Mr. Malfoy. Of course, you have my word that I will not reveal your identity to anyone. Please let me assign a trusted employee to assist you. "

"Thank you." Dragon said, tinting the store's windows, before allowing the owner to leave the office and talk to his staff.

"Please everyone gather around. Today we have special guest in store, he asks that all of us keep his visit a secret. We are the only ones who know he's here, so if the press or anyone else does find out we will be in a lot of trouble." With a promise to keep the 'special guests' visit a secret, Dragon walked out of the office.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Harry, um... I was, well I was wondering if you'd like to..Oh who am I kidding, he wouldn't want to do anything with me." Jersey said, looking into the mirror of the bathroom. James was sitting in the living room, going over paper work. "Hey Harry, want to come get something to eat with me? That just sucks."

"Harry, I'd love to hang out with you, get to know you a little better. Great, that sounds like I'm hitting on him." Jersey splashed water on her face, washing off the face cleaner and patting her face with a towel. "Harry, I'd really like to get to know you better. Since I'm dating your dad and all, I thought I should get to know his family better, starting with the person most important to him...That might do."

"Sorry. I didn't know anyone was in here." Harry said, walking into the room before quickly turning around.

"It's okay, I'm just washing my face." Jersey said, looking up at Harry. "Visiting your dad?" Jersey asked, 'Well that was a stupid question.' She thought to herself. 'Of course he's visiting his dad.'

"Yeah. I don't mean to seem rude, but what might do?" Harry walked into the bathroom closing the door behind him.

"Oh, nothing important." Jersey shook her head heading for the door.

"You can tell me, you are practically my mum." Harry said smiling.

"She's been in here for two hours everyday, trying to word how to ask you to do something with her so she can get to know you better. It's quite cute really." James said, walking past the door.

"What do you want to do?" Harry asked, turning towards Jersey.

"I was going to ask you, I don't mind what we do."

"How about we go eat lunch tomorrow. We can meet at the Leaky Cauldron at eleven and find some place decent to eat once we're both there." Harry suggested, watching his father smile out of the corner of his eye.

"I would love that. Thank you Harry, for giving me a chance." Jersey went to walk out of the door, James had already moved on, when Harry pulled her back into a hug.

"Your welcome mum." Harry whispered into her ear, before kissing her cheek. Jersey's eyes started to tear, before she gave Harry some privacy.

KimeKimeKimeKimeKimeKime

Around ten thirty the next day, Jersey was finishing the last touches of her hair and make up before kissing James good bye and Flooing to the Leaky Cauldron. "Hello beauitful." One of the drunken guys said, looking Jersey over.

"If you vauled your life, you wouldn't hit on her." Someone said, sitting in the shadows.

"Oh yeah, says who?" The drunk slurred. "I have the right to hit on any person I want."

"Unless they so happen to be dating my dad." Harry said, standing up.

"I'm not afraid of you." He slurred, looking at Harry through a shot glass.

"I'm not saying you should be, it's her you should be afraid of she's more dangerous then I am. Come on Jersey, let's go to a cafe down the street a ways." Harry held his arm out for her. Jersey linked her hand around his elbow and started to walk out of the Leaky Cauldron and down the street. They sat outside watching the people pass on the street, having already ordered inside. "So what did you want to know?" Harry asked, turning his attention back to her.

"What are you into? I mean Christmas is coming up and I have no clue what to get you." Jersey started off easily.

"I'm mostly into Defense Against the Dark Arts and Quidditch. I don't have time for much else, with raising so many children and then the one on the way. Sorry that doesn't help much for Christmas presents though."

"That's okay. I'm sure I'll figure something out. Congratulations on having another child, which one of you is pregnant?"

"Thanks. Draco's the one that's pregnant. So what about you, what are you into?"

"Well, I have a secret passion for collecting books. I have a vault that's just full of books, I'm sure I have the Malfoy library beat. I also like to teach people things. Your dad doesn't know, but on the weekends and during my break at work, I hold a class at the library for those patients whose parents bring them school work. I help them with their homework, or reconstruct a lesson if they learn better that way. Since I don't remember much about the wizarding world, it's the only thing I can teach that I know."

"That's really amazing, especially to be able to do all that on top of what you already do. Here I thought I did a lot of things, I think you have me beat." Harry said smiling, before thanking the waiter for bringing them their food.

"So, I heard you had your father's talent for Quidditch, and if Hogwarts rumors are still true you could have been a professional. Why didn't you go for it? I mean, I know you like teaching, but for some reason to me it just doesn't seem to suit you."

"Well, as you know I ran so becoming a Quidditch player wouldn't have helped with the hiding aspect of that. When I came back though, I found out that Draco had been pregnant and I had a son. When I really got to know Dragon, I knew right then and there that I wanted to watch this tiny baby grow up, I wanted to witness everything, and constantly traveling to different locations and practicing all the time would just take away from that. He'd grow up not knowing anything about me except for what he would have read in books, heard in the press, or when he finally went to school through his teachers and classmates. I obviously don't regret that decision either, I love my children, I love every aspect of watching them grow up, taking their first steps, wondering what their first words will be, watching their first time on a broom, and then watching them go off on their first day of school. No matter how many times I see one of them do something they couldn't do before I'm still amazed, I still get teary eyed, and I wouldn't trade those feelings for all the money in the world."

"You should see your face light up when you talk about your children."

"Hey, one day they might even be your grandchildren." Harry joked.

"Hey, that makes me sound old." Jersey said, pretending to glare at Harry.

"Aww, I'm sorry mum."

"It's okay." Jersey said, starting to laugh, Harry following along.

"It's great to see you smiling. We were all worried when you got out of the hospital, you didn't want to talk to anyone about what happened, and it seemed like you sort of drew away from everyone." Harry said truly concerned.

"Thanks, but I'm fine now, really. I talked everything over with your dad, and he helped me. Want to go shopping after lunch? I still have to get your dad something for Christmas and maybe you can help me."

"I'd love to." Harry said, smiling at Jersey before they both continued eating their lunch in comfortable silence. Once they were done lunch, they both continued to walk down Diagon Alley, getting to know each other.

"So, the million dollar question. What makes you so attracted to my dad?" Harry asked, looking through a rack of clothing.

"He's a great man, he's nice, polite, very much an old fashion gentleman with a modern twist. Gentleman in general don't exsist anymore, and if they do it's very rare to find them. That's one of the secrets of what women want, they want a gentleman, and your father is one of the rare ones. Plus, it doesn't hurt that he's extremely gorgeous. Do I pass your test?"

"With flying colors."

KimeKimeKimeKime

Dragon was making his way back to the rooms he shared with Mat, when he opened the door he heard other voices coming from inside. "Oh Mat, come on." A guy's voice sounded down the hallway.

"Your turn Bryan." Mat said.

"Fuck!" Another male voice groaned. Dragon had had enough, he stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. He quickly ran towards the Qudditch pitch, tears threatening to fall.

"What was that Mat?" Bryan asked, placing his cards on the table. "I have a royal flush, aren't you glad you folded earlier Jacob?"

"Oh yeah, didn't you hear me yell fuck when I did? Did that sound like I was glad?" Jacob asked sarcastically.

"I guess I lose, I never really did understand poker all that much." Mat commented, not the least bit phased by the slamming of the door. "I think it might have been one of Dragon's siblings, if they don't find Dragon they just look for him somewhere else. I'd be happy to help them, but they like to think finding Dragon is an adventure with pirates and ghosts and such."

KimeKimeKime

"Drag? Oh Merlin, what's wrong?" Julie asked, having noticed Dragon running towards the Quidditch pitch from her classroom window.

"I don't want to talk about it right now okay? I-I just want to forget." Dragon said, turning away from Julie. He didn't want her to see him crying so much. Julie pulled him into her arms, rubbing his back.

"Whatever happened, it'll be okay. I'm here whenever you're ready to talk." Julie continued to whisper comforting words to Dragon. "Would you like me to get Mat?" She asked, once his hysterical crying turned to being just in pain crying. After having asked that question, Dragon burst into hysterical tears again. "Okay, I won't. It's okay, shh, everything will be okay Dragon." Once Dragon had cried himself to sleep, Julie cast a weightless and leviation spell on him, and levitated him to his parent's rooms.

"What happened?" Draco asked concerned, opening the door after the third knock.

"I'm not sure, but I think Dragon and Mat had a fight. I saw him running towards the Quidditch Pitch from the Transfiguration class, once class ended I went down to see if he was okay and he was up in the Slytherin section crying. So I went up there to see what was wrong, all he did was hysterically cry for two hours, once he calmed down a bit I asked if he wanted me to get Mat. He burst into hysterical crying again and passed out. I figured I'd bring him here, he'd probably rather be around his parents right now. Is there somewhere you'd like me to put him?" Julie asked, walking into the suite.

"Yeah, his bedroom's the third door to the left. I'll get the door and bedcovers for you, you can just place him in, I'll do the rest. Thank you for bringing him here though, and for being with him." Draco said, walking over to Dragon's bedroom door and opening it for him.

"Your welcome." Julie floated Dragon in and waited for Draco to turn down the covers. She carefully placed him into the bed, before taking one last look at Dragon's tear stained cheeks, and red face before leaving the room. Draco used his wand to change Dragon into a pair of pants and a t-shirt, before covering him with the blankets and kissing his forehead.

KimeKimeKimeKime

Julie was mad, actually that would be the understatement of the year, she was pissed. No one hurt her best friend and got away with it! She had never seen Dragon so upset in his life, not even when he believed that Draco had raped and abused him growing up, which meant that Mat had to have done something horrible to get Dragon to cry like that, and in public no less. She went right up to the door and started pounding on it. Unfortunately, Mat wasn't the one who answered the door, Bryan was. "Who the fuck are you and what the fuck are you doing here!" Julie yelled.

"I'm Bryan, I'm friend's with Mat. I'm here playing cards, who are you and what do you want?" Bryan never got his answer, Julie had punched him square in the jaw and walked right on into the room.

"Bryan are you okay?" Jacob asked, coming out of the room to check on why Bryan had been gone so long.

"Who the _fuck_ are _you." _Julie grounded out.

"I should be asking you that question don't you think?" Jacob asked bitterly.

"Answer the fucking question." Julie raised her wand at him.

"Jacob."

"Wrong answer." Julie pulled her fist back and let it fly.

"What the fuck you bitch?" Jacob yelled, holding his jaw.

"What is all this?" Mat demanded coming out of the room. "Julie what are you doing?"

"How DARE you! How the fuck dare you! You want me to believe you were playing cards with two guys in your BEDROOM! NO ONE plays cards IN THE BEDROOM! Oh this explains everything! I can't believe you!" Julie said, storming right up to Mat. "Where's Tiger?"

"I'm not telling you that."

"I'm here to take him to his father!"

"I'm not believing that either."

"Fine, just fucking fine. Just wait, I'll be back and I will take your son to Dragon. I can't believe you would fucking cheat on him, and with these two sorry excuses for guys also! What, Dragon wouldn't fuck you, so you have to sink to the lowest form of misfits. I know you couldn't have just been playing cards, because Dragon wouldn't have run out of here and cried himself to sleep!"

"Dragon was here?"

"WHY THE HELL ELSE WOULD I BE HERE!" Julie yelled, glaring daggers at Mat.

"But, look really we were really playing cards."

"I don't want to see the mess you three boys have created. Just stay away from him Mat, you've done enough damage."

"I have to explain myself."

"No, you don't have to explain anything. I'm sure he heard the whole thing!" With that Julie turned and left. Opting to head towards Draco's office instead of towards his suite just in case Mat was following to try and find Dragon. "Professor, can I speak to you for a minute?" She asked,knocking on the door.

"Sure, come in it's open." Draco called walking out of a secret passage that connected his office to his suite.

"I think I know what happened Mr. Malfoy."

"Please, call me Draco."

"Okay Draco, I went to talk to Mat, but two other boys were there, and all three of them walked out of Mat and Dragon's bedroom. They claim to have been playing cards, but why not play cards in the sitting room instead of the bedroom. I think Dragon was so upset because he walked in on Mat with the two other boys."

"That could be one possibility, it would explain why he didn't want to talk to Mat."

"Mr...Draco, you don't understand he was more upset over this then he was when he believed all of the bad stuff you did to him. This is the only thing I can think of that would have been worse then that. I mean to have the love of your life sleep with not one but two other people, in your bed, the day before Christmas vacation, it would feel like someone was ripping my heart out."

"Thank you Julie. When Dragon wakes, I'll see what I can get out of him. In the meantime, why don't you return to class."

"Okay Professor, have a good day."

"You too Julie." Draco said, standing up and watching Julie walk out of the room.

KimeKimeKimeKime

Dragon didn't want to wake up, he really didn't. He kept his eyes shut, but curled into the blanket, by the smell he knew he was in his parents suites. 'Julie must have brought me here.' Dragon thought to himself, turning on his side when he heard the crumpling of parchment. Turning on one of the lights, he opened the letter carefully.

_Dear Dragon, _

_It's me Julie, I went to go get Tiger and bring him back to you, but _he _doesn't trust me. I think I know what happened, and if I'm right I'm truthfully sorry. If you would like to have Tiger with you instead of _him _please write me back._

_Love you like a brother,_

_Always and Forever,_

_Julie._

Dragon smiled to himself, Julie was always looking out for him no matter what went on. He owed her more then he could ever possibly make up for. 'The question is, do I want to take Tiger this time?'

'Yes you idiot, he's _your _son. Not _his, _Melissa trusted you with her son, not _him_.' A voice that oddly sounded like Dumbledore, said in his head.

'But Tiger makes _him _so happy, how could I take that away?'

'Why not, he took your happiness away, and he is _your son.' _

'Okay, okay, I can't believe I'm fighting with myself, but I will definitely be writing Julie a letter with permission to retrieve my son.' Dragon though, grabbing the inked quill Julie had left in the inkwell on the side of the desk.

_The Jule of my eye,_

_It's your devishly sexy brother Dragon. How dare he not trust you, your more then trustworthy with my son! Please, bring my son to my dad, he'll be given to me. I really just don't want to see anyone right now, please don't take offense to that, but I'm sure by now you've put the puzzle pieces together and figured out what happened. If you'd like, you can baby sit Tiger until dinner tonight and give him to my parents then, I know you haven't had much time with him and this would give you at least over half a day of bonding with Tiger. I would also like you to consider being his second Godmother, it would mean a lot to me._

_Sincerely,_

_Dragon Adian Potter-Malfoy_

_Prince-in-training._

Dragon smiled to himself, wondering what Julie would write to the comment on the bottom. He waved his hand over the parchment, watching it disappear, knowing it would end up in Julie's lap. It was a spell they both had created, the letter would end up in your lap, under your desk, so that the professor wouldn't see you passing notes between two classes. Quite ingenious if Dragon did say so himself. Within a few minutes, there was a reply from Julie.

_Dear Mr. Concieded Prince,_

_I will pick up your son after class and hold him hostage until dinner. If something goes wrong with the git, I will hand Tiger over to your parents. I would also love to be Tiger's second Godmother._

_Sincerely,_

_Julie_

_The Girl who will kick the "Prince-in-training's" arse if he gets too egotisitcal._

Dragon laughed to himself, shaking his head and placing the letter besides his bed before getting back under the covers. He didn't want to get up, he didn't want to breath, it hurt too much. It felt like his heart had literally died, that his lungs had stopped working, and that all the happiness in the world was gone.

KimeKimeKime

Julie was on a mission, the sodding "Prince-in-bloody-training," had agreed to let her pick Tiger up, and luckily she had a copy of the letter to prove it. Walking determenly up to Mat in the hallway, she tapped him on the shoulder. Mat turned around wondering who it was, before he gave an agrravated sigh. "What do you want now? I did not cheat on Dragon." Mat felt like he had to put that in there.

"Sure you didn't. I'm here to pick up my new Godson." Julie said, looking Mat in the eye.

"No, for all I know you could just say your taking him to Dragon and kidnap him."

"Why would I want to kidnap Tiger? I have proof that I'm suppose to take him from you." Julie said, handing Mat the letter. Mat looked down at the familiar writing. The first sentence broke his heart to pieces. _"It's your devishly sexy brother Dragon. How dare he not trust you, your more then trustworthy with my son! Please, bring my son to my dad, he'll be given to me." _'Dragon doesn't think Tiger is our son anymore?' Mat thought to himself. 'He's automatically his son.'

"You can tell Dragon that Tiger is not just his son."

"Actually Tiger is HIS son. You never signed adoption papers buddy, Melissa left Tiger in the custody of Dragon. Which mean he's Dragon's until Dragon sees fit for adoption. Check the birth certificate, it says and I quote," Julie pulled the certifciate Draco had sent to her when he saw the letter. "Full name: Tiger Noah Malfoy...Adopted father, as in one Mat, Lord Dragon Aidan Octavious Malfoy, the Duke of Cornwall, Duke of Rothesay, Earl of Carrick, Lord of Renfrew, Lord of the Isles, and Lord of Hogsmeade. No where on the certifcate does it say Mathew McGuire."

"My parent's signed the consent form."

"Yes, but Dragon had a change of heart at the last moment. He wasn't positive if you two would stay together, so he kept your part of the paperwork, just in case something like this would happen. He was going to have it sent off the day you two got married, but I don't think that's going to be happening now. Now please, hand the kid over before I have to call Aurors for holding a kid hostage."

"What about all his stuff?"

"I'm sure Draco has already had Dobby pick it all up." Julie said, holding her arms out. Mat reluctantly placed Tiger into Julie's arms. In no less than three hours, Mat's world had crashed down around him. There was nothing left, Dragon left, taking Tiger with him and it was all his fault.

KimeKimeKimeKime

A/N: Okay everyone. I updated this earlier then I wanted, just in case. There is a hurricane headed straight for me, as in not just towards Florida but in it's path passes directly over the city I live in. I wanted to update this so you all have it, and can read and review it, so if I loose power it gives you all more time to read it. I'm not the only one that's going to be effected Adrianna and Kelly are going to be effected also since she lives in Florida too. It shouldn't be too bad, but you never know. I know that I ended this chapter on a sad note, but don't worry it won't last very long.

Sarahamanda: I'm glad you had a good birthday.

Adrianna: I hope the hurricane doesn't effect you too much. Thank you for pointing that out, I originally wanted Harry to be pregnant, but decided against it and made Draco the pregnant one since Harry's been pregnant for the last few children. **James: **Thanks, a LOT of girls were drooling over me when I took my top off. Yes, there is going to be a guy's problem too, but I don't have any guys (Timothy) that have reviewed yet with guy (Timothy) problems. Being a girl, I don't really know many guy problems.

Kelly: Glad you enjoy it so far. Snape being gay, I had to look that one up because I totally forgot about that plot line. However, in either Twisted 1 or 2 where Alohov, (Who I found out's first name isn't really that but something with a D like Demetrius or something), enters the story it's explained that Snape and Lupin had pretended to be a gay couple for some reason or other which I can't think of right now. I hope the hurricane doesn't effect you too much either.

SimplisticlyEternal: **Dragon: **Yeah, your telling me. **James and Jersey: **Of course we do, that's what makes us so sexy.** Dragon: **Yes, owie. Why not owie? **Harry: **Your a perv!

Inuyasha531:** Harry and Draco: **Thanks, we try being cool parents. I hope your ankle gets better. **James: **Will you all stop telling me that Jersey and I have to get married, we haven't even been a couple for that long!

Heather: Yes, we can all hope. Sev took Draco and the girls to a wizarding park and a few stores around muggle London.


	22. Christmas Vacation PT 1

Chapter 22: Christmas Vacation Part 1

"Good Morning daddy." Alyssa said, running into the room and hugging Harry, who was the first up this morning.

"Hello princess. How are you this morning?" Harry asked, picking Alyssa up on his hip.

"I'm good. Daddy is Dragon okay? I heard him crying in his sleep last night." Alyssa glanced over at Dragon's bedroom door.

"He's really sad right now. Why don't you go take him breakfast, and lay with him while I go take care of Tiger."

"Okay daddy." Harry cast a weightless charm on the tray of food and opened the bedroom door for Alyssa, before checking on Tiger whose birthday was today. Alyssa placed the tray on the bedside table before climbing into her brother's bed. She heard Dragon start to whimper like he was having a bad dream so she placed her hand on his arm, and kissed the side of his cheek.

"It'll be okay Drag, really Christmas is in a few days, and Tiger is even here." Alyssa whispered, not wanting to wake her brother.

"Why Mat?" Dragon whispered in his sleep.

"Shh, it's okay." Alyssa didn't understand what happened, but she knew her big brother needed to be comforted.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Where's Lyssa?" Michael asked, going into the nursery to find Harry.

"She's in with Dragon." Harry explained, helping Dobby prepare the kids for the day.

"Dad, I wish Elizabeth and I could help, really. It's just recently we haven't been able to see anything. We both knew it was coming, it's a side effect of the potion grandfather gave us when he was evil. We didn't want to tell anyone until we were sure it would happen though." Michael explained, looking at the floor in shame.

"Hey, that's nothing to be ashamed of, everyone will understand because we all know that seeing the future doesn't necessarily will mean it happens. I'm very proud of Elizabeth and you, not because of what you can do, but because of who you are. Not many five year olds can handle being able to witness what you two had without cracking under the pressure. You both are very strong and very powerful but can still hold onto the innocence that makes both of you little kids. Now you can be kids without having to worry about what's happening in the future." Harry said, kneeling down to Michael's height.

"That's only because we have strong powerful, loving parents." Michael hugged Harry before going to finish breakfast.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Morning sleepyhead." Alyssa said, noticing Dragon's eyes fluttering.

"Morning." Dragon said sleepily, sitting up and yawning, before stretching. When he brought his arms down, he put one behind Alyssa and scooted her onto his knees. "How's my little sister this morning?"

"Good, I brought you breakfast." She pointed to the tray on the table. "Dragon, when your done breakfast, can Tiger and I go with you to swim in the lake until Tiger's birthday tonight?"

"Thank you for breakfast, and I don't see why not. Make sure you ask everyone else if they would like to come with us too though. " Dragon said, putting the tray across his lap. "Yes Lyssa?" Dragon asked, noticing her staring at him.

"What?" She asked, innocently, though she kept staring.

"What's with the staring Lys?" Alyssa moved the tray opting to sit in Dragon's lap, before hugging him around his neck.

"I...It's nothing."

"If you say so."

"I heard you last night." Alyssa whispered a couple of minutes later. "You were crying in your sleep."

"Oh. I'm sorry if I woke you. When we get back to the manor tonight, I promise to remember silencing spells." Dragon said awkwardly.

"It's okay. I wanna help; I know it's about Mat."

"How do you know?"

"You whispered why Mat when I walked into the room."

"You wouldn't understand Lyssa, but I'll try to explain. Remember when daddy went out with Oliver Wood for a while?"

"A little." Alyssa said, having been too young to know all about it.

"And remember dad got really upset over it?"

"Yeah, he was upset for a really long time."

"Well, Mat did what daddy did except instead of going out with Oliver Wood, he went out with two other people at the same time, and both people weren't me."

"No! Poor Draggy! Mat mean! Draggy's the best brother and Daddy to Tiger ever! He doesn't deserve you Draggy, not after that!"

"Don't worry, we aren't together anymore, but that's why I'm sad."

"How did you know?" Alyssa asked.

"I heard them in my rooms."

"Maybe they were going to throw a surprise party for you and Tiger. Did you ask Mat?"

"No Alyssa. I haven't talked to Mat, and to be honest I don't want to either."

"I think you should. Maybe you got it all wrong."

"Wise advice master Dragon gets from Miss Alyssa. Master Draco wanted me to get the two of you for a family meeting." Dobby said, walking into the bedroom.

"Thank you Dobby." Dragon said, getting up and picking Alyssa up with him. They walked into the sitting room, where most of the children were already sitting waiting for their parents, who were probably still dressing for the day.

"DRAA!" Audrey called, lifting her hands into the air, being the first one to see Dragon walk out of the room behind them.

"AUD!" Dragon pretended to yell, lifting Audrey up with his other arm. He quickly sat down, placing both girls on each knee, before his other siblings started crawling onto his lap. "You all act like you haven't seen me for years."

"That's just because most of them haven't been able to move around like Michael, Alyssa, and I so they really haven't seen you in quite a while." Elizabeth said, sitting down on the couch with an apple in her hands. "By the way, your son is in the playpen trying to get your attention."

"Can you please get him? I don't think these guys will move even if I pretended to pick my nose." Dragon said, thinking of something disgusting. Elizabeth rolled her eyes, being use to Dragon's boyness, before going over to her nephew and picking him up.

"Your daddy's gross isn't he. Yes he is... Yes, go daddy you gross."

"Don't teach him that!" Dragon scolded, holding his hands out for his son. "Your daddy isn't as gross as your aunt Lizzy."

"Hey!"

"Okay you two, enough." Draco said, walking out of the room. "As you know, there will be yet another baby entering this family, and because that will make a total of 11 of you, your father and I are asking that you all help out around the house. Most of you are old enough now to start picking up after yourself, to help each other. If you notice that two of you are fighting, the older ones should step in and try to break it up before we have to get involved. As you know, we can't be everywhere at once, it's near impossible, and your dad and I have figured out that there will be eight of you with in the next year or so that will come into your wandless magical potential. Three of you know how to handle your powers and I ask that you help tame the ones that come into it, I don't want eight other versions of earlier Elizabeth and Michael's running around."

"Will do father." Dragon said, bouncing Tiger on his leg.

"The next topic for discussion is the fact that, for the first time in Malfoy Manor history, the manor is too small for our rapidly growing family. So, even though we're keeping the manor, we're going to move into a larger one. We've already brought the land, but we still have to build the house, according to the builders it'll be done sometime in the middle of summer. The manor will be named Potter-Malfoy Manor; it'll have seventeen floors and four wings. Each child will have its own floor starting after the first two which will be guest rooms. The floor after that will be your dad and mines rooms, and then you can all choose who gets what after. There will be two Quidditch pitches installed, one outside and one inside. Three pools, one an Olympic sizes pool outside, another outside pool that has a few slides and such, and an inside pool that just has a slide and a fountain. There's going to be another smaller house sort of like a cottage that will be the kid's playroom, it's going to be equipped with everything people send us from video game systems to arcade games, to a full fledge kitchen. There's tennis courts, basketball courts, and a full fledge entertainment room on the ground floor. A music room, workout room, and training room in the east wing on the second floor. Once the house is complete, your father and I will make you all maps quite like the ones we had out to guests at the manor until we all get use to where everything is."

"Question, how are you going to know if anything is wrong?" Dragon asked, looking at all the little kids.

"There are going to be spells put in place, just as there will be wards around everything. Also your dad has convinced me to put in surveillance equipment. Now, why don't you all go change into your swim wear since I understand Dragon has offered to take everyone to the lake today." All the kids who could walk got up carrying the littler ones and taking the ones that couldn't crawl into the room to help them change.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Mat, you've got to come out." Jake insisted, knocking on the portrait door. "Please, come on talk to me I'm your best mate."

"He's been in there since yesterday; he didn't come to lunch, dinner, or breakfast this morning." Bryan said, sporting a bruised jaw.

"Look, go Floo call Noah at the Three Broomsticks, have him come here A.S.A.P. if anyone can get into the room it's him." Jake said, still trying to figure out a way to get in there. Bryan took off to the nearest fireplace.

"Mathew McGuire, what if I told you I had a plan to get you and Dragon back together?" Jake called out, sitting in front of the door, waving to the students that passed giving him odd looks.

"Really?" A teary voiced Mat asked through the door.

"Of course."

"Does it have anything to do with Dragon knowing I'd be there?"

"Yes, of course."

"Then forget it! He's never going to talk to me again." Jake heard Mat run away from the door.

"Mathew McGuire, you open this door for your brother right this instant, do you hear me! Dragon loves you, and it's your job to get off your arse, stop moping around, and TELL HIM THE TRUTH! Now, I have a plan to get you and him together with out him knowing your there at first."

"Come in." Mat said, opening the door.

"Before we even talk to you, go shower while I get something for you to eat."

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Dragon, the little kids don't know how to swim." Elizabeth pointed out.

"That's why I created a safe zone for them. It's only up to their waists, so they won't be able to drown." Dragon placed Rupert, Liam, Audrey, and Tiger into the little kid's zone, before getting into the water with Alyssa, Elizabeth, Michael, Shane, Hailey, and Madison. Dragon swam over to Madison, picked her up and threw her farther into the water.

"AHHH! Dragon!" She said, after surfacing.

"What? That was the giant squid."

"Was not!"

"Yeah huh."

"That looked fun, me next!" Hailey said, swimming over and raising her arms. Dragon picked her up and threw her over by Madison. .

"Anyone else?" Dragon asked, before Elizabeth and Alyssa swam over.

"Dragon, you're the coolest brother ever!" Shane said, splashing water in Dragon's direction.

"Aww, I'm touched, but now because you became all love-y dovey I'm going to have to drown you." Dragon said, swimming towards Shane.

"Swim Shane! Swim!" The girls yelled, laughing. Dragon quickly caught up with Shane and held him under the water for a few seconds.

"I know you really love me, no matter how many times you try to drown me." Shane said, before diving under the water and swimming as far away from Dragon as he could. Dragon swam over to the kiddie safe zone, picking Liam up out of the fenced in area first, before walking out into the water with him. Liam started hitting his hands on top of the water, before one of the Giant Squid's tentacles came out holding up a stone for Liam to play with. Liam took the stone and threw it into the water a few inches in front of him, before the squid picked it up again.

"Aww look, he's playing catch with you." Dragon said, holding Liam tightly since he was squirming around. After about ten minutes, Dragon switched children and kept doing that until he had played with all the little kids. "Okay guys, it's an hour before dinner and we leave right after that. Dad, father, and a few house elves have packed all our things for us, so all we have to do is go take showers or baths, and get ready for dinner." Dragon said, putting the little kids in the big stroller while waiting for his other siblings to get out of the lake. They quickly got ready and ate dinner before they all Floo'd to the manor for Tiger's birthday and Christmas vacation.

"Dragon, why don't you and your siblings go take a nap before the birthday, I know Tiger needs one too. Don't worry, your father and I will set everything up." Harry suggested, having talked to Noah earlier that day.

"Thanks dad." Dragon kissed his father's cheek, before picking up some of his siblings, while the rest followed him, and putting them into their separate beds. Once he put the birthday boy down for a nap, he climbed into his own bed and fell asleep almost instantly. Harry nodded at Mat, who was hiding behind a wall.

"Give him at least forty minutes to get his siblings into their beds, and to fall asleep himself before going up there. If I may suggest an idea I got from Melissa, handcuffing him to the bed works to make him listen to you, but don't believe anything he says. He doesn't need to go to the bathroom, he won't mind that he's uncomfortable, and trust me you aren't making him horny by sitting on his stomach that he needs to then use the bathroom. Whatever you do, do not, and I repeat do not take those handcuffs off until he has heard you through. Even if that means leaving him in there throughout the birthday party. I saw the memories your brother gave me, and I know they weren't tampered with, because Dumbledore showed me how to spot those when I was in sixth year."

"Thanks Harry." Mat said, making his way up to Dragon's room. He handcuffed Dragon's arms to the headboard, before handcuffing his legs to the posts of the bed. He quickly pulled Dragon's pants down a little, running his hands up and down Dragon's legs before he became erect, and putting Dragon's friend into his mouth. He sucked on him for a good ten minutes before Dragon started to come back to consciousness.

"Oh Mat...Oh yeah, fuck that feels good." Dragon moaned, still hazy from sleep. Mat probed a finger into Dragon which really got him up. "Oh FUCK!" Dragon yelled, after Mat had hit his prostate on the first try. "Not again, what the fuck is it with people handcuffing me to t----he fu---cccking b-b-b-ed." Dragon barely got out since Mat was still working on Dragon. Once Dragon came, shortly after the word bed, Mat sat on his lap.

"It's probably because you're so sexy all tied up like that. I swear once I find a loophole in that promise we made, I'm going to tie you up again and ride you till I can't sit down." Mat said, twisting one of Dragon's nipples. "You really have had quite an influence on me, I must admit."

"That's fucking good to know, but let me the fuck out! I don't want to fucking talk to you!"

"That seems ironic seeming you're talking to me to tell me that you don't want to talk to me, even though I know that you really want to talk to me, because if you didn't want to talk to me then you wouldn't have said my name while I was blowing you. Wow that was a bit confusing. However, I have to talk to you about what you thought happened. What you heard in that bedroom wasn't what you think it was. First off, I know you still love me, and that I still love you because if we didn't love each other, these rings would have fallen off. Second, I know I cheated on you once before. I kissed another Ravenclaw, and you found out and freaked. So, I understand about the misconception that you think I would cheat on you again, but really I didn't cheat on you Dragon. Bryan, who's going out with Sara Parkinson, Jacob who's dating Cho Chang's little sister, and I were really playing cards. We were trying to play poker, Jacob folded, I lost, and Bryan had a royal flush. When Jacob was dealt his cards, he cursed because he knew no matter what other cards he was going to be dealt he would have lost, I then reminded Bryan that it was his turn, and he knew he was going to win because with the luck of the draw, he was dealt a royal flush. We played in the bedroom because when they came to visit I had fallen asleep, so rather then move into another room we played on the bed." Mat explained, using the spell Severus had taught him to project memories onto the wall behind him. Dragon looked very ashamed of him, and went to apologize, but Mat stopped him. "Why did you tell me? When were you going to tell me? Or were you going to wait until someone questioned Tiger's parentage, or not tell me at all that I was not the father of Tiger? That you had held back on sending in the adoption forms because you weren't sure we would last? IF you weren't so bloody sure, then why the bloody hell did you propose to me? I can't...I can...can't believe you wouldn't tell me something as important as that!" Mat yelled, tears running down his cheeks. "How DARE you do that to me, how dare you even hide that fact from me. If you would have explained early on what was going on, maybe I would have understood better, but this...this is just ridiculous! I LOVE you Dragon, I bloody love you and you had to go and pull some shit like that!"

"Look it's obvious you don't want to get back with me, that you just want to hear me apologize, so why don't I save you the trouble? I'm sorry Mat, I'm sorry that I jumped to conclusion that you had cheated on me. I'm sorry that you cheated on me in the first place, and that's what made me jump to conclusions this time. I'm sorry that you kissed that Ravenclaw prefect because you weren't sure how you felt about me, so I didn't send out the adoption papers until you were absolutely sure, just in case you decided to change your mind, Tiger would have had to go through a custody battle. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you this to begin with, but I knew that if I told you it would crush you, no matter what you say now, you know for a fact that if I ever brought up the fact that I didn't send those papers in you would have been heart broken, you would have thought I didn't trust you when I trust you so much it hurts. I'm sorry that I love you and so you're stuck wearing that engagement ring, I'm sorry that you have to put up with me and my shit, that you have to put up with my family and friends also. I'm sorry that I was a bad influence on you, that I made you come out of your shell and live life to the fullest, but most of all I'm sorry for not being sorry at all. Now, our son has a birthday party, and I plan to be in attendance. Yes, our son as in I sent the paper work in _yesterday, _in the morning to be more precise. I had it rushed through and approved so that way, if I did something I would have regretted due to heart break, Tiger would be given to his rightful dad. Someone I know, in my heart, is more of a dad to him then I am. So congratulations Mat, you get everything you sodding wanted. I apologized, and Tiger is yours, if you want to take him go ahead. You might not have cheated on me again, but you sure as hell have jumped to more conclusions then I have these past couple of days." Dragon then closed his eyes, and disappeared off the bed. Mat looked shocked at the place Dragon had once sat at, wondering where he had gone.

KimeKimeKime

"Dragon, we've been through this before and I'm still a ghost, I won't be able to pull you back." Melissa said, walking into the room.

"You aren't meant to pull me back this time Melissa." Dragon said, looking around the classroom.

"What about Tiger? He's going to need you." Melissa said, trying to reason with him.

"He has Mat, just like Mat wanted."

"Mat didn't want a dead fiancé though."

"No, your right, he at one time wanted a fiancé, but I don't think he wants one anymore. I think the only thing keeping this ring on my finger is the fact that I still love him."

"So you're just going to throw yourself off the Astronomy tower, instead of fighting for love. That's not the Dragon I know and loved."

"You only loved me because of my money. You said so yourself."

"You were still my friend."

"Yeah, so was the guy you cheated on me with."

"What about your siblings?"

"Some of them are way too young to remember who I am."

"And your parents?" Melissa asked as a last resort.

"They have more than enough kids to fill the void." Dragon said, walking over to the edge.

"You can't just jump."

"It'll stop the pain."

"Working this through with Mat will stop the pain, being with him will stop it."

"Yeah, sure." Dragon said, stepping off of the edge.

KimeKimeKimeKime

Mat quickly ran downstairs. "Harry! Draco! I was talking to Dragon, but he just closed his eyes and disappeared, I have no clue where he went." Mat said quickly, grabbing the attention of a few of the adults, especially Jersey and Chastity.

"Mat I need you to think very clearly back to the conversation you both just had. Did he say anything that may have seemed off to you?" Chastity asked, remembering what Harry had told her about Dragon's first year.

"He did say something, 'if I did something I would have regretted due to heart break, Tiger would be given to his rightful dad.' He had the adoption papers pushed through yesterday." Mat said quickly.

"Okay, where could he have gone that's high?" Chastity asked out loud.

"What do you...you don't think he would?" Mat asked, on the verge of tears.

"He has tried it before, it wouldn't surprise me."

"Where did he try it before?" Jersey asked, trying to help.

"The Divinations tower maybe?" Severus asked not remembering.

"The Astronomy Tower!" Michael called, over hearing the conversation.

"I'll go." James said, running towards the apparation point.

"I'll go with you, Jersey you stay here in case we need anything medical wise." Chastity said, running out the door also.

"I'm going with you!" Mat said, running with Chastity and side-apparating with her to the Hogwarts gates. They got there just in time to see something fall from the Astronomy tower.

"Merlin, he jumped." James said, running towards the school.

"NO!" Mat called out running as fast as he could.

"Severus had barriers created just in case remember? He couldn't have gotten past those." Chastity called.

"Unless he dismantled them himself." James called back, before stopping in front of ghost Melissa.

"Oh Mr. Potter, he really did it, he...he really did jump! I didn't, I tried to talk him out of it...I didn't think he was going to go through with it! He made a hole in the wards, and fell right through. One of the seventh years that saw him fall past the window tried to slow him down but I don't know if...if." Melissa couldn't finish her sentence. "Mat let them go first, please just in case, if it's bad you don't need to see it." Melissa pleaded, wishing she could hold Mat back. The seventh year that tried to slow down Dragon's fall came rushing out of the school at that precise moment.

"Stay here and make sure he doesn't come near the accident scene until we come and get him." James said, pointing to Mat. The seventh year nodded his head, before standing in front of a defeated looking Mat. Chastity and James walked up to notice that nothing physically was wrong with Dragon, before Chastity checked his pulse and breathing.

"He's going to be fine, the spell slowed him down, but he'll probably be really sore. I don't think we should wake him just in case he ends up disappearing and trying again. Let's get him home, we'll have Mat watch him overnight."

"We'll cancel Tiger's party until tomorrow, after Mat and Dragon have worked out what happened."

"When we get back to the manor, we can have Mat and Noah put him into a hot bath to relax his muscles a little so he won't be as sore. I'll deplete his magic some, like we do for the suicide patients at St. Mungos, and then we'll have Mat take care of him for the rest of the night."

"Good idea." James agreed, watching Chastity cast the spell and then conjure a stretcher for Dragon. They walked back over to the three people. "He's going to be fine, thanks to your spell you saved his life, and he now owes you a life debt."

"Actually we're even; he stopped my grandfather from killing me a few years back. No one knew of course, I didn't want anyone to find out what happened. I'm glad he's fine though."

"Okay, well we depleted his magic some so he can't just randomly disappear, we're going to take him back to the manor and put him under your care Mat. Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah." Mat said, running his hand down Dragon's cheek.

"We decided to push Tiger's birthday party until tomorrow after you and Dragon have worked everything out and are the happy couple that you normally are okay?"

"Okay." Mat agreed again.

"Let's get back to the manor then." James said, taking Mat's hand and leading him towards the apparation point. James and Chastity levitated Dragon through his room and into the adjourning bathroom.

"He's all yours Mat." Chastity said, laying Dragon on the floor. Mat walked over after drawling the bath, and carefully levitated Dragon into the pool sixe bath tub getting in behind him to help keep him above the water. After carefully washing Dragon's body, being mindful of the bruises, Mat started washing Dragon's hair. This started to wake Dragon up a bit.

"Am I in heaven?" Dragon asked, opening his eyes, which were blinded by light.

"No, your home with me, exactly where you should be." Mat said, before taking a cupful of water, and carefully washing the shampoo out of his hair.

"Are you an angel?" He asked, without turning around.

"Again no, just a very scared, worried fiancé." He commented, starting up again with the conditioner.

"We're still engaged?" Dragon asked, finally turning around in Mat's lap.

"As long as you promise not to jump to conclusions again, and not to hurt yourself. I saw you jump Dragon, my heart felt like it stopped, and that my world died."

"I promise Mat, and I'm sorry."

"It's okay, but Chastity drained your magic a bit for a while. So, no more disappearing acts.

"I'm sorry for wrecking Tiger's birthday."

"You parents are re-holding it tomorrow. Now turn around so I can wash the conditioner out." Mat said calmly, helping Dragon turn before refilling the cup with clean water.

"Mat?" Dragon asked.

"Yes?" Mat slowly poured the water over Dragon's head.

"I really do love you." Dragon rested his head back on Mat's shoulder, falling asleep instantly.

"I really do love you too." Mat whispered, emptying the tub and wrapping himself and Dragon in a towel. He levitated Dragon into the bed, spelling clothes onto him, before going to Dragon's closet and changing into some of Dragon's clothes, before returning to bed. Once he climbed into bed, Dragon wrapped an arm around his waist, and a leg around one of his. Mat smiled to himself before falling into a peaceful night's sleep.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"You mean he actually jumped off the astronomy tower? Didn't Severus make that impossible the last time he tried?" Draco asked, trying to comprehend everything.

"Well, yeah but Dragon must have known Severus had set up a ward, because Melissa said he made a hold in it." James said, holding Jersey tightly on his lap.

"Do we all agree it happened because of his break up with Mat?" Harry asked, praying his son wasn't that crazy.

"Well obviously." Severus snapped, not liking the fact that his godson tried _again_ to kill himself. "Let's just give Mat and Dragon time to work things out, and we'll monitor him again like we did the last time. We'll have him check in after every class with one of us, and set up wards that won't let Dragon cross up into the Astronomy Tower or the Divinations tower."

"Okay, at least we have some sort of plan." Draco agreed, looking towards Harry who nodded his agreement, even if it did seem a bit extreme.

"Okay then, when Christmas break is over with, then we'll set the wards." Chastity said, before Severus and herself returned to Hogwarts for the night. Everyone else either went home or went to bed.

KimeKimeKimeKimeKime

The next morning, Dragon pressed himself closer to the warmth besides him. "Morning." Mat said, wrapping both his arms tightly around Dragon.

"Mat?" Dragon asked confused. "What are you doing here?"

"You don't remember last night? The disappearing act? Astronomy Tower?" Once Mat mentioned the Astronomy Tower, it all came flooding back to him.

"Oh Merlin Mat! I'm so sorry, I-I-"

"Shh, its okay we made up already. Everything will be okay."

"Think, six more months, and we'll be married."

"I can't wait. Now, why don't you get dressed so we can go downstairs and eat breakfast with everyone, while I go take a shower and wash my own hair." Mat said, getting up out of bed.

"Do I really have to face everyone?"

"Postponing the inevitable will only make it worse. Just get up, get changed, and find out what the consequences of your actions will be."

"I guess your right." Dragon said, slowly dragging his body out of bed.

"Of course I'm right, I'm Mat.' He smiled before entering the bathroom. Dragon quickly changed, before going to Tiger's room and getting him ready for the day. Once all three of them were ready they headed down towards the dinging room.

"Good morning everyone. Mum, dad." Mat said, kissing his parents on the cheek, his whole family had been invited to Malfoy Manor.

"Good morning Mat, Dragon." Eliza said, hugging and kissing them both. "I see you worked out your differences."

"Yes ma'am. Father, dad I'm ready to hear what you have to say."

"Okay, why don't you follow me and your grandfather into my study. We'll talk in there." Draco said calmly, walking with Lucius towards his office. Since his last talk with Harry didn't work, they agreed to let Draco take over the talk.

Dragon hated the calm, emotionless voice his father had just used on him. He remembered that voice growing up, and he always knew he was in for a serious yelling and scolding session with Draco. He reluctantly got up out of his chair, and followed the two adults.

"Sit." Draco ordered more then said. "In all my years as your father I have never been more ashamed of you! There was never a time in your life up until now that I have been embarrassed to call myself your father! You have no idea how much you mean to your dad and I. To your siblings, your family, and even to Mat and Tiger. I didn't raise my son to be a quitter, to give up so easily, or to be so greedy. You wouldn't have taken your life away, you would have taken your life away, and you would have taken the happiness and joy out of all those that are close to you. As such, your dad and I involved everyone to add to your punishment. You will check in with an adult between every class. You are not to fly a broom until we are sure you won't try anything. We are having Albus and your dad reconstruct the wards around the towers, along with adding barriers to the Astronomy and Divination towers, so you are not allowed up there. You are not to touch any premade potion, dangerous potion ingredients, or to create your own potion in my class. You are not to deal with any seriously ill patients in the Infirmary, you are to set bones, do check ups, and stitch when necessary until Chastity sees fit. You are absolutely banned from St. Mungos unless in dire situations until Jersey sees fit. Breaking any of the following rules would be very disastrous for your upcoming marriage. As in, if you break it, you won't have one until way after graduation."

"Yes sir." Dragon said, noticing the list of things appear on a piece of parchment o his lap.

"Anything you would like to add father?" Draco asked, turning towards Lucius.

"Yes, if I find out you haven't followed these rules; I will personally take your inheritance away. Seeming it would go to waste on someone so dead set on dying."

"Yes sir."

"Okay Dragon, now you can talk and defend yourself. If you convince us maybe we'll lower your punishment, but trust me you'd _really_ have to do a good job, because if we were allowed to punish you as severely as we wanted, you'd be in a rehabilitation center for the next five years, without visitors."

"Dad, grandfather I know what I did was morally irresponsible, immature, and idiotic. Not only did it make everyone lose trust and faith in me, but it made me lose faith in myself. How am I going to be a good husband and father to Mat and Tiger if I'm already failing them? It just hurt so much, and I was so sure that Mat wouldn't take me back no matter how hard I begged, pleaded, or apologized. As you know, Mat and I are soul mates, and even though we haven't completed our bond, it felt ten times worse then it would to anyone else that did. It literally felt like someone carved my heart out with a dull knife, shredded my lungs until I couldn't breath, and pulled the sun out of the sky. I felt like I would have rather been given to the Demeantors, then live without Mat. I knew that I had to stop the pain, I couldn't make it go away, and having Mat so close to me, about to reject me, I couldn't let him. I couldn't hear those words fall out of his mouth, so I closed my eyes and prayed I was in Hogwarts, when I opened them I was in the Astronomy tower. I figured it was a sign, since you can't actually apparate into Hogwarts, and I admit I jumped against Melissa's pleading. I could only comprehend that Melissa had hurt and betrayed me before, and if I did as she said it would only mean I would be hurt and betrayed again, and I couldn't let that happen, not again."

"Well, I guess you can have making potions, but only non dangerous ones, and you can fly but only if Mat or another friend watches you. I'm not doing this to be mean; I'm doing this because you are my first son. You're the first child I carried, the first child I gave birth to, raised, watched grow up. Your the first child that I was able to create with the one person I will love my whole life. When I found out that I was pregnant with you, besides being shocked and at first upset because your dad had disappeared, and I wasn't sure that I would be able to be a good father to you. You were all my baby firsts, then my kid firsts, and now my teenage first, and that means a lot to me, you mean a lot to me. I love you and your siblings equally, but because you were my first child, you are a bit more meaningful for me."

"Your father is right Dragon. We really aren't trying to be strict or mean, or punish you as you probably think we are, we're doing this because we love you. You're my first grandchild, my itsy bitsy Draggy baby, and I love you more then life itself. I only had one child, as you know because you don't have any aunts or uncles on our side. When I learned that Harry had left, I knew my son would be heart broken, and more then likely would close his heart to anyone else. I almost lost all hope at having a grandchild, when Draco found out he was pregnant, I might not have been there physically, but I was there, I heard him and looked down at him. I was the first person your dad told, did you know that? Draco came to my grave, he was so upset that he was pregnant and the dad was gone. He didn't know who he could go to, where he could turn, if he would be a good father to you. He was terribly petrified that he would have you, and then end up turning into another me. He didn't want to do that to you. I tried to talk to him; I told him that even if Harry wasn't there, everything would be okay. That he wasn't alone, he could always come to me, to Blaise, Severus, Theodore, Hermione, and even Dumbledore. That he had places he could go, for instance Hogwarts, the Weasley's, the Longbottoms, Severus, that they were all family and safe places he could go to. I told him that he would be a great father, he would be a lot better then I was raising him. I don't know if he ever heard me, but I was always there with him, even in the delivery room." Lucius said, placing a gentle hand to his grandson's cheek. "Please don't punish me by taking away something that words can't describe how much means to me. Now go on, you're a growing boy and need to eat. I'm sure everyone's wondering what's taking so long." Lucius placed a kiss to Dragon's forehead, before lightly tapping his back towards the door. Dragon walked back down the hallway and into the dining hall.

"Is everything okay now?" Mat asked, placing food onto Dragon's plate for him.

"Of course, punishment's a bit strict, but nothing I don't deserve," Dragon whispered to Mat, before running his fingers through Tiger's light brown baby hair. "I know that mostly everyone here doesn't want to talk about what happened, but I truly am sorry for what I did. I hope in time you can all come to forgive me." Dragon picked up his plate and left to go eat in his room. A minute or so later, Harry stood up and went after his son.

"Dragon wait!" Harry called, running up behind Dragon and taking the plate out of his hand. He placed the plate on the closest table before pulling Dragon into a tight hug. Both knew that words didn't need to be spoken at that moment, but it was enough to make Dragon break down. Harry carried Dragon into the closest room, sat down on the closest chair, and pulled Dragon into his lap like he did so many times when Dragon was a little kid. Wrapping his arms around Harry's stomach, Dragon let the tears fall onto his dad's chest, breathing deeply between each sobbing session. The familiar smell of coffee, grass, and cinnamon his dad gave off comforting him.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Okay girls, we're going to stick the side of our butts out run your hand from the side of your outer thigh up to your butt, and slap." The DVD said, as Jersey and Chastity stood in front of it and copied the instructor on the screen.

"Look James, we go out Christmas shopping for four hours, come back and our girls have turned into lesbians." Severus said, watching Jersey and Chastity scramble to turn off the DVD, take it out of the wizarding playing device, and hide the DVD box.

"Oh yeah, didn't you know Jersey and I have been a couple way before we both met you." Chastity winked, wrapping her arm around Jersey's waist.

"Hmm, we may just have to ask to see some girl on girl action...You know, just for confirmation." James smirked. Jersey and Chastity leaned in to kiss each other, but before their lips met they quickly picked up two of the pillows on the couch and went after the guys with them.

"You both are pervs." Jersey said, taking the DVD hiding it under her shirt. "Come on Chast; let's go somewhere a bit more private." Jersey said, walking to the farthest room in the house.

"I wonder what they were doing." James said, going to the kitchen. "Want something to eat? I could make us both sandwiches."

"Sure, that would be great. Maybe it was something for Christmas? I mean they were being quite secretive about it." Severus turned on the Wizarding Sports Network and started watching the latest Quidditch game.

"If you were to tell me a few years ago, that Snivellus would be sitting in my entertainment room, eating a sandwich I made, watching a Quidditch game with me, and his wife introduced me to my girlfriend, I would have sent them to St. Mungos psychiatric ward."

"You'd send them to St. Mungos, think of what I would do."

"True, you probably would have killed them during your Death Eater days. So, what do you think about this?" James asked, opening a box.

"James I'm flattered, but I'm already a married man." Severus smirked, looking at the engagement ring.

"It's not for you dipshit, it's for Jersey. I bought it while you were in the Apothecary."

"It's nice James, very pure-blooded. I think Jersey will really love it."

James' smile was huge. "Thanks."

"Congratulations James. If anyone deserves to be happy, it's you." Severus said, remembering how Lily had betrayed him.

"Thanks." The rest of the day was spent watching various Quidditch matches, drinking beer, and eating all sorts of junk food. While in between commercials, obviously wrapping the Christmas presents they bought.

KimeKimeKimeKime

D/N: Hey everyone, sorry it took so long to post this, Kime worked on it at school and work, and then left it on the work computer. Anyways, she wants to know if any of you are any good at drawling or doing computer pictures, cause she'd love to have a picture of any of the characters. Anyways, Yes I know I promised I wouldn't commit suicide, that I wouldn't do it again at least, but I figured it was my only way out of the situation. Please don't yell at me.

Sarahamanda: Yes Dragon and Mat will get back together before Christmas, and they are going to get married the end of this year, however I still have a lot of stuff planned. I'm also glad you enjoyed the last chapter.

Inuyasha531: The hurricane ended up dieing down into a tropical storm, so I didn't get any damage done. I really would respond whole heartedly to your review, but the power keeps going out and I'd really like to get this posted, sorry.

Adrianna: Yes we are a hurricane/Tropical storm magnet, did you see the 3 or 4 brewing up already? I wonder if any of those are going to hit us, I really hope not. **Shane: **Thank you. **Jersey: **I know :). I was called mum more than once! Whoo hoo, go me! **Harry: **Hey don't encourage the new baby! **Dragon (**rubs head) OW! What the hell!

SimplisticlyEternal: **Mat: **Hellz yeah I made him that tired! Why did I do what to whom? **Julie: **I was mad, Dragon is my best friend. If your best friend thought he was being cheated on wouldn't you punch the guys your best friend's love was cheating on him with?

Heather: **Sev: **I am not cute woman, nor will I ever be such a dispecable thing. The hurricane luckily died down and only became a tropical storm.


	23. Christmas Vacation Pt 2

Chapter 23: Christmas Vacation Part 2

The next morning, Dragon was woken up by a bunch of little kids jumping on his and Mat's bed. "Come on Dragon! WAKE UP!" Alyssa said, jumping up and down between the two boys' heads.

"Yeah Dragon, everyone else is up and eating breakfast already, and here you two are sleeping! GET UP!" Michael said, jumping on a different part of the bed. Elizabeth, Shane, Madison, and Holly were jumping on each side of the two boys.

"Do you want to know a Christmas secret?" Dragon asked through his sleep.

"Sure!" The kids cried out, stopping their jumping for a moment.

"Okay, but if Santa finds out I told you, I could get into a lot of trouble. See, when siblings annoy their big brothers on Christmas, Santa comes and takes all their presents back because they weren't being good little boys and girls. Now do you really want Santa to come back and take all your presents away just because you couldn't stop jumping on the bed and waking Mat and I up?" Dragon asked, turning in his sleep to face one of the kids.

"Dragon you're a liar. Michael and I bugged you last year and Santa didn't take our presents." Elizabeth pointed out, crawling on top of Dragon's stomach.

"What do you mean? You had a load more presents last year that you didn't get. I had to tell Santa to leave some of them for you because you didn't know the rule." Dragon said, wrapping his arms around Elizabeth's waist.

"If it's so secret then how do you know the rule?" Michael asked, sitting down besides his sister.

"I'm a daddy now, it's my job to know these things. I have to tell Santa if Tiger's being a good boy or not, or if I think he doesn't deserve a lot of presents because he could have been better. Santa and I talked last Christmas when Tiger was first born. That way, I would know what to expect around Christmas when Santa started to make random stops to check on my child. As you know, I don't take kindly to strangers around Tiger."

"But Santa's not a stranger!" Alyssa protested.

"Yeah, but when you're sleeping and someone is in your son's room, and you don't know who they are, aren't they a stranger at first?"

"Oh yeah. Please Dragon, please don't let Santa take our presents away! Please." Elizabeth said, laying down and crying on Dragon's chest.

"I won't, don't worry. Why don't you go down to breakfast? And remember what I said, don't tell anyone I told you or Santa will be really mad at me. He might even take _my_ presents away, and that would be a bad thing." Dragon whispered, falling back to sleep. The children made their way out the door, and downstairs into the dining room.

"So are Mat and your brother up yet?" James asked, looking at the children, whom all had one of their looks. The looks they give like they knew something, but couldn't tell anyone.

"He said he's going to be down in a few minutes." Michael lied, sitting down.

"Hey what happened hmm? You can tell me I promise not to tell anyone." James said, it was only him and the children in the room.

"Nothing happened, why do you ask?" Elizabeth asked, looking at the plate instead of James.

"Grandpa does Santa come back today to check on kids?" Alyssa asked, also not making eye contact with her grandfather.

"Of course not, why? What did Dragon tell you? I promise not to tell him or Santa." James said, sensing Santa fit in the equation somewhere.

"We're not allowed to tell." Alyssa said, on the verge of tears at the thought of her presents being taken away.

"It's okay Lyssa, you can tell me anything, I would never tell."

"Grandpa, is it true that when you annoy your older brother to wake him up, that Santie Claus takes your presents away?" Hailey asked, climbing up onto James' lap.

"What makes you ask that Hailey?" James asked, holding his granddaughter close.

"Dragon said that because we jump on bed to wake him and Mat up, that Santa would take our presents away." Madison filled in, tears running down her cheeks.

"Well that's just not true. Why don't I help you guys, and we'll get Dragon back for lieing to you?"

"So, our presents won't be taken away?" Michael asked, looking up to James with hope.

"Of course not, that would be silly. Now, you just leave it to your old grandpa to get Dragon back." James winked, getting up to fill Remus in on the plan.

KimeKimeKimeKime

About an hour after the kids had come to wake Dragon up, Mat and Dragon rolled out of bed, took a shower and got dressed for the day. "You really were mean to your brothers and sisters."

"You know just as well as I do, that they wouldn't stop until they were scared a bit. It was all harmless fun, and now it's guaranteed not to happen next year either." Dragon said, taking Mat's hand and walking down the stairs. "Oh, did I tell you that over the summer my family is moving into a bigger house? We're still keeping Malfoy Manor, but my dad and father say that it's getting too small for all of us, so they brought a larger house! I can't wait to actually see it when it's done."

"That's cool, I wonder whose going to live here, or if you'll just leave it like all the rest of your houses. You know, use it for when someone decides to go on vacation, that sort of thing."

"Probably, I don't know though, this isn't really a vacation type of house." Dragon said, looking around. "I really am going to miss it though, I've grown up here all my life. I have all these fond memories of things that happened."

"I'm sure everything will work out for the better. Your parents wouldn't have decided this big move unless it was in the best interest for all of you."

"Yeah, your right. That's why I love you." Dragon said, kissing Mat.

"Okay you love birds, hurry up." James called, walking past them into the family room. Remus started passing presents out to everyone, before they started opening them.

"Hey Remi, what about my presents?" Dragon asked, noticing that the presents had all been given out, and he had yet to receive any.

"Hmm, that's odd. Did I give anyone Dragon's presents by mistake? Maybe I read the cards wrong." Remus said, looking at the other piles of presents. Everyone else was a bit confused about what was going on, but looked through their piles anyways.

"Nothing, are you sure there aren't any behind the tree?" James asked, getting up to look. "I guess Dragon's just been a naughty boy."

"Is this because I tried to off myself? Is this another punishment? You all took my presents back because people who try to kill themselves don't deserve presents?"

"Seriously Dragon, this isn't a joke. We really don't know what happened to your presents, they were here this morning when your father and I came to look at the haul this year." Harry filled in, truly stumped at what happened.

"I think I might know what happened to them." James said, looking at the tree and then at Dragon.

"Well grandpa what do you think happened?" Dragon asked, looking thoroughly disappointed and confused.

"I think that Santa might have come back and took your presents away, because that's what Santa does to those mean little boys and girls who play naughty pranks on their siblings, and then lie to them about Old Saint Nick. I'm sure that's just what happened, he must have overheard you tell the kids that Santa takes presents away from those children that annoy their brothers in the morning on Christmas, and decided to take them away from those who spoil Christmas for others." James said with a knowing smirk.

"Well see, that just proves my point doesn't it Alyssa? That when the kids told anyone, Santa would take my presents away also."

"Dragon Aidan Potter-Malfoy, you didn't actually tell your siblings that did you?" Harry asked mortified.

"Well, I didn't want to wake up so early in the morning, and that's what they were trying to do."

"I think Santa was right in taking your presents away." Draco chimed in.

"In all fairness, I think it was more the Saint Marauders that took my presents away then Saint Nick. Come on Grandpa, Uncle Remi, please give me my presents back."

"I don't know, you might have to do something nice for a change." James said, pulling Jersey onto his lap. "Cause if I heard correctly from Santa, you haven't been nice for a couple of months now, I'm surprised he gave you any presents at all."

Dragon got down on his knees in front of James, Jersey, and Remus. "Please may I have my Christmas presents? Please, with a cherry on top and hot fudge, and chocolate chips, whipped cream, and crushed pecans."

"I don't know, that sounds like such a good sundae, but not a good enough apology. Plus, we're not the ones who you should be apologizing to."

"Hey guys, look I'm really sorry I said that. Please forgive me?" Dragon asked, turning to his siblings.

"Of course we forgive you, just don't do it again!" Madison said, tackling Dragon to the ground and hugging him.

"Okay, come on let's all open our presents before the days over." Chastity said, trying to bring order back to the kids. They all cheered, before running over to their presents. Dragon went to open the present Mat got him, but was stopped.

"It's not appropriate to open here, and there's a letter on the outside that goes with it. Please, open it in private and not around me." Mat whispered, blushing profusely.

"Okay, I won't I promise. However, you can open my present right here, in front of everyone." Dragon said, handing the present he got for Mat over to him. Mat opened the envelope and pulled out two plane tickets to the Seychelles, which was part of the archipelago, a chain of 15 small islands off the coast of Africa. The tickets and honeymoon had cost Dragon a fair amount, not that he was complaining any. He had planned the honeymoon to be a month, and the room for a month would be 39,600 dollars (it was a muggle country), and then with the cost of airfare, Dragon was surprised he got his parents to agree to help him pay for something way out of his allowance range.

"Plane tickets?" Mat asked, looking them over.

"Yes, plane tickets to a private island, for a month. Oh, and look the date is the same day as the wedding, and the time is two hours after the reception."

"You mean...Is this where we're going for our honeymoon?" Mat asked, turning around to face Dragon.

"Absolutely. I figured you'd be able to keep them safe, but no looking the place up I want you to be surprised."

"I promise." Mat leaned up to kiss Dragon, who was sitting on the couch holding Tiger, while Mat sat on the floor.

"YAY!" Tiger said, clapping his hands, watching his parents kiss.

"I think you two have a fan." Jersey smiled, watching Tiger clap his hands.

"I guess we do. So Tiger, wanna see what da and daddy got you?" Tiger clapped his hands again, before reaching his hands out to the present Mat was holding. Tiger ripped the paper as best as he could from the present before yelling at the top of his lungs, and laughing. Dragon put his down on the floor since he was wiggling around too much, and he was afraid he would fall off the couch.

"Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe. DA! Hehehehehehehehe!" Tiger said, throwing himself on his parents.

"Okay what did you give the bouncing ball of sugar?"

"Smile Time bed sheets, along with a bunch of Smile Time toys. The triplets got him hooked on that show, and now he's obsessed." at explained, hugging Tiger tightly and running his fingers through his hair. He really did love his son, and was extremely happy to have him back in his life. While all of this went on, Severus looked over at James, wondering when he was going to propose. James caught Severus' eyes before looking at the ground. The day quickly wore on, they all enjoyed a big family dinner, hot chocolate infront of the fire, where the adults shared stories about their days growing up and while at Hogwarts. Mat and Dragon put all the children to bed for their parents, Chastity, Severus, James, and Jersey were all invited to stay the night. The parents turned in a bit after the little ones did, claiming they had to get up early tomorrow morning.

"I'm going to go get something to drink to take to bed, James why don't you get something her you and Jersey also?" Severus said, walking towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. I always get thirsty in the middle of the night." James said, following Severus.

"What happened?" Severus asked, getting down four cups.

"It just didn't feel right, do you know I haven't really romantically told Jersey that I love her. I don't think she really knows, I was thinking that I might take her out for a walk in the Malfoy gardens tonight. Maybe I'll propose then, maybe not, but at least I'll know the night time it's right, that Jersey knows how much I love her."

"Here." Severus handed James two glasses of water.

"Thanks." James said, taking the glasses.

"Your welcome, now go on James." Severus nodded towards the door with his head. "And don't forget to cast a warming charm over her, it's very cold outside." James smiled at Severus before leaving the kitchen.

KimeKimeKime

At the same moment Severus and James were talking in the kitchen, Dragon was sitting infront of the fire in the Malfoy library. Next to him was a firewhiskey, he had asked his dad if he could have one alcoholic drink that night. In his hands was the present Mat had given him, he had kept his word and had not opened it infront of him. Since Mat wanted to relax in a bath by himself, Dragon decide to take the present, his drink, and himself to the library. Now, he was sitting down staring at the present in his hands, he had still yet to open it. Ontop was a envelope, Dragon pulled that off first, opening it up he took a sip of his drink before beginning to read the letter.

_Dear Dragon, _

_Ever since you proposed and we started to plan the wedding, our honeymoon has been on my mind. It was on my mind the day Tiger was copying my dancing, and it will be until we actually have a honeymoon. The reason I asked you to open this when I wasn't around, and so I wouldn't know when you opened it, was because the contents inside the box are very personal and very embarrasing for me. I know that long ago you told me that I should never be embarrased about things with you, but when you open the present and see what's inside, you'll understand why I asked this of you. Please don't make fun of me, or bring it up, because as long as I think you haven't opened the present, I won't be embarrased around you. I love Dragon, with all my heart, so please take care of mine._

_Love,_

_Mat_

To say that after reading that letter that Dragon wasn't intrigued would have been an understatement. Dragon carefully opened the box and peered inside, the box contained a Pensieve, and another smaller box that kept the Pensieve from falling over. Dragon carefully took the pensieve out of the box and set it down on the table infront of him. He took another sip of his drink before placing his finger on the liquid and letting himself get sucked into Mat's thoughts.

_"Dragon, that promise we made, about saving ourselves for each other until we were married, we made it." Mat said, being carried into the hotel room. _

_"That we did. Did you have fun today?" Dragon asked, putting Mat down and kissing him._

_"Very, but I think I'll have more fun tonight. Just please,-"_

_"Mat, look at me." Dragon said, placing his fingers underneath Mat's chin and tilting it towards him so Mat was looking at him. "When we first discussed us, the two of us having sex, I told you that I would and will do everything in my power to make sure you aren't hurt or in pain. I won't lie, there will be a little bit of pain, but if you trust me I promise to ease it very quickly. I love you Mathew Potter-Malfoy, please trust me." _

_"I trust you." _

The scene then changed to a different version of the same night. Mat had obviously thought this night out in various ways.

_Dragon had Mat handcuffed to the bed and blindfolded, teasing him badly. Dragon watched at he licked, nibbled, sucked, and tweaked Mat's body everywhere but where Mat wanted him to, chuckling to himself when Mat would whimper or protests. _

_"Dragon, please...P--please." Mat moaned, as Dragon pushed a finger into Mat hitting his prostate. _

_"Please what Mat? Continue teasing you? I'd love to." Dragon put some hot fudge, though it was only cool as Dragon didn't want to burn Mat, onto his stomach before licking it off with the tip of his tongue. _

_"Please, Dragon...Fuck ME!" Mat ground out after Dragon brushed his lips against Mat's cock._

_"I just don't know." Dragon said, getting up off the bed. Since Mat was blindfolded he thought Dragon was leaving, when really he was getting some sort of lubrication. _

_"DRAAA-gon!" Mat moaned out, as Dragon pushed two more fingers into Mat, now stretching him with three fingers. He position the head of his cock at Mat enterance before pushing into him. Mat whimpered a bit and closed his eyes at the pain, but it wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be. _

_"It would have been worse, but I cast a pain relieving spell before we started. I'm not going to move until you relax though, it'll really hurt if you don't relax baby." Dragon said, holding all his weight on his hands. Mat tried his best to calm down and eventually succeeded. _

After watching all of Mat's memories, Dragon couldn't help finding his jeans slightly uncomfortable, not that he was complaining any. 'No wonder Mat wanted me to open it in private, even I would be too embarraseed to discuss this with Mat.' Dragon thought this time finishing half his drink in one gulp. Looking in the second box, Dragon noticed two wrapped presents. 'Okay, this must have to do wtih what I saw in the pensieve." Dragon thought taking the first wrapped present out of the box. Opening it up, he noticed it was a pair of handcuffs.

"Well, this just got interesting." Dragon said ou tloud. Twirling the cuffs around his finger before moving onto the last present. 'Might as well.' Dragon thought eyeing his unfinished drink. He quickly downed the rest of it before he even thought about opening the second present. Steadying himself, he opened the present to reveal a black silk blindfold. Dragon chuckled to himself before putting all the items back into the bigger box and carrying it upstairs.

KimeKimeKimeKimeKime

"Hey, before you get ready for bed, would you like to go on a walk? The Malfoy gardens are extremely beautiful." James suggested putting the cups of water down on the two beside tables.

"Sure." Jersey said, pulling a sweater on over her t-shirt and slipping a pair of shoes on. She was already pajama clad or at least her bottom half was. She was wearing a pair of pants with hearts on them that James had got her for Christmas. He silently casted a warming charm over her, before holding her hand and leading her outside. After walking around the garden, James cleared a spot on the ground for both of them to lay down and look up at the stars. James wrapped his arms around Jersey who rested her head on his chest.

"Thank you for everything you got me, and for the warming charm." Jersey said, brushing her hand back and forth across his chest.

"Your welcome. The sky's beautiful isn't it?" James asked, kissing the top of Jersey's head.

"Absolutely, I've never seen anything as beautiful." Jersey looked up at the stars. They looked like diamonds on a royal blue background. There wasn't an obstruction in the sky.

"I think it comes second." James said, looking down at her. "The thing I'm looking at now, is and will always be the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on."

"James." Jersey whispered a bit embarrased.

"I love you Jersey." James said, tilting her head up to look at him.

"I love you too." Jersey said, going to kiss James.

"No Jersey, I really love you. With all my heart and soul. You mean and are the world to me, I couldn't imagine myself with anyone better than you, because there is no one better. I have never felt the way I do about you for anyone, not even Lily, and that's saying something. I know that we have our differences, and we know exactly which buttons to push to annoy the other person, but what great couple in history doesn't? I mean look at Draco and Harry, they were rivals before they fell in love. However, that's what I love about you, the fact that you can keep me on my toes. I might be old, but I'm still a marauder at heart, and when I'm around you, I still feel like a teenager, I still feel like I'm a marauder. I don't want to sound mena or anything, but could you stand up for a minute, I don't think I cleared off all the snow on my side, it's coming through my shirt.." James said, trying not to offend Jersey, but trying to get her to stand up quickly. Jersey quickly stood up, watching James feel the back of his shirt, and inside the back of his jeans pocket. He quickly got on one knee and pulled out the ring box. "I wanted to do this earlier, but I wanted you to know how much I love you Jersey, and I do I really really love you. I hope with all my heart that you feel the same way, and all I ask is that if you do, or even if there is an inkling that you might feel as strongly about me as I do you, please make me the happiest man in the world by allowing me to be your husband. Jersey will you marry me?" James opened the box to reveal a very simple looking engagement ring, he knew that Jersey didn't want anything flashy.

Tears were running down Jersey's cheeks as she looked from the ring up to James' worried and vulnerable looking face and back to the ring. "Merlin James, of course I will."

"Yes?" James asked hopeful.

"Yes." Jersey said, holding her hand out for James to put the ring up, before James dropped the ring box onto his jacket on the ground, and hugging Jersey. "I love you so much James, I thought you'd never ask." Jersey said, kissing James, tears still falling from her eyes.

"If your so happy why are you crying? What's wrong?" James asked nervously, holding Jersey tightly to him.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm extremely happy silly." James stepped back and wiped the tears from Jersey's cheeks with his thumbs. Jersey stopped one of his hands, holding it against her cheek. James let his thumb trace her bottom lip, before leaning down and kissing her gently.

"Let's go inside before you freeze and become sick." James said, picking up his jacket and placing it around Jersey's shoulders before picking her up and carrying her inside. Jersey wrapped her arms around James' neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

"My prince charming." Jersey whispered, before closing her eyes. James smiled to himself before holding her tightly.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Harry, what's this?" Draco asked, finding a present on the dresser.

"It's nothing really." Harry said, trying to get the present out of Draco's hands.

"It's addressed to me, did you get me something else? Hmm, it's in our bedroom so it must be personal." Draco said, opening the wrapping paper, inside was a picture of Oliver taking Harry. Draco looked at the picture before dropping it on the floor.

"Draco it wasn't from me. I swear, this morning an owl came to breakfast, and I had your dad bring the present up here. I swear, baby all we wanted to do was check it over to make sure it would be safe for you and the baby before you opened it since we didn't know who it came from. You know we still have enemies out there, and if anything happened to you two, it would destroy me. Please baby believe me, I didn't know, it wasn't from me."

"I GET A PRESENT, AND YOU THINK IT'S YOUR RESPONSIBILITY TO SEARCH IT? Harry James Potter, _I_ am the one pregnant,_ I _am the one that should be made aware of suspicious owls and suspicious presents! WHAT IF I HAD COME IN HERE EARLIER AND FOUND THIS? How dare you, how dare you keep this from me." Draco said, walking over to the bed. He threw a pillow at Harry's head, along with a picture of him and Harry, which crashed on the wall behind Harry. "OUT! GET. OUT." Draco yelled, taking another pillow and throwing it out the door. Harry walked out to pick up the second pillow, and by the time he stood up to try to walk into the room, Draco slammed the door shut, putting heavy locking charms on it.

"Draco, baby please, open up. Please baby." Harry said, knocking on the door. Music suddenly blared through the door of the bedroom before the bathroom door slammed shut inside.

"What's wrong with father?" Dragon asked, walking up stairs with the box in his hands.

"Someone sent your dad a present. He just opened it and inside was a picture of Oliver and I."

"Oh, from what Hogwarts?"

"You think a picture of us from Hogwarts would make your father kick me out of the room? No, it was us from a few years ago in a very compromising situation. Your father being pregnant, well let's just say no matter what excuse I tried in there nothing would have worked. I just don't see why he's so upset about something that meant nothing."

"Come on, you can stay in my room. Mat's rooming with Noah, they want to catch up with each other. I'll take the couch, really I like the couch more it's a lot more comfortable." Dragon said, leading Harry to his bedroom.

"No, Dragon it's fine. I'll go find a guest room to sleep in until your dad cools down. Good night, babe." Harry kissed the top of Dragon's head before padding down the hall to one of the empty guestrooms.

After Harry left, Draco went turned up his favorite CD 'From Under the Cork Tree,' by Fall Out Boys, to drown out Harry's pleading and knocking, before walking into the bathroom and drawling a bath. He quickly put in hsi favorite scents before slipping into the warm water. "I don't blame you for being you, but you can't blame me for hating it. So say, what are you waiting for? Kiss her, kiss her. I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late... Write me off, give up on me. Cause darling, what did you expect, I'm just off a lost cause, a long shot, don't even take this bet." Draco sang, crying at the same time. Draco just let it all out, letting the water catch the tears that fell from his cheeks. After a couple of minutes, when the warmth of the water was getting to him, he drained the bath before getting out and wrapping a towel around himself. He quickly threw on clothes, before laying down on the bed and curling around a pillow that still smelt like Harry, before going into another round of tears, crying himself to sleep.

KimeKimeKime

The next morning, the dining room was quite the place to be, especially if you were clueless as to what went on the night before. James and Jersey were exchanging secretive smiles, Dragon and Mat couldn't quite look each other in the eyes, and Draco was sitting there glaring at the door. Harry walked in still dressed in his pajama pants and a long sleeve t-shirt sitting down across the table from Draco. Draco glared at Harry from the time he entered, to the time he sat down, everyone had noticed the tension in the room and turned to look at the two, without trying to make it obvious. Draco sat there making huffing noises, trying to get Harry to leave the dining room.

"Oh no, not huh, you kicked me out of the bedroom, you threw a picture frame at my head and slammed the door in my face. You do not get to kick me out of the dining room either, I just got here and it's obvious you've finished eating. If you're so mad about me sitting here eating, then you can be the one to leave, because I'm not going anywhere, I'm going to sit here and eat my delicious breakfast, and enjoy the company of our guests and children." Harry said, not looking up from his plate.

"Fine!" Draco said, getting up and storming out of the dining room.

"Harry James Potter, how dare you be so rude to your pregnant husband! It's not easy for him you know! The poor man is pregnant, it's winter, he's stuck at home for the next two months because of maturnity leave, and you're yelling at him! You should be ashamed of yourself." Jersey reprimended, standing up from the table.

"Mum! It's his fault, he's all worked up over nothing." Harry complained, looking over at Jersey.

"Aww, he calls you mum, how cute." Chastity said, smiling between the two.

"Well, she really will be his mum, look at the ring on her finger." Eliza said, pointing to Jersey's engagement ring.

"Congratulations you two." Dragon said, looking between his grandfather and Jersey.

"Thanks, but maybe we should finish this conversation where we won't be interrupted. Shall we?" Jersey asked, indicating the door.

"Fine." Harry said, getting up and following her to his office. He quickly shut the door and locked it. Everyone quickly got up from the table and followed them a couple of seconds afterwards, so they wouldn't be caught. They all sat outside the door listening.

"YOU NEED TO APOLOGIZE TO HIM! He's pregnant, he's emotional, little things will set him off. If you decide to wear the wrong socks, he could get offended. It also doesn't help that after Christmas vacation, you'll be headed back to school to teach, a few of your children will be going with you, as you know that Draco won't be able to take care of all of them. Which means, for a very short tiem your family will be split up, and it's going to be hard on Draco because he's pregnant. YOU had it easy, when YOU were on bed rest, according to Chastity, Draco came with you. You unfortunately don't have that option as your taking over his classes, and your own, and you have to keep his stress levels down so you have to take a few of the kids back to Hogwarts with you."

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS FOR ME RIGHT NOW? MY HUSBAND IS UPSET, HE'S UPSET OVER SOMETHING AND I CAN'T FIGURE OUT WHAT IT IS TO MAKE HIM FEEL BETTER! I'VE NOTICED THAT THIS ISN'T AN EASY PREGNANCY FOR HIM, AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO TO MAKE IT EASIER FOR HIM! I WAS JUST INFORMED OF THE RISKS YESTERDAY! The baby is growing fine, everything right now is fine, but if the baby doesn't move into position in time for the birth, I could lose one if not both of them! My husband and child may die and there is nothing I can DO, there is nothing I can say to make that threat go away. All I can do is continue to support my husband and talk to my child and pray to Merlin that everything will be alright. I know Draco doesn't want me to know how bad he is, I know he's using glamours. SO please, please if you know how to fix this, if you have any clue on how to make Draco forgive me then please tell me." Harry said, things flyign around the office due to his magic being wild. Some things even crashed against the door.

"I can't help you until I know what happened, but what I need you to do is calm down. I need you to drawl your magic back in before you hurt either one of us." Jersey's voice said, coming through the door. Everyone had looked at each other in concern when Harry talked about Draco's condition. Mat had held Dragon's hand tightly, Dragon was glad his siblings had decided to go play with their presents.

"I don't know exactly what happened, the present that was delievered yesterday for Draco was put on the dresser by Lucius. Last night, Draco found it and opened it up, inside was a picture of Oliver and I in the middle of having sex. I tried my best to explain that the present wasn't from me, and I think he believed me, but I'm not sure. Anyways, he kicked me out of the bedroom, and well obviously what happened this morning."

"What happened between you and Oliver?" Jersey asked, sitting down on Harry's desk.

"Long story short, Draco and I were at one time divorced, and I turned to Oliver and we ended up having a relationship of sorts. He ended up being evil, and died in Azkaban for crimes against my family."

"Did Draco ever date anyone else after each time you split?" Jersey asked, wondering something.

"No, why?"

"Did it ever occur to you while you were sleeping on the couch last night, that looking at that picture while in his pregnant condition, reminded Draco that you aren't as faithful to him as he is to you? That in his mind, you could easily replace him at any moment with anyone you use to have a crush on, leaving him alone with or without his children? That he saved himself for you, but it was easy for you to go out and have another guy so shortly after your divorce?"

"Oh, I didn't think about that, and I didn't sleep on the couch. I slept in one of the guestrooms." Harry said, looking down at the ground in shame.

"That could be another reason he's upset with you today. When the 'wife' of the relationship sends their husbands to the couch, it's a punishment, it's to show you you've done something wrong. You sleeping on the couch helps lessen the fact that we're made at you, because when we see you sleeping on the couch, to us it admits that you acknowledge that you've done something wrong, even if you don't know what it was. So for you to go to sleep in a guest room, it was sort of throwing into Draco's face the fact that it was okay for you to go and sleep with another guy. Which in Draco's pregnant state of mind, is sort of confirming that you could leave him at any given time for any number of people. It's not easy for Draco to do that, he saved himself for you, you are the only guy he has ever loved, if you were to leave I know he wouldn't survive that. What you've got to do, is some how get to him, get him to listen to you, but after that you're on your own. I can't help you because I don't know Draco as well as you do."

"Thanks."

"And about the baby, Harry, Chastity and I will be in the delivery room with you and Draco. We'll make sure that if something goes wrong, we'll fix it. You have the two best doctors in the world helping you. NOthing serious is going to happen. Draco and your baby will end up fine."

"The only person who can make a promise that big is Merlin, and I haven't seen him picking up a scapel lately." Harry said, defeated.

"Harry, do you trust Chastity and I?" Jersey asked, sitting in the chair besides Harry.

"Yes."

"Then trust that we'll do everything in our power to make sure nothing happens. The best thing to help us do that right now is to keep Draco stress free. Meaning first off making up with him. Second, keep him from doing any extrenous activities, and well I have no third. So go, what are you doing still sitting here?" Jersey said, pushing Harry towards the door.

"Thanks mum." Harry said, the people gathered around the door quickly scattered before it was opened. Harry quickly walked up the stairs, oblivious of the eyes that were following him.

"Draco please, if you won't open up, at least listen to what I have to say through the door. At least give me a sign that your listening." Harry pleaded. There was a faint knock on the door, before the sound of a body being pressed beside it.

"Your right Dray, your absolutely right, I should have told you about the present and let you figure out what to do with it. I'm extremely sorry that I cheated on you also. I was so dumb! Baby, your my life, I could never ever replace you. I could never leave you. I was an arse for trying. Your my world Dray, and I swear if you went away I'd be so lost and confused. I would be so broken I wouldn't be able to go on. I also should have slept on the couch last night, I was just so upset I let Dragon convince me to take teh guestroom, even though he offered his bed. Please Dray, I'm begging you, I'm literally on my knees asking you to take me back." Draco opened the door a crack to see Harry on his knees, with his hands held together infront of his chest.

"Your pathetic Potter." Draco drawled.

"Yes I am, very much so."

"And you're a complete git."

"Git to the extreme. Dray, how can you even live with me? I'm terrible."

"And your going to bugger me into the matress."

"Of course anything you say." Harry said, smiling a bit before standing up. "Does this mean I'm forgiven?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Depends on how well you shag me." Draco smirked, pulling Harry into the room before locking the door and casting very heavy silencing charms.

KimeKimeKime

"Why don't we go flying?" Mat suggested, seeing the upset and worried Dragon.

"Yeah, okay." Dragon said, getting up and following Mat outside. He noticed the two brooms leaning against the side of the house. Dragon picked up his broom and mounted it, waiting for Mat to do the same, before taking off. Mat watched Dragon flying around, taking his frustrations out. Dragon eventually landed, and laid on his back to catch his breath. Mat landed next to him before sitting on him.

"Ready to talk now?" Mat asked, using Dragon's bent legs as a back rest. Dragon rested his hands behind his head before taking a deep breath.

"I'm just worried. What if something happens to my father? My dad won't be able to raise everyone on his own."

"He won't be on his own, because nothing is going to happen to Draco or the new baby. If it does, your dad will still not be alone. You have a huge family; grandparents, uncles and aunts out the arse, and your dad has us. You and I would never let anything happen to your parents and you know it."

"Your right, thanks babe."

"No problem. Now come on, we have to pack and get ready to go back to school tomorrow."

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Chastity!" Jersey yelled running into Chastity and Severus' room. Severus had told her where to find Chastity.

"Yes?" Chastity asked, walking out of the bathroom wrapped in a towerl and dripping wet.

"Last night James did it!" Jersey said, pushing Chastity back into the bathroom and into the shower so she could finish. Jersey waited outside the shower sitting ontop of the toilet seat cover.

"Did what?" Chastity asked curiously.

"Proposed! He proposed!"

"Really?" Chastity asked, poking her head out of the shower, and holding her hand out to see Jersey's ring. Jersey showed her the ring before being pulled into the shower to Chastity could have a closer look.

"Oh Merlin Jersey, it's beautiful! James has good taste. Oh how did he do it? Was it all romatic?"

"It really was! I swear I'm putting the memory into a pensive and showing you because I couldn't do it justice explaining it." The band of the ring were Emeralds with a 2 Karat Diamond in the middle. Chastity quickly finished her shower, and they both left the bathroom to find James and Severus sitting on the bed.

"I told you they were cheating on us with each other." Severus said smirking.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me we never did give them their real Christmas presents." Jersey said, turning towards Chastity.

"That's right, we never did. I guess we're going to have to later."

"What! No way, we want them now!" James complained.

"Well your is in our bedroom, and Chastity I believe has Severus' hidden in here." Jersey said, turning to Chastity who nodded her head.

"Well then what are we doing standing here, come on I want my Christmas present you holder backer!" James said, pulling Jersey towards their bedroom. Once inside, Jersey had James sit down on the bed.

"You know, I would rather much wait until tonight since that's usually the time when people open Christmas presents. Plus the fact that you're not being very nice to me by calling me a holder backer." Jersey said, walking over to the wizarding radio that she had set up two nights before.

"Aw, I'm sorry. I'll be good." James said getting up.

"Nope, stay seated." Jersey turned on the music and turned back to James. The music was definitely hip shaking music, and Jersey used that to her advantage.

"This is what Chastity and I were learning that day you and Severus came up with the idiotic idea that Chastity and I were cheating on you." Jersey stood infront of James. Jersey bounced her hips to the left twice and then to the right twice and repeated the action before circling her hips clockwise and counterclockwise. Then she rolled her shoulders twice before stepping together and making her body roll from her shoulders down. As she was walking slowly towards James she took her Jacket off and threw it at James before putting a finger into her mouth. Then she continued the first move before shaking her hips back and forth twice. James was amazed as he watched Jersey smack her arse twice while stepping together again, before bringing her hands aroudn and crouching down, and turning to the side closing her legs.

"Fuck Jersey." He barley got out, before she sat down on the floor and slid down onto her elbows, and brought her legs into the air. She starting doing half circles in the air with her legs four times, before splitting her legs twice and crossing them over bringing them down on the second time. Jersey arched her back to sit up, placing her hands on her ankles and opening her legs and crawling down her legs twice. She slowly closed her legs before bringing her legs underneath her.

"This is HOT Jersey!" James said panting. Jersey laughed quietly to herself, knowing how much she was probably torturing James, before jumping onto her feet and grabbing her ankles, and moving her hips side to side infront of his face so that her butt was shaking. She quickly brought her legs up and came up her body slowly before bringing her butt around again and smacking it. Luckily for her it was the end of her strip tease routine, because James came up behind her, picking her up and throwing her onto the bed getting on top of her seconds later.

Chastity had barely got through the first part of the routine before Severus had stripped her out of her clothes and pounded her into the matress. Not that she cared any, at least they both knew the DVD had worked.

KimeKimeKime

D/N: Chastity and Jersey's strip tease, is an actual dance routine off of the Carmen Electra Striptease video one. Sorry there isn't much to say, but we're trying to get this up as quickly as possible for all of you.

Adrianna: So glad you enjoyed the last chapter. My friend Danny has been working on the characters, but I don't know when he'll ever be finished with them.

Sarahamanda: Happy Birthday to Indy then. :).

Inuyasha531: Hi to Steph :). Glad you enjoyed the last chapter, but I did that because I felt like it so P. **Tiger: **Tanks.

Kelly: Aww your not in Fl anymore :(. **Mat: **Thanks, and I'm sorry about your boyfriend situation.

SimplisticlyEternal: **Dragon: **Simply read my lips GIVE ME SEX. **Tiger (accepts present): **Tanks. **Kime: **well thank you :).

Heather: You didn't know that Dragon wasn't going to die P. **Sev: **Nope.

Timothy: YOU REVIEWED! Whoo hoo! Your the only male reviewer for this story Timothy, so feel special :). Can you think of any boy problems that I could have one of the girls in the story go through since I had Dragon go through girl problems. If so that would be great.


	24. An Extended Muggle Studies

Chapter 24: An Extended Muggle Studies Class

On their first day back at Hogwarts, the whole of the fifth, sixth, and seventh years were gathered in the Great Hall sitting down at their house tables awaiting for all the teachers to join them. "What's going on Dragon?" One of their friends asked, turning towards the couple.

"I don't know, I've spent my winter with Mat and Tiger." Dragon said, pulling Mat onto his lap who was holding Tiger.

"Oh, so what happened at the school that was true wasn't it?" Adrianna asked, sitting down besides Daniel.

"We don't talk about that, and how did you find out?"

"I'mdatingburke." Adrianna said very quickly.

"Wait wait wait, slow that down, slow it down and tell me I didn't hear what I just heard coming out of your mouth Adrianna." Chastity said, having walked by the table.

"I'm dating Burke, you know the medical intern."

"And your how old again?"

"Seventh year, I just keep failing some classes though. Mostly Potions from when Professor Snape was the teacher. I really should have been graduated by now."

"He's a muggle Adrianna, _and_ a jerk. Trust me." Chastity said, not wanting her student to be taken advantage of.

"He's a muggle really? I know he can be a prick sometimes, but once you get to know him he's really nice."

"Yes he's a muggle, and if you know him so well what's his last name?" Chastity placed her hand on her hip.

"If he's a muggle then what's he doing working at St. Mungos a _magical_ hospital?"

"You never answered my question, and he's working there because his family has connections there. He's more like a muggle whose family married into a wizarding one, anyways answer my question."

"I don't know, we just started going out like three weeks ago. How do you know he's a muggle?"

"I know everything about him, he's been trying to get with Jersey since we were kids. I know he's a muggle because he's my cousin! The only reason the prat still has a job is because Jersey's father took pity on the guy. He's been kicked out of more muggle hospitals for his blantant honesty, short temper, and foul language then any other doctor I know. However, he is a good doctor, he just needs to be given a chance, and I happen to know he's too old for you, and how dare you lie to me. Your a sixth year, not once have you failed potions, and your only 17 where as my cousin is 24! I won't stop this behavior since I'm pretty sure by the end of the month you'll be sick of him, or find out he has the libido of a sex crazed teenager, but I'm not approving of it either."

Adrianna waited until Chastity was out of ear shot before whispering "Good, cause I didn't ask you to approve or not."

"I didn't know Burke was Chastity's cousin." Mat said, turning towards Dragon.

"I don't think anyone knew until now. Could you blame Chastity for keeping it a secret? You've met Burke, he really was a prat." Dragon said, kissing the side of Mat's head. Adrianna sent him a glare across the table.

"If I may have your attention for just a moment. Over the winter holidays your professors and I have been in talks with the Ministry of Magic and have come up with a little field study for fifth, sixth, and seventh years. For a week, you will be slipt up into groups of no less than four but no more than six students. You will all be put into random muggle neighborhoods throughout Europe, America, and Ireland with two professors as your supervision. There will be a hold put on your magic, and you will live for one week as muggles. You have all already been assigned to the local schools for that one week, housing has already been set up, and your luggage has already been delievered to your destinations. Now, the following years lists of names are posted as follows. Fifth year students will be able to find their names and locations on the Transfiguration classroom door, and adjourning wall. Sixth year students will find their names and locations on the Charms classroom door and adjourning walls, and Seventh years will find their names and locations on the walls outside of the Great Hall. However, any student who has recently had detention with in the last month has already forfeited their chance to go, as I will not have my students causing trouble of any sort in a muggle neighborhood. You will all find in the living room of your house a summary of the Use of Underage Magic, and the Statue of Secrecy. Teachers should make sure all students read this as to avoid any problems with the American or British Ministries of Magics. Money will be given out by allowances through teachers, an allowance is something you get for working as it is pointless for any of you to get a job being there only a week. Anyone, and I mean ANYONE, who can not follow the rules set down by your teachers and the Ministry of Magic will be punished accordingly both through Hogwarts and the Ministry of Magic itself. I really would not like to see any of my students coming back and being sent to Azkaban as that reflects poorly on myself."

"Are they seriously sending all these students around to different places for a week?" Mat asked shocked.

"I guess. Though Draco's on bed rest so there's one teacher, chaperone down. My dad will probably stay here just in case too."

"Well that leaves out two teachers."

"Yeah, but I think they already replaced them. Look." Thomas said, pointing towards the Great Hall table before the yelling started.

"HIM! You asked HIM! Severus Snape, he is the most irresponsible, pig headed-"

"MAN SLUT!" Jersey added to Chastity's rant.

"There is!" Chastity finished.

"Hey! Burke's not that bad." Adrianna whispered under her breath.

"That's Chastity's cousin?" Daniel asked, looking at the three bickering adults.

"What do you mean he HAS to come on this trip?" Jersey yelled, turning towards Severus.

"Shut up no one asked your opinion!" Burke yelled back.

"Derek Burke, shut the fuck up before I do it for you!" Jersey said, turning towards Burke and preparing to punch him.

"Derek Burke?" Adrianna asked sounding confused.

"Yeah, doctors go by their last names in hospitals. I thought you were dating the guy?" Dragon asked, taking his eyes off of the entertainment for a few seconds.

"Well we're sort of dating, as in we just started."

"Yeah, that explains alot." Thomas said rolling his eyes.

"YOU GOT SOMEONE PREGNANT!" Chastity's voice echoed through the deadly silent Great Hall. Her fury however turned from Derek to Adrianna.

"Don't you even think it! It's not her, as you said I'm a man slut." Derek yelled out, pulling Chastity back to face him by the arm, which then got Severus on his case.

"Don't man handle her like that Burke." Severus said, eerily calm. Throughout Chastity's pregnancy proclimation, Jersey had stayed oddly quiet, though it didn't go unnoticed by Derek.

"Now Chastity, Jersey, my decision is final. Harry and Draco both are not going to be going as nor am I, so we have to have someone to take their places. The only two I could think of on such a notice were yourself Jersey, and Derek, whom I only allowed to come after he had Preston talk me into it. It seems like it may be quite an important trip to a few of you." Severus said, stopping the fighting once and for all. "Now, if you will all please sit down, I believe the students have seen enough." The three adults sat down, while the students, at Severus' glare, got up to go check their names.

Jersey,

I know stuff was recently just brought to light, but please let me talk to you privately. There are things we need to discuss, and I know that you have never told Chastity. Please met me in the Transfiguration room, I'm sure I can ask a student it's location.

Derek

Derek slid the paper napkin over so that Jersey was able to read it before getting up and leaving the Great Hall. Jersey waited a few minutes, so that Derek could ask directions to the classroom before excusing herself and going to meet him. "What did you want to talk about Burke?"

"I didn't want you to find out that way, so please bare with me while I explain everything. I know you think that I am the worst person to ever grace this planet, and that the only reason you put up with me on certain days is out of your friendship with Chastity. However, I have to tell you this so that you know, I have loved you Jersey since the first time we met, and those feelings have never changed. However, it seems like the closer I tired to get to you, the farther you would run away. I don't know what I did to deserve not even getting a change, even though you've hated me, you can not deny that I haven't spoiled you. Even throughout the years, I can still list everything I've given you, and besides the roses and chocolates and stuff animals, you have to admit that I haven't held back. I bought you your first appartment, your first car, I paid your father back for you college and the classes you're still taking. If I've done all that, without your knowledge, but with your father's consent, how can you still think I'm such a bad person. I was so sure I would gain your favor, that I would be standing where James Potter is now, that long ago I had bought an engagement ring and had your father place it into a safe in Gringots. It's a shame really, that that ring shall never see the light of day or be wore on another girls finger. No matter if I fall in love with someone else, and get engaged, that ring will stay in that vault. I know that years ago, after you found out I had slept with a friend of yours and Chastitys, that I made you a promise. I don't know if you remembered it, but your silence at the words Chastity had said earlier, gave me hope that you still do. I promised that I would never sleep with or touch another woman, and up until a few days ago I held that promise. However, I realized with your current engagement to James Potter, that I have to stop living in false hopes and dreams, that I have to come to terms with the fact that you will never be mine, nor will you return the affections I have for you. That in fact, the promise I made to you, could no longer be held accountable as you are to be married to another man, and so I slept with someone, and that I did indeed get them pregnant. It is also unfortunate that I had relations with a student at this school shortly there after, whom also doesn't know I have impregnanted another person. Since it is the right thing to do, I have asked her to marry me, and she is currently thinking over her answer. Though, please trust me Jersey I wish with all my heart that this girl was you, that if I end up being engaged she'd be you. No one can or will ever compare to you, and I will still loyally support you and any decision you make. Please know that if you get into any trouble or need anything I am just a phone call or letter away. Now, I understand if I've upset you in any way, and if you'd no longer like me anywhere in your sight, I will leave. I will go, and you will no longer know of my exsistance until you need me. You just have to say the words, and I'm gone." Derek said, having a hard time looking straight at Jersey.

Jersey didn't know what to say, 'he's done all of this for me, and I never once knew.' She thought, staring at Derek.

Derek was having a mental battle of his own. 'Idiot, you shouldn't have told her all of that. You should have just kept your fucking mouth shut. If she ever felt anything towards you, it was only hate. Damn it, I wish she would say something at least.' However, Jersey remained silent. Slowly she walked up to Derek, placing both hands on the side of his face, and kissing him before walking out of the room and back to the Severus' office where she was going to Floo home. Unknowingly, Burke lifted his fingers to his lips, before snapping out of it and going to find Adrianna.

"Hey, it's great that your chaperoning, do you know where yet...Derek?" Adrianna asked, walking up behind him.

"So, you over heard a bit."

"How could I not with Jersey and Professor Mayer screaming their lungs out."

"Yeah, my names Derek. Actually it's Derek Phillipe Burke, and I am cousins with your teacher, and we have to have a talk and I'd like my cousin to be present so that my words don't end up coming out in some twisted rumor."

"Fine, let's go to the Infirmary." Adrianna said, leading the way. Once inside, she sat down on one of the chairs, waiting for Derek to go get Chastity.

"Look, just stand here and listen to what I say so this girl doesn't twist my words around. Adrianna, this isn't going to be easy for you to hear, and trust me this isn't going to be easy for me to say even if it is the third time tonight that I'm going to be saying it. I did end up sleeping with someone else after you left, and even though at the time it was unfortunate, she ended up pregnant with my child. Throughout the past couple of days, I have gotten to know her, and despite the fact that she's carrying my child I have fallen in love with her and we are engaged to be married. Though, I'm sure you've already heard from the shouting in the Great Hall, and will hear again after I leave, and you can believe it if you want, I'm a prick, I'm an ass wipe and a man slut. It's just who I am, and I'd rather you find all of this out now, so that you can take out whatever rage, anger, or hurt your feeling towards me while I'm in the Infirmary then to hold it inside and take it out on someone who doesn't deserve it. I will let you know, just so you don't believe there may still be something between us, that I do not plan on backing out of this engagement. I really do love my fiancee, and I am extremely looking forward to having a child of my own. I am sorry for doing what I did to you, it wasn't right your still only a child even if you are considered legal."

Adrianna couldn't think of what to say to express her anger. So, she stood up clamly, straightened out the invisible wrinkles, and when she knew that Derek thought that he was safe, she brought her fist back and shocked him right into the jaw. After she made sure that Derek was hurt, she left the infirmary. Chastity helped Derek sit down before tending to his bruise. "I must say Derek, you have grown up. That was very adult of you, and I'm sorry for freaking out in the Great Hall. It's just, I remember you as my baby cousin, and I guess I didn't think it was possible for you to grow up."

"I don't know if I should take that as a complement or an insult." Derek said smirking.

"Well let's put it this way, I don't tell many people they've grown up."

"Well thank you then." Derek held the ice to his lip.

"What about your obession with Jersey?" Chastity asked, going over to get a salve for the bruise.

"I can't keeping pining over someone who is in love with someone else. I also know that Jersey deserves a lot better than me, and if James Potter is that man, then Jersey deserves to be happy with him. What's that?" Derek asked, looking at the unlabeled salve suspiciously.

"Just because it's unlabeled, doesn't mean I'm going to try to kill you. It's unswelling salve, you know for the bruise that's on your chin."

"Sorry, go ahead. I just wasn't sure what you were going to do."

"Look, how about we call a truce? We've hated each other for far too long and besides my sons and husband, I'm not very close with any of my family anymore. Plus, Preston told me that your brother died a couple years ago, and that your mom's in the cancer ward, I wish you would have told me. It can't be hard on you, and with your father abandoning your family when we were both little, I'm sorry. I should have been there for you." Chastity fixed up Derek the best she could. Putting salve on the bruises, and handing him ice to put on his jaw. They spent the rest of the day catching up over patients and tea.

"Thanks for everything Chast. With everything that's happened, and now losing the only immediate family I have left, is a good feeling to know I have at least another family member to turn to. I better be getting back to the manor, check on Julie she how she and the baby are."

"You do have more family members you know, would you like to meet them?" Chastity asked, standing up. "If you have time that is."

"Sure." Derek said, getting up and following Chastity to the Great Hall. Chastity sat down next to Severus, and conjured a chair for Derek to sit next to her so he didn't feel out of place.

"Derek this is my husband, Severus I'd like you to meet my cousin." Chastity said, trying to introduce two people who already knew each other were.

"Welcome to the family Severus." Derek said, holding his hand out.

"Thanks, and you can call me Sev if you'd like, it's a nickname everyone has seemed to take a liking too." Severus said, shaking Derek's hand.

"Anyways, this is our cousin Draco Malfoy and his husband Harry Potter. They have quiet a few children that will probably introduce themselves to you by the end of the day. I'm serious too, and these are my children Capucius and Exton. Let's see who else? Um, Dragon whose one of Harry and Draco's child has a fiance named Mat and they have a child named Tiger. I'm sure you've already met James whose Harry's father."

"Yes, I have met him. Anyone else?"

"Not that I can think of off the top of my head right now, but you may want to ask Draco or Harry later as they know our whole family. Plus, I'd introduce you to Lucius, but he's currently not here." Chastity said, looking around the Great Hall.

"That's okay, after lunch I think I'll walk around. I'm bound to bump into some family member right?"

"Trust me, you will." Chastity said picking up Capucius and feeding him and herself.

"This one's Capu- sorry I didn't really catch the name." Derek said, holding out a lolipop for the little boy.

"Capucius, but you can call him Cap or Eros which is his middle name if it's easier. Don't give me that look, it's a pureblood thing, you name your children impossibly hard names to confuse people." Chastity said, taking the lolipop from Derek before Cap could get it. "You can have the lolly after lunch."

"So how many children do you have Harry?" Derek asked, turning to the person next to him.

"Nine and one on the way. That's why Draco's not here, he's on bed rest until the baby comes."

"He must be bored."

"Are you kidding? He has Liam and Audrey there to keep him company, plus Alyssa to help him since she isn't as crazy as the twins and triplets. I heard you were expecting also, congratulations."

"How did you know?" Derek asked looking shocked.

"Oh please, it's a school what you want to remain a secret will never remain a secret, and what you want the public to know will never get spread around. It's just how this school works."

"Oh, so you also know about-"

"Your engagement and your relations with one of the students of Hogwarts? I also know that you and Jersey talked, and that she left you with a kiss and shocked."

"What the heck, remind me to be very careful about what I do and say around here."

"Will do." Harry said, chuckling to himself and continuing his lunch.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"I WANNA GET FREE! I WANNA GET FREE! I WANNA GET FREE RIGHT INTO THE SUN, SHE NEVER LOVED ME, SHE NEVER LOVED ME, SHE NEVER LOVED ME WHY WOULD ANYONE." Dragon sang at the top of his lungs.

"COME HERE, COME HERE, COME HERE I'LL TAKE YOUR PHOTO FOR YA. COME HERE, COME HERE, COME HERE, DRIVE YOU AROUND THE CORNA. COME HERE, COME HERE, COME HERE, YOU KNOW YOU REALLY OUGHTA. COME HERE, COME HERE, COME HERE MOVE OUTTA CALIFORNIA!" Daniel sang along with him, jumping around while walking.

"That is the BEST song EVER!" Dragon said, jumping up and down with Daniel.

"You two music fans?" Derek asked, walking up to the two students.

"Yeah, but we really like bands that are old sounding like the Vines, Strokes, but we are also into pretty much everything else. I'm Dragon by the way, Dragon Malfoy, your Derek right? Bad move pissing Addy off, she'll get revenge you know that right?"

"She has every right too. Your Draco and Harry's son right? My cousin Chastity was telling me about the rest of my family. I'm a muggle, so I don't know much about my wizarding family." Derek said, holding out a hand.

"Cool, yeah we're sort of second cousins and like fifteenth cousins on Severus' side. Anyways, I'll see what I can do to help with your Addy problem, she's one of my best friends and since your family I'll ask her to lay off. So, what location are you chaperoning?"

"America, it's where I'm from obviously, so I can help blend you guys in and adapt you to American muggle life." Derek said, walking with his newly found cousin.

"That's great. That's where I'm going, a place called California, Daniel here's coming too. Mat got sent there also, you haven't met him yet that I know of, but he should be here soon."

"Hey, I'm your chaperone. Jersey gets to Chaperone the New Jersey group. Going to Cali even for a week is going to change your personality for a little while. Where your going there are mostly surfers, it's great."

"Really, did you use to live there?" Daniel asked, looking Derek up and down. He had brown hair that was spiked, jeans and a blue button up shirt. "You look exactly like the rest of us."

"Here, it's a picture of me last year when I was in Cali." Derek said, pulling out a picture of him and his best friend. He had bleach blond hair that hung past his eyes, his skin was extremely tan and very sun kissed, he was wearing no shirt. The only thing he was wearing were board shorts and sandals, under one arm he held his surf board, the other arm wrapped around his best friends' neck as they were making funny faces at the camera.

"Holy crap, you look completely different! Nice necklace your friend has, what are those shells?"

"Yep, they make necklaces and braclets like that." Derek tried not to laugh at the expressions Dragon and Daniel had on their faces.

"What's going you too?" Mat asked, walking up with Tiger. "He's been asking for you for an hour now. I couldn't very well get out of class, so here's your son." Mat said, handing Tiger over and taking the photo. "This guy's sorta hot, who is he?"

"That would be my cousin Derek, the guy in front of you and our chaperone for the trip. Hey little one, miss your daddy?"

"Yes, Daddy. Love you." Over the winter break, Tiger had learned hwo to say a few words. Though sometimes his sentences were a bit off, not that Dragon and Mat cared, they just loved the fact that their son could talk.

"I love you too." Dragon said, kissing Tiger's cheek. "Have you been a good boy for your dad?"

"Yes. Cookie?"

"He has not been a good boy. He's been yelling at the top of his lungs to go see you, even when I told him that you were in class like we were."

"I no want daddy hurt." Tiger said, making a face at Mat. "Daddy hurt lots, no more hurt daddy." Tiger said, looking at Dragon.

"I'm not hurt Tiger, but thank you for being so concerned. However, when your dad tells you to do something, you should do it. He only yells at you if he has a good reason, and you know he hates yelling at you."

"I know daddy...I no want you hurt." Tiger said, hugging Dragon tightly.

"I don't want you hurt or in trouble, so promise me you'll listen to your dad."

"I pwomise daddy."

"Good. Now, Tiger before I go set you down for a nap, I'd like you to meet Derek Burke, he's a cousin of mine."

"Hi, no nap daddy." Tiger said, waving to Derek before turning back to Dragon.

"Yes nap. I might have considered letting you slip if you hadn't bothered your dad, but you didn't behave so you'll have a nap."

"NO NAP!" Tiger yelled pouting.

"We're not fighting about this Tiger, you are going to have a nap like it or not." Dragon said, putting his foot down, and walking off towards the castle. About two minutes later, the trio left behind could hear "NOOOO Daddy! NO NAP!" From inside the front doors.

"TIGER MALFOY! WE ARE NOT FIGHTING ABOUT THIS AND THAT'S FINAL. I'M YOUR FATHER AND YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME."

"Aren't you going to help him?" Derek asked, turning towards Mat.

"Nope, he needs to learn to put up with Tiger when he's like this. He's so afraid that if he yells back that Tiger will think he's a bad parent, so he hands him off to me, and I know for a fact that after his nap, Tiger will forget all about the fight between them. Plus, for the first few months that Tiger had been born, he had me doing pretty much all of the work."

"Oh, fair enough."

"So, you had a crush on Jersey?"

"Yes, and still do, but we're not bringing that up right now."

"Sorry, didn't know it was still a sore subject. However, if it's any consolation, Jersey's talking to Chastity right now about how she thinks she choose the wrong guy. Thinks that maybe she should have given you a chance before accepting James' proposal. Not that she's not happy with him, Jersey's well cared for and very much in love, but she also just found out how much you really love her and everything."

"Does anyone else know this?" Derek asked shocked.

"Probably not yet, but I just came from the Hospital wing to drop Exton off as he was playing with Tiger in my transfiguration class."

"Oh, then Harry really was right, you can't keep a secret here can you?"

"Unfortunately, nope. Not unless you really really really don't stand out, and let's face it, your new and an adult your definitely the center of attention right now. Don't worry though, by the end of the day someone will do something to out do you, and you'll be an old topic. That's the best thing about school, things are in one second and out the next."

"True."

"So, how's the wedding planning going?"

"Great, I'm leaving it all up to her. I gave her a credit card type thing, so she has a fixed budget so she doesn't break me, but I doubt she'll use it all."

"How much is on the card, if you mind me asking that is." Daniel said, having calmed down a bit now that Dragon wasn't there.

"One and a half billion dollars."

"Wow, where'd you get that money?"

"Trust funds, inheritances, saving, and my job. Plus the fact that I've been related to Malfoy's my whole life, when they die, they don't just give over some cruddy amount of money. They hand over the dough." Derek said laughing. "Trust me Mat, your marrying into the right family."

"Yeah I've been told that a few times actually."

"Well, it's true." Derek said, before yelling and cheering came from inside the Great Hall. Mat, Daniel, and Derek ran inside to see what had happened.

"SARAH PARKINSON! I THOUGHT YOU'D BEEN EXPELLED!" Dragon yelled, standing there in all his naked glory.

"I had been, for a while, but Severus didn't make the deal for all seven years. So, I'm back." Sarah said, her wand pointed at Dragon.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU MAKE MY CLOTHES DISAPPEAR?"

"Well, because I figured since your probably fucking every girl in sight, why wear clean clothes when they'll just get dirty from being on the floor the whole time. By the way, you never did get around to fucking me, and I was so looking forward to it." Sarah said, smirking.

"I never would or will fuck you Parkinson! I happen to be engaged, and my fiance happens to be a GUY! Damn woman don't you read ANYTHING anymore? I swear, your more like your mom every fucking day, brain dead and a slut."

"I'm not a slut Mafloy."

"You just OFFERED to have SEX with ME! Out of no where, you spelled my clothes off and offered to have sex with me, to ride this." Dragon pointed down to his family jewels.

"Who is she?" Derek leaned over and whispered to Mat and Daniel.

"My ex-step sister." Daniel said, stepping up and throwing his school robe to Dragon. "Parkinson, leave...Turn your ugly arse around and high tail it back to your grandparents house. If they knew how you were behaving, especially infront of a group of people, most from very high ranking social purebloods, and that you were picking on THE high ranking pureblood, they'd kick your mum and you out of the house so fast you wouldn't know what hit you. I swear this is the same reason your mum had to force love potions down my dad's throat just so she could marry him. Not anymore, I'm taking a stand, as your step-brother and the Zabini heir I demand you leave this premisses at once."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"No, your not my step-brother anymore nor are you the Parkinson heir, I don't have to listen to you." Sarah said, walking right up to Daniel.

"No, but you will listen to me. I told you I would let you back into this school if you could behave yourself Miss Parkinson, you've been on campus no more than five minutes and you've already caused a scene. I will be owling your grandparents, and I'll let the ministry handle dealing with your punishment, you did attack a royal after all." Severus said, walking up behind Sarah.

"I did no such thing, all I did was attack Dragon and he's no royal."

"Au contraire. Lucius' is King, that makes Dragon here the heir to the throne, a prince. Though, no matter how happy Dragon his of his penis, you still stripped him of his clothes and then proceded to try and humiliate him infront of the rest of the school. If I were you, I'd pray that Lucius doesn't find out, cause if he does you'll be in more trouble then you'd ever imagine."

"Let's get you dressed shall we?" Mat asked, walking up to Dragon and taking his hand.

"Alright." Dragon let Mat lead him back to their rooms where he proceeded to get dressed. "Mat, I forgot to ask you what you've planned for the wedding so far?"

"Well, honestly it's been hard Dragon. The wedding planner keeps trying to talk me into having a big wedding which I don't want to do, even if it's the 'pureblooded thing to do.' I just want a small wedding, but she keeps making it bigger then it should actually be."

"Alright, while we're on this mini vacation, I'll come up with something, I promise. Even if it is to fire her, then it shall be done." Dragon kissed Mat, before sitting on the couch and pulling Mat into his lap. "I can't believe we leave tomorrow. Luckily classes were cancelled so we can pack, but we can do that easily because of the packing charm."

"Actually there's a lecture about the trip we have to be to in half an hour, I think that's why classes were cancelled. Our meeting's going to be held in the Divinations' tower. They aren't doing all the meetings together since we're going to different places. I think it's suppose to be a crash course in what each place will be like, and to help us get a tiny bit adjusted before we leave. That way when we get there we won't be so lost."

"We should leave then, the walk itself is about 10 minutes, plus I wanna see what Derek and Jersey are going to be like during class. Come on." Dragon said, getting up, getting Tiger, and pulling Mat towards the door.

"Daddy, I love you." Tiger said, wrapping his arms around Dragon's neck.

"I thought you hated me an hour ago."

"I sowwy."

"It's okay Tig, just don't say mean things like that if you don't mean them. It really made me upset that you hated me."

"Otay daddy, I sowwy."

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Alright everyone, listen up this is the group going to NORTH America. If you aren't going to NORTH America then I suggest you go outside the door here and look at where the other groups discussions are being held. The rest of you, I know that you are going to be going to two seperate states, those of New Jersey and California, but we thought it'd be easier to lecture you all together. We're doing this because your both going to be in beach like towns, the New Jersey group is going to a small city called Ocean City. I'll let Jersey explain what that is before I explain what I need to."

"Right," Jersey glared at Derek before continuing. "Ocean City, New Jersey is a really small town. It's a mile wide and three miles long, It's pretty much an island connected to the mainland by a bridge. You have a bay on the one side and an ocean on the other. There are a few churches, but no schools on the island so you're pretty much going to have to wait about 10-15 minutes until you actually get to school. Everything else is in walking distance, and the best place (and only place) to hang out is the boardwalk. There's arcades and a small amusement park on the boardwalk as well as a few movie theaters. While your there, I suggest you try Kores Brother's Ice Cream, Johnson's caramle popcorn, Mack and Manco's Pizza, and vinegar fries. Along with Wards backery and tasty cakes, which will definitely be at the house because I'm going to buy those to for you all. I'm sure you'll get into what's going on around you quickly though."

"Are there any words we're going to need to know?" One of the know-it-alls asked, raising their hands.

"Yes, just a few though. Instead of I'm going to the beach, New Jerseyian's say they're going 'down the shore.' The 'sticks' would be considered country lands, it's where all the country people live...Um, country people I guess you would consider them very patriotic people. They aren't the hillbillies that you see on T.V. they look like all of you except they are very proud about their country. That's all I can think of off the top of my head."

"My turn! All of you lucky enough to come with me, get to go to Huntington Beach, California. Surfer City USA! It has 8 miles of beach, which is great because most people walk around with their surf boards the whole time, and talk abotu surfing. So, to help you with this, I figured I'd give you a crash course in terms to people don't think your weird for not knowing what they're talking about. First off this is a surf board." Derek said, pulling the surf board off the desk behind him. "This is sex wax, I know what your thinking but don't. It's to put on your board before you go into the water to help you get a grip on your board. "This is the fin, it helps guide you in the water, this is the nose, it's the tip of your board. A Barrel is a type of wave, I'm sure when you get out there, you'll find out what I mean, but it's hard to describe when you don't really have them over here."

"Are there girls in bikini's too?" Thomas asked, getting the rest of the boys to join in.

"Yes, of course. Plus, wait until they find out you're English. Some girls just give it up."

"BURKE! We're not suppose to condone sex!" Jersey yelled, turning and hitting him across the head.

"Sorry guys, you can look but don't touch." Burke said, before winking behind Jersey's back.

"Now, all of you are to turn your wands in here at Hogwarts, as you are not allowed to do magic while learning to live like a muggle, because let's face it that would defeat the point. Dragon, you are to control your wandless magic, as Burke and I don't have enough power to put a hold on your magic. Your also allowed to bring Tiger, however just be aware that there are those people that do not believe in homosexual couples in the muggle world like they do in the wizarding world. I'm not saying that people are going to hate you, there are those people that don't care about who someone is in love with as long as they're in love. Just be open minded about everything, and if someone says something bad, take it with a grain of salt."

"Will do." Dragon said, pulling Mat close to him.

"I believe that is all, you all may go and finish packing. Don't forget to put your wand in one of the baggies at the door and write your name on it so that we can hand them back to the right person." Jersey reminded, before turning to Burke. "Your group better not do something stupid, Severus will have your head if anything happens to those children!"

"Calm down, nothing will happen to them. By the way, Chastity and I made up, why can't we do that?"

"Probably because you fucked my best friend while we were dating."

"Yes, but at the time and til this day no one knows we dated. I had to keep up appearances of dating someone else, it's not my fault you came into the room minutes after she slipped a- you know what fuck it. Hate me for all I care, it's a lot easier then admitting that you still love me." Derek said, leaving the room.

"Bur-Derek wait, what are you talking about? She slipped you a what?"

"Forget it okay, it's not that important what she did. It's not going to change the fact that you hate me, that I'm engaged to someone else, or that I wish the child I'm having was yours instead of hers. Nothing is going to change that Jersey. So please, drop it and go back to hating me. We can forget about what I told you earlier and the kiss, we can forget we ever dated, you can be the girl of my dreams, and I'll be the boy you never noticed." Derek bit out, storming down the corridor, this time leaving Jersey the one shocked.

KimeKimeKime

The next morning, the groups of students met in the same rooms as the nice before, leaving their suit cases (as they weren't allowed to have trunk) in the hallway for the house elves. "I know that we said no magic was allowed, however to get to your destinations and back we're going to be using portkeys. We ask that three to four people touch a portkey that way we don't have to make so many. So please, get into groups and Burke and I will hand out the portkeys." Jersey said, watching the students form groups within their groups. They both went around handing out portkeys.

"Alright everyone, hands on the portkeys three...two...one." All the students disappeared to their locations at once. Dragon, Mat, Tiger, and Daniel were the first ones at the house. They quickly made their way to the couches to wait for the other seven people to come. "Now, take your seats everyone. I know it seems like a lot of people, but another reason I was asked to chaperone this trip was because this house your in belongs to me and can fit five people more than comfortably. As you can see however, we have ten students and me. This means that the five girls and five boys are going to have to figure out whose sharing a room, I know that some of you were looking forward to rooming with your friends so this should be an easy task. Even though we have eleven people, you will find that there is a lot of room. We're right at the edge of town, it's about two minutes walking distance that way." Derek said, pointing towards the right. "There are surf boards here for everyone just in case you know how to surf or would like to learn..Though, I suggest learning since you can ask whomever you think is hot to teach you. Alright, go on fight over bedrooms and then explore the town. I'm going to go to the grocery store and buy some stuff for us to eat and such. There are credit cards for each of you." Derek said, guestering towards the envelope on the table. "This is easier for me to just keep putting your allowance into an account. If you'd like cash instead, all you have to do is ask, I'll give you the cash from my pocket and then take what you owe me out of the account. Right now, your account has fifty dollars, the more things you do to help out around the house the more money your account will have, by the end of the trip whatever cash is left over will with withdrawn from your account and given to you." Derek said, before handing out the house key and leaving to get groceries in the car.

"He left us! I can't believe he just left." Becky said, turning towards everyone. "I don't know how to live like a muggle."

"Well, that's simple first rule about living like a muggle, is to stop calling them a muggle. They won't know what your talking about, don't mention anything from the wizarding world in their presence, just go out today, explore the town and see what slang their using." Sam said, running up the stairs to find her bedroom, since all the luggage was put in the bedroom hallways.

"Dragon, you've been here before what do they say?"

"Well, I've never been here here, but Americans are laid back. I swear they're like yo dawg, what's up?"

"Excuse me? I'm not a dog."

"Not dog as in d-o-g, but dawg as in d-a-w-g, it means mate. That's the same for dude, hommie, ectera."

"Right." Daniel said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, I'm going to go change and take Tiger to check out the beach, he's never been and I think he'll like it." Dragon said, walking upstairs with Tiger. He found one of the biggest rooms, and put his stuff in there before changing into board shorts, a muscle tank top and flip flops. He dressed Tiger in swimming trunks and spiked his hair like his.

"Daddy want." Tiger said, pointing to Dragon's sunglasses.

"What about these instead? Daddy likes these alot too." Dragon placed the overly huge sunglasses ontop of Tiger's head.

"I like Daddy!" Tiger called out to the group of students.

"Yep, you're all cool." Thomas said, laughing at how funny Tiger looked.

"YAY!" Tiger yelled, clapping his hands.

"You wanna come babe?" Dragon asked, turning towards Mat.

"No I think I'll get everything settled in here, and see if I can't figure out what to make everyone for lunch." Mat said, kissing Dragon before going off to find the kitchen.

"I'll go Dragon." Daniel said, racing down the stairs. Thomas got up also, deciding to join the group of guys, what did he have to lose right? The three boys and the baby made their way towards town, it just just as Derek had described it, there were surf shops, and mostly everyone was walking around holding surf boards and talking about surfing. They quickly made their way towards the beach, Dragon, Daniel, and Thomas sat in a circle around Tiger so he didn't try to crawl into the water and let him play in the sand.

"Daddy, look!" Tiger said, picking the sand up and having it sift through his fingers.

"Yep, are you having fun?" Dragon asked, looking at everything around them.

"Huh uh." Tiger picked up a plastic shovel that Thomas had bought him and started hitting the ground with it.

"No Tig, you use it like this." Thomas said, showing him how to dig a hole.

"Dragon, you might want to use this stuff, I saw a bunch of people buying it so I figured what the heck right? It's suppose to protect you from the sun, though I didn't know the sun was harmful, but I figured we could you it and Tig could definitely use it." The guys passed it around, putting it all over their skin like the other people at the beach were doing, Dragon made sure that Tiger was covered in it from head to toe so that he didn't get hurt.

"Daddy, icky." Tiger said, trying to rub the lotion off of him.

"Too bad young man, you're keeping it on and that's final."

"Hey you three mind if we join you?" A few guys asked, coming out of the water.

"Sure, how's the surf?" Dragon asked, keeping an eye on his son.

"It's aight, glassy obviously, but aight. Not really anything out there to catch. Where you from?"

"Bummer, we're from England here on an exchange program for a week." Thomas said, handing Tiger a sand castle mold.

"Cool, whose that one of yours' brothers?"

"He's my son." Dragon carefully judged the look on the other three boys faces.

"Your how old?"

"I'm sixteen, his mother's my age too, but she died giving birth to him so I adopted him. His mother was an ex of mine, she cheated on me and got pregnant with him. The dad's a dead beat, so I figured I'd take care of him. What's your names by the way? This is Daniel, Thomas, my son's name is Tiger and mine is Dragon."

"There's some cool names man, I'm Demetrius but everyone calls me Dem. This is Tim, Jake and Jordan." Dem said, holding out his hand. They all shook hands, before Tiger stood up.

"Daddy, play?" Tiger pointed towards the ocean.

"Alright lil man, let's go play in the water." Dragon stood up, picking Tiger up and carrying him up to his waist into the water. "I can't let you go though because you don't know how to swim yet and your dad would kill me if you drowned."

"Here, you can use this." Jake said, walking into the water and giving Dragon his board. "He can sit or lay on there, you can stand on one side, and I'll stand on the other so he doesn't fall off. That way he can splash and kick in the water with out you having to worry."

"Thanks, hear that little one? You can play on the board." Dragon said, placing Tiger on the surf board, he started screaming in joy before splashing the water.

"I didn't mean to over hear, but I thought you were his dad."

"I'm his daddy, his dad would be my fiance, I'm gay. I hope you don't get offended by that, I know there are some people who don't really like us."

"Hey, I'm cool with it and I know the guys are too."

"That's good, where I'm from everyone knows and mostly everyone there accepts gays, but Mat and I were told to be careful here. My parents are gay too, but they're back at home."

"That's neat, you said that his mom was your ex."

"Before I met Mat, I had dated girls. Melissa, Tig's mum, and I got into quiet an arguement so she cheated. I went and got pissed drunk, met Mat and we've been together since."

"Wow..How long's since?"

"Two years. He's at the home we're staying in helping our chaperone get everything set up. You all should come met him, it seems like Jordan and him would get along." Dragon said, looking at the boy reading a book on the beach.

"Yeah, there's a bonfire going on tonight, you should bring your friends. It'll be right here, and starts when the sun sets. They're ususally crazy, drinking, partying."

"Like clubbing yeah?"

"Um, sort of you know without the walls or lights. Trust me, if you like to party you'll like it."

"Good."

"Daddy?" Tiger asked looking up at him.

"Yes Tig?"

"Bag." Tiger said, pointing to the plastic bag type thing in the water

"No Tiger, not a bag...Dragon, I suggest you swim that way a bit, it's a jelly fish. They sting like crazy."

"Thanks." Dragon quickly moved Tiger out of the way while the Jellyfish passed. Tiger clung onto his daddy's neck, before throwing himself onto Dragon. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah huh, daddy jumping fun." Tiger said, kissing Dragon's cheek.

"Just be careful, I don't want you jumping and then miss. I love you too much to see you get hurt."

"Me no hurt daddy see." Tiger held out his arms, after Dragon had wrapped his arms around Tiger. "See dad? Pwease?"

"Okay, Okay. Do you and your friends want to come over?"

"Nah, I think we'll stay here. Catch you later." Demetrius said, getting onto his board and walkign back towards the shore, following father and son.

"Hey guys, I'm going to head back, Tiger wants to spend some time with Mat."

"Alright, see you later." Dragon walked back towards the house with Tiger on his side. Stopping every once in a while to adjust Tiger on his hip. When they got home, Dragon put Tiger on the floor and watched him attempt to get up before running to find his dad.

"Daaaaadddd! HOME!" Tiger yelled, looking around for Mat.

"Already? How did you like the beach?" Mat asked, coming out of the kitchen.

"FUN! Daddy new friends, and water, and bag!"

"Not bag Tiger, jellyfish." Dragon corrected him, kissing Mat. "There's this bonfire thing at the beach we were invited to, want to go?"

"When is it?" Mat asked, kissing dragon back before handing Tiger a cookie.

"Tonight before sun set. I figured Tiger goes to bed early anyways, why not ask ask Derek to baby sit? We could pay him like muggles to an actual baby sitter, and have fun."

"Alright then, we'll go."

"Really?"

"Yes really, we can go." Mat said, leaning up to kiss Dragon. Dragon quickly kissed Mat before doing some weird victory dance.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Johnathan Hunt you better explain why your homework from three weeks ago is still not complete. It's not like it was a hard assignment and I've given you more then enough to time finish it. It's either you hand it in now, or risk failing my class. That assignment was worth a lot of points, that's why I gave you two months to work on it, if it wasn't for the death of your grandmother, I wouldn't have given you an extension on it." Chastity yelled, turning towards the seventh year boy.

"Maybe I didn't do it because it was a crap project that was a waste of time."

"I don't care if you think the project was a waste of your time or not, I'm your teacher and it was a manadtory assignment. The project also wasn't crap, the reason we learn about what happened in the past is to prevent it from happening in the future."

"That's what we have Harry Potter for."

"Harry Potter isn't always going to be here, he isn't always going to be alive! The only reason he defeated Voldemort was because of that prophecy saying he was the only one who could. The prophecy didn't state that he'd fight evil for the rest of his life. That's a ridiculous excuse for not interviewing someone from the first or second war, and writing an essay about it. Every teacher that at this school has survived one if not both of the wars, most people who own shops in Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley have survived the war. So you can't use not knowing anyone as an excuse either. I want your paper on my desk by dinner or you'll be repeating this class Mr. Hunt." Chastity turned around just as Jonathan shot a curse at her. Turning towards the window however, she did notice something different, blinking and watching the reflection blink at the same time, Chastity turned towards the class. "Being a guy doesn't bother me, so don't think this is some sort of punishment to get back at me. Class dismissed." Chastity walked out of the classroom and made her way to Severus' office.

"Can I help you sir?"

"It's me baby." Chastity said, playing around with him.

"I'm sorry, I haven't been invovled in a relationship with another man."

"Not according to what I heard, I heard you were in a relationship with Remus Lupin at one point."

"Who are you?"

"It's me baby." Chastity said, trying not to laugh.

"Yes, you've said that before, but again I believe I haven't been in a relationship with you."

"It's CHASTITY dork. One of my students changed me into a guy." Chastity said, rolling her eyes.

"Holy Merlin! It really is you isn't it. Why don't you just end the spell?"

"Because I told my students it didn't matter if i was turned into a guy, it wouldn't annoy me. So I figure I'd let the spell wear off, which will probably take until the end of the day."

"Right..you do that."

"Fine I will." With that, Chastity left the office with a smile on her face.

KimeKimeKime

A/N: I apologize for such a long wait, but you must admit it was definitely worth it..Just so you know, this chapter is about 10,000 words! It's amazing, but half way through it I had writers block. Hopefully the next chapter won't be such a long wait. The next chapter will be the "boy problems" chapter I've been talking about for so long, and the beach party, and we'll also learn a bit more about Jersey and Burke. I will admit though, that we are getting close to the end. School and work have been hectic also, which is also a reason for the delay in the chapter.

Inuyasha531: **James and Jersey: **(Hugs back) Thanks. **Draco: **I'm doing well, and so far the baby is too. **Harry: **Thanks, I think she's wicked cool too. **Mat and Dragon: **Hey, other then living like muggles? Umm..our wedding's soon.

Adrianna: **Mat: **(blushes) thanks. **Jersey and James: **Thanks.

Sarahamanda: Glad you enjoyed the chapter, how's Indy doing?

SimplisticlyEternal: **Jersey and Chastity: **Thanks. **Dragon: **Noooo, it's both of your jobs..Chants sex, sex, sex. **Draco: **I'm so fucking relaxed that I'm bored out of my mind! **James: **Thanks for the Congrats.

Heather: Right...

Timothy: Yep, your the only guy that reviews. I'm more then positive. I've thought of a few erection problems lol.


	25. Boy Problems

Chapter 25: Boy Problems

That night, Mat, Dragon, and the rest of the group started to make their way towards the beach. "Hey Dragon, glad you could make it." Demetrius said, coming up to him and handing both Mat and him a bottle of beer.

"Yeah, I told you I would. This is Mat by the way, Mat this is Demetrius, he's the friend from the beach I was talking about."

"It's nice to meet you, and thanks for letting Tig play on your surfboard. He coulnd't stop going on about how fun it was."

"No problem, your son's one cool little dude. So, how are you enjoying it in America?"

"It's definitely different that's for sure." Daniel said, coming up behind him.

"It can't be that different." Jordan jumped in. "Hey you must be Mat." He said waving. Mat waved back before looking at Daniel.

"It's more different then you'd think." Daniel supplied.

"Well then, we'll just have to get you accustomed to it. Tomorrow we'll hang , go to some shops, pick a few things up, and you'll blend in in no time."

"Really?" Thomas asked, being followed by a group of girls.

"Already got a fan base 'ey?" Dragon asked, eyeing the girls behind Thomas.

"Come on girls, he's not like that." Demetrius said, shooing the girls away. "Sorry about them, sometimes they're just too much."

"It's okay, he's not like what though?" Mat asked, watching the girls walk away pouting.

"There are some guys where who will get drunk and drugged up and sleep with whomever they feel like. I use to be like that, but you know stuff happened."

"Trust us we know." Thomas said, glaring at Dragon.

"Ah, you too huh?"

"Well...I had problems but when you're like us who hasn't right?" Dragon asked, looking at Dem.

"Yeah. I understand completely, but I'm sure one of you can also understand, you're his best friends right?" Dem asked, looking between Thomas and Daniel.

"Hey, what about him he's the boyfriend?" Daniel asked, pointing towards Mat.

"He doesn't fit, looking at him you can tell he's the one that supported Dragon, or Dragon would have gotten rid of him after rehab. Plus, look at his face, he looks upset that Dragon ever had a drug problem. He's not the other druggie. Like Jordan and I were the druggies, we went through rehab together. So, that leaves one of you."

"Oh, he's good." Dragon said, smiling. "Let's see if you can guess."

"Let's see, this one's been defensive and the other one is silently guilty. So I'd say that Thomas was the friend with the drug problem, and that Daniel being the good friend he is, doesn't want to be associated with that part of his friend's life, just in case he looks back and regrets that part of his life, he won't regret Daniel's involvement in it."

"Damn he's good." Dragon said, downing his drink.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Jers, I need help." Chastity said, in the bathroom of her study. Jersey walked into the bathroom and started laughing.

"What's wrong Chast?"

"I think I cut it, I really do, I zipped the zipper and it caught."

"How long ago, I mean usually guys are in pain for quite some time."

"Oh about two hours, will you just check it over?"

"Alright alright." Jersey quickly checked, feeling a bit uncomfortable. "It looks alright to me, nothing damaged. Why didn't you just ask Severus to help?"

"Because he'd laugh at me, are you kidding? As many times as I've made fun of him for his problems."

"Ah, I get it now. Well zip it back in." Chastity tucked everything back in, before turning towards Jersey. "Thanks."

"What are best friend's for huh?"

"So, when are you and James going to get married?"

"I don't know, I mean I'm sort of enjoying being engaged right now. Any suggestions?"

"Well I've known you both, but this is a conversation both you and James should be having. I seriously don't know, and aren't you suppose to be chaperoning?"

"Well, I was, until you Floo'd me saying you had a dire emergency. I'll be returning to my students now." With that Jersey Floo'd back.

KimeKimeKimeKime

That night, the groups stumbled back into the house, the ones who couldn't make it to their beds passing out on the couches and chairs. Dragon carried Mat to their bedroom, placing him on the bed and striping him down to his boxers, before climbing into bed next to him. Around four in the morning however, two hours after they had gotten home, Tiger ended up crying.

"Drag, you go. Too tired, make up to you later." Mat said, rubbing his hand in circles on Dragon's stomach. Dragon got up wearily, dragging his tired body over to Tiger and picking him up.

"What's wrong Tig hmm? We fed you before we went to bed, we changed your diaper a bit later. Are you not feeling well is that it hmm?" Dragon asked, picking Tiger up. Tiger clung to Dragon's neck, looking in the direction of the closet. Dragon started walking towards the closet, the closer he got the louder Tiger would cry and yell. "Alright, I'll put you with your daddy and find out what's wrong." Dragon placed Tiger down besides Mat, before walking over to the closet and opening it up. Instantly, he saw Mat and Tiger on the bed dead, Death Eaters flooding the room none stop.

"N-no...oh Merlin no!" Dragon broke down in tears, falling to a heap on the floor. "Please why didn't you just take me instead, please. TELL ME." Dragon yelled. The yelling woke Mat up, he jumped up in bed watching a scared Dragon huddled in the corner.

"Dragon, what's wrong? What's going on?" Mat asked, getting up and walking to the other side of the big room.

"No, your dead, look." Dragon said, pointing towards the bed where a dead Mat was laying. When Mat turned his head and looked, the scene changed and Dragon took the place of Mat. "Baby, it's just a boggart. Remember what Remus told us about boggarts?"

Dragon tried to think of something to make the scene look ridiculus but he couldn't. That was until he remembered the story of Snape in Neville's grandmother's clothes. He quickly thought of Mat becoming a zombie wearing a frilly pink prom dress with lime green heels, and curlers. Looking at the image Dragon could do nothing but laugh.

"Yeah thanks, make me a girl." Mat wrapped his arms around Dragon, Dragon broke down in tears holding tightly onto Mat.

"I-I don't want to lose you, please I don't want to lose you." Dragon repeated over and over again.

"You aren't going to lose me baby, you're far from losing me. I'm right here, I fine and right here. Baby, you're holding onto me, I'm here I'm alive, I'm not dead." Mat reassured, kissing Dragon over and over again.

"Still, TIGER! I've, we've, TIGER!" Dragon stood up and ran off towards their room, walking inside he saw that Tiger had curled himself around Dragon's pillow, his face moving side to side trying to find a comfortable place that probably had the comforting smell of his dad.

"See, he's fine. " Mat reassured.

"No he's not, he wants his daddies, he's worried look at him." Dragon whispered, slipping into bed and holding Tiger close to his side. Mat just slipped into bed wrapping his arms around both Tiger and Dragon.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"WHEN IS THIS FUCKING THING GOING TO WEAR OFF?" Chastity yelled, holding her notebook of papers that needed to be graded infront of her lap.

"What's wrong?" Severus' silk smooth voice asked from behind her, which didn't help Chastity's problem.

"Oh, um nothing I was just about to go grade papers."

"Oh? Did you get my letter?"

"Yes I did, I just haven't had a chance to read it yet."

"Right, maybe you should before you grade those papers. It is quite important." Severus wrapped his arms around Chastity's waist, smirking when she jumped a bit. "I mean, you're only a guy for probably an hour more, and then we can do everything the letter says, promise." Severus said, snaking his hands down Chastity's front. "Oh, so it seems like you did read my letter."

"I-erm-well-I...I NEED TO GRADE THESE PAPERS!" Chastity yelled running for her study and locking the doors. Severus walked over towards the door knocking.

"Come on Chast, let me in."

"NO ABSOLUTELY NOT! NOT UNTIL I'M A GIRL AGAIN!"

"She means it too," Jersey said, walking into the room.

"What are you doing here?"

"She paged me, I'm just going to go in, help her through whatever problem she's having now, and then going back to my group."

"What?"

"She. Paged. Me. Now move."

"No, if I can't go in there you can't."

"Right, and how old are you again? Four. Look, she's not going to let you in because she's afraid you'll laugh or make fun of her. She thinks this because she constantly makes fun of you when you have a problem."

"I'm not going to make fun of her."

"Oh really?" Looks down at cellphone. "Because according to her, she claims that you wrote her a note that created a 'problem' and then 'teased' her."

"She couldn't have possibly wrote you that already." Jersey showed Severus the text message, before trying to get into the room.

"They don't work in Hogwarts."

"They do if a Marauder gets to it first."

"Fuck the Marauders! What are you doing?" Severus asked, noticing Jersey typing on her phone.

"Nothing.." Jersey said, rolling her eyes and putting her phoen back.

"SEVERUS SNAPE YOU LET HER INTO THIS ROOM THIS INSTANT OR I SWEAR TO MERLIN YOU'LL BE EXTREMELY SORRY!" Chastity yelled.

"You did that message thingy." Severus said, sounding scandalized.

"Of course, now let me go in."

"Fine." Severus said, moving aside from the door. Jersey went inside and didn't come out for the next three hours, when she did emerge from the room, Chastity had followed all girl once more. Jersey quickly Floo'd back to the children she was suppose to be watching.

"Now Mr. Snape, I believe there's a letter that we must discuss in private." Chastity squeeled as Severus picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, before walking off towards the bedroom.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"How do they do this day in and out their WHOLE lives?" Kaley, one of the girls asked, flopping down on the couch. It was the last day of their stay, and the students had to clean the whole house from top to bottom, so that it was like they never stayed there, before they were allowed to return to Hogwarts.

"They're use to it, but it is time consuming!" Thomas said, flopping down next to her.

"Come on guys, we're not even half way done!"

"We've been at it for 9 hours and we're STILL not done!" Jessica said, panicking a bit. "Well be here forever!"

"Come on, we already finished the bottom floor, now all we have to do is the top and that's a lot smaller." Dragon said, trying to keep morale up. "Fine, fine, a ten minute break and then we'll continue." Dragon caved, after watching the glares.

"Five minute break, as I have been working upstairs by myself for nine hours and have most of it finished." Derek said, walking down the stairs.

"What? Seriously! HOW!" Thomas asked shocked.

"Well, let's see could it be because I'm a muggle? Hmm...nope, that's not it at all." Derek said sarcastically.

"What's there left to do?"

"Make your own beds, finish packing your own things, make sure the rooms you stayed in are clean, vaccumed, and the windows and mirrors windexed. Other then that, the three bathrooms need to be cleaned also, and everything restocked. There are pictures of what the bathroom looked like before you came, and I expect it to look that way when I check them before we leave."

"Why do we have to do all this when it's your house? It's not like we're giving it back to it's owner, it's going back to someone who helped make the mess." Daniel said, coming out of the kitchen that he just cleaned.

"Let's see, because it belongs to my parents who are having guests over tomorrow.I figured, what the heck, let's be nice and clean it for them since they did let us stay in it for a while."

"Alright, alright we get it...What that means in Derek talk is get off your lazy arse, finish packing, finish cleaning and get out of his bloody house." Dragon cleared up, getting up and trudging up the stairs.

"Exactly, thank you Dragon."

"I have an idea!" Mat said, falling ontop of Daniel. "I vote that my baby uses his wandless magic to finish everything so that he doesn't kill his fiance."

"Funny, I vote that my fiance get off his lazy arse and help, or he'll abstain from any form of sex for quite some time."

"Ok everyone, you've rested enough you heard the man let's help!" Mat said, jumping off of Daniel and running up the stairs. Within another two hours, they had the whole house spotless, passed Derek's inspection, and were on their way back to Hogwarts, waiting in line to get their wands back.

"Welcome back." Harry said, hugging Dragon. "I've missed seeing you..you too Mat." Harry said, hugging Mat also. "Now, where's my grandson?" Harry held out his hands for the baby. "Oh wow Tig, you're getting so big!"

"Why don't you tell grandpa your new word hmm?" Mat asked, playing with Tiger's hand.

"Ga-pa!" Tiger said, clapping his hands before poking Harry in the nose. "Ga-pa!"

"He can't really say grandpa, but it's a start." Dragon said smiling.

"Are you kidding? He knows who I am! He can say my name!" Harry said, a huge smile beaming across his face.

"How's dad, he have the baby yet?"

"No, he's suppose to have the baby any day now though. He's past his due date by three days, if he goes four more, then he has to have a c-section. We're hoping we don't have go down that route though."

"I'm sure you won't, there are many ways to avoid a c-section, though none of them that I'm willing to discuss with my parents. Now, Mat and I must go unpack our things, get ready to write our reports, and finish planing for the wedding we are going to have in a month."

"Alrgiht, I better return to your dad. Love you three." Harry said, before walking out of Hogwarts to the apparation point, and apparating back to the manor.

KimeKimeKimeKime

A/N: Don't shoot! Don't Shoot! I know has a few misspellings and such, but after waiting for so long, I figured you'd be like whatever as long as it's up! lol. I'm so sorry it took so long, but between school, work, and family things, I just didn't get the chance! No yelling, no shooting, no killing! lol. I want to thank everyone for reviewing the last chapter, I would name you and do that wonderful thing I do, however I'm just tooooooooooooooo busy to do it :(. Sorry. There are only 2 chapters left before Twisted 5 is over!


	26. And Baby Makes Ten

Chapter 26: And Baby Makes Ten

"HARRY JAMES POTTER-MALFOY YOU BETTER GET YOUR ARSE HOME SOON OR THIS BABY IS GOING TO BE BORN IN THIS BEEEEEEDDDD!" Draco yelled, before another contraction took over. Harry heard it walking out of his study, where he had apparated. He quickly ran towards the bedroom opening the door just in time to recieve one of Draco's glares.

"We can't move you, you're too far along. I knew I shouldn't have left to pick up Tiger! Look, we can just deliver it here."

"And whose going to do that Potter?"

"I will, we've had nine children alredy, I know how to deliever babies by heart. Now, just make yourself comfortable baby." Harry checked on how far along Draco was, before going to get towels and using the baby bather that one of them got for a baby shower. He set the baby bather up in the bathtub, keeping a warming charm on the water. When he went back to the bedroom, he checked once more, getting ready. "Okay Draco, it's time to push."

"Not without a doctor Potter!"

"Look, we don't have time to get a doctor, either push or kill yourself and the baby. Please baby just push."

"Fine." Draco sat up holding his legs with his arms before pushing as hard as he could, screaming his lungs out. Once that contraction was done, he rested back on the pillows.

"You're doing great baby, really. It's time to push again though." Harry coached as best he could while trying to deliver the baby. After about an hour of coaching his way, and helping the birth of the baby along, the little boy was born. He quickly tied and cut the umbilical cord, before taking the small child to the bathroom to clean it off. Once the baby was cleaned, dressed, and wrapped comfortable in a blanket, Harry walked back to the bedroom placing the baby in Draco's arms before Floo calling Chastity, Jersey, and Derek.

"What's wrong Harry?" Chastity asked, coming through the Floo.

"Draco had the baby." Harry explained.

"And you didn't get anyone? You didn't come to the hospital or the infirmary?"

"I didn't have time, he was already in labor when I came home." Harry watched as Derek went over to the bed, carefully taking the new baby Draco had held out for him, and looked him over. Jersey started looking Draco over, making sure everything went well, and that there wasn't anything Harry had missed.

"Okay, let's get everything cleaned up hmm?" Chastity waved her wand, changing the sheets Draco was on, destroying the old ones. Harry helped Draco to the shower, so that he could clean himself up while everyone checked over the baby or cleaned the bedroom. Draco got into the shower, leaning back onto Harry since he was so tired.

"You did great baby, really." Harry said, taking both hands and pushing Draco's hair back from his head, towards his chest, before placing shampoo in the palm of his hand and massaging it into Draco's hair.

"Mmm, thanks. What should we name him?"

"How about Aaron Elijah Potter-Malfoy?"

"It's great love, sleepy." Draco said, as Harry started on the conditioner. Once Harry was done, Draco turned around, resting his head on Harry's shoulder, while Harry lathered up a sponge and started to wash Draco's body tenderly, kissing his forehead. Once Harry was sure that he had cleaned every part of Draco he could think of, as Draco had fallen asleep, he wrapped a towel around both of them, before carrying Draco bridal style to the guestroom. Not wanting anyone but himself to see Draco naked. He quickly dried them both off, before putting Draco into pajamas, and himself into dry clothes. He once again picked Draco up carefully, before making his way back to the bedroom and placing the sleeping blond into bed, tucking him in, before ushering the three guests out of the bedroom, taking Aaron with them.

"Everything seems to be in order, but please next time either one of you decide to go into labor, get to the hospital or Infirmary...Or at least call Dragon, he has had classes on this." Chastity reminded him.

"I will, but please keep your voice down Draco really should rest, and I don't want Aaron to cry or anything." Harry said, playing with his new son's hand, smiling down on at him.

"Why don't you kiss him? I haven't once seen you or Draco kiss him since he's been born." Jersey asked, holding a hand on her swollen belly.

"Because, Draco was pregnant with him for longer than he was suppose to. It's only fair that he gets to kiss Aaron first, and welcome him into the world properly."

"Aww." The two girls said, before going back to Hogwarts and St. Mungos. Harry walked and rocked Aaron around the living room, and then the kitchen since Harry was hungry, and then onto the couch to watch Quidditch.

"See those guys there, your daddy and I could have been one of them, really we could but due to a war we were injured and couldn't." Harry said, looking down at Aaron, who just stared back. "I'll tell you something that I tell all your siblings at this age, your very handsome father and I aren't nearly as handsome if we didn't constantly wear glamours. We actually have quite a few scars everywhere, and I think the only people that know that are our doctors, and I actually walk with a limp, but with a simple spell I can walk normally so no one knows anything is wrong but your father."

"Really? Cause I don't ever remember hearing this." Dragon said, coming out of the Floo.

"You have, I tell all of you when you're young enough to forget."

"Why hide something that makes you and dad unique? I mean, you wear the scar on your forehead, why not the ones that show you were in battle?"

"I wear the one on my forehead because it's legendary, and getting rid of it would be very noticeable. Plus, as you very well know I hate being the center of attention, even if I already am. The only reason I put up with it is because it's the only part of your father's old life he has left."

"Can I see them?" Dragon asked, walking around towards his father, forgetting his new brother for a minute.

"I guess, you are my son at least." Harry put Aaron down in one of the cribs left around the house before taking off the charm. His face was nothing but mini scar after mini scar, though it didn't take away from his handsomeness. He had a scar over his right eyebrow, a total of thirteen over each cheek, a long one from between his eyes to the tip of his nose. Looking his dad over, he noticed two scars where each gland was, like he had surgery to remove them, but smaller, and one that ran the length of his neck, from ear to ear, but it was too shallow to have killed him quickly.

"Oh dad, that's terrible..I mean, the fact that you went through so much pain, not that you aren't as handsome. Seriously, you look no different, you just have a few scars." Dragon used this distraction to get closer to his dad and lifting his shirt to see if there were any scars underneath. Not to his surprise there were, his stomach and chest seemed worse than his face.

"Most Death Eaters knew to cast low, as I belonged to their Lord to kill, not them. If they killed me, Voldemort would have killed them. You're father though-" At this Harry stopped, having beeen wrecked with guilt at the thought of some of Draco's scars.

"My father what though?"

"He has far more scars then I do, and many of them are not from the final battle. I had found one of Severus' old school books in sixth year, when your father and I were still enemies, and...Well, I found a curse in there that I didn't know what it did, and your father upset me one night. We argued, which was usual for us at the time and I used the spell Sectusempra. Well, Sectu means to cut, and Sempra means always. So it's basically like I was constantly and quickly attacking your father with a sword over and over, and within se...seconds he...he was laying in a p..p...pool of his own blood." Harry had burst into tears. "And now he'll always be scared because of me." Dragon couldn't take his dad being so upset, especially on such a joyous day. So he quickly wrapped his dad in a hug.

"Hey, father's obviously forgiven you. I mean look at the life you've created for yourselves, look at all the children you've had, and the new one that was born today. I know father seems harsh at times, but think of all the times he's taken care of you, all the picture perfect moments you've caught or seen him in. Think of all the times he's secretly said that he's loved you or shown or told you he loved you. Now really dad, doesn't that prove he's forgiven you, and you never know, maybe to him those scars mean a lot more than you think." Harry couldn't help but smile at the words his son had said, pulling Dragon into his arms, he gave him a tight hug, kissing his forehead, before sitting down on the couch holding Aaron. Dragon snuck upstairs to check on Draco, who was starting to wake up.

"Congratulations on the baby boy." Dragon said smiling, sitting on the bed next to Draco.

"Thanks, congratulations on being a big brother."

"Thanks. So, I heard dad talking to Aaron about things that happened during the war, he says it's a speech his gives all of us. I even got him to take the glamour off, he's really beat up dad."

"Yes he is, but that's what happens when you're forced to fight, you end up getting scars. I have a few also."

"I heard, dad beats himself up over giving you a few. Something about a spell he found in one of Uncle Sev's old school book."

"Dragon, what happened that day, I can't say it's not Harry's fault because it is and I almost died because of it, he shouldn't have been saying spells when he doesn't know what they do. Had he listened to Hermione in the first place, none of it would have even happened, but at the same time he has made up for it. Now, don't you have O.W.L.s to take?"

"Well yeah, but I don't have them for another half an hour and I wanted to make sure you and the baby were okay."

"Half an hour? Shouldn't you be studying? Going over last minute notes." Draco asked outraged.

"Alright, I'll go." Dragon said, backing up towards the fireplace.

"Good, and don't come back until you're all finished." Draco said, before falling back to sleep for a little while longer.

KimeKimeKime

Half an hour had come and gone, and Dragon was now sitting his third O.W.L. of the day and probably one of the hardest, as he had to do with his medical class. He wrote his last answer before turning in his test and leaving, meeting up with Tiger and Mat. "How are you doing so far?" Mat asked concerned, having sat the O.W.L.s last year.

"Good, so far I think I did good despite everything that's happened. I only have one more test and I'm done, I just can't believe O.W.L.s were spread out between two days instead of just one, but at the same time I'm relieved because I had time to study."

"When's your last test?"

"In about five minutes."

"Okay you must be very confident because if I had five minutes, I'd be studying my arse off not standing around."

"That's the difference between you and me, I don't stress myself out over something the last minute. What can you possibly cram into your brain in five minutes, and keep it there? If you don't know it, then you aren't going to know it."

"Go before you're late." Mat said, quickly kissing Dragon before going back to lounging around with Tiger. By the end of the day, Dragon found himself in the Room of Requirements with Tig sitting on his lap, playing the piano for his son, since Mat had fallen asleep on the couch. Sitting down, he started to play a few notes before starting to sing, thinking about both his parents and what they've been through.

"I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut. My weakness iiis, that I care too much. And my scars remind me that the past is real. I tear my heart open just to feel...Drunk and I'm feeling down and I just wanna be alone. I'm pissed cause you came around, why don't you just go hooome? Cause you channel all your pain, and I can't help you fix yourseeeelf. You're making me insane, all I can say is..."

"I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut. My weakness iiiis that I care too much, and our scarsss remind us that the past is real. I tear my heart open just to feel...I tried to help you once, against my own advice... I saw you going down, but you never realized... That you're drowning in the waterrr, so I offered you my hand... Compassions in my nature, tonight is our last stand...I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut. My weakness iiiis that I care too much, and our scarsss remind us that the past is real. I tear my heart open just to feel... I'm drunk and I'm feeling down, and I just wanna be alone. You shouldn't ever come around, why don't you just go home? Cause you're drowning in the water, and I tried to grab your hand. And I left my heart open, but you didn't understand...Go.. fix... yourself..."

"I can't help you fix yourself, but at least I can say I tried. I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life. I can't help you fix yourself, but at least I can say I tried. I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life...I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut. My weakness iiiis that I care too much, and our scarsss remind us that the past is real. I tear my heart open just to feel...I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut. My weakness iiiis that I care too much, and our scarsss remind us that the past is real. I tear my heart open just to feel..." Tiger watched as his dad's fingers danced across the keys of the piano before hitting them himself. Dragon couldn't help but laugh.

"What's going on hmm? Are you trying to play like me? Here let me help." Dragon took Tiger's hand in his and carefully moved them across the piano to play another song. As he started, Mat, Harry, James, Severus, and Lucius came to see if he wanted to have a boys night out. Watching, they decided to stay quiet to hear the song, since they hadn't heard Dragon sing for a while.

"Driving through town just my boy and me, with a happy meal in his booster seat. Knowing that he couldn't have the toy till his nuggets were gone. A green traffic light turned straight to red. I hit my breaks and mumbled under my breath, as fries went a flying and his orange drink covered his la-ap. Well then my four year old said a four letter word,  
that started with "s," and I was concerned, so I said son now where'd you learn, to talk like that."

"He said I've been watching you dad, ain't that cool? I'm your buckaroo, I wanna be like you, and eat all my food, and grow as tall as you are. We got cowboy boots and camo pants, yeah we're just alike, hey ain't we dad. I wanna do everything you dooooo, so I've been watching you."

"We got back home and I went to the barn, I bowed my head and I prayed real hard, said Lord please help me help my stupid self. Then this side of bedtime later that night, turning on my son's Scooby Doo nightlight. He crawled out of bed and he got down ooon his knees. He closed his little eyes, folded his little hands, and spoke to God like he was talking to a friend, and I said son now where'd you learn to praaay liiike that? He said I've been watching you dad, ain't that cool? I'm your buckaroo, I wanna be like you, and eat all my food and grow as tall as you are. We like fixing things and holding mama's hand, yeah we're just alike, hey ain't we dad? I wanna do everything you doooo, so I've been watching yooou."

"With tears in my eyes I wrapped him in a hug, said my little bear is growing up, and he said but when I'm big, I'll still know what to do...Cause I've been watching you dad, ain't that cool? I'm your buckaroo, I wanna be like you, and eat all my food and grow as tall as you are. Then I'll be as strong as superman, we'll be just alike, hey won't we dad? When I can do everything you do...Cause I've been watching you...Hey yeah.. uh huh." Dragon wrapped his arms around Tiger hugging him tightly, before kissing his cheek. He quickly made up his own small version of the song.

"I've been watching you son aint that cool? I'm your buckaroo, I'm in love with you, and help fe-ed you, so you can grow as tall me..We've got wizard hats, and camo pants, yeah we're just alike, hey aren't you glad? I wanna do everything with yoooouu, cause I'm in love with you." He started tickling Tiger's side getting him to laugh a little. None of the intruders wanted to break the scene, finding it too touching. Mat walked up to Dragon, wrapping his arms around Dragon before running his fingers through Tiger's hair.

Mat leaned close to Dragon's ear nibbling the lobe before whispering "my boys." Dragon leaned back into Mat before looking up, Mat leaned down and kissed Dragon. Before looking past Dragon to see Tiger looking up at him making kissy faces at him. "He really does want to be like you." Mat picked Tiger up, before kissing him on the cheek. "We're having a boys night out would you like to join us? Chastity said she'd watch Tig for us."

"Alright, where are we going?"

"Well, I rented this store out, it should prove interesting." Luicus said, smirking.

"Nooo, we are not going to that store..No way." James protested, having gone to the store with Lucius before, not knowing what he was getting himself into.

"Why? What store is it?"

"Well...you know how girls get together and have parties where they buy things for sex?"

"No, they do that? Serious?"

"Yes Dragon, and it's a favorite store of that sick man you call grandfather." James said, poting to Lucius.

"It'll be fun!" Lucius claimed. "Plus, Dragon and Mat's honeymoon is coming up, they can get some things to take with them. Oh come on, I already paid to have the store to ourselves, and to keep it private. It'll be fun! Plus, I already got some models, males and females for us that aren't into the guys, to model off some of the clothes."

"You mean LACK of clothes!" James complained. "It's it bad enough you dragged me to this store before?"

"And just what were you two doing at this store together?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Lucius wanted handcuffs and other things." James said, disgusted. "Which makes you wonder, who has he been sleeping with?"

"You're mother." Lucius said calming, looking at him.

"What? She's dead!"

"It's a joke James...I think you've been dead for too long."

"I have not." James mummbled.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Dragon said, thinking of all the possibilities.

"And since Draco can't come, I'll let you test the products out on me." Lucius said, grabbing Harry and James' arms, while James grabbed Severus', and started pulling them towards the apparation point. Dobby had come to get Tiger, before Mat and Dragon went running after the adults.

"So Uncle Sev, you've been quiet through all of this."

"Have you not noticed that Chastity and I haven't had a baby since Exton was born? So I figured what the heck, if Lucius is crazy enough to take us, I'll be crazy enough to go along with it." They quickly apparated to Knockturn Alley, before walking into the store.

"I'm sorry, we're closed for the rest of the night." The shop keeper said, coming to the door. "Oh, Mr. Malfoy, I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else. Please, look around, don't be afraid to open anything and test it out. Though anything that's used for penetration must be bought or through out afterwards."

"Of course, thank you again."

"No problem, really." The man disappeared into his office, so the guys could have some privacy.

"Here Drag, try this." Lucius said, throwing a small paint can to him.

"What is it?" Dragon asked, turning the can around trying to figure out what it was.

"It's edible body paint, I believe that ones Chocolate." Lucius then walked around the store throwing random things at some of the guys. Dragon opened the can of paint, dipping his finger in there, before licking it.

"It tastes good."

"That's not how you use that." Luicus scolded, coming over to the two boys, "come on, we're suppose to be having fun." Lucius dipped the paint brush into the can before quickly swiping it across Mat's neck.

"Hey!" Mat protested. "It's sticky."

"You won't be complaining in a minute." Lucius said, before moving Dragon's face towards Mat's neck, before leaving. Dragon slowly lowered his head to Mat's neck before flicking his tongue over the paint. He felt a bit uncomfortable because of the adults being there, he quickly scanned the room to see Luicus and Severus hounding James and Harry about something. Reassuring himself that the adults weren't looking at him, he started to kiss and suck Mat's neck.

"I really like this stuff, we really re-ally should get it." Mat said, moaning a little in the middle.

"See the kids know how to have fun." Lucius pointed out, having turned around at Mat's moan. The two boys jumped apart, faces flashing red. The rest of the day passed quickly and very interestingly in the shop, James tried not to have fun, but after getting a lap dance from one of the models gave up on being a stick in the mud. By the end of the day, Lucius had bought most of the items in the store, having noticed which items they had eyed the most. After splitting everything up into groups and asking for a bag for each groups things, he left the store.

"Think you bought enough stuff?" Severus asked, eyeing the bags.

"No, however this bag is for you." He handed Severus the bag with the stuff Severus keps sneaking looks at, before handing the bags out to the rest of the group. "Now come on, we should really get these two back to the castle so they can finish packing up."

"Oh shoot, that's right we leave tomorrow!" Dragon said, completely forgetting what time of year it was.

"Yes we do, which means we get married in a few days. Don't tell me you forgot that also." Mat said, looking at Dragon with complete shock.

"No I didn't forget it, I was just temporarily distracted by the night we had."

"Oh Merlin, you forgot didn't you!"

"Well in my defense I have just gone through O.W.L.s. I think I'm entitled to forget a few things here and there right now as my brain is fried."

"Come on, ease up on him. He has had a tough day, I'm sure you remember your O.W.L.s." Harry said, smiling at them.

"Alright, I'll ease up on him today." Mat smirked, before taking Dragon's hand before portkeying back to the gates of Hogwarts and walking inside for the night.

KimeKimeKimeKimeKime

D/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS! Kime and I have been working our butts off to get this chapter to you as a Christmas present, and for those of you whom don't know, J.K. Rowling gave us all a present by announcing the title for the seventh book! (Drum Roll) Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows! Anyways, there is one and I repeated only ONE more chapter left of Twisted School Year 5! I'm sure you can guess what that chapter will contain, but it won't be posted for a few days cause Kime wants to figure out how she's planning the chapter and the event in the chapter, and she wants to do that carefully so she doesn't wreck the chapter. Though, I'm sure you'll all enjoy it immensely no matter what. Another note, Mat, Tiger, and I can be found in a fanfic wrote by our own Adrianna, and in it Tiger is a cutie, so if you'd like to check it out, the name of the story is titled Never Hurt Me, and if you'd like the link to it, I'd be more than happy to send it to you as I am addicted to the story...Note to Addy: write the next chapter already darn it! Kime and I can't wait any longer!!!! Now, onto those wonderful little reviews that keep everyone happy.

ChipEnchanted: From the bottom of my heart, I just want to thank you for taking the time to read and review my story, and especially for reading all five parts. I know how long these chapters are, and how long the stories themselves are, and I really do appreciate you (and everyone) taking time out of your day or night to read my stories. It really does mean a lot to me. I don't know if you've ever read the Author's Notes on these stories, but they are usually done by Dragon hence the D/N instead of the A/N, and Dragon and I have a contest going on with our reviewers that if they get more than 200 reviews for 5, 6, or 7, that I will write a sequel and I think I came up with the title just now...How's Dragon Tales sounding? Anyways, Thank you again, I hope to read many more reviews from you in the future, Merry Christmas.

Heather: (Dragon): Thanks. Yes, Tig learned a new word (beams in happiness), and poo only one chapter left now.

Timothy: One word? Is it a good word? Like wow I just screwed Mat I can't believe it or as in wow that was lame? Ooooorr wow as in wow that's cool! Sorry Kime let me have soda!!!

SimplisticlyEternal: Sev: Exactly Karma! Like in that muggle show My name is Earl! Tig: Ga-pa! hehehehehe! Draco: Of course it did. Kime: Of course there will be more, why wouldn't there? Gosh, I'm not lazy!

Inuyasha531: Dragon: it's okay they're stupid anyways. Stupid Bogarts! Tig: (takes award and looks at it) ga-pa!


	27. The Biggest Surprise of Them All

Chapter 27: The Biggest Surprise of them all

A week later, Dragon was staying in a family cottage all by his lonesome, as Mat had decided to take Tiger. Not that he was alone mind you, he did have his family running around helping him get ready for the day, to get him out of his 'I miss Mat' funk, but that would end soon enough. "I can't believe my son is growing up so quickly, I feel like it was just yesterday that I changed your diaper and rocked you to sleep." Harry said, holding Elijah.

"Aww dad, I'll always be your little boy, just like Tiger will always be mine." Dragon said, hugging Harry.

"Come on you two hurry up or we're going to be late." Draco called in, cool and calm as he was back in Hogwarts.

"Alright, alright." Dragon said, fixing his wizarding robe. He quickly portkey'd to the Garden's of Malfoy manor, where the family was holding a congratulations 'barbeque' for Dragon passing his 'O.W.L.s' even though the results had yet to come in.

"Is everyone here?" Mat asked his mum, still hurrying to get dressed.

"Yes, all our family and his are here, and according to that nice James Potter man, the press has yet to show up, I think you kids really fooled them this time." Eliza said, helping her son spike his hair. An hour later, the guests had found their seats, the sun was shining, and Dragon was standing infront of the Minister ready to get married. To his right left was Remus and on his right were his two best friends Daniel and Thomas, who were also sharing the best man spot. Standing up there for what felt like an eternity, the music finally started to play, and Mat started walking down the aisle with his mother. Dragon's breathing literally stopped, Mat had never looked so handsome, and the sight of him brought tears to Dragon's eyes. After walking all the way down the aisle, Mat finally got to Dragon and took his hand.

"Are you alright?" Mat whispered, standing to face Dragon.

"Yeah, you just look amazing." Dragon said, before Remus stole their attention.

"We are gathered here today to witness these two men come together in holy Matrimony. To many here today, it seems like just yesterday that Mathew and Dragon were crawling around, going off to Hogwarts, and today they stand here before us a sign of hope and love. Dragon, we'll start with you. Do you Dragon Potter-Malfoy take Mathew McGuire to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, or richer or poorer in sickness and in health until death do you part as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Dragon said, smiling at Mat, and placing the ring on his finger. Though really wanting to lean over and kiss him.

"Do you Mathew McGuire take Dragon Potter-Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Mat said, sliding the ring onto Dragon's finger.

"I know pronounce you bonded, you may kiss your husband Dragon." Dragon pulled Mat close and kissed him passionately, earning claps and whistles from the gathered group. The adults quickly went to work on taking down the wedding things and putting up the reception stuff for the barbaque as the guys went back into the house to change out of their wedding robes and into actual clothes.

"I can't believe we're married!" Mat said excited, pulling a shirt on over his head.

"You know what this means right? That you finally get to lose your virginity tonight." Dragon whispered in his ear before nibbling on it. This though, made Mat blush as red as a tomato, and was now starting to worry him. What if he wasn't good enough for Dragon? What if he didn't know what to do?

'This is insane, he's already helped you figure out what it's going to be like, you'll be fine.' Mat thought to himself. 'But, he has had sex before, so what if I don't meet the standards that he's expecting me to meet?' These thoughts plagued his mind, as he and Dragon made their way hand in hand back downstairs. Dragon was quickly pulled off to the side to be congratulated by his friends, while Harry pulled Mat aside.

"I know what you're thinking Mat, I thought the very same thing the first time Draco and I were together. He loves _you _not the people he was with in the past. That makes it even more special for the both of you. Plus, not everyone is the same in bed, everyone has different things they enjoy doing, and things that they are uncomfortable with. I know my son, if you tell him it hurts or something's uncomfortable or if you don't enjoy doing something, then he's going to stop, fix it, make it enjoyable for the both of you. If he really enjoyed what he did in the past, don't you think one of those girls would be standing here today with the name Potter-Malfoy instead of you? Something about them obviously turned my son off." Harry said, hugging Mat.

"Thanks dad." Mat said smiling, the words sounding very foreign on his tongue.

"My son is all grown and married!" Eliza said, tears running down her cheeks. She quickly ran up to Harry and Mat before hugging Mat. "I can't believe you beat Noah to the altar! Oh I'm so proud, I can't believe how handsome you looked, and Dragon was simply speechless, I swear he wasn't breathing while you were walking towards him. Oh, I'm just so proud."

"Thanks mum." Mat said, hugging Eliza.

"Mind if I cut in?" Dragon asked, standing off to the side.

"Oh not at all, not at all you handsome wonderful man." Eliza said, pulling Dragon into a hug also, before he was able to pull Mat out onto the dance floor.

"Let's give it up for Mr. and Mr. Dragon Potter-Malfoy." The DJ said, while everyone clapped, before starting to play their song. Dragon pulled Mat close, wrapping his arms around his waist.

When you light those candles  
Up there on that mantel, setting the mood  
Well, I just lie there staring  
Silently preparing to love on you  
Well, I can feel the heat from across the room  
Ain't it wild what a little flame can make you wanna do

I melt every time you look at me that way  
It never fails, anytime, any place

This burn in me is the coolest thing I've ever felt  
I melt

Dragon starts whispering the lyrics into Mat's ear, loving the shivering that Mat did everytime his warm breath went past his ear. Mat wrapped his arms tighter around Dragon's neck, pulling him down for a kiss.

Don't know how you do it  
I love the way I lose it, every time  
Whats even better  
Is knowing that forever you're all mine  
The closer you get, the more my body aches  
One little stare from you is all it takes

I melt every time you look at me that way  
It never fails, anytime, any place  
This burn in me is the coolest thing I've ever felt  
I melt

Every time you look at me the way  
I melt, I melt.

By the end of the night, Dragon and Mat got into a muggle Limo that Draco had set up, while taking them to the airport, where the plane was taking them to another location, where they would spend their honeymoon. However, where it was they both had no clue. "Your destination sirs." The driver said, getting out and opening the door for them. Dragon got out first, and held his hand out for Mat, who readily accepted it. The both of them stepped out onto a white sand beach, where just a few feet away stood a beach house. The two went inside to see the floor sprinkled with rose petals, the lights dimmed, and a bottle of champagne waiting besides the bed.

"Would you like some?" Dragon asked, popping the cork and pouring a glass for himself.

"Sure." Mat said, smiling, before picking up a strawberry. He took the glass from Dragon, before sipping the wine. "I've never had wine before."

"Well then this is definitely a special occasion. This is one of the best and cost about 300 Galleons, per glass, in a restuarant." Dragon said, downing the rest of his drink and smacking his lips together. He quicklyl pulled Mat towards him, setting down Mat's drink before kissing him.

"Dragon, wait. I...I don't think I-"

"Hey, it's okay, we'll do this when you're ready and not a second earlier." Dragon said, kissing Mat and backing off a bit. "I would never pressure you into doing anything you weren't ready for, but for now I'm going to go take a shower and change." Dragon said, kissing Mat's cheek before going into the bathroom. This, however, made Mat feel extremely guilty. Sitting down on the bed, Mat thought through everything that Harry had said, his own feelings, insecurities, and problems while finishing off his wine.

'There's nothing to be afraid of, you're just afraid of being hurt and he won't do that.' Mat thouoght, before coming to a conclusion. Mat quickly stripped himself of his clothing, folding it neatly and placing it in the corner of the room, before getting under the covers of the bed and waiting for Dragon to come out of the shower.

"Hey Mat, I was thinking that tomorrow we could go take a walk along the shore, what do you think?" Dragon asked, wrapping a towel around his waist and wipping the fog off the mirror with his hand. Mat stayed quiet knowing that it would get Dragon's attention more. "Mat?" Dragon asked, opening the bathroom door and looking out at the bedroom. "Oh, sorry I didn't know you were going to sleep."

"I'm not."

"Alright then resting."

"Nope." This intrigued Dragon, who walked over to Mat with a raised eyebrow.

"Alright then, I give, what are you doing?"

"Waiting for you." Mat said lifting the covers up a bit.

"Let me get boxers on and I'll lay with you."

"Trust me, you won't need them." Dragon looked at Mat suspiciously, before Mat nodded his head a tad bit, before Dragon slid into bed, taking the towel off and leaving it on the floor after he was under the covers.

"We don't have to you know, we have our whole lives ahead of us." Dragon turned to lay on his side.

"I want to Dragon, just be careful. I'm completely and utterly afraid but not of us being together, but of what's going to happen. I'm...I'm just afraid that...that I won't-"

"Be good enough for me?" Dragon finished for him.

"Well, yeah." Mat said, blushing.

"Baby, that's not going to happen, ever." Dragon said, leaning forward and kissing him. Mat kissed him back, wrapping his arms around his neck, and rolling onto his back so that Dragon was on top of him. Dragon kissed Mat's neck, sucking on his pulse point, which made Mat moan. He quickly kissed his way down Mat's throat, while snaking a hand up to play with one of his nipples.

"Mmm, please, more..Dragon...please." Mat said, withering underneath Dragon's hand. Dragon chuckled against Mat's neck, before running a finger against Mat's hole before plunging it in. "Ooh!"

"Just relax." Dragon said, pumping his finger in and out before adding another and then another finger. Eventually Mat was ready, Dragon accio'd lube to him using his wandless magic, before putting a generous amount on himself and Mat's hole. Dragon carefully lined himself up with Mat, before kissing him and pushing in slowly.

"S-stop." Mat gasped. Dragon quickly held still letting Mat get use to the intrusion, before slowly pushing in inch by painful inch, once he was fully inside Mat he held completely still until Mat was ready for him to move. "Move...please. Do _something_, _anything_." Dragon started to thrust into Mat slowly, which Mat having never experienced, made him moan and wither even more.

"Fuck Mat.." Dragon moaned out, gaining speed. Mat pulled Dragon down by his neck, kissing him passionately. After a few more thrusts, Dragon pulled out and laid besides Mat, catching his breath. Mat turned on his side, kissing Dragon's chest.

"That was, why did I wait so long to do that with you? Merlin, no wonder you have the reputation you do." Mat said between kisses, his brain still a pile of mush from his orgasm.

"Oh, and what reputation would that be?" Dragon asked, wrapping his arms around Mat's waist and pulling him against him.

"Sex god." Mat blushed, resting his head on Dragon's shoulders.

"Hmm, tomorrow I'll show you just what sort of sex god I am, but for now let's just sleep, it's been such a long day." Dragon kissed Mat's forehead, before pulling the covers up and falling asleep.

THE END.

KimeKimeKimeKime

D/N: Yes, it is the end of Year 5! However, that does mean that Year 6 is not too far behind. We know that it wasn't as detailed, but we hoped the sex made up for it. We have yet to reach 200, we seem to be stuck at 186. Which means you need 14-15 more reviews before Kime and I even attempt to agree to write an after the school year series. Now, Year 6 will start off from Us falling asleep, through parts of the honeymoon, the week of summer before school starts, SCHOOL obviously, and Mat's N.E.W.T.s as of right now there are 2 VREY VERY good twists, which I am NOT saying! (Zips lips with fingers) Nopers, not getting it out of me. Anyways, (hands out cupcakes) I hope you've all enjoyed Year five and are looking forward to year six. We here on the set (acting out real life of course), are wondering just exactly what year was your favorite? What year did you really love reading? Cause everyone has one year they favor above the others. We are also open and welcoming any ideas that you the reader would like to see happen in year six, what juicy concoctions can you all come up with?

Inuyasha: **Harry and Draco **(Hugs back), thanks. Happy Holiday's to you also. (Kisses Harry). **Tiger and Dragon: **Thanks, I liked that version too. Tig ute! (giggles) I heard that IIII heard that! You think Tiger is cuter than me! (gasps) How dare you?! **James: **If I ever have to go back into that store, I'll hurt you.

Sarahamanda: Happy holiday's to you too. I had a great Christmas and yourself?

Adrianna: **Kime: **I would have SWORN one of the girls was pregnant!!! It was either Chastity or Jersey, but now I can't remember all because of you, so I set the task of you finding out whom is pregnant and reminding me. **James: **Erm, I'm lost. **Dragon: **Update your own story, who cares if you don't know, you could fill the whole chapter with a sex scene...I wouldn't mind.

Heather: **Dragon: **Well 1. (Glares at Kime) We weren't suppose to get married until the beginning of the next story! 2. It was suppose to be a surprise wedding to throw off the press remember? Which means Kime wanted to keep it quiet so that you were all shocked when the last chapter was the wedding, which she wrecked for herself. **Kime: **HEYYY I make up for it in the first chapter of the sixth year bugger head! **Dragon: **(speaking louder over Kime) and 3. I've been a busy test taking person! Give me some slack for not remembering my own wedding.


End file.
